


Welcome Home Master?!

by DarkOtaku



Category: TharnType the Series (TV), เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV) RPF
Genre: Angst, BottomGulf, Boyfriends, Boys Kissing, Bromance, Cute, Declarations Of Love, Fluff, Hate to Love, High School, JoongNine - Freeform, Love Confessions, Love Triangles, Love at First Sight, M/M, Maids, MewGulf - Freeform, Multiple Pairings, OhmFluke, Romantic Comedy, TopMew, Yaoi, offgun - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:54:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 79,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23425081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkOtaku/pseuds/DarkOtaku
Summary: After 2 years of being contented looking at his crush from afar. Talk to him, mostly just greeting him every time they met. Gulf decided to confess his undying love for Bright Vachirawit.But, because our Kana is sometimes careless, stupid and unlucky ... To his dismay, when his most awaited moment came, he accidentally confessed to the First Prince, Mew Suppasit, which ended up to be his crush best friend.****************************If you ends up writing a love letter to someone you like, make sure to give it to the right person or else ... You'll regret! - GULF KANAWUTOh come on! I'm just playing around, why so serious? - MEW SUPPASITI hope I confess to him, now it's too late - BRIGHT VACHIRAWIT
Relationships: Joong "Chen" Archen Aydin/Nine Kornchid Boonsathitpakdee, Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong, Off Jumpol Adulkittiporn/Gun Atthaphan Phunsawat, Ohm Thitiwat Ritprasert/Fluke Natouch Siripongthon
Comments: 408
Kudos: 360





	1. This Is What Happen When You Give Your Love Letter To The Wrong Person!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Waanjais! It's nice to meet you all! ⁺✧.(˃̶ ॣ⌣ ॣ˂̶)ɞ⁾
> 
> This is my original story from AFF, and I decided to make MewGulf story for AO3!
> 
> I'm an Otaku/Fujoshi, and I fell in love deeply to MewGulf. Heck I love these two so much! ❤ So, I hope you'll enjoy reading this story.
> 
>   
> ⚠Warning⚠
> 
> English is not my first language, grammatical error, typo error. Gomenasai!

The Crown Academy, one of the most popular elite school in Bangkok, Thailand. With excellent teaching and won various competitions from both academics and extra curricular activities.

But, the insanely popularity of the school specially with girls was not because of it's own achievements but because of the 'TEN PRINCES OF CROWN ACADEMY' in which the school held every year a popularity ranking contest, where in 10 students will be entitled as the Ten Princes of the Academy. They'll be treated like royalties and will be the students role models. Everyone will love and adore them.

To be one of the Ten Princes, you must be a damn good looking guy, smart and of course popular. Aside from the Ten Princes, other students who possess with incredible beauties and popularity also given titled by the school.

Main Characters

Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong  
\- Crown Academy Venus  
\- Third year student

Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat  
\- Crown Academy First Prince  
\- Third year student

Bright Vachirawit Chivaaree  
\- Crown Academy Second Prince  
\- Third year student

Other Important Characters

Joong Archen Aydin  
\- Crown Academy Third Prince  
\- First year student  
\- First Year Student council Representative

Nine Kornchid Boonsathitpakdee  
\- Crown Academy Fourth Prince  
\- Second year student  
\- Second year Student council Representative

Ohm Thitiwat Ritprasert  
\- Crown Academy Fifth Prince  
\- Third year student  
\- Student council President

Off Jumpol Adulkittiporn  
\- Crown Academy Sixth Prince  
\- Third year student  
\- Student council Vice President

Gun Atthaphan Phunsawat  
\- Crown Academy Seventh Prince  
-Third year student  
\- Theater club

Nine Noppakao Dechaphatthanakun  
\- Crown Academy Eighth Prince  
-Third year student

Saint Suppapong Udomkaewkanjana  
\- Crown Academy Ninth Prince  
\- Second year student

Win Metawin Opas-iamkajorn  
\- Crown Academy Tenth Prince  
\- Second year student

Fluke Natouch Siripongthon  
\- Crown Academy Angel  
\- Third year student  
\- Cooking club

Kaownah Kittipat Kaewcharoen  
\- Crown Academy Fairy  
\- Third year student  
\- Music Club

Earth Katsamonnat Namwirote  
\- Crown Academy Cutie  
\- Third year student

Four Main ships of the story

\- MewGulf  
\- JoongNine  
-OffGun  
\- OhmFluke

Disclaimer: Just to make it clear, I don't meant anything bad about the ranking of the Princes. This is all for my story, so please no hates ❤ They're all awesome actors and I know how much you guys loves them because I loved them all too! ૮(ᶿ̴͈᷇ॢ௰ᶿ̴͈᷆ॢ)ა✧

****************************

Gulf POV

"Nong, your suitors came here looking for you again! I told them what you told me to do but still ... They showered your previous unit with gifts," my previous landlady said on the other line.

I sighed in defeat,

"I'm sorry if they bothered you again Auntie ... I'll go visit you there later after work," I apologized.

"No worries Nong ... By the way, I stored the gifts inside your previous unit."

"A-yes, thank you."

After our chat, the call ended.

I sighed again,

I just moved to a new apartment again last week because of those people. They're becoming more and more aggressive lately and I can't help to move out because they've been bothering me including the landlady at my previous apartment.

After the school named me The Crown Academy Venus, a lot of students started approaching me and took interest in me. My locker always filled with love letters and gifts. Then, a few days after that ... Stalkers started following me. They even invaded my own privacy which I hated the most!

Being popular in our school is actually ... A curse.

I decided to dismiss my own thoughts and checked my appearance in the mirror once more.

The butler uniform I'm wearing right now hugs my slender body perfectly.

I pouted and fixed my hair,

"Okay Gulf, time to go to work, FIGHTING!" I cheered myself.

After a few more nods to myself, I went outside the staff room.

I greeted and smiled at my co-workers whom I passed by before reaching our workplace. Earth, our handsome cashier also greeted me, I smiled at him and greeted him back.

"It's Sunday, are you ready?" He asked still smiling at me.

"It'll be a tiring day but well, do I have a choice?" I shrugged, he only grinned.

Aaah~ Now that I've think about it, it's been a month since Phi May offered me this job. That time, I was in a really chaotic financial state, she asked ...

*Flashback*

"Do you want to work in my café?"

A woman suddenly patted my shoulder gently while I was waiting for the bus to arrive at the bus station.

I looked at her in surprise, but once I heard what she said without even thinking twice I immediately accepted his offer.

Yes, I was that careless.

The next day,

When we reached the café, I was suddenly taken aback.

"What's wrong?" She asked, looking at me in confusion.

"Your café is ... A maid café?!" I asked back, surprised.

She nodded at me and smiled.

"You're really beautiful, a lot of customers will absolutely love you once you start working here."

"Beautiful? B-but I'm a guy!"

*Awkward silence*

"You're not going to crossdress Nong ... Don't worry, you'll be my one and only butler in my café, deal?"

The deal made me suspicious,

"I will pay you higher."

"Higher pay?"

"Yep ..."

KACHING!

Okay never mind, it's not actually suspicious at all.

"I'm in!" I immediately answered back.

What? Don't look at me like that I really need money right now.

My Mom can't afford all of my expenses for school and I still need to pay my rent. So ... Yeah, I really need this job. I mean, it's not really that hard, right? I just need to wear a butler uniform and serve costumers.

Or so I thought,

It took me almost a month before getting comfortable with the job.

Why? Well, thank you to those male customers who keeps flirting with me. Like heck! We have beautiful maid waitresses here but they still want me.

"I knew it! Customers will love you Nong," Phi May beamed.

I smiled at her awkwardly nodding my head.

AS IF I STILL HAVE A CHOICE!

*End of Flashback*

"The café is open! Please work hard and greet all the customers with a smile," Phi May said, clapping her hands together.

We all said 'Yes' then start our work.

Customers start entering the café, it's still 10 in the morning but since it's Sunday a lot of customers are already in the café.

Looking at them, I start feeling tired already.

"Gulf! Can you please entertain the customer that just entered? I still have to give table 3 their orders!" One of my co-worker's shout out.

"Okay!" I shouted back.

I hurriedly went to the main door to welcome the new customer with a smile plastered on my face. But, when I saw who is it my smile immediately fades away and replaced with a frown.

The hell! It's him again? Seriously?

Ugh! Does he really need to ruin my day this early? It's still morning for goodness sake!

"Aaaw~ Don't frown like that my Venus you're ruining your beautiful face."

I clicked my tongue,

"What are you doing here?"

He smirked,

"Is that how you greet the love of your life?"

"Who the hell told you that I'm in love with you?"

"You ..."

I sighed miserably,

"Hey! I'm at work right now, I don't have time to play with you."

He pouted cutely at me, then suddenly pulled me closer to him causing our nose to bump against each other.

He looks at me through his long lashes beautiful eyes.

I immediately looked away and blushed.

He smirked and whispered something in my ear.

"Someday, I will make you my PERSONAL maid," he emphasized the word personal more that it gave me chills all over my body.

He then smiled, let me go and started walking to his usual spot whenever he visited me at the café.

You can see a lot of girls looking at him and giggling while he's walking to his table, but he didn't give a shit about them. He sat down lazily in his chair, and then signalled me to come over there and get his order ... Like a Boss.

I gritted my teeth,

"That bastard! Tch, personal maid my ass! I rather jump off the cliff than be with him!"

Argh!!!

It's really all my fault! Why did I even give him that love letter from the first place!?

*Flashback*

Monday morning at Crown Academy,

This is it! After a week of writing this love letter and collecting all my courage to confess to him. Finally! I've decided to confess my feelings for him. For the past 2 years of being in love with him ... I'll definitely make sure to tell him how I feel.

A few minutes later, while waiting at the hallway where he always passed by going to his classroom, I saw him coming.

My Ghad, he's really handsome!

Badump. Badump. Badump.

I swallowed hard, my throat started getting dry and my heart crazily pounding really fast inside my chest. Both of my feet were pinned to the ground.

OH FUCK! NO!

I need to confess to him, come on Gulf we already talked about this, right?

I feel butterflies inside my stomach, they're killing me!

I let out a heavy sigh ...

I planned a lot for this confession, I couldn't afford to ruin it because I'm too nervous to go to him and give him this love letter.

"I have to do this!"

And without thinking twice, thrice or even if my feet don't want to listen to me. I dragged myself to his way while bowing my head.

My face is blushing, my head is spinning, and my heart won't stop beating really fast.

I have to give him this love letter no matter what!

I stopped, I know I'm in front of him.

I gripped the love letter and stretched out my hands, I swallowed hard and shouted.

"I LOVE YOU! PLEASE ACCEPT THIS LOVE LETTER!"

I heard the students who're passing by gasps from the sudden scene I created.

My face heated up more,

Uwaaaah! This is so embarrassing! Now I want to dig a deep hole in the ground and hide there forever!!!

*Silence*

Wait, he's not accepting the love letter?

Is he ... Rejecting me? Am I ... Getting d--

I slowly looked up a little to see his face, but then my eyes suddenly grow bigger.

"EEEEEEEH!?"

I stepped back,

W-wait ... Where's the Second Prince?

I gulped,

I ... Did I ... I ... DID I JUST CONFESSED TO THE WRONG PERSON!?

The guy smirked and took the love letter from my hands.

"Really? You love me?" He asked playfully,

"Huh? A-a-w-wait ... I-I ..."

And this is the time I realized, how stupid of a person I am.

I looked at him,

He's Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat, The Crown Academy top 1 student and the First Prince.

I ... I ... I just confessed to the First Prince!

NOOOOO!!!! WHAT SHOULD I DO NOW?!

*End of Flashback*

Phi May suddenly approached me. She gave me a knowing smile and said.

"Wow~ Your regular customer is here," she pointed at Mew.

"Oh ... Y-yeah," I awkwardly replied.

"Serve him well," she winked.

"Y-yes, I will," I said and flashed a convincing smile to her.

She nodded happily and went to the kitchen to check her other employees.

I frowned and decided to give the menu to the bastard.

"Order, now!" I commanded, he just pouted.

"Why are you like that? Is that how you talk to your customers here? Besides, are you not happy that your dream guy is visiting you here at your workplace?"

"No ..." I immediately replied.

"Ey~ But you love me, remember?"

"SHUT UP!" I shouted out of frustration.

The customers and my co-workers surprisingly looked at me. I blushed in embarrassment, then immediately bowed my head and apologized to them.

I bit my bottom lip hard,

This guy really loves to piss me off.

"Please order now Mew," I said, gritting my teeth.

ORDER NOW BEFORE I LOSE MY COMPOSURE AND STRANGLE YOU TO DEATH!

He only laughed,

"You're really scary sometimes. Fine, fine, I'm going to order."

He took the menu and read the content one by one.

"Hmmmm ...." He tried to think of what to order.

I rolled my eyes,

Aish, this jerk! As if this is the first time he saw the menu.

"Mew!" I angrily called.

He didn't even spare me a glance and continued looking at the menu.

Shit, fine! I get it, I get it ... I just need to call him 'THAT' right? Tch, he's really a pain in the ass.

"Master, can I get your order?" I asked, blinking my eyes cutely and flashed my sincerest smile.

"Okay, the usual," he grinned at me.

*Vein pop*

The usual? He's ordering the usual?

Okay, I see ... FUCK YOU SUPPASIT JONGCHEVEEVAT!

Why the hell he needs to read the whole fucking menu if he just going to order the usual?! Ugh!

God my blood pressure!

"O-okay coming right up, Master!" I still forced a smile to him then left.

Suppasit Jongcheveevat really makes my life miserable ... Really miserable.

After taking his order to the counter. I went back to his table and placed his cup of espresso and strawberry shortcake.

"Leave after you're done eating," I demanded.

"Lol! Don't you want me to stay here a little longer?"

"No, I want you to leave right away."

"Hmmm ... Well, I think I'll stay here until your shift is over."

"What!?"

"I'll walk you home," he winked.

"You bastard!"

End of Gulf POV

Mew POV

Just what I said, I stayed at the café longer to annoy Gulf. His reaction is really funny whenever I tease him.

I watched him welcoming the customers with a smile plastered on his face.

Lol! If it was me he'll be frowning and cursing now.

But,

This person really grabbed my interest ever since he accidentally gave me that love letter. Of course, I'm well aware that he likes my best friend and not me. That time when his eyes were opened wide while looking at me and then looked at Bright who's at my back. I knew it! He thought I was him since he's bowing his head on his way to us. I really finds it funny, and that's how my interest in him started.

*Flashback*

"Phi Mew, they said the school Venus confessed to you, is that true?" Nine the Fourth Prince, and the Second year Student council Representative asked while drinking his energy drink.

We were currently at the school basketball gym and playing basketball.

Since all the Ten Princes of Crown Academy were always together, we ended up being friends and always hung out with each other.

Ohm the Student council President is the Fifth Prince, he's one of my classmates together with Off the Sixth Prince, and the Student council Vice President, Gun the Seventh Prince and Kao the Eighth Prince.

Saint the Ninth Prince and Win the Tenth Prince are in their sophomore year together with Nine.

Joong the Third Prince, and the First year Student council Representative is the new Prince added, he's in freshman year.

I only laughed at them while Bright is staring at me.

"Yeah, earlier Nong," I confirmed.

"Wow~ Venus is really beautiful, Phi Mew!" Win commented.

"Yeah, I saw him last time and I can't help to adore him since he's really beautiful," Off added, causing Gun to glare at him.

"He's hot too Phi," Joong grinned.

Nine smacked his shoulder hard causing the other to groan in pain.

I laughed, I smell love quarrels later.

"How about you Bright, what do you think about Venus?" I asked smiling at him.

He smiled back at me and said,

"He's beautiful ..."

*End of Flashback*

I have a good feeling that Bright likes Gulf back. But ... Since I don't have anyone to play with right now, I decided to play with Gulf for the meantime. I really love it when he's pouting his lips cutely every time he gets mad at me.

Seriously, if ever I can't control myself anymore, I'll just kiss those pinkish lips of Venus. He's really cute, especially when I accidentally found out about his part-time job when I followed him after class. He was really mad at me lol!

And his smile ... He reminds me of ... Him.

End of Mew POV

Bright POV

I was in front of the school gate waiting for my best friend, Mew.

I can't help to sigh,

I've been waiting for him for the past 20 minutes and he's still not coming. A lot of students already approached me and right now, my bag is filled with love letters and chocolates. Being the gentleman Second Prince is not really a good thing.

"He's late again," I mumbled.

Suddenly,

The popular school Venus, Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong passed by.

"Gulf, good morning!" I greeted, smiling at him softly.

He stopped and looked at me, he gave me his usual sweet smile that I've always adored ever since I first met him.

"Good morning, Bright!" He greeted back.

Wow~ He's really the Goddess of Beauty.

Two years ago, I met him ...

That time, we were in our freshmen year and new to the school. He was lost and looking for his classroom. Being the gentleman I am, even though I haven't found my own classroom yet I decided to help him.

We have a good talk while looking for his classroom. He's so cute whenever he smiles at me and the way he talks? Wow~ He can take anyone's breath away.

Finally! We found his classroom, he happily thanked me and said he had a good time talking to me. I said the same thing to him and told him I need to go to my class too, when the truth is ... I haven't found it yet. He giggled a little and nodded to me.

At that moment, I realized ... That love at first sight really does exist.

But just last week, he just confessed to Mew. My eyes widened and I can't help but to get hurt when I saw him giving Mew a love letter. I wish ... I was my best friend that time. The pain is unbearable but ... If he really likes him, I need to accept it, right?

His happiness is more important than mine.

"Why are you still here, Bright?" He asked still smiling at me.

"I'm waiting for Mew," I replied.

"Oh! Maybe he woke up late again," he shrugged.

I pouted, how did he know that? Are they that close to each other now?

"Maybe ... You're right,"

"Uhmm ... Bright are you o-"

Gulf words cut off when Mew finally came.

"Sorry I'm late, Bright!" He grinned at me.

"Hey! Finally ..." I patted his back.

"Oh Honey! You're also here? Ey~ You don't have to wait for me," He then turned to Gulf smiling brightly.

"Honey!?" Both I and Gulf blurted out in surprise.

We looked at each other then back to Mew.

"Yes, he's My honey!" He repeated.

End of Bright POV

Mew POV

I internally laughed when I saw their reactions when I called Venus, honey. Their reactions were priceless, hahahah!

"Yes, he's My honey!" I repeated.

Bright coughed the sudden awkwardness, and Gulf threw me a deadly glare. I grinned at the both of them and held Gulf's hand which made Bright to look away.

"You know, actually ... I'm not really waiting for y--"

I cuts his words right away,

I know what Venus will say, and since I'm enjoying teasing Bright right now I ...

"Honey, I'll walk you to your classroom."

Bright then looked at me,

"It's not necessary Mister Jongcheveevat, I can walk by myself," Venus refused quickly without thinking twice. Trying his best to control his anger.

"I insist, let's go!" I said, pulling his hand even though he's struggling, I signalled Bright to follow us.

My best friend's expression was unreadable. I know he's not okay.

But well, he still decided to come with us.

When we reached Gulf's classroom, the noisy class immediately muted and looked at the three of us in surprise.

Well, why not? The Crown Academy Venus, the First Prince and the Second Prince are all together.

Girls squealed, fangirling over us while waving their hands and greeting Bright and me. Bright smiled at them, I don't give them a shit. They're not entertaining at all so why should I waste my time on them?

My life is a really big mess now because of these fangirls ever since I became the First Prince of this Academy. I really don't want to be the First Prince, why?

Simply because I don't want to deal with them. I have to reject a lot of girls every single day and the worst part is ... I have to clean my locker since they're putting love letters and chocolates inside, like always ... Isn't that annoying?!

"You can go now, thanks for walking me here," Gulf said, smiling at Bright then glaring at me.

Aaaw~ Isn't he the cutest? Ahah!

"I'll stay here for a moment," I said, winking at him.

"What? Oh no you don't! Go now, you still have class."

"But I still want to be with you," I pouted sadly.

The girls gasped and looked at Gulf angrily. He gulped and furiously shook his head, telling them that he doesn't know what I'm talking about

"Mew, let's go ... Gulf was right, we still have class," Bright finally talked.

"Okay, then let's have lunch together, I'll treat you."

"Lunch? No thanks, I'm with my best friend later," he refused again.

"Then, take your friend with you, Bright will be there too anyway." I shrugged, looking at Bright who only nodded.

My best friend knew he doesn't have a choice so he just agreed. He really is a loyal friend.

"See, so come on!"

"I-I ..."

"I won't leave this classroom if you don't say yes," I demanded.

"What? Tch, are you insane?" Venus growled while clenching both of his fists.

I think he wants to hit my handsome face now.

"I'm going to pick you up later and if you decide to leave and have lunch without me, I swear to Buddha! I'm going to ravish your lips in front of everyone in the cafeteria," I warned him.

I saw how his face heated up and without having a choice, he ended up nodding his head.

"Yay! Well then, see you later honey, bye, bye!" I beamed.

End of Mew POV

Gulf POV

After Mew left, the whole class started staring at me intensely.

I sighed,

The girls were definitely going to kill me for taking their First Prince. But for goodness' sake! I really don't want their First Prince attention!

I decided to take my seat,

"Kana~" Kaownah grinned at me.

His eyes are sparkling and demanding for an explanation for the sudden scene earlier.

Kaownah loves to call me Kana because I always eats Kale when we were little.

He's my best friend since grade school and the Crown Academy Fairy.

Oh! And he's also Mew's cousin.

Honestly, I just recently discovered that he's Mew's cousin because he never talks about him. He said they're not that close, and Mew was not the friendly type person. So, they don't talk that much and barely know each other.

"Hi Kaownah!" I smiled at him adjusting my seat.

"Are you not going to tell me something?" He started,

Just what I thought, curiosity really kills him.

"I thought you're into Bright? What happened?"

I gave him a long sigh,

I totally forgot to tell him about the incident last week. I've been busy with my part-time job, so we barely talk to each other.

"Well, you know ... This thing happened last week."

*A short flashback from what happened last week and earlier*

"So, it's your fault!" He commented, trying not to laugh at my stupidity.

I only pouted at him,

"You're really cute Gulf~"

He let out a cute, muffled laugh,

"But you know what ... Mew and you are perfect for each other, trust me! I just realized it now while looking at the both of you."

"No way! I'm not going to fall in love with that pervert monster! He's always teasing me and making my life miserable. Unlike Bright, he makes my heart flutter, he makes me smile, laughs and makes my life meaningful. He lightens my world and Mew will never, ever ... Do that for me! He's just a good for nothing bastard who enjoys making other people suffer for his own entertainment."

"Woah, those words were harsh."

"But they're all true, who the hell will fall in love with that kind of person?"

"Hmmm ... Well, at least them?" Kaownah pointed out our girls' classmates who're still angrily staring at me.

"Uhmm ..."

I can't find any good words to explain my situation right now!

End of Gulf POV


	2. I Hate You To The Moon And Back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I purposely made the first chapter long. I'm glad Waanjais likes it! o(≧∇≦o)
> 
> I'll be happy to read the comments, it makes me update more than 2 chapters a week. Also if you love the story please don't hesitate to click Kudos! (｡♥‿♥｡)
> 
> Well, here's the new chapter, enjoy reading! ❤

Bright POV

English class,

I noticed Mew smiling on his own as he stared at his textbook.

I frowned, is he starting to lose his mind?

I suddenly felt worried about him. So, I patted his shoulder and asked,

"Are you okay? Why are you smiling on your own?"

The corners of his mouth turned up, 

"I'm okay, don't worry," he assured.

I just nodded in understanding.

*Silence*

Uhmmm ... Wait, maybe it's okay to ask him about his relationship with Gulf, right? I mean, I don't think they're officially dating yet. He hadn't even mentioned it to me.

I coughed a little to get Mew's attention.

"Mew ... Uhmmm ... Is there something going on between you and Gulf right now?"

"Hmmm? Yes? But nothing that special."

"So ... You're still not dating, uhmm ... Officially?"

"Not yet," he confirmed.

My mouth curved into a smile once I heard what he said.

"I-I see," I nodded, trying my best not to be that obvious that I was actually hoping they're not yet dating.

Yes! Yes! Yes! I still have chance in him!

"By the way Bright, sorry for suddenly dragging you off to have lunch with me and Gulf."

"Huh? Oh no, it's okay! We often eat lunch together, so I'm fine with it," I smiled.

Besides, I can eat lunch with Gulf, so it's really okay even though ... I'll be the third wheel in their relationship.

End of Bright POV

Kaownah POV

Lunchtime,

"Kana! Come on, let's buy lunch at the cafeteria!" I said, smiling to my best friend.

He just remained seated while looking out the window.

"Kana?"

"I can't, Mew said we're having lunch with them, remember?" He replied,

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot!"

He let out a heavy sigh,

"Kana, it's not the end of the world nah~" I commented poking his soft cheek.

"But I don't want to go!" He cried,

"So, we're not going?"

"We can't, he already warned me."

"Lol! Maybe he was just joking when he said that. I mean, whoever has a crazy head will kiss you in front of a lot of people? And take note, the cafeteria is not a romantic place to have your first kiss."

"Kaownah! Please don't remind me that I've never had a first kiss yet! Besides, that bastard Suppasit Jongcheveevat didn't care about his surroundings. He doesn't give a shit, he does what he wants to do!"

"Well, I guess you're right. By the way, here they are!" I nudged him, telling Kana to look at the door.

His eyes widened when he saw the two. If only Mew weren't there, Kana would be jumping in excitement right now because he can have lunch with Bright.

The girls screamed when they saw them. I smirked, these Princes really don't care about their fangirls.

Mew immediately made his way to Kana, Bright followed him. 

Kana frowned as soon as he saw the First Prince's face, the latter just grinned at him. When the Second Prince greeted him, he shyly greeted him back.

So, I'll be the third wheel in this unbeatable love triangle?

"Oh! By the way, this is my best friend, Kaownah Kittipat Kaewcharoen," Kana introduced me to the two.

"Nice to meet you guys!" I said, smiling at them.

"You're the Crown Academy Fairy, right? It's a pleasure to meet you, Kaownah," Bright bowed his head like I'm one of the royalties.

"Nice to meet you too, Bright!"

Wow~ This handsome guy is really kind and gentle. No doubt Kana was head over heels for him.

"You're my cousin, right?" Mew suddenly asked,

I looked at him in surprise.

Wait, did he just say he was my cousin? He remembered me?

"Uhmmm ... Yes?" I replied, 

I don't even know how to answer his sudden question!

"I see ... That's why you're familiar," he hummed, grabbing Kana's hand and intertwined their fingers with each other.

I giggled, now that's sweet nah~

Kana tried to pull his hand away but the other gripped it tightly. He was stronger than Kana anyway.

My eyes suddenly averted to Bright, who's trying to look at something else.

Hmmm ... I smell something fishy here.

At the cafeteria,

After Kana protested a lot during our walk to the cafeteria because Mew didn't want to let go of his hand, and a lot of students were already staring at them intensely, especially at Kana. We finally reached our destination.

A lot of people turned their heads to us because the First Prince and the Second Prince were together with the Crown Academy Venus and Fairy.

We've decided to ignore all the stares and take our seats to the vacant table I saw.

"What do you want to eat?" Mew asked,

Kana refused to talk since he's still sulking at Mew.

Hahaha! He's so childish, but also cute.

I decided to do the honor and choose for our lunch.

"Two basil crispy pork and coke please," I smiled to Mew.

He nodded to me and said he'll pay for our lunch just what he said earlier. I thanked him and nudged Kana to thank him too but he just glared at him. The First Prince only laughed and then left with Bright to get our lunch.

"You're really upset," I smirked, looking at Kana's cute pouting face.

"I really hate that bastard," he muttered.

I giggled,

"Well, your popularity with the girls increased insanely. Congratulations Kana! You've made a lot of enemies this year!" I teased, he pouted more.

"But I don't want this popularity nah~" He cried,

I laughed,

"But you know what, I think Mew likes you a lot."

He then frowned,

"He didn't like me, okay? He's just using me for his own entertainment," he answered back.

"Why do you always say that?"

"I just feel it ..."

I shook my head in disappointment.

"You really have a lot of negative energy in your body, you know that Kana?" I pronounced in a matter of fact.

He snickered,

We kept talking to each other. 

When suddenly, a girl accidentally slipped away and threw the tray of food she's holding at Kana.

I gasped,

"OH MY GOD KANA!" I exclaimed, and immediately stood up wiping the soda and spaghetti sticking in his hair, face, and uniform using my own handkerchief.

"I'm sorry, I'm really sorry," the girl apologized right away.

She stood up and went to check on Kana.

But I saw her whisper something to him causing my best friend to shiver. She then smiled evilly while Kana bit his bottom lip and didn't speak until the girl left after apologizing again, leaving the mess that she caused.

Fuck that girl, I cursed beneath my breath.

When the two Princes saw what happened, they immediately rushed towards us and was surprised when they saw the mess. Mew quickly removed his long-sleeved uniform and wrapped it around Kana's little body.

I gulped from the sight,

Now that the First Prince was only wearing a white shirt, his fit body was visible to everyone's eyes.

Wew~ It's getting hot in here! I thought fanning myself.

"I'll take him to the shower room, I still have spare clothes in my locker," Mew said, helping Kana to stand up.

I only nodded, Bright is worriedly looking at Kana.

Then, the two left.

I sighed in relief, I'm lucky Mew was here to take care of our Kana.

But,

Seriously, I think that girl purposedly did it to my best friend, dammit! The moment I see that girl's ugly face again, I swear to God ... I'll make her pay!

I hissed,

"Uhmm ... So ..."

*Awkward silence*

Okay, I totally forgot about Bright and I'm not really close to this guy. We ... Just started talking today so ...

"Let's eat?" He smiled, placing the basil crispy pork in front of me.

"A-t-thanks ..." I stuttered, surprised by his sudden action.

Wow~ What a gentleman, anyone will fall in love with him if he's always like this!

But, is it me or his eyes look ... Sad?

"I hope ... Gulf is okay," he suddenly muttered.

My eyes widened,

Aaah~ So, he was worried about Kana, huh? Is that why his eyes look so sad? Well, there's nothing wrong about being worried about Kana, but ... His tone of voice keeps bothering me.

"Do you perhaps ... Like Gulf?" I can't hide my curiosity anymore and asked.

Bright looked at me with wide eyes.

"I-I didn't ... Well ..." 

Okay, I started to regret asking that.

He then coughed and smiled at me.

"Secret~" He winked,

I smiled, I think I know his answer.

End of Kaownah POV

Gulf POV

After showering, Mew gave me his PE uniform. But, his shirt was too big for me.

I sighed, it looks like a dress to my body.

*Silence*

But this shirt … It smells like … Mew. His scent is …

I suddenly blushed at my own thought.

What the--stop it Kanawut Traipipattanapong! What are you even thinking, huh!?

Suddenly, Mew knocked at the door.

"Are you finished?" He asked,

"A-yes!" I said, opening the door. 

He looked at me from head to toe, he then smirked.

"It's too big for you," he snorted.

*Vein pop*

"Of course it is! Your body is way bigger than mine," I growled and blushed at the same time.

He chuckled,

"You're really cute nah~"

"Tch, jerk!"

"By the way Venus, I've already asked for permission from our teachers that we can't attend our first period afternoon class. I told them what happened and we need to wash your uniform first."

"You did that for me?"

"Of course, I do …"

But then he sighed,

"I know I'm the reason why this happened to you," he mumbled, opening his locker.

I looked away,

So, he knew … I'm sure that girl is one of his fangirls. She even threatened and told me to stop flirting with the First Prince if I still want to continue having a peaceful high school life.

I didn't even know his fangirls were so aggressive.

"I won't allow them to do stupid things to you again, I promise." He said without looking at me and still facing his locker.

My face once again heated up from this pervert guy's kind words.

Ugh! What's happening to me?!

End of Gulf POV


	3. You Confessed to The First Prince? No, It's a Misunderstanding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MewGulf and JoongNine live last night are ❤
> 
> I'm well fed ya'll!
> 
> Also, I'm surprised Bright was friend with Gulf. Aaaw~ their interaction on Twitter.
> 
> Best Night - Last Night!

Kaownah POV

"Kaownah!"

I looked behind me while walking down the hallway.

Fluke happily waving his hand.

"Sawadee krub Fluke!" I greeted, smiling at him.

Fluke is the Crown Academy Angel,

He greeted me back.

"Where's Gulf?" He asked,

"Oh! He's with Mew …" I then replied like it's just the most normal thing to say.

Fluke eyes widened,

"So, they're really dating?" He gasped,

"Well ..."

I really don't know how to explain Gulf's situation to him.

"I thought he likes the Second Prince?" He asked again.

"I also thought that!" I laughed,

"Wow~ Gulf's beauty is really enchanting I need to be careful," he chuckled.

I nodded furiously,

"Who would even think that the cold-hearted First Prince would fall in love to our Venus?" He added,

"Hahaha … Yeah …"

"But … I heard Gulf was the one who confessed to the First Prince, right?"

"Eh?"

"Then, Gulf was really interested in him and not in the Second Prince?"

I just shrugged, well I don't know how to answer his question.

"Uhmmm … If that rumor is true. The rumors between you and the Second Prince is also true?" He gasped again.

"What rumors?" I asked in confusion.

"This ..."

Fluke showed me his facebook and scrolled up all the posted photos of me and Bright at the cafeteria eating our lunch together.

I frowned,

"Who the hell took those photos?!" I growled,

"So, is this true Kaownah? You're dating the Second Prince?" 

"Of course not! I only accompanied Kana because Mew asked him to have lunch with him, and Bright did the same thing. But then, a careless girl accidentally slipped away and threw her lunch to Kana. Mew was kind enough to help him to clean up. So, me and Bright were left alone and ended up having lunch together."

Fluke blinked his eyes a few times, processing what just I said.

He eventually nodded to me.

"So ... You guys were third wheeling the two," he commented.

"That sounds pitiful …"

Fluke just shrugged,

"Well, I think it's time for you to have your own love life too, Kaownah," he sneered.

"Ey~ I know why you're saying that."

"Huh?"

"I heard you're dating the Student council President."

"What?! I'm not dating Ohm! W-we're just friends …"

"Wow~ We're not in showbiz Fluke," I teased more.

"W-we're just really friends Kaownah! Honestly, I'm close with Off and Gun. They're always together so I started hanging out with him too."

"But, they told me you guys keeps throwing these meaningful glances at each other like in Korean dramas ... You know what I mean, right Fluke?" I winked,

"KAOWNAH STOP IT!" He shouted out in embarrassment.

I only laughed at him,

"Hey!"

Fluke gasped,

"Gulf!" He beamed,

"Sawadee krub, Fluke!" Gulf greeted him, patting his head lovingly.

Really, Gulf is like a mother to Fluke.

"So, why are you guys here?"

"W-we're just talking about random things," Fluke replied, glaring at me.

I giggled,

"By the way Kana, where's Mew?"

"His English teacher suddenly called him. So, I told him I'll go ahead."

"He didn't let you go easily, right?"

Kana sighed,

"He's really annoying, isn't he?"

"But … You both look sweet with each other Gulf," Fluke suddenly commented.

"What? How could you say that?" Kana immediately frowned.

"I ... Okay, don't get mad at me ... I'm just saying what I think of your relationship," Fluke nervously explained.

Gulf pouted,

"So, how long have you guys been dating?" The little one asked, grinning at Kana.

"Dating? We're not dating, who said we're dating?" Gulf asked still frowning.

Fluke looked at me, I shook my head.

"I didn't say anything!" I raised my both hands innocently.

"We're not dating ..." Kana confirmed again.

"But ... You confessed to the First Prince, right?" Fluke then asked.

"A-yeah I did, but ... I was actually trying to confess to Bright that time. But for some reasons, I accidentally handed the love letter to Mew so ... That's what happened."

"O-Oh! I see, now the First Prince thought you liked him but in reality the one you really like is the Second Prince?" Fluke concluded, Kana nodded.

"What a cliché love story you have there Gulf!" He stated,

"I know right!" Gulf cried,

I think this author really loves writing cliché stories and making her characters suffer in more confusing scenes, lol.

End of Kaownah POV

Gulf POV

I massaged my temple when I saw all the receipts in my bed.

I sighed, looking at my empty wallet.

"I don't have money …"

I pouted,

"Our school expenses are no joke. My salary in my current part-time job is not enough to cover my apartment rent and school expenses. With the money I have right now ... I CAN'T EVEN BUY A PLATE OF BASIL CRISPY PORK!"

I cried,

UWAAAH!!! WHY IS MY LIFE SO FULL OF MISERY!

Suddenly … My cellphone rang,

"Mom?"

I immediately picked up the call.

"Hello Mom!" I happily called out.

"Hello my baby, how are you?" My Mom's sweet voice asked.

I felt like crying, I really miss my Mom so much, and my older sister!

"I'm doing well Mom! How about you and Phi Gift? Don't forget to rest if you feel tired, okay?"

My Mom laughed softly on the other line.

"I will, I will, don't worry! But you son, are you eating well? You also need to take some rest, okay? Also, I'm really sorry if I haven't given you your allowance yet. Gift is sick again so I need to take care of her ..."

"No Mom, it's okay ... I'm fine here, I can take care of myself and my expenses here. Don't force yourself to work if you're tired, your health is more important ..."

"You're really sweet nah~ And a kind son too. Sometimes, I think I don't deserve such a wonderful son like you."

"You deserve me, I really miss you Mom!"

"Me too, Gulf~"

After talking to my Mom for almost an hour since I really miss her. We decided to say goodbye to each other since she still has to go to her night shift work.

I smiled,

My Mom really knows when I'm feeling down even though I didn't say it directly.

"Now, I think I need to do more part-time jobs," I beamed grabbing my coat.

I decided to go out and look for a good part-time job. It's 6:30 in the evening ... Many people are already walking down the street.

I walked on random streets and looked for wanted posters. I really need to find another job that pays well.

But then, after almost two hours of searching, 

I failed!

There's no vacant job here for a low stamina person like me. Life really doesn't want to make it easy for me.

*Stomach growl*

I pouted sadly,

"I'm hungry ..."

I thought about pulling out my wallet, but I realized I didn't have a single penny inside.

"Ugh I'm really hungry! Maybe I should go home and get some sleep ..."

*Stomach growl*

"Huhuhu I really want to eat!"

Suddenly, my eyes caught a woman dressed in a luxurious, red dress sitting quietly at the bus station.

I found it weird to see her there with other people while wearing that red dress.

She's really beautiful and stunning. But, there's something weird about her. 

What is it?

Well, the bus already arrived but she remained sitting there. The people around her already entered the bus but she only stared at them.

"What's wrong with her?" I asked myself.

Then, she was alone at the bus station. I thought maybe she's waiting for someone.

Yes, yes ... Maybe she's waiting for her boyfriend.

Well, I think I need to start walking now and ...

"What a beauty!" A drunk guy who carelessly walking down the street told the other drunk guy beside him.

I frowned when I heard what he said, the other drunk guy smirked and I saw them walking to the woman's direction.

I started to panic,

"W-w-wait, why did they ..."

I swallowed hard,

"SHIA!"

I hurriedly ran to the woman passing the two drunk guys and pulled her hand. Her eyes widened from my sudden action.

"Let's go!" I shouted, pulling her away from the place.

She didn't say a word, she only looked at me surprisingly while we're running.

*Huffing for air*

I'M SO DAMN TIRED!

I almost collapsed to the ground from the lack of oxygen. We only ran for about 8 minutes and I'm dead tired.

UWAAAH! I'M REALLY WEAK!

The woman in red dress looked at me worriedly and patted my shoulder gently.

"Are you okay?" She softly asked, looking at me with her long lashes and beautiful brown eyes.

Wait, why do I feel like I've seen her somewhere.

I give her a smile and nodded.

"How about you Ma'am, are you okay?" I asked back.

"Yes! Uhmm ... Why did you suddenly ... Pulled me?"

"Oh! Yeah ... Well ..."

I scratched the back of my un-itchy head.

"You see, there were these two drunk guys whom I saw trying to approach you so … I was afraid they'd do something bad to you that's why I pulled you away from them. I'm really sorry!" I bowed my head and apologized to her.

"Oh no, no! It's okay ... You actually saved me, thank you!" She smiled sweetly.

"A-uhmm ... You're welcome Ma'am!" I blushed,

Wow~ This woman is really beautiful. But ... Why do I really feel like I've seen her somewhere.

*Stomach growl*

My eyes widened and blushed when I heard my stomach growled.

"I-I'm sorry ..."

She only laughed and said,

"Do you want to have dinner with me?"

"Eh? A-no-no-no, I'm fine ... I ... I also have to go f-"

"Come on, I also want to eat dinner ... Can you accompany me?" She asked kindly.

"Uhmmm ... O-okay?"

"Great … Let's go!"  
.  
.  
.  
We entered a five-star restaurant here in Bangkok.

I gasped, it's my first time entering this kind of high-class establishment. So, this is how a five-star restaurant looks like inside.

A waiter greeted us and leads us to a vacant table.

He then gave us the menu. I thanked the waiter and bowed my head a little, then looked at the menu.

My eyeballs almost drop to its own socket when I saw the price of the food they offer here.

THESE PRICES IS MY WHOLE DAMN SALARY FOR TWO MONTHS WORKING AT MY PART TIME JOB!

Why is a single meal so expensive here?

"A-uhmmm ... Can we ... Go somewhere else?" I asked the beautiful woman.

She looked at me in confusion.

"You don't like the food here?" She asked back.

"A-no-no! It's not ... I-it's just that ... The food here is so expensive."

"Don't worry honey, I'll pay for it just order what you want."

"Eh? A-uhmm ... Okay ..."

I think she's really rich.

"Are you still a student?" She suddenly asked.

"Y-yes, I'm a third-year student in Crown Academy."

"Oh! So you're also studying in Crown Academy, what a small world!" She laughed,

"Uhmm ... Yes?"

"My son is also studying there …"

"Son? You already have a son?" I surprisingly gasped, she nodded.

"Yes, I'm already in my 40's ..."

"Eeeeeh? I thought you were only 25 ..."

"Oh really? Well, thank you!" She smiled sweetly.

I shook my head a little, I really can't believe that this beautiful woman was already in her 40's.

Wow~ Now I know Korean beauty products are really effective. I mean, it's all over the internet nowadays. I'm sure she's using them.

"My son is the same age as you," she then said.

"He's also a third-year student?"

She nodded and smiled fondly at me.

"What's your name by the way?"

"Oh! I'm sorry, I forgot to introduce myself, I'm Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong, nice to meet you, Ma'am ..." I said, bowing my head.

"Gulf, what's your friends calling you?"

"M-my nickname? Well … My best friend call me Kana."

"Kana? Cute~Then I'll call you Kana too!"

"Y-yeah … No problem, Ma'am," I smiled.

"I'm Victoria Jongcheveevat by the way. I'm really thankful to you for saving me."

I suddenly blushed,

"I just did the right thing, Ma'am ..."

Victoria Jongcheveevat, her name is also beautiful. Wait, Jongcheveevat ?

Tsk! He's not the only Jongcheveevat in Thailand, Gulf!

End of Gulf POV


	4. Babysitter, Personal maid ... ME?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello minna san~ I'm here to update *wave hand* (≧∇≦)/
> 
> Thank you for liking the story so far.
> 
> I'll update as much as I can since the quarantine in our country was extended. So yeah, I'm so bored, like ... Really bored.
> 
> Btw, I have minor changes from the Princes ranking so if you want to check just go to chapter one. 
> 
> This story will have three main ships.
> 
> 1\. MewGulf  
> 2\. JoongNine  
> 3\. OhmFluke  
> (But mainly focus on MewGulf)
> 
> I really love this three ships so much and I have this gut feeling about their relationship. My sixth sense telling me that lol!
> 
> Anyway, there's something special about these three ships (For Me) and I just can't unseen it. I LOVE THEM!

Gulf POV

I have a good talk with Mrs. Jongcheveevat the entire dinner. The food that was served were all good and I don't want to know how much she paid for it. But it was indeed a wonderful night for me.

"By the way Ma'am, why were you alone at the bus station earlier?" I asked while we're walking down the street.

"Well, I actually got lost," she laughed.

"Lost?"

She gets lost? Uhmm ... Is she not familiar to Bangkok? Maybe she lived from another country before.

"Yeah, I was at a dinner party, but it was too boring there so I ended up going outside and taking a good walk. But then, I realized I walked too far from the building so I got lost."

"Did you call someone to pick you up Ma'am?"

"Well, I lost my cellphone too," she smiled sheepishly.

"O-Oh! I-I see ..."

"That's why I tried to take a bus but I don't know how they pay. I tried to ask the people around me but they just all gave me a weird look on their face. So, I decided to just sit down there and kept my mouth shut."

"Uhmmm ... How about a taxi?" I asked, she shook her head.

"My son told me to not take a taxi because I almost got kidnapped before and the kidnapper used a taxi to get me."

KIDNAPPER?!

W-wait ... Is she an important person?

I smiled at her nervously.

"T-then ... I can take you home Ma'am."

"Really?"

"Yes, you treats me dinner."

"But you saved my life!"

"Don't worry Ma'am it's okay," I smiled at her.

"Uwaah! You're really my saviour Kana, thank you!"  
.  
.  
.  
WOOOW!!! So, Mrs. Jongcheveevat was not just rich but really rich!

When we entered the mansion, their maids and the butler greeted us. I bowed my head to them, they all smiled at me.

"Feel at home, Kana!" Mrs. Jongcheveevat smiled.

"A-y-yes Ma'am ..."

I looked at my surroundings, I can't help to adore the mansion since it's my first time entering this kind of house.

"By the way Kana, do you want to work here?" She suddenly asked.

"A-huh? Can I?" I asked back surprisingly.

She nodded and smiled at me.

"You said you need a job, right?"

"A-uhmm ... Yes but ... You already have a lot of employees here and I'm afraid I c--"

"You can be my son's babysitter."

"Baby ... sitter?"

Is she pertaining to her son the same age as me? Or she has another son younger than the other? I mean, why does her son even need a babysitter?

"Yeah, my son really needs a babysitter right now and a personal maid too."

"But you already have a lot of maids here, Ma'am."

"Well, yes ... But my son is too stubborn. No one actually can enter his room, but he never cleans it so it's always messy in there."

"Uhmmm ... If he's like that ... How can I even be his personal maid?"

"I know, I know, it's a tough job but ... I think he will like you."

He will like me? BUT I'M NOT THAT LEGENDARY MADAM!!!

"H-how can you be sure about that, Ma'am?" I asked forcing a smile at her.

Shia! I smell trouble here.

She only smiled back and said,

"I will triple the salary that you're expecting. Just let me know how much you want to get paid."

KACHING!

"R-really?"

MONEY. MONEY. MONEY!!!

OH MY GOD WHO COULD SAY NO TO THAT OFFER?!

"So?"

"I'll do it! I will be your son's babysitter and even his personal maid, Ma'am!" I jumped in excitement.

"Great! Let me call my son first so he can meet you."

"A-yes ..."

I bowed to her and she elegantly went up the stairs to call his son.

"I'll get paid triple!" I screamed inside.

This job will end all of my financial crisis!

End Gulf POV

Mew POV

A knock at the door disturbed me from playing games on my cellphone.

"Argh! Game over?" I growled in frustration.

Dammit, I almost beat my high score!

I sighed, got up from my bed and annoyingly opened the door.

"Mew!" My Mom greeted me.

I frowned,

"What do you want, Mom?"

She grinned,

"Come sweetie, say hi to your new babysitter!"

*Choke*

"BABYSITTER?!"

I glared at her,

"How many times do I have to tell you Mom that I don't need a babysitter or a personal maid, I'm not a baby anymore!"

"Oh don't be like that Mew! Come on, you'll definitely love your new babysitter."

"No!"

"Please? Okay, let's have a good deal?"

I sighed,

"If you will not like your new babysitter, then I will never get you one again."

"Really? Ever?"

My Mom nodded, I smirked.

"Okay, let's go!"

I just need to reject this new babysitter then I'm done.

I followed my Mom downstairs,

She excitedly pulled the babysitter she's talking about.

And in my surprise, I froze.

Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong?

His wide eyes looking at me while my Mom clung to him.

"So Mew, what do you think of him? Isn't he the most beautiful young man you've ever met?" My Mom chirped caressing Gulf's hair lovingly.

I smirked,

"He's indeed beautiful Mom."

Gulf frowned,

Cute~ I think he's embarrassed right now, lol!

"Hmmm ... I think you're right Mom, I like him …" I said, smiling at her.

She gasped,

"Eh? Really?"

Mom looked at Gulf,

"Did you hear that Kana? My son likes you!" She beamed, hugging Venus happily.

"A-a-uhmmm ... Y-yeah ..."

He doesn't look happy, hahahah!

I looked at him and winked, he gave me a disgusting look on his pretty face.

Well, I need to thank my Mom later for giving me the toy that I want.

"So, when will he start?" I asked,

"He can start tomorrow," Mom answered back.

"T-tomorrow?" Gulf eyes widened while looking at her.

"It's fine, right Kana?" She smiled to him.

"A-y-y-yes ..."

"Good! Now come, let's pack your things, what's your address again?"

"Huh? N-now? W-why so sudden M-Ma'am?"

"Because you're going to live here."

"What?!"

"I like that idea, Mom ..." I grinned,

He irritatedly glared at me.

"I know my son! I'm going to prepare you a comfortable room here Kana!"

"I-I think I still want to live in my apartment, Ma'am."

"You don't want to live here with us? But, I think it'll be a good idea, you can save money for your other expenses," Mom explained.

"A-uhmmm ..."

Venus suddenly kept quiet, then glanced at me, then looked back to my Mom. He forced a smile to her and slowly nodded.

"Yay! Thank you Kana! Come, come, let's pack your things!" Mom excitedly chirped grabbing Gulf's hand.

She immediately called her driver.

I think my Mom really likes Venus.

Well, the way she clung herself to him and how she hugs him lovingly. She really was fond of Venus immediately.

It's been ... A long time since I saw her like this. Well, I don't know what happened and how they met ... But ... I'm glad ... I'm really ... Glad.  
.  
.  
.  
Gulf kept on sighing beside me while I'm driving.

Earlier, I asked my Mom to let me do the honor to help Venus pack his things. She immediately grinned and pushed both of us inside the car and gave me the key. Before Gulf could protest, she closed the door and shouted, have a safe trip, sweeties!

Really, my Mom was the best …

Gulf looks at me like he wanted to slit my throat, lol!

I just grinned at him.

"We're almost there," I said softly while looking down the road.

He didn't say a thing, but when he realized something he suddenly frowned.

"How do you know the way where I live?"

"Hmmmm? It's a secret," I winked.

He clicked his tongue.

After parking the car, he immediately entered the apartment building without saying a word. I followed him inside.

We entered a small room,

I stopped for a moment and looked around me.

This is where ... Venus lived?

It's a small, simple room with a single bed, a small wooden wardrobe, an old overused red couch with a wooden rounded table in the center, and a tiny kitchen. He doesn't even have a TV or anything that could entertain him.

"Wow~ This room is really small and lacking a lot of things," I said in amusement.

"Well, sorry for being poor you Mister Rich Kid! I know your room is ten times bigger than this!" He rolled his eyes, pulling out his luggage bag and started putting his clothes inside.

I hummed,

"I'm just surprised, Venus is living in this kind of place."

"I don't need your pity," he said coldly.

I only laughed,

"By the way, where are your parents?" I suddenly have the urge to know just a little bit of himself.

Well, I just barely knew him.

He didn't answer, he just continued packing his things.

I coughed,

"I'm asking ..." I mumbled,

He then stopped what he's doing and sighed.

"Fine! I don't have a Father, okay?" He started,

"And?"

I think this will be a sensitive topic, huh?

But still, I want to know more about him. I'm curious right now so he has to tell me his story.

I signalled him to continue,

He chewed his bottom lip.

"He ... Left us when I was a kid. My Mom was the one who raised me and my older sister alone. Phi Gift is always sick so my Mom needs to take care of her then go to work after that."

He exhaled,

"I got a scholarship to the Crown Academy, that's how I managed to study in our school. But ... There are other school expenses and I'm renting this apartment, so my Mom couldn't afford to give me enough money for that and she still needs to support my older sister's medicines and her study too so ... I need to work to help her and support myself."

"I see ..." I nodded to him.

So, Gulf's facing a lot of struggle in his life. How come I always see him smiling and laughing whenever he's with his friends?

"I'll tell Mom later to give you money, so you can buy medicines for your sister."

"A-what?" he asked, puzzled.

I only shrugged to him,

"You don't have to do that. I told you … I don't need your pity."

"I know, it's not for you anyway, it's for your older sister ..."

He then kept quiet,

"I don't need your help," he mumbled.

I smirked,

"Then ... Would you mind paying me back?" I mischievously asked.

"Pay? Are you crazy? I don't even have a single penny to buy basil crispy pork now, and you want me to pay you back?"

"I didn't say you have to pay me with money though ..."

"Huh?"

"You can use your body," I winked.

"JERK!!!" He shouted angrily blushing hard.

I laughed out loud,

"You're really cute nah~"

He mouthed 'Fuck you' while glaring at me murderously. I gave him a wink and flying kiss ahah!

After he finally packed all his things, with me teasing him all along.

We finally got back to our house.

"Venus, wake me up tomorrow, okay? That's your first job," I ordered after helping him with his luggage.

"Fine ..." He rolled his eyes, pushed me out of his room and locked the door.

"Oh! He's really rude," I laughed to myself.

End of Mew POV


	5. Morning Duty, Morning Kiss?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I took some time to edit the story and also changed other characters.
> 
> I'm sorry for all the inconveniences ... And for all the grammatical errors.
> 
> I want to update everyday or atleast four times a week but I don't know if I can!（;≧皿≦）
> 
> I'm planning to have 30 chapters for this story but well, I'm still not sure.
> 
> Well then, enjoy reading minna san! ❤

Gulf POV

The next day, Friday morning.

Madam Jongcheveevat gave me a huge room in the mansion.

I'm not expecting to have this kind of room. I mean, this doesn't look like their maids' room.

I stretched a little and yawned, I'm still sleepy. The king-sized bed where I slept last night is too comfortable, that makes me uncomfortable. The bed is too soft for me to sleep.

I rubbed my sleepy eyes a little. We still have class today, I need to wake up Mew.

I looked at my cellphone screen, it's already six in the morning. I think I need to cook breakfast first before waking him up.

So, I went to the bathroom, I brushed my teeth and washed my face then went to their huge kitchen to cook breakfast, but ...

"My Lady! You're already awake … Do you want coffee, hot chocolate, or fresh milk?" One of the maids that are busy cooking breakfast asked.

I looked at them confusedly,

Wait, did she just called me My Lady?

"A-uhmm ... I think you misunderstood something, I'm not a guest here or someone special ... I'm also a m--"

"We know, you're Young Master's girlfriend!" Another maid beamed smiling at me sweetly.

"Huh?! Who said that to you?"

"Young Master ..." They all replied in synchrony.

"That bastard," I hissed.

He's really annoying!

"Here ... My Lady, two cups of hot chocolates for you and for Young Master. He said you're going to wake him up today," the maid with a long black hair said.

"O-okay?"

I awkwardly took the tray from her,

I forced a smile.

I think I can't argue with them anymore. I'm sure Mew already told these maids a lot of things and I don't want to know everything that he said.

I sighed heavily while going up the stairs to wake up Mew. The maids told me the direction of his room.

I knocked at the door,

No one's answering. Well, what do I expect?

I pulled out the key inside my pocket which Mew gave to me last night to open his room. I slowly put the key and turned the knob and ...

A really messy room welcomed me.

Wow~ I thought when his Mom told me that his room was messy it's just his clothes that all over the place. But wow~ It's not only his clothes, but even his school bag was thrown away in a corner. His shoes, clean clothes, dirty clothes ... Really, which one of those is the clean one and which one isn't? I really can't pinpoint.

I shook my head,

"There's really nothing good about this person."

I placed the hot chocolates on the messy, round, glass table where a lot of crumpled papers and magazines were lying. I pushed them a little to put down the tray.

Then, I looked at Mew who's sleeping soundly on his messy bed. I walked to him and gently shook his shoulder to wake him up.

"Mew, wake up ..." I gently whispered.

He only growled and slapped both of my hands off him. He turned his back facing the other way hugging his pillow, and goes back to sleep.

*Vein pop*

Aish, this bastard!

"Wake up you jerk!" I shouted out,

He's still sleeping.

"I SAID WAKE UP, BASTARD!" I screamed hitting him hard using the pillow beside him.

He surprisingly opened his eyes, looked at me and frowned.

"You ..."

"Finally, you're awake."

"Why did you wake me up like that?" He grunted,

"Oh sorry Young Master! Well, for your information I tried my best to wake you up as gentle as I can, but you just slapped my hands off then turned your back and went back to sleep!"

"But still, you don't have to do that ..."

"Huh! You're really annoying!" I frowned turning my back to him to get the cup of hot chocolate, but he suddenly grabbed my hand causing me to stumble and fall on his bed.

He grinned pulling me into a tight hug.

"What the ... Let me go!" I struggled in his hug.

"This is your punishment for waking me up rudely."

"Excuse me? It's your own fault you jerk!"

"Hmmm?" He hummed tightening his hugged to me.

"SUPPASIT JONGCHEVEEVAT LET ME GO!" I shouted more.

But he kept on hugging me.

"I said let me go!"

"Fine, but first ... You need to give me my morning kiss."

"Morning kiss?! Are you out of your mind?" I hissed,

"You don't want too? Then we stay like this for the entire day."

"Are you for real?! We need to attend school today you bastard!"

"I. DON'T. CARE." He stubbornly said.

ARGH!

"Fine, fine, I'll do it!" I pouted giving up.

As if I can win to this jerk!

He happily adjusted our position a little so I can face him, then excitedly closing his eyes and waited for his 'morning kiss'

My face heats up, my heart beat started pounding really fast.

How can I ... Even give this bastard a morning kiss?

I swallowed hard, I looked at the alarm clock beside his bed.

Shit! It's already quarter to seven?

We only have less than an hour to prepare!

COME ON GULF, HURRY UP!

I nervously closed my eyes and kissed him ... On his forehead.

It's just a quick kiss but my heart wanted to explode inside my chest. 

Then, he opened his eyes and pouted.

"I thought you're going to kiss me on the lips."

I hit his chest angrily,

"Aaaw that hurts!"

"Tch, bastard! Now let me go ..." I demanded,

He grinned at me and slowly released me from his tight hug. I annoyingly stood up and looked at the 2 cups of now cold, hot chocolates.

I pouted,

"We can have a new one later," he stated also stood up and pulled random clothes from his bed.

Now that I think about it, he doesn't wear any top! Oh my God! This kid is really sinful!

I blushed when I saw his perfect beach body. I can't help to swallow hard from the sight.

"I'm going to melt if you continue staring at me like that, Venus ..." He winked,

I snapped and blushed hard.

"I'm not staring at you, jerk!" I lied and immediately looked away to hide my blushing face.

He laughed, then pulled my hand.

"Let's have breakfast first, then we can go shower together after."

"W-what?! In your dream you pervert monster ... W-why do I even want to shower with you?!"

"Because I'm hot," he said confidently.

I snorted,

"I think you're still dreaming, just wake up already!"

He only laughed,

"I think ... I am," he mumbled.  
.  
.  
.  
"Kana!" Kaownah gasped surprisingly once he opened the classroom door.

He was about to go somewhere before the class started but I threw myself to him once I reached our classroom and collapsed on the ground huffing for air, sweat dripping down my face.

"Kana, did you realized you need to improve your stamina, and decided to join a marathon?" He sarcastically commented while looking at me.

I glared at him,

"Mew ... Mew was …" I started still catching my breath.

"Mew? What about him?" He curiously asked.

"It's all ... H-his ... Fault!"

"Huh?" Kaownah confusedly staring at me.

"He's so hard to wake up ... Then he teased me so much."

"W-w-wait, wake him up?"

His eyes suddenly widened,

"Did you sleep together?"

"What?! No ..."

"Then ..."

"I'll explain later ..." I said fixing myself once my breath got stable somehow.

We entered the classroom,

"You really need to explain to me every detail, Kana," he demanded.

"Yeah, yeah, I know."

End of Gulf POV

Bright POV

"Mew?" I called looking at my best friend who just collapsed on the ground huffing for air.

I helped him to get up,

"What happened?" I asked worriedly.

He only smiled at me,

"I played with Venus," he only answered.

"Huh?" I gave him a confused look.

He grinned,

"Let's go inside," he said fixing himself and opened the classroom door.

"A-uhmm ... Okay ..."

Venus? Playing with Gulf?  
.  
.  
.  
I was sitting alone under the big tree at the back of the school building. Students rarely visited this place so I'm always taking a nap here.

After eating lunch together with Mew earlier at the rooftop, our English teacher called him again. I don't know why she always called Mew in the faculty room but ... Her actions give me the impression that she actually likes him.

I yawned,

I think I'll take a nap instead, I still have 30 minutes before our afternoon classes start.

I closed my eyes, then let myself drift to dreamland.

*20 minutes later*

I slowly opened my eyes,

"I really fell asl-"

I froze,

I rubbed my eyes a few times, then blinked them a lot of times.

"Gulf?" I called, disbelief.

W-w-why is Gulf is here? Why is he sleeping beside me?

*Look to the left*

*Look to the right*

*Then go back looking at Gulf*

My eyes soften while looking at his beautiful, sculptured, sleeping face.

I smiled to myself,

"I don't know why you're here but ... It really makes me happy, Gulf."

End of Bright POV


	6. Personal Maid Duties And Responsibilities

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading minna san! ❤

Bright POV

He surprisingly blinked his beautiful eyes a few times while looking at me. I looked back at him with amusement.

He then looked away covering his face in embarrassment.

Cute~ I thought.

I cleared my throat,

"I'm sorry to wake you up, Gulf. But, we still have afternoon classes," I said apologetically.

"Oh, no, no, no! I'll be the one to apologize, I'm really sorry for falling asleep here." He cutely biting his lip.

I smiled nodding my head.

"But … Why are you here?" I asked,

Well, it's not that I'm complaining, I'm actually genuinely happy right now.

This is a rare opportunity for me.

Waking up … Seeing his beautiful face beside me.

But ... Why is he here?

"A-uhmmm ..." He stuttered,

"Are you looking for Mew?"

"Huh?"

"He's with our---"

"Here!"

He shyly handed me a strawberry milk.

"For me?" I asked in disbelief pointing at myself.

He weakly nodded,

"Thank you ..." I smiled at him.

"I-I hope you like strawberry milk. I-it's actually my favorite," he murmured still not looking at me.

"Really? Then, it's now my favorite too!" I grinned at him.

"Eh?" He looked at me while blinking his eyes in confusion.

I only gave him a smile.

"I-I-I'll go ahead then," he said and hurriedly stood up.

He bowed his head and run away.

A chuckle escapes from my lips.

"He's really cute."  
.  
.  
.  
"Phi Bright! Oh wait, you're drinking strawberry milk?" Win curiously asked when he saw me going back to my classroom.

"Nong, what's up?" I greeted giving him a fist bump.

"A-yeah ... So?" 

He's waiting impatiently for an answer.

"Someone gave it to me ..."

A line appeared between his brows.

"Someone? Woah! I think that someone caught your attention since you're actually drinking what she gave to you," Win commented.

She?

"Well ... I think you're right." I smiled patting his back.

He's not a 'she' ... But a 'he' though.

And he really caught my attention ever since we first met.

The Crown Academy Venus, Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong.

End of Bright POV

Gulf POV

"Kaownah~ I'm really happy! Bright accepted the strawberry milk I bought for him earlier, kyaaah!" I screamed shaking Kaownah excitedly.

"W-wait, okay, okay, calm down! Kana, don't shake me too much I'm already dizzy!"

"Oh! Sorry," I grinned.

He frowned fixing his hair.

"Okay, so why did you do that?" He asked once he finished fixing his hair.

"What do you mean why did I do that?"

He exhaled,

"Are you serious? Mew will get hurt if he discovers about this."

"As if ..." I snorted,

Kaownah glared at me, I pouted.

"I told you he's just playing around! Why are you like that? He doesn't even like me!"

"But what if he does?"

"Huh?"

*Silence*

Kaownah stared at me with his sharp eyes, I looked away.

"I told you he's not ..."

Kaownah's still muted,

"There's no way the First Prince will fall in love with me, okay?! He's smart, handsome, hot, a total dream guy!" I blurted out,

His face unknowingly brightens up when he heard what just I said, he grinned.

"What are you grinning f--"

My words were cut off when someone suddenly hugs me from behind.

I gasped,

"So, I'm smart, handsome, hot, and a total dream guy according to Venus, huh?" Mew mischievously whispered into my ear.

I blushed really hard and reflexively pushed him away.

"Y-y-you ... How ... Y-you!"

He grinned at me more,

"Shalala lala lala~" Kaownah sing,

I glared at my best friend.

"Why are you here Mew? Our first afternoon class will start in 5 minutes." I asked changing the awkward topic earlier.

"I'm here to see you of course!"

I heard Kaownah giggles,

"Y-you really!"

"I've been looking for you after talking to our homeroom teacher. You left when I clearly said to wait for me outside," he pouted.

"A-uhmm ... I ..."

I looked at Kaownah asking for help.

But the traitor only looks at me like 'Yeah Kana you really need to explain'

Wow~ Sometimes, I think if he's really my best friend or what?

"I was bored ... So I ... Left ..."

Damn, what a lame excuse!

He frowned,

Okay, he's not buying it.

Uwaaaah!!! I can't tell him I left because I want to see Bright and give him the strawberry milk I bought.

I chewed my bottom lip,

"Just don't leave me alone again." He warned gripping my hand like he doesn't want to let me go.

I was surprised,

Cause why not? How did the situation end up like in K-drama again?

We only look at each other.

"Ehem, ehem, EHEM!" Kaownah coughed hard to grab our attention.

He showed us the time on his cellphone screen and nodded.

"You're living together nah~ Ai Mew, you can have Kana later after class, okay?"

He continued,

"The boring History class is our next subject. You know how overreacting that teacher was whenever you're late to his class." Kaownah explained and pulled me away from Mew.

I don't know if I should be thankful to him or should I get mad because he just sold me to this demon to get out of here!

"Did Venus tell you we're living together?" He suddenly asked.

Kaownah grinned and nodded furiously.

"Living together, huh?" Mew smirked,

"Hey! I didn't say we're living together like what you're thinking!"

"What? What am I thinking Venus?" He asked grinning at me.

"A-uhmmm ... Aish, I really hate you, pervert!" I barked pulling Kaownah's hand.

"Bye Honey! See you later!" He shouts out.

"Jerk!" I shouted back.

"Aaaw~ You two are really cute!" Kaownah giggled,

"Oh shut up!"  
.  
.  
.  
9:17 pm

At the maid café,

Closing time yay!

"Gulf take care on your way home," Phi May smiled.

"I will, you too Phi!" I replied bowing my head.

After saying goodbye to all my co-workers, I happily walk outside the café.

But ...

"M-Mew? What the hell are you doing here? I thought you already went home?" I asked, surprised.

He grinned at me and answered,

"I'm waiting for my babysitter."

My jaw tightened,

I don't know which is more annoying, Mew waited for me or the fact that I'm indeed this jerk's babysitter. Maybe both, and Suppasit Jongcheveevat is really annoying!

"By the way, pass your resignation tomorrow … I don't want you to work here."

"A-what?"

"Do you have an amnesia or something? You're working for me now and my Mom already told you she'll pay you triple."

I pouted,

"Jerk ... Fine! I'll do it!"

"Good ..." he smiled,

I clicked my tongue.

We walked to the nearest bus station and God knows how annoyed I am.

Mew kept on teasing me!

I REALLY HATE THIS JERK!

At the bus station,

"Venus ..."

"What?!"

"Woah! Why are you already mad?"

"That's the tenth time you called me, you jerk! I'm not a saint, I'm really mad at you now!"

He only grinned, I sighed.

"So, what do you want?"

"I just want to say you're beautiful."

"Huh?"

I feel my cheeks heating up while looking at his cute, gummy smile.

"I-idiot ..." I mumbled hiding my blush.

"But ... I find you more beautiful when you smile." 

The way he said it, his eyes were longing to someone.

I know I can't understand him a lot of the time. But ... When he was like this ... I found myself being ...

"You're creepy, Mister Jongcheveevat," I commented giving him a dead look.

He looked at me in surprise.

"Huh? That was supposed to be a cheesy line ..."

"Chessy line my ass, you make me want to vomit!"

"Heeeeeh~ But I saw you blushing."

I gasped dramatically,

"You like it when I call you beautiful, right?" He winked,

Wow~ Look at this guy being full of himself.

"Since when did I tell you I like it?" I asked already pissed off.

He didn't give me an answer and playfully intertwined our fingers.

"Don't be so mad na~ I told you you're ruining your angelic face, Venus~"

Shit! I really want to strangle him to death!  
.  
.  
.  
Mister Suppasit Jongcheveevat handed me a piece of paper with his own handwriting.

I frowned,

He wakes me up just to give me this freakin piece of paper? Wow~ I'm really touched ... But ...

IT'S FUCKING 2 AM IN THE MORNING FOR PIT SAKE!

Is he even thinking?

"What's this?" I asked trying my best to control my anger.

This jerk just interrupted my sleep!

"Just open it!" He excitedly said,

I want to slap his handsome face and shout 'Are you for real?'

But seeing his enthusiastic smile, I end up opening the letter.

For my Personal Maid,

Duties and Responsibilities,

Eh? What the fuck is this?

I looked at him with annoyance, he nodded to me with excitement and signalled me to continue reading.

I let out a heavy sigh and continued reading the letter.

1\. Give Mew his morning kiss every morning.

I almost choke when I read the first one.

WHAT THE FUCK IS GIVE MEW HIS MORNING KISS EVERY MORNING?!

2\. Feed Mew, breakfast, lunch, dinner.

3\. Always give Mew a warm hug.

4\. Always pay attention to Mew.

5\. Always entertain Mew.

6\. Always make Mew h---

AAAAAAAARRRRGGGGHHHH!!!!!

I tore the paper into tiny pieces while shouting angrily.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS MEW?! I'M YOUR BABYSITTER AND NOT A FUCKING HOST IN A CLUB TO ENTERTAIN YOU BASTARD!"

"Uwaaaah!!! Why did y--"

"Stop messing around, jerk! You know what time is it, right? If you don't want to sleep then I want to ... I need it!" I shouted more while gasping for air.

He looked at me like a little child who just suddenly got scolded for not sleeping early.

"You don't ..." He bit his lip hard.

W-w-wait ... Is he going to cry? For real?!

"H-hey ... I-I'm sorry for shouting at you like that ... I--" 

"Then, let's make a new contract!" He suddenly grinned.

"Eh?"

And so before I could even protest, I already got pushed inside my room.

"Get me a pen and paper," he ordered.

"What?"

"I'm your employer," he stated.

I rolled my eyes and picked up my school bag to get my notebook and pen.

I gave it to him,

"Okay, so let's start."

"Can we just make that tomorrow? I'm really sleepy," I protested.

"No, we're doing it now," he said it firmly.

"Whatever ..." I sighed feeling exhausted.

"Okay, so first, I want you to wake me up every morning, and don't forget my morning kiss," he added.

I groaned,

"Is that morning kiss really necessary?"

"Of course!" He confirmed like it's just a natural thing to do when you're waking up a person.

"Huh ... Right!"

"Second, I want you to cook my breakfast, lunch, and dinner."

He looked at me to check if I'm really listening while writing his conditions, I only give him a blank expression.

He continued,

"Third, clean my room every day. Fourth .... Uhmmm ... Wash my clothes, and Oh! You can sniff my clothes when you're doing laundry I don't mind," he smiled wide.

I gave him a disgusting look,

"Gross ..."

He only laughed,

"Lastly ..."

He suddenly reached for my hands and squeezed them lightly. He looked at me with his sincere eyes and said,

"Stay by my side ... Don't leave me alone ... Okay?"

"Huh?"

Don't ... Leave him?

Seriously speaking, I don't know why this guy is like this. I really can't ... Understand him.

But ... Most of all, I don't understand myself when it comes to this guy.

My heart is ...

"Fine ... I will," I mumbled.

"Thank you ..." He smiled sweetly.

Badump. Badump. Badump.

I immediately averted my gaze and pretend to look at something.

"Go to bed now,"

"Okay!"

End of Gulf POV


	7. What's MINE is MINE!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sawadee kha~ How's everyone now minna san? Hope you guys doing well and please take care of yourself! (* ˘⌣˘)◞[_]♥[_]ヽ(•‿• )
> 
> Btw, thank you so much for all the comments, I did try my best to reply to everyone, every comment meant a lot to me so thank you! ❤
> 
> Okay no more talks, enjoy reading minna san~

Gulf POV

Cough. Cough. Cough.

"Dammit! Why is this room full of dust?!" I groaned opening the huge windows in Mew's room.

I've been cleaning here for the past two hours and the room was still dirty.

PLEASE BUDDHA GIVE ME MORE STRENGTH!

After I wake up Mew and prepare his breakfast, he told me to clean his room. 

I nodded to him and so here I am ... Already tired and hungry.

*Flashback*

"My Lady! Why are you the one cooking here?" The maid asked in horror once she saw me in the kitchen.

I smiled at the now panicking maid in front of me and said,

"Calm down, Mew wants me to cook his breakfast."

She stopped, her mouth curved into a smile.

"Oh! That's sweet ..." She giggled,

"Huh?"

I don't get it why she thought that was sweet. I'm just doing it because that bastard asked me to do it.

He's my employer after all.

"He's indeed the sweetest ..." A familiar voice echoed inside the kitchen.

The maid immediately bowed her head to Mew and greeted him, Mew only nodded.

My mouth twitched a little once I heard his voice.

The bastard is here ...

He made his way to me and hugged me from behind, resting his chin on my shoulder.

I shuddered from the sudden contact.

"He just made sure I was eating well," he explained.

Huh! You liar, you forced me to do this you jerk!

I felt his mouth curved into a smile.

"From now on, Venu-- I mean, My honey will cook for me, okay? So, tell the others about it," Mew ordered.

"Yes Young Master," the maid replied.

"Now leave, I want to spend time with my beautiful girlfriend ... ALONE." He pressed the last word harder.

BRO … SERIOUSLY? GIRLFRIEND?!

The maid immediately bowed her head and walked out of the kitchen.

I let out a sigh,

"Now we're alone!" Mew beamed tightening his hug around my waist.

I raised a brow,

"You're really good at lying," I said.

"I'm hungry na~" He then pouted totally ignoring what just I said.

I clenched my jaw, I really want to murder him, as in … NOW!

"Venus?" He called blinking his eyes innocently.

I forced a smile at him and slowly nodded.

"I'm not really good at cooking, but I'm not also that bad, I'm not sure if you'll like it or …"

"I'll eat it as long as you cook it for me ..."

"Huh?"

*Blush*

"I-idiot ..."

REALLY THIS SUPPASIT JONGCHEVEEVAT ... UGH! MY FACE WAS HEATING UP AGAIN!

"By the way Venus …"

"W-what?"

"I don't want the maids touching my things, especially my clothes. You're the only one I allowed to, okay?" He said with a serious tone.

"Y-yeah ... Okay ..."

I'm not actually paying attention to what he said because of this,

'I'll eat it as long as you cook it for me.'

It keeps on repeating inside my head.

UWWAAAH!!! What the hell is happening to me!

*End of Flashback*

The sweat trickled down my cheek irritated me more.

This room is really evil ... Like the owner.

After taking the mountain of dirty clothes in the laundry area, which I'm not sure if really dirty since Mew has the habit of throwing his clothes anywhere after he used it or not. I went back to his room, I organized the books inside his bookshelf, fixed his nest, I mean his bed, fixed the curtains, picked up the crumpled papers on the marble floor and wiped the dust in every corner of his room.

If you're asking me if I'm already tired, then my answer is a big YES! Huhuhuhu ...

"Oh yeah, the trash bin ..."

I took the garbage bag, opened the trash bin and ... Something twinkling inside caught my eyes.

"Wait, is that a ring?" I asked myself.

I picked it up out of curiosity and inspected the ring carefully. 

I gasped,

THIS IS A FUCKING REAL DIAMOND RING!

"Why did he threw it away?"

I shook my head in disappointment,

"Mew is really out of his mind. Who the hell will throw such a precious and expensive diamond ring like this? Well, Mew did ..."

I sighed,

"I think we need to talk later." I nodded, shoving the diamond ring inside my pocket.

Few more hours later,

Gasping for air, I collapsed onto his bed.

I'M TIRED, REALLY TIRED!

"I still have laundry waiting for me!" I cried,

So without any choice, I decided to stand up and drag myself outside Mew's room.

At the laundry area of the mansion,

My eyes widened when the pile of clothes I put inside the three laundry baskets earlier were all ...

GONE!!!

*Panic attack*

"Oh my God Mew will kill me!"

"My lady?" A maid suddenly appeared in front of me.

"W-where is Mew's clothes here?"

"We already washed them My Lady, why are you asking?" The maid asked back in confusion.

"WHAT?! Y-you ... What?!"

SHIT, SHIT, SHIT!!!

This is not good ... This is not really good!

"Did we done something wrong My Lady?"

Looking at the maid, who is now afraid and worried at the same time.

I sighed,

"Nothing ... Just ... Don't tell Mew that you guys were the one who washed his clothes, okay?"

"Huh? O-okay, I understand My Lady."

"Thank you ..." I smiled at her.

"I-I'll go ahead then, My Lady."

"Okay ..."

After the maid left,

"I'm freakin dead!" I cried more.  
.  
.  
.  
"HEY YOU JERK! UGH! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" I shouted in frustration while looking at the scattered clothes on his bed.

"Oh? Venus!" He beamed,

*Vein pop*

"Your clothes ..." I repeated clenching my teeth and asking for an explanation.

Dammit! This guy really makes my blood boil.

"I just finished cleaning your room for goodness sake!" I grunted,

"You can clean it again later. Anyway, I have something for you ..." He grinned with twinkling eyes.

*Another vein pop*

"YOU BASTA-"

But before I could finish my words, he handed me a pink box.

"Open it!" He excitedly beamed.

A line appeared between my brows, this bastard is up to something, I feel it ...

But since we know I have no choice, I opened the box and ...

"Tada! I know you missed wearing maid uniform so there, I bought you a new one!" He said in a proud tone of voice.

My jaw dropped,

WHAT THE FUCK?!

I literally turned to ash once I saw the pink ruffled maid uniform.

I WEARS BUTLER UNIFORM AND NOT MAID UNIFORM YOU BASTARD!

"Aaaw~ I know you like it! Come on Venus, try it, come, come … And oh! I actually bought a lot. You can wear a new one every day."

"WHAT?!"

I choked, I felt my blood pressure rising more.

My eyes darkened,

I. AM. GOING. TO. KILL. THIS. JERK!

"Gulf?"

"Ai Bright, you're here!"

BRIGHT? DID HE MEANT ... VACHIRAWIT CHIVAAREE?!

End of Gulf POV

Mew POV

I saw Venus body frozen once he heard Bright's voice.

My mouth curved into a mischievous smile.

Now that's interesting, let's play some games while Bright was here, shall we?

I stood up, walking to Bright who's now petrified upon seeing Gulf inside my room.

"A-a-uhmmm ... I ... J-just came here to ask you out with ... T-the boys," he stuttered while his eyes were still fixed on Venus.

I smirked,

"Oh ... Really ..." I hummed,

An imaginary light bulb went on over my head.

I grinned and turned to Gulf.

"Honey! Do you want to come with us?" I asked pulling him to me.

Their eyes met, but Gulf immediately looked away.

Aww~ Cute~

Bright's eyes then went to the box that Gulf's holding.

"A maid ... Uniform?" He said, questioning.

I saw Gulf's eyes widened more and gripped the box tightly while his face turning red.

"Oh yeah! Venus is my PERSONAL maid now and he's been living with me since last Thursday. Isn't it great Bright? I can be with Venus every day!" My face gleamed, hugging Gulf.

Bright tried his best to smile, but his eyes were screaming that he's not totally fine with the news.

Venus wanted to say something but he decided to keep his mouth shut.

Hmmm ... Am I being too evil with these two?

"A-anyway, the boys are waiting at your living room ... Let's go?" Bright asked,

I looked at Venus.

"Let's go?"

He just nodded,

I took the box to him and placed it on my bed.

I held his hand and told him to follow me.

In the living room,

The boys' jaw dropped while looking at us.

"Hey guys!" I greeted them.

Different emotions were written all over their face but most of them were an interrogating look.

I just smiled at them while showing Gulf and mine intertwined fingers.

"So, you guys ... Already dating?" Nine finally spoke and asked.

Gulf squeezed my hand hard and looked at me telling me to clear this misunderstanding bastard or else you're dead.

I grinned at him, averting my gaze to Nine.

"Soon ..." I answered and winked.

Nine looked away while the others started whispering to each other.

Venus venomously glared at me, I only flashed him an innocent smile.

"Anyway, where are we going today?" I asked.

"Is ... Venus going with us?" Gun asked,

"Yep!" I replied,

Gun only nodded.

The boys suddenly turned their back to us and started whispering to each other again.

And then a few minutes later they all grinned and cheered,

"Let's go to the arcade!"

"Sure!" I nodded to them.  
.  
.  
.  
We ended up renting the whole arcade place.

The boys started scattering around the place, running to their favorite arcade games.

Kao and Ohm went straight to the basketball arcade. Nine and Gun ran to the Just Dance arcade machine. Joong and Off played shooting games while Saint and Win played Tekken. Bright sat down to random chairs around the place and watched everyone in silent.

"Venus, what do you want to play?" I asked,

"Nothing ..." He replied with a hint of frustration.

I pouted,

"Come on, let's play ..." I whined,

"Oh please shut the f--"

He stopped,

His eyes went to a cute panda pillow inside a big claw machine.

His eyes twinkled, 

"Do you want the pillow?"

"Give me some tokens, I want to play that one," he decided.

I grinned at him and handed him a pocket of tokens. He immediately went to the claw machine, then inserted two tokens.

He gripped the controller and ...

First attempt ... Failed.

He groaned in frustration and inserted another two.

Second attempt ... Failed.

"What? What's wrong with this claw?" He hissed and inserted 10 tokens in a row.

Third attempt ... Failed.

Fourth attempt ... Failed.

Fifth attempt ... Failed.

Sixth attempt ... Failed.

Seventh attempt … Still failed.

And after he inserted all the tokens I gave to him he ...

"No more ..." He pouted looking at me with teary eyes.

UWAAAH SO CUTE~

I cleared my throat,

"Want me to try it?" I asked smiling at him.

He nodded, still pouting his lips.

OKAY STOP POUTING YOUR LIPS LIKE THAT KANAWUT TRAIPIPATTANAPONG OR ELSE I'M GOING TO KISS YOU!

When suddenly,

"Gulf? Uhmm … Here ..."

Bright suddenly handed Venus the panda pillow he wanted from the giant claw machine.

W-w-w-wait, when did Bright get the pillow?!

Gulf surprisingly looked at him and unconsciously took the pillow.

"T-thank you ..." He shyly said hugging the pillow while his cheeks turned pink.

"You're welcome," Bright smiled.

I frowned while looking at the two,

There's something in me stirred inside and my mood has changed.

"Venus, let's buy some drinks!" I demanded pulling him away to Bright.

I felt my blood boiling, I need to cool down my head.

"Oh! I already bought some on our way here ..." Bright smiled, took a plastic bag in a corner and give me a can of cola.

He then turned to Venus,

"Here Gulf, your strawberry milk," he smiled.

Gulf's eyes went round,

"You like it, right?"

"A-y-yeah ... Thank you ..."

*Dumfounded*

Since when did Bright even know about this?

Venus didn't even tell me he loves strawberry milk.

"Heeeh~ So it was Venus who gave you the strawberry milk yesterday, Phi Bright?" Win suddenly poked his head and asked.

"Yesterday?"

My expression hardened,

Bright cleared his throat, Gulf chewed his bottom lip.

"You guys met yesterday?" I asked again.

Dammit, I felt betrayed!

Soon the boys gathered around, encircling the three of us.

They looked like they're watching a live Korean drama while eating popcorns.

Wait, they have popcorns?

Gulf didn't speak, he just looked away. Bright saw it and so he smiled at me and said,

"It was a pure accident when we met yesterday. He's walking down the hallway, we met each other ... My throat was dry that time so he offered me his strawberry milk," Bright explained.

I know he was lying ...

Even though he looks confident in what he's saying, I still know he was lying.

But then, I don't have a choice but to shut my mouth. I don't want the kids to see me lose control of myself. I know how much they adore me.

"Okay, I understand."

Bright nodded,

"But Venus ... Did you go somewhere after that? I actually went to your classroom but you wasn't there."

The boys let out a 'Woah' sound.

Bright still looking at me with his calm face, while Gulf starting to panic.

The tension inside the arcade room is getting worse and I was really pissed!

Seriously, Venus has to explain everything to me later!

I started clenching my fists. I hate this feeling, I really hate it.

Now, let's see ... You guys want to play? Then let's play!

I smirked,

"Bright, want to play a game? Let's have a bet ... If you win, I'll let you have Venus in one day, but if I win ..."

I smirked more,

"I don't want to see you talking to MY Venus ever again ... Deal?"

End of Mew POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll try to update tomorrow *wink*
> 
> Who do you think guys will win? Mew or Bright? Let's see who have more supporters!


	8. MEW vs BRIGHT, Who Do You Think Will Win?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sawadee kha~ （〜^∇^)〜
> 
> As a promise, new update for today! I rushed this one so I think it has a lot of grammatical errors.
> 
> Soooooo … Majority of minna san wants Bright to win for more drama ahah. I wonder who really wins ∩( ・ω・)∩
> 
> Anyway, enjoy reading and thank you sooo much for all the Kudos! (´ ▽｀).。ｏ♡

Third Person POV

"Deal ..." Bright answered back still smiling at Mew.

The First Prince found Bright smile more irritating. He hates it when his best friend knew he was already mad at him but he continued to smile like what he's doing now.

While ...

Our Venus who's still in a state of shock from the panda pillow and strawberry milk that Bright gave to him came back to reality when the Seventh Prince patted his shoulder gently and …

"I think you should stop them," Gun said pointing at Mew and Bright.

Gulf only gave him a confusion look.

Gun sighed,

Venus eyes went to Mew who's now releasing dark aura behind him and to Bright who's calmly looking at the other.

"They're about to fight f-"

Gun words cut off when Off suddenly shouted.

"Whose betting on Mew? Let's go gather here!"

"Eh? What's ... Happening?"

Gun only gave Venus a blank expression.

"Whose betting on Phi Bright? Let's cheer for him here!" Saint shouted out.

The Princes cheered,

Gun shook his head.

"Oh well! It's already started," he shrugged.

"Huh?" The only word Gulf uttered.

He's well-aware that he was slow sometimes or a lot of times, but ... This time, he really doesn't know what's happening around him.

Did he accidentally fall asleep a while ago? Then, what happened?

"Ai Gun, are you betting on Mew or Bright? Losers will buy our lunch for the whole week," Off explained while holding a pen and a small notebook.

"I'll go for Bright," the other answered back.

"Okay, got it! So, Kao, Ohm, Joong, and I will bet on Mew. Nine, Saint, Win, and you will bet on Bright," he said while eyeing everyone.

The Princes nodded in understanding.

"Bet?" Gulf frowned,

What are they talking about?

He asked himself,

Gun turned his head to him.

"It's been a while since the First Prince and Second Prince acted like this. I think you're ... Really important to them," he stared at Gulf with a serious face.

"Im ... portant?"

The little one nodded and decided to join the boys who're fooling around while waiting for the game to start.

Gulf eyes widened when he realized something.

"I'm … Important to Bright?!"

Author nim: Excuse me Mister Traipipattanapong but Gun said the First Prince and Second Prince and not only Bright.

His gaze landed to Bright who's talking to the boys with his usual smiling face. Gulf suddenly found himself blushing just by looking at him.

"Bright ..."

"Venus!" Mew suddenly called him pulling his hand.

He embraced him tightly and whispered,

"Cheer for me, okay?"

Badump. Badump. Badump.

Gulf wanted to commit suicide on the spot when he felt his heart pounding really fast AGAIN inside his chest.

He didn't know why his heart was pounding like this.

Is it because he was fucking startled when Mew pulled him? Or is it because Bright was here? Or ... He really ...

He swallowed the thick lump forming inside his throat while Mew's intimidating eyes looking at him.

Or it because of ... Me---w---

NOOOOOO!!!

No, no, no, no, NOOOO!!!

It's not because of Mew! It's definitely not because of him!

"Venus? Are you listening?"

"A-huh? Y-y-yeah, okay ... I ... Yes," he forced a smile.

Wait, what did Mew tell him to do? He doesn't know ... He wasn't really listening at all!

The First Prince then smiled back and said,

"Don't worry, I'm going to win for sure."

"Eh?"

From a distance, while no one's watching ... Bright silently looking at the two while Mew embracing Gulf.

He wished that someday, he could hugged Gulf like Mew does.

"I wish I could tell you how much I love you," he whispered to himself.

"Did you say something Phi?" Win asked,

"Nothing," he immediately smiled.

Gun pursed his lips,

"This will be a serious fight."

.  
.  
.

Round 1

First battle: Basketball arcade machine.

The two already placed themselves in front of the arcade machine.

Joong, being the so-called the 'Referee' of the game held his whistle and said,

"You guys have 10 minutes to shoot as many balls as you can inside the basketball ring. The one who shoots the most win."

The two Princes nodded in understanding, Mew gripped the ball he was holding while glaring at Bright's calm face. He didn't know why he was so mad at him today. It's really not like him to get mad at his best friend like this.

However, Bright was also not the type of person who will agree easily in this kind of deal. In fact, he really doesn't want to involve himself when the Princes making some bet to entertain themselves.

"I'm sure Phi Mew will win this one," Saint said pouting his lips.

"He's good at this game!" Ohm beamed,

"Then we're going to win!" Off hyped,

Kao nodded to him, Nine, Win, and Gun only pouted.

When Gulf heard what the Princes said, he can't help but to look at Bright, he nervously squeezed his palm together while watching the two.

"So, who do you think will win this game?" Nine asked beside him.

He nibbled on his bottom lip,

He wanted to proudly say that he wants Bright to win the game but he knew that Mew will kill him if he answered like that so ... 

"M-Mew ..." He replied while looking down.

Nine just gave him an 'Oh' while nodding.

"Then, you don't mind if you stop talking to Bright?"

His question makes Gulf startled.

"Pardon? W-what did you say?"

Nine chuckled,

"You really don't know?"

Venus slowly nodded,

The Fourth Prince sneered,

"Don't tell me you don't know why they're suddenly acting like this?"

"Huh?"

"It's all because of you,"

"Eh?"

Gulf gave him a more confused look than before.

"Wow~ What an idiot!" He sarcastically commented.

"Y-you ..." Gulf grunted,

Nine rolled his eyes.

"Okay, listen ... I don't know why Phi Mew acting like this but he wanted Phi Bright to stop talking to you if he wins the game."

"What?!" Venus shouted in surprise.

The color drained out of his face.

The Princes looked at their way,

"Hey! You don't have to shout at me like that!" Nine barked,

Gulf covered his mouth, he bowed his head and apologized immediately.

"Anyway, if Phi Bright wins, he can have you in one day," Nine added,

Venus then stopped,

Wait, the deal was kinda interesting. Heck it was actually good if Bright win!

He looked at Nine with sparkling eyes, the latter gave him a weird look.

"Then, if Bright win ..."

He glanced at the Second Prince,

He unconsciously bit his bottom lip while imagining himself spending time with Bright, alone.

KYAAAAAH!!!!

"What's wrong with you? Are you starting to lose your mind?" Nine asked in confusion.

"S-sorry," he quickly apologized.

He heard Joong blow the whistle and the two Princes started shooting the balls inside the basketball ring.

He watched the two with enthusiasm, now that he knew the deal, he really wants Bright to win.

Fighting Bright!

But ... While Gulf watching the game, his hope dying little by little when he saw to his own eyes how Mew professionally shoots all the balls he threw inside the basketball ring while Bright failed few times.

NOOOOOOOO!!!!

I WANT BRIGHT TO WIN! He cried inside.

End of round 1, Mew wins as expected. Everyone who bet on Mew cheered happily.

"As expected," Nine hummed.

Gulf wanted to cry,

Mew looked at him and winked.

Bright only gave him a reassuring smile saying it's not over yet.

Round 2

Second Battle: Terminator salvation shooting game.

"Mew is also good at this game!"Off grinned,

"Bright is also good at this game too!" Gun commented,

"Let's see?" Off smirked,

"Fine!" Gun hissed,

"Ready, start!" Joong blew his whistle.

The two aimed their fake gun to their target inside the monitor.

Gulf started praying to all the Gods and Goddesses to please allow Bright to win this time to this unbeatable and almighty Suppasit Jongcheveevat while the Princes shouting and cheering for them.

The battle is tight, but ... 

Bright won,

Gulf jumped and shouted happily while clapping his hands together when Joong announced the winner.

Nine looked at him in disbelief.

"You're not like that when Phi Mew won earlier," Nine pointed out causing Gulf to shut his mouth.

Nine then started staring at him sharply, Gulf coughed.

"Or perhaps, you really want Phi Bright to win this game?" Nine intriguingly asked.

Gulf blushed shaking his head furiously.

Nine then chuckled,

"I'm not sure what's you're thinking but Venus, you're really weird."

He sighed,

"Please keep in mind that after the end of this game, someone will definitely get hurt."

Gulf pursed his lips feeling the guilt.

But he wanted to correct Nine,

Mew will not get hurt. He will surely get mad but hurt? Ey~ Never! 

And Bright? He'll probably get hurt ... Because he considered him as one of his friends.

Wow~ That friend zone thought really hurts.

The game continued,

After almost 10 rounds ... The score is ... TIE!

Mew groaned in frustration, Bright really gave his best to this deal. Everyone also amused when he beats Mew 5 times! No one's actually done that before, even Bright himself.

And now, the atmosphere became more intense.

The boys were quiet, honestly ... They were not expecting the game to be like this. They thought it's just only for fun but the two Princes didn't think the same way. Now, they know they're really serious about this. Everyone doesn't know how it ends up like this so their eyes went to Kanawut Traipipattanapong who's silently sitting beside Mew.

Gulf felt all the stares so he unconsciously hides at Mew's back. The First Prince only chuckled,

He then cleared his throat and said,

"For the tiebreaker, do you want to play rock, paper, scissors?" He suggested,

The Princes then gasped.

They knew how unlucky Bright in that game, he never wins to them.

Team Bright immediately wanted to protest since it's like Mew forcing Bright to lose in the game but the Second Prince calmly replied,

"Okay, no problem."

*Silence*

Gun, Saint, and Win wanted to cry, now they're definitely going to lose, Nine, however, remained silent. Team Mew started throwing their mini party at the back since they knew that Mew will never and ever be defeated in rock, paper, scissors.

Mew smirked,

"Good ... Then let's start," he said.

Bright looked at Gulf who's worriedly looking at him, he smiled at him and mouthed, 'This is for you'

Venus blushed hard,

"I have my lucky charm," Bright grinned.

The Princes looked at him confusedly, Mew frowned knowing what he meant.

He looked at Gulf beside him … His face is red.

He clicked his tongue,

"Then, I hope your lucky charm really help you," he venomously hissed.

The Second Prince only nodded still smiling.

"Let's start," Mew impatiently said.

The two fisted their hand,

Joong was still the 'Referee'

"Rock, paper, scissors."

Badump. Badump. Badump.

Everyone held their breathe while watching the two.

"............................"

Suddenly,

A loud scream echoed inside the room.

"PHI BRIGHT WIN!!!" Metawin shouted and dashed to his Phi to give him a tight hug.

Gun, Saint, and Nine cheered and team Mew turned into ashes.

The First Prince was petrified, he really doesn't know what happened or HOW it happened. Bright ... Beats him ... To this game? IS THIS FUCKING FOR REAL?!

"I told you, I have my lucky charm," Bright winked at his best friend after Win released him from the hug.

Mew only glared at him while our Venus also wanted to hug Bright from winning but he knew Mew will get mad at him so he just stayed in his spot and happily clapping his hand while looking at the Second Prince.

Wow~ Bright was really cool a while ago ... He thought to himself.

Bright then walked towards him and smiled ear to ear.

"I'm looking forward to our date next week, Gulf."

"Eh?"

*Dumbfounded*

His hands unconsciously stopped clapping and surprisingly looked at Bright.

"D-date?" He repeated almost whispering.

Bright nodded … Our Venus face reddened.

When Mew saw this, he immediately pulled Gulf to him.

"We'll go ahead," he said in a deep voice while gripping Gulf's hand.

Venus winced a little, Bright saw it and grabbed Gulf's other hand gently. Mew wasn't pleased with what his best friend did and Venus almost has his first mini heart attack when the Second Prince suddenly held his hand.

"Let him go," the First Prince ordered, he's starting to hate the situation.

"Let him go first, you're gripping him too hard, you're hurting him," Bright replied with a serious tone.

Gulf doesn't know if he considered himself lucky or unlucky today. Now, he was trapped with the two Princes. The First Prince whom he hates the most and the Second Prince whom he loves the most.

But, since Gulf knew how Mew's way of thinking and to avoid Bright to get beaten up by this jerk. He chooses to let go of Bright's hand and gave him an apologetic smile.

"Its okay Bright, it's not actually hurt," he lied but in reality ... Mew really did grip his hand tight.

Bright didn't speak, Mew's expression loosen up a little when he heard what Gulf's said. He's really pleased from what his personal maid said and it makes his mood better. The Princes sighed in relief, no one can stop Mew when he was pissed like that. Luckily, the school Venus was here to calm him down. Come to think of it, there's really something special to Venus that makes these two close friends to fight each other.

At Gulf's room,

Venus still couldn't believe he was going to date Bright next week. He's really excited to tell Kaownah about this big news.

Suddenly, a knock at the door snapped him from daydreaming, he happily opened the door and ...

"M-Madam! G-good evening," he stuttered and bowed his head a little.

He wasn't expecting to see Madam Jongcheveevat in front of his door. She smiled at him and hugged him tightly.

"I missed you Kana~" She cried rubbing her face to Gulf.

"A-uhmm ... Me too Madam."

Madam Jongcheveevat released him from the hug and grinned.

"I appreciate more if you call me Mom."

"Huh?"

"Just call me Mom, did Mew confessed to you?" She then asked.

"Eh? W-what do you mean M-Madam?"

"I said, just call me Mom," she pouted.

"A-y-y-yes ... M-Mom?"

"Yes, Kana?"

Gulf blushed, Madam Jongcheveevat smiled,

"I think my son didn't yet confess to you huh. Oh well, I'm not in a rush either. Anyway, let's have dinner outside I want to spend more time with the two of you while I'm here. Can you get Mew for me?" She kindly asked,

Gulf didn't have time to process what Madam Jongcheveevat said as he nodded.

"Good, I'll wait for you guys in the living room," she sweetly smiled.

Venus returned the smile and told Madam Jongcheveevat he can take her to the living room. The Madam was really pleased and nodded. 

After that, he immediately dashed to Mew's room. He didn't have to knock at the door since it's already opened.

"Bright, I'm sorry about earlier, I hope you didn't get mad ... No, no, it's not your fault, I overreacted ... Yes ... Yeah ... I think we've overdone it. Let's just explain to the boys tomorrow. Yes, okay ... Thanks bye!"

The call ended,

Mew raised a brow when he saw Gulf looking at him with wide eyes.

"What?" He asked,

"Did you just ... Apologize to Bright?" Gulf found himself asking.

"You heard? There's nothing wrong of me apologizing to my best friend, right?"

"Of course! I mean, I'm just surprised that you could actually do that."

"Are you saying you thought I don't know how to apologize?"

Gulf shrugged, Mew frowned,

"Why are you here by the way?"

"Oh yeah, your Mom said we're having dinner outside."

"She's here?"

"Y-yeah ... You don't know?"

"I thought she's in New York taking care of our businesses there."

Gulf gasped,

"New York?"

"Well, she's always full of surprises, why am I even have to ask. Then, let's go," he grabbed Gulf's hand and went out of his room.

When they reached the living room, Mew greeted his Mom and Madam Jongcheveevat gave him a peck on the cheek. Mew pouted,

"Mom!" He whined,

"What? Is it bad to kiss my son?" She asked innocently,

Mew only glared at her.

"It's not bad at all, right Kana?" She looked at Gulf who's beside her son.

Venus awkwardly smiled at her and nodded.

Her eyes then dropped to the two hands still intertwined to each other.

She then chuckled,

"I think my Mew doesn't want to get separated to his babysitter."

When Gulf realized what Madam Jongcheveevat saying, he immediately tried to pull his hand away from Mew but the latter didn't let him go and instead … He kissed Gulf's hand in front of his Mother. Madam Jongcheveevat giggled, Gulf turned red.

"So, the maids here were right. You two were really sweet to each other," she grinned.

"A-no-no Mom!"

"Mom?" Mew asked,

"I told him to call me Mom, don't you like it Mew," she smirked.

Gulf didn't speak anymore because of too much embarrassment.

He realized that,

These two were indeed ... Mother and son.

End of Third Person POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's not satisfying at all but ... I hope you guys still like it? Or no? (¬д¬。)
> 
> Looking forward to read all your comments for motivation! Thank you! ❤


	9. You're Beautiful, Venus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, hello, hello minna san~ Ｏ(≧∇≦)Ｏ
> 
> My work reached 1k+ hits! Yay! Thank you so much for reading my story, it's only been 23 days since I started writing. Arigathanks! Hehehe ... ❤
> 
> Anyway, let me introduce to you a new rival? Wait, I don't know how they call it but yeah ...
> 
> Just like what I've said we have other ships here, OffGun, JoongNine and OhmFluke.
> 
> Actually, I'm not planning to have OffGun here since I want to write a new story for them but after thinking too hard, I realized I need them here, lol!
> 
> So basically, before we go to Bright and Gulf date, I want you guys to know how other ships story will be.
> 
> Well then, enjoy reading! ❤

Kaownah POV

"You look happy, I bet something good happened to you," I said while sipping my chocolate milk.

Kana's mouth curved into a smile,

"I take that sweet smile as a yes," I chuckled.

He smiled even more,

"Kaownah, I have ... My first date this coming Sunday," he suddenly confessed.

I looked at him in surprise.

Date?

Wait, did Mew already asked him out on a date?

FOR REAL?!

"With Mew?"

He immediately frowned after hearing that name.

"Why do you think it's that bastard?"

He rolled his eyes,

"Do you think I can smile like this if it was him?" He said in annoyance.

I gave him an 'Oh'

I almost forgot he really hates Mew. Then, if it's not him …

WHO?

"Wait, don't tell me …"

My eyes widened even more.

"BRIGHT?!"

He bit his bottom lip and shyly nodded,

IT'S REALLY BRIGHT!?

"HOW, WHEN, WHERE?" I asked in panic.

Kana pouted at my reaction,

"Why are you like that? I thought you'd be happy for me?"

"A-no-no! I'm happy of course! But, I'm just ... What Mew said about this?"

"Mew again? You know what, I don't know why you keep on mentioning Mew everytime I talk about Bright, but he's actually the one who made this date possible. I'm honestly unaware about it, the Fourth Prince just explained to me the situation ..."

*Silence*

WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED LAST WEEKENDS?!

"I-I'm sorry Kana ... I'm just ... Surprised ..."

He shook his head and smiled at me,

"You don't need to say sorry, idiot."  
.  
.  
.  
Kana sure is late. He said he'll just give Mew his lunch so how come he wasn't here y-

"Kaownah!"

*Jump in surprise*

"Mew?!" I surprisingly called back almost dropping the can of juice I bought inside the vending machine.

Why he's here? I thought Kana's looking for him?

He walked towards me,

"I need your help," he suddenly said.

"Huh? Wh-"

"Help me ruin Venus and Bright date …"

"What?!"

WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU SAYING, MEW SUPPASIT?!

"Please, I--"

Mew suddenly interrupted to what he was about to say when a girl called his name and shouted,

"PHI MEW, I LOVE YOU!"

"..........................."

We both looked at the girl, she shyly nibbled his bottom lip.

I frowned,

Wait a second, WAIT A FUCKING SECOND!

This girl, I KNEW THIS ANNOYING FACE!

"The girl in the cafeteria," I hissed gritting my teeth.

When Mew heard what I said, he ...

"So, it's her," he hummed.

I took a quick glance at him and saw his devil-like smirk. I swallowed hard while watching him approaching the girl.

"You love me?" He asked the girl.

A chill ran down my spine when I heard Mew's deep, husky voice. Why do I feel like I'll be witnessing a murder crime here?

The girl furiously nodded and smiled brightly at Mew.

"I see ... What's your name?"

"I'm the cheering squad leader Mook Worranit Thawornwong, Phi Mew!" She chirped introducing herself to the First Prince.

Mew gave her an 'Oh'

"Mook ..." Mew called,

"Yes, Phi Mew?" She said and batted her eyelashes to him.

MY GHAD WHAT A FLIRT!

"You know the school Venus also confessed to me, right?" He suddenly asked the girl.

Her smile then dropped and her lips form into a smirk,

"Him again?"

She chuckled and flipped her hair.

"Phi Mew, I'm more beautiful than Venus, I can assure you that!"

She sighed,

"I really don't know why everyone say he's beautiful. I mean ... They exaggerating his face too much! We don't even know if his face is 100% natural, right?"

I rolled my eyes,

MORE BEAUTIFUL THAN KANA? NOT 100% NATURAL?

Huh! Is she fucking kidding me or she's just fucking blind? My best friend is the most beautiful human being in this whole wide world you bitch!

I heard Mew let out a 'pfft' sound while trying his very best to control himself from laughing out loud, but he failed.

"Is that a joke?" He asked behind his laugh.

See? Even Mew thought it was a joke.

The girl looked at him in confusion.

Mew continued to laugh his ass off and when he was done, he looked at the girl straight in the eyes and mockingly said ...

"Let's go to the Director's office then ... I'll help you to tell her that you should be the Crown Academy Venus and not Gulf Kanawut."

"Huh? W-wait Phi Mew, I'm just … W-what are you saying?"

"What am I saying?"

Mew face suddenly turned serious,

"You said you're more beautiful than Gulf, right? Isn't it obvious that you should be the Crown Academy Venus and not Gulf Kanawut?"

"I-I-I ... D-d-didn't mean t-t-t---" She stuttered more,

Mew chuckled and started walking towards the girl. The girl slowly took a step back while looking at Mew with fear.

"You know what I really hate the most?" Mew said trapping the girl against the wall.

It should be a romantic scene when you see a girl being trapped against the wall by the guy she has a crush on just like in any K-Drama and Shoujo manga. But, in this girl's case I …

"P-Phi …" She called out in fear while looking at Mew's dark eyes.

The First Prince only smirked and in a few seconds, he suddenly punched the wall behind her.

Both I and the girl's eyes widened in shock while looking at the big crack on the wall.

I swallowed hard and so the girl.

Mew then leaned forward and whispered something to her.

"I know that you're the girl who PURPOSELY showered her lunch to my beloved Venus. You know what? If you do something stupid like that to him again ... I swear to God! I'll make your life miserable, including the people around you."

The girl only nodded, terror overtook her face, she was so scared that she couldn't say anything.

"Good, at least now it's clear to you. And by the way, Venus beautiful face is 100% natural, he even doesn't need to wear makeup just to make himself beautiful ... Unlike you," Mew sneered removing his fist on the wall.

He looked at the girl from head to toe and shook his head.

"You look like a clown with your heavy makeup. Plus, your chest is not naturally that big, right? Tell me, how much silicon the doctor put inside your chest to make them look bigger like that?"

"I-I-I-"

"For me ... You're more of a bitch than a goddess. So, please stop comparing yourself to Gulf, you're just a disgusting, flirty bitch and he's a living goddess."

"O-okay, Phi …" The girl lowered his head, ashamed.

Mew then averted his gaze to me, he grabbed his cellphone out of his pocket and asked,

"Can I have your cellphone number? Let's discuss this matter over the phone. I think we can't discuss it in person in peace."

I just nodded to him and took his cellphone then type my number. After that, I gave it back to him and ...

"Thank you, I ... I know that we're not that close. Uhmm ... It's actually hard for me to ask you this favor but ... You're Gulf's best friend and I know you can help me. So, I'm looking forward and thank you in advance," he shyly bit his bottom lip massaging his nape.

I don't know how the scary Mew Suppasit a while ago suddenly turned into this adorable shy guy. 

He's really different when it comes to Kana, I hope ... Kana can see how much he cares for him too and not only Bright.

"Don't worry, I'll help you ..." I smiled giving him a pat on his shoulder.

He returned the smile and nodded.

And the girl? Well, she already ran away ahah!

End of Kaownah POV

Off POV

Once I reached our classroom, I was surprised when I saw the school Venus peeking inside.

"Khun Gulf?"

I smiled and approached him,

"Sawadee krub, Khun Gulf!" I patted his back gently.

He jumped a little and slowly looked at me. He bowed his head and greeted me back.

"K-Khun Off, is Mew ... Here?" He asked awkwardly,

Of course, he's looking for Mew.

"He's not here Khun Gulf, he's at the greenhouse ..." I replied still smiling at him.

"Greenhouse?"

I nodded,

"I-I see ..."

My eyes went to the box of lunch he's holding.

My smile immediately faded,

A box of lunch from Venus?

I sighed,

Mew really is the luckiest guy on earth.

*Flashback*

"Crown Academy Venus?" I asked to Joong who was telling us about the popular Venus of the Academy.

"Chai Phi Off! I saw him a while ago at the cafeteria together with Phi Kaownah and Phi Fluke. I was taken aback by his beautiful face. Now, I believe our school is really one of the best. I mean, it's really rare to see such beauty like Venus."

Well, Nong Joong is right, but … If we were talking about beautiful faces, Gun and Nine were definitely on top of the list.

Hmmm … Is that Venus really that beautiful? Now, I'm really curious about him.

"His name is Kanawut Traipipattanapong," Nine suddenly said.

"Wait, you know him Nine?"

It's really surprising to know that Nine knew someone besides the Ten Princes. He really didn't care about his surroundings at all.

Nine only shrugged,

"He's really popular even in our classroom," he stated.

"But I heard that he's not only beautiful but also kind," Win added.

"Really ..." I hummed,

A beautiful, kindhearted person … Huh …

"Why are you suddenly asking about him, Papii?" Gun suddenly asked.

"No reason," I only smiled at him patting his head.

"By the way Phi Off, teachers say that you have a lot of work now in student council," Saint said.

"Well, yeah?"

"We do a lot of work," Ohm replied.

"Ugh! I didn't really want to join the student council but the school Director forced me!"

"You can't say no to your Mother, Phi Off," Joong said looking at me with sympathy.

Friday afternoon,

I always go to the library twice a week to find a good book to read. The advantage of being in an elite school for a book worm like me is that ... They have a huge library.

I was actually a nerd despite looking like a leader of a gangster, lol! But others call me Oppa since they said I look like a Korean Oppa in a K-Drama.

But despite of my appearance, I was a kind and funny person, at least in my own opinion hahaha!

And right now, my focus is taking care of my best friend, Gun Atthaphan. I've been with him since we were young so maybe that's why we're too close to each other. You can see him always clinging to me, hugging me like a koala bear. He loves to kiss me on the neck and sit on my lap. So, the students thought we were dating.

I don't actually have problem with that since I'm very possessive of him. Well, he really have a lot of male admirers and they started harassing him.

I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO ANYMORE TO KEEP HIM SAFE!

It's already 5 in the afternoon,

Usually, few students were here at this hour. I immediately went inside the library to search for the book that Bright recommend to me.

"Oh! there it is!"

I reached for the book but another hand also reaching for it and ... Our hands accidentally touch each other.

I looked at the owner of the hand but in my surprise ... I was taken aback.

"Goddess!" I blurted out,

He looked at me with round eyes but when he heard what I said, he softly chuckled.

"You can have the book ..." He smiled,

*Silence*

I can't speak that time, I'm just looking at him like an idiot.

"A-are you okay?" He asked looking at me worriedly with his beautiful eyes.

"A-a-uhmmm ... I-I ... Are you a goddess?"

WAIT, WHAT?! WHAT AM I EVEN SAYING?!

The hell Jumpol! Now he will think you're a--

"I'm a human ..." He smiled at me,

"I-I see ..."

"I'm Gulf Kanawut by the way, you're Off Jumpol, right?" He said and stretched his hand towards me for a handshake.

"H-how did you know my name?"

He only laughed,

"The Ten Princes were so popular, it's not surprising if I know you, right? Besides, you're also the Student council Vice President."

"C-Chai ..." I took his hand and gently shake it.

Wow~ His hands were soft.

But wait, his name is GULF KANAWUT?

My eyes widened after realizing something,

It means he was ...

"You're the Crown Academy Venus?!"

He only smiled at me and nodded,

I covered my mouth like a total fanboy,

"I-I-I ... I ..."

I want to tell him that I really want to see him in person but my voice won't come out.

All I could do was stutter and star-struck at his beautiful, angelic face.

Now, he'll really think I'm a weirdo.

Suddenly his cellphone rang,

"Oh! Kaownah's calling, Khun Off … Please let me borrow that book after you read it, okay? Bye!" He said and bowed his head a little.

"A-yeah ..."

I only looked at him until he disappeared in my sight.

*Silence*

I stared at my hand,

"Gulf … Kanawut …"

The next day, at the greenhouse,

One of the privileges of Ten Princes is that we can use the facilities at the school without asking for permission.

It looks like we own the school, right? Hehehe!

Well, the greenhouse is where we usually hang out and relax. Only the Ten Princes can enter this establishment. In here, we don't have to worry about the students who are chasing us to give their love letters, chocolates, and boxes of lunch. We can read books, review our lessons and do our other school work peacefully while sipping a cup of tea and eating cakes and pastries that the school provides.

We also have the freedom to chat and laugh with our own craziness without being interrupted by the flashing of cameras and the crowd of students who wants to take pictures with us. Yes, being one of the Ten Princes is actually ... A burden. But also, because of the Crown Academy Ten Princes title, the ten of us gathered together and became friends that love, care, help and stand each other like real brothers.

The Princes were really ... Important to me, especially Gun. I never thought of dating someone since I'm already contented having them and Gun beside me but …

I don't know why … When I met Venus yesterday … I felt something I shouldn't feel.

"Hmf? Why you suddenly asking about Venus, Papii?" Gun asked while sipping his tea and reading his book.

"I just ... Want to know his classroom so I can give this book to him," I explained gripping the book I'm holding.

Gun raised a brow,

"I ... Borrowed this book to him,"

"I didn't know you knew him," he frowned.

"We just met at the library yesterday, that's how I met him."

*Silence*

"Do you like him Papii?" He suddenly asked out of nowhere.

"What?! N-no …" I stuttered,

Gun didn't answer, I sweatdropped.

"If you like him Papii just forget about your feelings."

"Huh? W-what are you s-"

"GUYS!" Joong suddenly shouted huffing for air.

We're all startled and looked at him,

"What the hell are you screaming of Ayden!" Kao yelled,

"The Crown Academy Venus confessed to our Phi Mew!"

"WHAT?!"

Gun stared at me,

"This is why I told you to forget about your feelings for him ..."

I looked away and just nodded at him.

Yeah, what am I even thinking? Of course, he likes the First Prince. Everyone loves and adores Mew Suppasit, he will always be ... Number 1.  
.  
.  
.  
I went back to the library after reading the book. It was indeed a good book just like Bright said.

"I think Venus will love this book too," I smiled to myself.

THE CROWN ACADEMY VENUS CONFESSED TO OUR PHI MEW!

I sighed,

That thought again, I smiled bitterly.

Maybe, Gun is right … I would only hurt myself if I continued this.

"This is really …"

I stopped,

I swallowed hard when my eyes landed to the beautiful person sleeping peacefully in one of the tables near the library windows.

Gulf … Kanawut?

Dammit! He's really beautiful!

I walked towards him and gently placed the book beside him. My eyes then dropped to his beautiful face once more, I smiled to myself and brushed the few strands of hair covering his lovely face.

"You're really beautiful, Khun Gulf. I hope ... I can still have a chance to know you more even though you already--"

Ugh! Jumpol Adulkittiporn, you need to stop this before Mew find out about your feelings for Venus!

I decided to remove my long sleeves uniform and wrapped it around Khun Gulf's back.

"Sleep well, Venus."  
.  
.  
.  
"What took you so long, Papii?" Gun pouted his lips,

I didn't realize I actually stayed there for almost half an hour.

"I'm sorry nah Gun~"

He pouted more, I gave him a hug.

"Let's have a movie date tonight, okay?"

He then looked at me,

"Nah?" I smiled at him,

"Fine," he sighed burying his face on my chest.

"Great! Let's go!"

Class dismissal,

"KHUN OFF!"

Venus called running towards me,

My eyes rounded while looking at him getting closer and closer to me.

Badump. Badump. Badump.

"K-Khun Gulf, do you need something?" I asked nervously.

He smiled at me and handed me a blue paper bag, I looked at him in confusion.

"It's yours, right? The uniform, I'm giving it back to you and ... Thank you for lending me the book, it was really good! But I haven't finished reading it since I have a lot of work to do. And oh! I also bought some strawberries for you, I put them inside the paper bag. I hope you like strawberries …"

"Y-yeah, thank you, Khun Gulf."

"Your welcome!" He smiled at me.

I shyly smiled back.

TOO BAD!

I think I can't just abandoned my feelings for him just like that. I can not do it ... It's my first time falling in love with someone.

Can I … Enjoy this feeling first? 

Even though, I knew from the start that ... It will hurt me so much at the end.

*End of Flashback*

"Here we are, Khun Gulf!" I smiled at him once we reached the entrance of the greenhouse.

"Are you sure it's okay that I'm here? I mean, only the Ten Princes were allowed to this place, right?" He asked,

"No worries, I'm the Student council Vice President, remember? I got your back," I winked.

He only laughed,

"Okay …"

"Come, I know Mew is waiting for you," I said.

He smiled at me and nodded.

"By the way, Khun Off ..."

"Hmm?"

"Do you like the strawberries I gave to you last time?"

"Huh?"

"I ... Really want to give you something as a token of appreciation but ... I don't know what you like. So, I ended up giving you strawberries."

"Don't worry, I really liked them, I shared them with Gun too and he likes them a lot."

"Really? I'm glad to know that!"

"Hahaha yeah, uhmmm … Khun Gulf,"

"Chai?"

"Can we call each other without formalities anymore? You can call me Off, I don't really mind."

"Okay, Off ..." He sweetly smiled at me calling my name.

"Gulf …"

Uwaah! I'm really happy to talk to him like this!

Gulf is ... Really beautiful, attractive and a kind person. His smile was the sweetest and his voice was like a beautiful song in my ears. My attraction to him was undeniable strong, I really ... Fell in love with him the first time I met him ... At the library.

End of Off POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just found out that Ohm has a girlfriend 😭 I'm crying a river, MyBlueHeart! 💙
> 
> But, I still love OhmFluke with all of my heart 💔
> 
> And ever since Off broke up with his girlfriend, OffGun moments became more real, especially OffGun 2020 moments, I'm really happy! My Babii heart was so satisfied!
> 
> I don't have problems with MewGulf at all, their boyfriends, no one can changed my mind!
> 
> And JoongNine? They still confused I'll give them time to think!


	10. All I Ever Need

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello~
> 
> Chapter 10 is up! Finally!
> 
> Uwaaah! MewGulf were really flirty these past weeks and I'm loving it! I love them so much! 😭
> 
> My Waanjai heart ❤

Third Person POV

At Crown Academy greenhouse,

The Princes who's laughing their ass off while watching Win and Joong doing their little variety show stopped and looked at Gulf in surprise.

Wait, why Venus was here in the greenhouse?

"Where's Mew?" Off asked them looking around.

Their gaze averted to Off and shook their heads saying they don't know where's Mew. Off only nodded to them.

The Princes eyes then landed to the box of lunch that Gulf's holding.

"Oh! Lunch box for Phi Mew ..." Joong suddenly blurted out.

The Princes glared at him,

"What? It's for Phi Mew, right?" Joong innocently asked again.

They all looked at Bright with caution.

Seriously, they really don't know if Joong is just a fool, stupid or a plain idiot. How come he didn't realize, after what happened to the arcade that the First Prince and Second Prince might both like the Crown Academy Venus.

They sighed all together with Joong stupidest. Bright just smiled at them and looked at Gulf.

"He's not here Gulf ... He just left a while ago," he said.

Gulf blushed biting his lower lip when Bright suddenly talked to him. He quickly looked away and slowly nodded.

*Silence*

The Princes were still muted.

Gulf felt the needs to apologize to them from what happened in the arcade. He knew that somehow, he's also at fault why the First Prince and Second Prince reacted that way. Well, he really doesn't know their own reasons but since he was still involved, he knew that he needed to apologize to them.

He cleared his throat,

"I ... A-erm ... I'm sorry for what happened last time," he started.

He tightened his grip on the lunch box he was carrying.

Dammit! He's really nervous!

He didn't really know what to say!

He took a glance to the Princes who are now looking at him with more surprise look than before.

He inhaled then exhaled as he continued.

"I-I know we created a huge scene last time, I just hope you guys don't misunderstand the Second Prince and especially the First Prince, Mew ... Hmmm ... I know it's kinda too late and awkward but ... I hope we can still be friends? My name is Kanawut Traipipattanapong, a third-year student, nice to meet you all," Gulf bowed his head after introducing himself and smiled at them.

*Silence*

After all that he said, the Princes are still silent.

"Hmmm ..." He scratched the back of his head.

He made the situation more awkward, didn't he?

Suddenly, Bright stood up from his seat and walked to Gulf. He patted his shoulder gently as he gave him a gentle smile.

"So guys, do you have nothing to say?" He asked the Princes.

The boys snapped, Nine pouted, Gun looked away, Ohm and Kao scratched the back of their heads, while Saint, Win and Joong grinned.

"Phi Gulf! Nice to meet you, I'm Metawin Opas-iamkajorn ..." Win said still grinning at Venus.

Gulf smiled at him and said nice to meet you too. And so, the boys started introducing themselves one by one.

"Venus! You know who I am, right?" Jong excitedly asked.

Gulf nodded to him and said,

"Archen Aydin ..."

"Uwaaah! You really know my name, but I appreciate more if you call me Joong. And this beautiful guy beside me is ..."

"Kornchid Boonsathitpakdee ... He's really popular because of his beautiful face," Gulf smiled.

Joong nodded furiously,

"You're beautiful than me," Nine pouted more.

"No, Venus is right! You're really beautiful Nine~" Kao grinned,

Nine rolled his eyes.

"By the way, I'm Noppakao Dechaphatthanakun, nice to meet you, Khun Gulf!" Kao flashed his Prince-like smile to Gulf.

"Nice to meet you Kao!"

"Hi, Phi Gulf! I'm Suppapong Udomkaewkanjana," Saint introduced himself smiling at Venus.

Kana smiled back, Saint has a really cute voice.

"I'm Thitiwat Ritprasert,"

"You're the student council president ..."

"Yes …"

"Nice to meet you!" Gulf beamed,

Ohm only nodded,

"Fluke talks about you a lot,"

"Really? Well, I really like him, he's really cute," he smiled.

"Eh? Oh! He'll definitely pass out if he'll hear what you said ..."

"Huh?" Ohm gave him a confused look.

"Nothing ..." Gulf grinned at him.

Bright then looked at the Seventh Prince, he seems to not care to introduce himself.

"Gun …" He called,

The little one sighed.

"The name is Atthphan Phunsawat," he introduced himself without even looking at Venus.

"N-nice to me you," Gulf said.

Gun didn't answer after that, Bright gave Venus an apologetic smile.

"I'm sorry, he's kinda stubborn sometimes but he's actually kind."

"Oh! It's okay, I understand …"

The Second Prince smiled and nodded.

The Princes then started talking to Gulf casually. They joke and do funny things to make Gulf laugh. While Venus was really thankful to them for accepting him.

Bright and Off sighed in relief while looking at them. At least, the misunderstanding last time fixed immediately.

A few minutes later, Mew came.

"Phi Mew!" Joong called,

Mew smiled at them but his eyes slowly went round when he saw Gulf together with the Princes.

"Venus?"

Gulf looked at him and immediately stood up walking towards him.

"Where did you go?" He asked frowning,

Mew only smiled at him.

"Why are you here? Did you already miss me?" He asked playfully without answering Venus question.

The raven pouted,

"I came here to give your lunch, you asked me last night to make you one, remember?"

"Oh yeah, sorry I forgot ..."

"Seriously ... Here ..." He said giving the box of lunch to Mew.

The First Prince grinned at him and accepted the lunch box, but then Gulf saw that his fist was bleeding.

"Hey! W-why y-y-"

Gulf panicked quickly and pulled Mew's fist.

"We need to disinfect your wound," he said.

Mew looked at him in amusement, he's really not expecting Venus to react like this. It's just a small bruise anyway, it will heal very soon.

"Guys, do you have disinfectant here, first aid kit perhaps?" He asked the Princes.

The Princes nodded to him and Saint immediately get the first aid kit. He handed it to Venus,

The First Prince watched Gulf treating his wound gently, he suddenly chuckled. When Venus heard it, he frowned.

"What? Stop smiling like that."

"I just found you cute ..."

"Huh? Are you insane?"

Mew didn't answer and kept smiling.

While, Bright and Off silently watching the two.

"Wow~ Phi Mew is really lucky to have Venus," Joong suddenly give his comment again.

The Princes shut a glare at him and looked at Bright.

"It's okay ..." Bright only smiled at them.

Off pursed his lips, yes ... It's okay, even if ... It's actually hurt, in their part.

Class dismissal,

Gulf kept on apologizing to Kaownah for not returning immediately. He explained to his best friend that he went to the greenhouse with Off to meet Mew. And then, the Princes asked him to stay for a while to play with them.

Kaownah on the other hand only smiled at him and said it's okay. Gulf didn't know why Kaownah wasn't angry with him since when he was late before, Kaownah was very angry with him and refused to talk to him. He ended up buying his best friend his favorite chocolate milk for a week to make up with him.

"Are you sure you're not mad at me?" He asked him again, they're already outside the school building.

The school Fairy only chuckled,

"Do you want me to get mad at you, Kana?" He asked,

Venus shook his head.

"See, so stop asking if I'm mad at y---" 

Suddenly, Gulf gasped and his eyes already following ... Someone ...

"Bright ..."

He's holding a guitar on his one hand and a notebook on his other hand. He's heading at the back of the school building, maybe he'll go to the big tree where he always take a nap.

"Kaownah, I think I forgot something, I-I ... Need to go back inside ..."

"Okay, then let's go ba--"

"No!"

"What?"

"I-I mean ... I'll go by myself, just wait for me here, okay?" He said to his best friend and immediately ran off.

"AI KANA! THAT'S NOT THE ENTRANCE OF OUR SCHOOL BUILDING!" Kaownah shouted out to Venus who just headed to the back of their school building.

Seriously? What the hell happened to him?

At the big tree,

Bright was startled when Gulf suddenly appeared in front of him while huffing for air.

"H-hi … Bright!" Gulf greeted him.

Bright blinked his eyes while looking at Gulf.

"Hi Gulf …"

Venus blushed,

*Awkward silence*

"C-can I ... Sit with you?" The raven nervously asked.

He really didn't know why the hell he followed Bright here!

Uwaaah Kanawut Traipipattanapong, you becoming aggressive you idiot!

Bright smiled at him and nodded,

"T-thanks ..." He smiled back sitting beside his crush.

Honestly, our Gulf wanted to ask about their 'DATE' this coming Sunday but he doesn't know how to bring up the topic so ...

His gaze dropped to the notebook that Bright's holding.

"That's ..." He started while looking at the written words inside Bright's notebook.

"Oh! Random chords of English songs that I'm listening now."

"So, you know how to play guitar?" Gulf excitedly asked.

THIS IS A NEW DISCOVERY FOR HIM ABOUT BRIGHT!

"Yes, do you want me to sing for you?"

"C-can you?"

"Chai …"

Bright smiled and cleared his throat,

He held his guitar and started strumming the strings.

" Don't the water grow the trees? Don't the moon pull the tide? Don't the stars light the sky? Like you need to light my life~ If you need me anytime~ You know, I'm always right by your side~ And see, I've never felt this love~ You're the only thing that's on my mind~

You don't understand how much you really mean to me~ I need you in my life, you're my necessity~  
But believe me that you're everything~ That just makes my world complete~  
My love is clear, the only thing that I'll ever see~

You're all I ever need~ Baby, you're amazing~  
You're my angel, come and save me~  
You're all I ever need~ Baby, you're amazing~  
You're my angel, come and save me, yeah~"

(Song Title: All I Ever Need by Austin Mahone)

Gulf eyes twinkled and started clapping his hands together.

"Wow~ You have an amazing voice Bright!" He compliments him.

"Thank you ... That song is one of my favorite,"

"It's beautiful!"

"I think of you everytime I hear that song."

"Huh?"

*Long pause*

Did he hear it right? Wait, what did Bright just said?

Gulf gave him a surprised look. Bright only smiled and took his both hands.

Gulf became more flustered.

"A-a-uhmmm ... Bright ..."

"Gulf ... I ... I ... I lov--"

Bright words cut off when Mew suddenly grabbed Gulf hand and pulled him away from his best friend.

"Let's go home, Venus!" He demanded,

Their both eyes went round while looking at Mew.

"A-w-wait Mew--"

The First Prince didn't listen to Gulf and continue dragging him away from Bright.

"Ai Mew, Mew wait, Mew s-stop ... LET ME GO!" Gulf protested trying to pull his hand away from Mew.

Mew glared at him gripping his hand tight.

Gulf flinched,

"W-why you acting like this?"

Mew didn't answer,

Right now, they're in front of the school gate, and a lot of students are now looking at them. 

Gulf swallowed hard, he really didn't know what to do. Well, he really didn't know why Mew looks like he will kill someone.

Wait,

Is he going to murder me here? He gasped from his own thought.

"A-a-uhmmm ... M-Mew? I-I ..."

Suddenly, Mew pulled him closer to him and at that moment ... HE KISSED GULF VIRGIN LIPS INFRONT OF A LOT OF PEOPLE.

The students who saw the kiss gasped and others immediately grabbed their cellphone to take pictures of THE VENUS AND THE FIRST PRINCE PUBLIC KISS ... Yes, it will be huge news inside their school again, Facebook, Instagram, and Twitter were definitely flooded with these photos.

The kissed lasted for a few seconds because Gulf suddenly ... Fainted the moment he felt Mew's soft lips on his own.

This will be a huge embarrassment for our Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong when he wakes up.

End of Third Person POV

Gulf POV

The moment I opened my eyes, a familiar ceiling welcome me.

"I'm ... In my room?"

But, how did I ... I was in school a while ago and ...

*Flashback of Mew and him kissing scene earlier*

I felt my whole body heated up when 'THAT' thought crossed my mind.

"No no, no! It didn't happen ... Definitely ... It was just a dream. Yeah, it was a nightmare, lol! As if I would allow Mew to kiss me, hahahah!

My cellphone suddenly vibrated,

1 new message.

I immediately opened the message because it's from Kaownah.

Kana! How are you? You make me worry!

I smiled,

Aaaw~ Kaownah is always sweet, but ... Why is he worried to me? I'm just sleeping here.

Another message,

Why did you suddenly fainted when Mew kissed you? Aish, you should've enjoyed it, idiot!

Eh?

I read the message once more,

My eyes slowly widened.

"W-w-wait, h-h-how did Kaownah knew about the nightmare I dreamt just now?"

My cellphone vibrated again,

1 new message.

I swallowed hard, and with trembling hands, I opened the new message.

If you're thinking that you're just dreaming, forget it ... THE KISS WAS REAL KANA!

And that moment,

I ... Fainted again.

End of Gulf POV


	11. Venus is not Him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sawadee kha~
> 
> New update is up!
> 
> My fujoshi/otaku friends asking me to finish my unfinished anime fanfiction on wattpad hahaha but I told them I need to finish this one first.
> 
> Oh! And thank you soooo much for all the kudos and comments ❤ DarkOtaku is really happy to read the comments ❤ LOVELOTS!
> 
> Well then, enjoy reading minna san~ (´▽`ʃƪ)♡

Bright POV

I thought I had accepted the fact that my first love was in love with my best friend. I thought it would not be this painful because I already convinced myself that he will never be mine and that they were for each other.

I thought ... Yeah, it's all in my mind, and now ... My heart shattered into pieces when the truth slaps me in the face.

*Flashback*

My eyes widened, and I was taken aback.

Mew kissing Gulf in front everyone? In front of ... Me.

I felt my legs weak, my whole body was shaking.

"Gulf ..."

His name slipped from my lips just like that, while looking at them.

I laughed bitterly,

This is why sometimes … I keep my feelings to myself.

I know I can't be angry, but then I'm in pain, I feel shattered and broken. I'm scared … And sad because I don't think I'll ever recover from this pain.

Please Bright … Stop looking at them, why are you so stupid?

You're hurting yourself more. 

I sighed heavily,

Why am I even followed them here? Why am I so desperate? Why am I an idiot? Why am I so numb? Why am I still hoping? Why am I still falling deeper in love with you, Venus?

Why … Do you have to love my best friend and not ... Me?

I felt my eyes stung … Great! Now I can't hold back my tears anymore. Who would've thought it will hurt like this?

It's really hurt, Venus …

*End of Flashback*

Chivaaree residence,

I went back home, with a broken heart.

"Sweetie! My handsome son, you're finally here!" My Mom greeted me cheerfully once I stepped in, inside our house.

I smiled at her and kissed her cheek.

As usual, I need to pretend that I'm still okay, even though ... I'm actually falling apart inside.

"I'm home, Mom ..."

She caressed my hair lovingly and asked,

"Do you want something to eat? I'll cook it for you," she smiled.

My Mom is a famous chef not only here in Thailand but also to other countries.

"No, I'm good Mom, I'm not hungry ..." I replied flashing her a convincing smile.

Mom suddenly frowned while examining me from head to toe.

"Did something wrong?" She worriedly asked.

I pursed my lips,

A Mother will always be a Mother, she really knows everything. She knew when there's something wrong with her son. But then, of course ... I don't want Mom to worry about me so I shook my head and answered,

"I'm okay Mom, I just need to take some rest. School is really tiring today," I smiled.

She pouted her lips, still not convinced of what I said. She then asked,

"Is it about your Venus?"

My eyes widened, and I immediately looked away.

Yes, my Mom knew about Gulf, I told her everything about him and how much I ... Love him.

"W-what do you mean Mom?" I still want to pretend that I don't know what she's talking about.

"Did you confess to him?"

I gave her a more surprised look, she looked at me straight in the eyes searching for an answer.

I sighed,

"A-almost ... But, Mew came and I ... I should know that Gulf is already in love with my best friend ... I want him to be happy."

Mom eyes soften and smiled at me with sympathy.

"You're really a good guy my son, Gulf will definitely see it."

I smiled back at her and nodded,

Yes, he's only seeing me as a good guy and not someone special like Suppasit Jongcheveevat to him.

End of Bright POV

Mew POV

"So, what did you do to my Kana, huh Mew?" My Mom asked from the other line.

She was currently in Paris with my Dad checking our fashion boutiques there.

"What do you mean Mom?" I asked back,

"The maids told me that Kana refused to go out to his room so I assumed it's your fault why he's acting like that."

I rolled my eyes,

"I did nothing wrong."

"Oh really ..."

"I just kissed him, what's wrong with that?" I blurted out.

I heard my Mom gasped,

"You what?" Her voice is somehow excited than surprised.

"You sounds happy."

"Well, I just think you really like him," she giggled.

"I do ... But if you mean romantically, I'm not in love with him."

"Oho! Are you sure? The way you act around him is opposite from what you're saying now."

"You know I don't want to fall in love again Mom. I told you about that a long time ago."

"But you're not pushing him away. To be honest, I think you really have feelings for him."

"I know why you're thinking like that."

I sighed,

"Okay, I must admit … When I first met Venus, he actually reminded me of him. I admit it that he caught my attention because I'm seeing him to Venus. The way he smiles, the way he talks … I felt like … I'm with him whenever I'm with Venus. That's why, I don't want to fall in love with him ..."

"Uhmm … Is it because he looks like him? Or you're actually AFRAID to fall in love again?"

"Look, I just really don't want to fall in love again, okay Mom?"

"Then, please explain to me Suppasit Jongcheveevat why you're trying your best to ruin Kana and Bright date?"

"Wait, h-how did you know about that?"

She laughed,

"You know I have a lot of sources my Mew. I also know Kana likes Bright and Bright likes Kana back. So tell me, my son ... Why do you have to do that? Aren't you happy that your best friend finally found someone to love? Or perhaps, you're jealous?"

"NO!" I shouted out gripping my fist tight.

She only chuckled,

"I'll hang up ..." I said and immediately ended the call.

I sighed and massage my temple,

Mom really knows how to annoy me.

I looked at the time on my cellphone screen, it's already past midnight. 

"Venus didn't go out to his room since we got home, he also didn't have his dinner yet. Tch, is that kiss really a big deal to him?"

*Pause*

"Well, if he doesn't want to go out, then I'll force him to go out," I smirked.  
.  
.  
.  
"Venus?"

Gulf jumped a little when I found him opening a cup of ramen in the kitchen. He looked at me in surprise and ...

"I-I-I ..." He stuttered while holding his chopsticks.

I smirked,

"Hungry?" I asked, a playful smile crept on my lips.

He blushed and bit his lip.

I walked towards him and looked at the cup of ramen on the table.

"Can you also make one for me?" I requested,

"Eh? O-o-okay ..." He replied and immediately grabbed another cup of ramen inside the cabinet.

I watched him pour the hot water in the cup.

"Uhmmm ... Venus ..."

"I-I'll be back to my room, just wait for your ramen to cook, okay?" He suddenly said and carefully took his ramen on the table.

"No, stay here," I commanded.

He stopped and looked at me with pleading eyes.

"I want to go back to my room, please?" 

"Sit down, let's eat together," I ordered.

He pouted and hesitated for a second but he ended up sitting beside me and silently started eating his ramen. I smiled at him and also took my ramen.

"By the way Venus, about what happened earlier ..."

He choked,

"Hey, are you okay?"

He quickly ran to the fridge to get some water.

"Don't do that again!" He grunted after drinking his water.

"What? What did I do?"

"That ... That ... Argh! Never mine you jerk!"

"Is it about our first kiss?" I suddenly asked,

"No ..." He answered back, pissed off.

"Then, what?"

*Silence*

A blushed crept on Gulf cheeks,

"I'm your first kiss, right?" I smirked,

He blushed more.

"OH SHUT UP YOU ASSHOLE JERK, I REALLY HATE YOU!"

"I know," I grinned.

"Aish, I really hate you!"

"I know wifey, I know."

"Wifey? Huh! Now you're calling me wifey? How many pet names will you call me, huh?"

"Hmmm ... As many pet names as I want. But I think I like wifey more than honey, so I'm going to call you wifey from now on."

He sighed,

"Please don't, it will cause another misunderstanding you jerk."

"Who cares, we already kissed in public so now you're my wifey."

"Y-y-you!"

He blushed again,

"Oh God! Why are you so annoying?" He hissed rolling his eyes.

"I'm not annoying, I'm just a handsome human being ..."

"Jerk!"

I laughed,

"Wifey, before I forgot, I want you to wear the maid uniform I bought to you last time," I said.

"Excuse me?" He gasped,

"I want you to wear them starting tomorrow, I'll buy you more once I have free time," I smiled.

Venus sighed,

"Please don't, also why do I have to wear them?"

"You're my personal maid, of course, you need your own uniform."

"Are you insane? The uniforms you bought for me were too short!"

"I know, that's why I bought them," I grinned.

"Fuck you Suppasit Jongcheveevat!" He cursed and kicked my leg.

"Ouch!"

End of Mew POV

Gulf POV

I sighed,

"He really made me wear this uniform!"

I looked at myself in the mirror,

"If I bent like this my underwear will show off. Ugh! Fuck my life! Fuck Mew Suppasit! I really, really, really hate that pervert monster!" I gritted my teeth gripping my fist tightly.

"Wifey! Are you done? Let me see the uniform!" He called me outside my room.

*Vein pop*

"I don't want to go out like this!" I yelled,

"Why? You look definitely great with that uniform. Come on let me see you!"

I sighed, I wanted to cry. Why can't I even refuse to this bastard? Oh yeah, what am I saying? Of course I can't, HE'S MY DAMN EMPLOYER!

I pouted,

"Fine, fine, just give me more seconds!"

I adjusted my skirt again but it's useless. My skirt is too short so even if I pulled it 200 times it will still be short!

I growled in frustration and decided to open the door.

Mew looked at me from head to toe, his eyes twinkled, and he nodded multiple times once he saw me.

He smirked,

"Wifey, can you turn around?" He requested,

"Huh? Why?" I frowned,

"Just do it ..."

I drew my lower lip between my teeth, I'm really pissed but as usual, I do what he asked me to do.

I slowly turned around and ...

"Wow~ It looks good on you more than I thought. Maybe next time, I'm going to buy you shorter skirt."

"What?!"

How did it end up into a more short skirt? Argh!

At Mew's room,

"Wifey! I want more orange juice, can you get me more downstairs?" He suddenly asked while lying down on his bed watching me cleaning his room.

I pressed my lips together while glaring at him.

"Can't you see I'm still cleaning here? Go get on your own, you have your feet, you can walk, right? Also, I asked you earlier if you still want something in the kitchen but you said none."

"But I want orange juice now," he pouted.

OH GOD GIVE ME MORE STRENGTH TO DEAL WITH THIS JERK!

"Fine, fine!" I sighed,

I immediately went downstairs and walked straight to the kitchen to get the freshly squeezed orange.

Back to Mew's room,

"Here ..." I said giving him the glass of freshly squeezed orange juice he asked.

"I also want chips ..." He then requested.

"What?!"

"Chips ... I want chips ..."

"Ugh! Fine ..." I groaned,

*Went back to kitchen*

*Get a bag of chips then go back to Mew room*

"Thanks!" Mew grinned, I clicked my tongue.

"Can I continue cleaning now Young Master?" I asked, annoyed.

He nodded to me and grinned,

"Thank you ..." I rolled my eyes picking up the vacuum cleaner.

After 30 minutes of cleaning Mew's room.

"You're done?" He asked looking around.

"Obviously," I sighed wiping my sweat using my towel.

"Good!" He nodded going back on playing game on his cellphone.

Suddenly, I realized something.

"Oh wait, I almost forgot!"

"Hmm? What is it?" He asked,

"Wait here, I just need to get something in my room," I said.

He nodded to me while looking at me in curiosity.

A few minutes later, I returned to his room and ...

"Here ..." I showed him the diamond ring I saw inside the trash bin of his room before.

I saw how his eyes slowly widened and eventually his expression hardened.

"Where did you get that?" He asked, his voice was deep, so different when he talks to me.

My face paled while looking at him.

"I-inside the ... Trash bin ..." I stuttered,

"Throw it away."

"Pardon?"

"I SAID THROW THAT DAMN THING AWAY, NOW!" He shouted out angrily.

I froze,

The ring from my hand fell on the floor,

"I-I'm sorry ... I ..." I apologized right away.

Why he's acting like this? 

"Get out ..." He suddenly said.

"Huh?"

"Please leave me alone!"

"I-I-I ... Understand ..."

End of Gulf POV


	12. It's Still Hurt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rewatched Theory of Love with my bf hahahah now we're watching Until We Meet Again since TharnType was too much for him to handle 😅
> 
> He's the most supportive Boyfriend in the whole wide world! 😂 
> 
> Anyway, enjoy reading everyone! ❤

Third Person POV

As expected! The kissing scene photos of the First Prince and the School Venus spread like a wildfire in social media. Everyone in the Academy went crazy over it, a lot of fangirls and fanboys cried because of it. 

In Venus class,

Everyone stared at Gulf intensely, he gulped and tried to ignore all the stares, but he can't!

He felt like they want to murder him anytime soon.

He bit his bottom lip,

"Shia, this is not fucking good!" 

Ugh! Seriously, it's all that fucking First Prince fault. What the hell he's even thinking? Why did he fucking kiss him from the first place, in front of these students, in front of everyone?

Now, everything will be more and more complicated.

"Why is this happening to me?!" He cried,

Kaownah patted his back gently,

"You dig your own grave, Kana ..." He teased,

"You should be comforting me, you know," Gulf pouted.

The School Fairy laughed,

"Okay, sorry, sorry ... But you know what, I actually saw the kiss ..."

"Huh?"

"Well, I saw Mew pulling you and you're resisting, I don't know what happened to you guys so I followed you and BOOM! The next thing I knew, you guys already kissing ... In public ..."

Gulf reddened like a ripe tomato from what Kaownah said.

"C-can we stop talking about that kiss?"

Kaownah playfully smirked and leaned closer to Venus.

"But Kana~ How's your first kiss?"

"Eh?"

"It feels good right? Mew's lips were probably the softest lips you've ever tasted, you're so lucky Kana!"

"Shia, stop it Kaownah!

He giggled,

"So, what did Mew said about the kiss? Tell me everything Kana!"

*Silence*

"Kana?"

"He's … Mad at me."

"WHAT?!"

Venus pursed his lips,

"Why is he mad at you?"

"I ... Found a ring in his room. I kept it and decided to give it back to him. But then, he ... I-"

"A ring?" Kaownah smiling face suddenly turned into a serious one.

"A-y-yeah ... Why?"

He looked away, he let out a heavy sigh then looked back at Gulf, he tried his best to smile again at his best friend and asked,

"How about Bright? Have you talked to him?" He changed the topic to distract Gulf. He knew about the ring and he doesn't want his best friend to know about it.

Gulf looked at him in confusion but when he heard what Kaownah asked, his eyes went round.

"Shia! I forgot about Bright!" He shouted out,

Their classmates glared at him more, Kaownah chuckled.

"They really hate you Kana," he commented.

But Venus didn't care anymore, the only thing in his mind right now is Bright.

"Do you think Bright already know?" He asked his best friend.

"About the kiss?"

Gulf nodded furiously,

"Lol! Are you kidding me?"

"Then, he knew?!" He cried,

"Of course, he will idiot!"

"I need to explain to him."

"Yeah, you should ... A-wait now?"

"Yes!"

"Seriously? We only have a few m---"

"Just tell Professor Saetang I went somewhere, thanks!"

"Wait, Ai Kana! Where is that somewhere? KANA!" Kaownah shouted but Gulf already left.

He pouted,

"Shia!"

He sighed, 

The thought about the ring suddenly crossed his mind.

"That ring ... I hope, I'm not helping the wrong person. I don't want Kana to get hurt ..."  
.  
.  
.  
Bright classmates said that he was at the library so Gulf immediately went there to find him.

"Gulf?" Bright looked at him in surprise.

Déjà vu? Why this seems to have happened before?

"B-Bright …"

The Second Prince gave him a smile and asked,

"Are you here to borrow books, Gulf?"

Venus nibbled his bottom lip while looking at the Second Prince with a mix of emotions. He actually doesn't know how to explain to him about the kiss or ... Bright didn't know about it yet?

OH COME ON, WHO THE HELL IS HE KIDDING?

"B-Bright … I want t-"

"It's okay," Bright interrupted cutting off his words.

"Huh?"

Gulf was surprised, it's okay? What is okay? 

EVERYTHING IS NOT OKAY HERE!

"Gulf … I know you like Mew," Bright smile faded.

Wait, wait, wait, that's just a misunderstanding, Bright! Venus wanted to say but he chose to keep quiet.

His body started shaking,

"I'm ... I'm really sorry, I forced you to have a date with me. Let's cancel the date can we?"

"Cancel ... The date?"

He felt he was stabbed a thousand times when he heard what Bright said.

Cancel ... The date? But, he doesn't want to cancel the date. He ... Don't want to … He was looking forward to it since the start.

He was fighting back his tears, but he failed, tears ran down freely on his rosy cheeks.

"Gulf!" Bright gasped,

He quickly took his handkerchief into his pocket and gently wiped Gulf's tears.

"I-I'm sorry, I'm really sorry ... Please don't cry," he panicked.

WHY'S GULF CRYING!?

He doesn't know why he suddenly cried but looking at his beloved Venus crying face, his heartache.

"I'm sorry ..." He whispered with a trembling voice.

Gulf shook his head and suddenly hugged him tight, Bright eyes widened.

"I don't want to cancel the date ..." Venus said behind his sob.

"A-huh?"

"Please, I want to be with you that day …"

Badump. Badump. Badump.

His heart felt warm after hearing those words from Venus. Is he dreaming? If this is just a dream, he doesn't want to wake up anymore!

Gulf looked at him with teary eyes,

"Bright ..." He called him gently.

The Second Prince was still in shock but he tried his best to calm himself and smile at Gulf.

"Let's be together that day, Gulf ..." He said and hugged Venus back.

Venus smiled in the warm hug. He hopes, this hug will last forever.

I want to tell you I love you, Bright.

I want to tell you that I love you, Gulf.

At the corner of the library, a certain Prince saw them.

"Shia! This is not what I'm expecting to see in the library," he muttered to himself.

Lunchtime, at the greenhouse,

The Princes just finished taking their lunch and now, they were talking about random things to kill their time. Honestly, they want to ask Mew about the kiss he shared with Venus but Mew was in a bad mood since this morning and Bright was with them so they need to be careful not to hurt their feelings.

"Do you know what happened to Phi Mew, Phi Bright?" Joong worriedly asked,

Bright shook his head,

"He's been like that since morning," he replied, also worried.

"Do you think we need to call Venus?" Kao asked,

The Princes looked at each other, then nodded.

"I think his mood will get better if Phi Gulf is here," Win said. 

And so, the Princes decided to take Gulf to their greenhouse. Mew and Bright left alone.

Bright looked at his best friend who's silently sitting in a corner while looking blankly at nowhere.

"Here, I made some tea, you've been thinking a lot since this morning," Bright said giving Mew a cup of fragrant tea.

The First Prince accepted the cup and inhaled the relaxing aroma of the tea, he exhaled in contentment and took a sip.

"Thank you ..."

Bright smiled at him, he sat down beside him and also took a sip of his tea.

"You can talk to me," he started.

Mew sighed,

"It's actually nothing, it's just about the past, you know, when something about him reminded me, my mood immediately changed. You know I tried my best to move on to him ... It took me how many years until I finally accepted the fact that he already left me. But ..."

Bright rubbed his back gently,

"I'm still hurting," Mew voice waver.

Bright doesn't want to see his best friend like this. When that guy left Mew, he refused to accept it. The worst part is ... He even tried to end his life just because of him. He loves him so much, he gave everything, but ... He still left him.

"I know it's still hurt, but ... You said you already moved on, right? You have to be strong Mew or else ... You'll end up getting hurt over and over again."

Mew smiled bitterly,

"I know, but I'm stupid."  
.  
.  
.  
Back to Gulf classroom,

"HIYAAAAH! THE PRINCES WERE HERE!"

Gulf classmates went crazy when the Princes entered their classroom. They immediately grabbed their cellphone and took a lot of photos of the Princes.

"KHUN OFF!"

"KHUN GUN, KHUN OHM, KHUN KAO!"

"NONG JOONG! NONG NINE, NONG SAINT, NONG WIN, OMG THEY WERE ALL HERE!"

Their fangirls screamed heard even outside their classroom, other students who were passing by also started gathering inside to see the Princes.

"Hurry, get Venus now, we need to get out of here immediately!" Nine ordered starting to get annoyed by the flashing of cameras.

"Yes ..." The Princes answered back.

Joong, Win, and Saint walked to the now stunned Venus.

"Phi Gulf, come with us, we need your help!" Joong said pulling his hand.

"W-Where are we going?"

"We'll explain to you later Phi Gulf, just please come with us ..." Saint said with a serious tone of voice.

Venus swallowed hard,

He started to get nervous, did something happened to Bright? To Mew? Why are the Princes all here except those two?

"K-Kaownah, I-I have to go ..." He said to his best friend.

Kaownah only nodded, he was puzzled from the sudden visitation of the Princes.

"Don't be late in our afternoon class, Kana."

"I will!" He forced a smile.

He then turned back to face the Princes,

"Let's go ..."

The Princes nodded to him and took Gulf to their greenhouse.  
.  
.  
.  
*Blink eyes few times*

Gulf wants to run away once he saw Mew in front of him.

"SHIA!"

No, not him, NOT ALONE WITH THIS JERK!

The Princes left them alone in the greenhouse and asked him to talk to the First Prince.

Okay, so ... What now?

MEW WAS MAD AT HIM FOR GOODNESS SAKE!

*Awkward silence*

Mew is only looking at him, he didn't speak since Gulf entered their greenhouse.

"Uhmmm ..."

"Venus ..." He suddenly called him.

"A-yes?"

"I'm sorry ..." He apologized,

"Huh?"

"I didn't mean to yell at you, I'm sorry ... I can't control my temper."

"N-no, it's okay ... It's all my fault."

Mew started walking towards him, he pulled Gulf into a tight hug and said,

"Just let me hug you like this for a moment."

Gulf slowly nodded,

Badump. Badump. Badump.

NO, NO, NO, NOT MY HEART AGAIN!

PLEASE DON'T, WHY ARE YOU BEATING LIKE THIS AGAIN?!

"Venus ..."

"Can you stop calling me Venus?"

Mew frowned,

"Why?"

"Call me by my name, you keep on calling me Venus since we first met," Gulf pouted.

Mew slowly let him go and looked at him, he suddenly chuckled.

"Gulf ..."

Venus froze,

BADUMP. BADUMP. BADUMP. BADUMP. BADUMP. BADUMP.

His beating heart went crazier than before.

Gulf face heated up, he immediately lowered his head to hide his blushing face.

Huhuhuhu my kokoro heart, why are you like this? You keep on beating like this whenever you're with Mew. Please stop, you're making me really confused about my true feelings.  
.  
.  
.  
"Phi Nine, are you okay?" Joong worriedly asked, they were currently at the mini-studio in Nine's bedroom.

Nine snapped and looked at Joong, then to the sheet of paper he's holding.

"You look not okay …"

"N-no ... I'm fine ..." He shook his head.

"O-okay ... So Phi Nine, did you get the book you mentioned earlier?"

The scene from the library he saw earlier immediately flashed to his mind.

"Phi Mew ... Didn't have to know about it ..." He whispered,

"Huh?"

Joong is now looking at him in confusion.

"Nothing ... Anyway, I have t---"

Nine's eyes widened when he realized how close Joong's face to him. He quickly pushed him away and grunted.

"Don't come closer like that!"

"Why?"

"You know I hate skinship!"

Joong pouted,

"Phi Nine, you can tell me if you have a problem, I can listen to you all day."

Nine just looked at him, Joong sighed.

"You're only like that when it comes to Phi Mew, it's about him again, right?" He finally asked,

But Nine was still muted.

"I know you like him ..."

"Can we stop talking about this Joong?" 

He shook his head,

"I can't understand you anymore, Phi Nine!"

"Then don't understand me, I didn't ask for it!" Nine replied,

Joong smiled weakly,

"I hope ... I didn't confess to you in the first place. At least before, you're not like this to me."

End of Third Person POV


	13. BrightGulf Date - Part 01

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the late update 😭 I'll try my best to post the part 02 tomorrow.
> 
> Also, thank you, thank you, thank you so much for all the kudos and comments, minna san were always the best! Love yah all 😘
> 
> Enjoy reading! ❤

Bright POV

"My son looks happy, is something good happened to you, Bright?" Mom asked once she entered my room to give the food she prepared for me.

She put the tray of food she's holding on top of the table.

I gave her a beautiful smile,

"Let me guess, Mmmm ... It's Gulf, right?" She giggled,

I shyly nodded at her.

"A-actually, we have a date tomorrow, Mom …"

She gasped,

"Really? Wow! That's a good news, CONGRATULATIONS MY SON! This is a big progress between you and Gulf."

"Yes, thank you," I smiled.

"Wait, did you already choose your outfit for tomorrow?"

"Outfit?"

"Not yet? Then, I'll choose it for you!"

She beamed and excitedly opened my wardrobe and looked for the 'outfit' she wants me to wear.

"I think I want this one, red is the color of love."

"A-uhmmm ... O-okay?"

She grinned and put down the red shirt she chose on top of my bed.

"I hope I can see you always smiling like that," she pinched my cheek gently.

"Mom~" I whined,

But honestly, that's also my wish. 

After a few more talks about Gulf, my Mom decided to take her leave. She said I need to sleep early so that I'll be more handsome tomorrow. I just laughed at what she said and nodded to her. She smiled at me sweetly and waved her hand.

After she left,

I shook my head smiling on my own,

"Mom is always the best …"

I sighed in contentment.

*Silence*

"Oh yeah!" I gasped realizing something.

I go back searching for good places to go on a date.

I decided to open my Instagram.

*Looking and scrolling to posts*

After a lot of scrolls on my news feed. I saw a post that caught my attention.

"Of course, Dream World!"

How could I even forget about Dream World? I hope Gulf love this place!

"Hmmm ... Maybe, I'll call him and ask for his opinion."

I went to my contacts and find Gulf name. Once I saw his name I immediately pressed the call button and ...

His cellphone rang,

"Bright!" He cheerfully called from the other line.

A smile spread acrossed my lips when I heard his lovely voice.

I'm so lucky he gave me his cellphone number earlier!

*Flashback*

"Gulf!" I called out, luckily he didn't leave his classroom yet.

He was with Kaownah and they were discussing something on their notebooks. His other classmates already left.

I sighed in relief and cheerfully walked towards them.

"Bright, why you're here?" He asked, kinda surprised from my sudden visitation.

"Uhmmm ... Well .... I just ... I want to ..."

SHIA! I'M REALLY SHY TO ASK!

"I think he wants to ask for your cellphone number Kana, you're going out tomorrow, right?" Kaownah concluded while looking at me.

Gulf stared at me, I smiled at him awkwardly and nodded.

"Can I?" I asked giving him my cellphone.

"Sure!" He smiled back, took my cellphone and typed his number.

He then gave it back to me and said,

"Call me anytime ..."

"I will!" I grinned.

*End of Flashback*

"Good evening Gulf, I hope I'm not disturbing you."

"Of course not, I'm actually happy you called!"

"How are you?" I asked,

"I'm good, how about you, Bright?"

"Same here, thanks for asking … Uhmm ..."

"Yes?"

"Do you want to visit Dream World tomorrow? I mean, well I'm not forcing you if you don't want t-"

"REALLY? WE'RE GOING THERE?" He asked in excitement.

"Eh? You're okay with Dream World?"

"I do! I always love to visit Dream World since I was young."

"Great! I'm happy to hear that ... Then, see you tomorrow?"

"Yes, see you tomorrow, bye!"

"Bye ..."

End of call.

I smiled,

Now I realized that being in love makes a person really happy.

"Gulf Kanawut ..."

End of Bright POV

Gulf POV

I was in the kitchen drinking a glass of water when Bright called, I honestly didn't expect his call.

I smiled to myself,

Bright is really thoughtful and even asked my opinion for our date.

"Oh yeah! Kaownah …"

I immediately opened my Line to chat my best friend. He told me to update him every time about my date with Bright.

Well, I'm not complaining … That's Kaownah, he wants to be updated always.

"Mew ..."

His name just slipped out of my mouth even though I'm not thinking about him at all ... Or do I?

I covered my mouth in surprise when I realized what I just said.

"SHIA!"

A flush crept up my face,

"No, no, no, no ... Oh come on Gulf! Why are you blushing like that?!"

*Silence*

He didn't go out to his room since we got home. Is he still mad at me? But ... It was all his fault!

ARGH WHATEVER!

Who cares about him, I'll be with Bright tomorrow and no one gonna stops us!

Suddenly, a maid entered the kitchen,

"Hey!"

She looked at me and asked,

"Yes, My Lady?"

"Did ... Mew … Uhmm ..."

"Not yet My Lady,"

"Eh? I haven't finish--"

"He didn't have his dinner yet, My Lady …"

"What?! I-I mean, I-I see ..."

THAT BASTARD, DOES HE PLAN TO KILL HIMSELF WITH HUNGER?!

"Thank you ..." I smiled at the maid.

She smiled back and bowed her head.

When she left, I sighed.

"Mew is being rebellious lately." I bit my lower lip and decided to make him dinner.

End of Gulf POV

Mew POV

"Dream World, huh ..." I hummed when Kaownah told me where will my Venus and my best friend planning to go on their date tomorrow.

"Yes, that was Kana told me." He said from the other line.

"Good, now that we knew where they go, we can easily follow them without being caught," I smirked.

"So, same plan?"

"Yes, I already asked Joong to help us. He said he will bring Nine with him. I won't let Bright have my Venus, ALONE ..."

Kaownah laughed,

"You sounds so evil, Mew."

"Do I?" I also laughed,

"Yes! Well then, see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah, I'm going to pick you up at your house."

"Okay!"

"Thanks, Kaownah …"

"You're always welcome, bye!"

End of call.

I smirked,

I will never allow others to have you ... Kanawut Traipipattanapong!

*Knocking at the door*

I frowned,

"Who's that? I told the maids to not disturb me here."

I decided to ignore the person knocking at the door but in my dismay, that someone continuously knocked at my door.

I growled in frustration and stood up opening the damn door.

"What?!" I yelled,

Gulf was startled,

"Venus?" I called out in surprise.

He's holding a tray of food,

"Why are you shouting? Tell me if you're still mad at me you jerk!" He yelled,

"A-n-no ... I'm not, I'm sorry," I immediately apologized to him.

He pouted his lips,

"I'm here to give your dinner, I don't know what's happening to you lately but you shouldn't skip your meal, idiot!"

I felt myself smiling when I heard what he just said.

"Aaaw~ Venus is worried …"

"T-the hell you're saying idiot!" He blushed,

I grinned at him and took the tray of food he's holding.

"Thank you Venus, you can go back to your room now."

"Huh? O-okay ..."

"You have your date tomorrow, right? You should be sleeping now, it's already 10 in the evening."

"Eh? Y-yeah ..."

He peaked inside my room, then looked back at me ... He bit his bottom lip and nodded.

"Good night ..." I smiled,

"Good ... Night ..." He mumbled but didn't move on his spot.

"Hmmm ... Do you still need something?"

He bowed his head and whispered,

"I can ... Stay with you till you finish your dinner if you want."

"Huh?"

"Are you deaf? I SAID I WANT TO STAY IN YOUR ROOM JERK!" He shouted out,

I looked at him dumbfounded, is he serious?

"You don't want to?" He asked, kinda disappointed from my lack of response.

"No! I-I mean … You can of course, come in!"

His face unknowingly brightens up and happily made his way inside my room. He sat down on my bed and makes himself comfortable. I put down the tray of food in the small round table beside my bed.

"You can start eating now," he grinned at me.

"O-okay ..." I just nodded.

Is it me or Gulf is weird today? Has he eaten something that makes him like this? If yes, then I'll buy that food again so he'll always want to stay in my room, lol!

I started eating just what he wants me to do.

But,

He keeps on staring at me that makes me really uncomfortable.

"Is there something on my face?" I asked him,

He snapped and immediately looked away, I think I saw his face blushing as he answered.

"N-n-nothing," he mumbled.

I suddenly smirked,

"Venus, do you perhaps ... Want to sleep with me?" I teased,

His face becomes redder than before,

"W-w-what? What the fuck are you saying you bastard?!"

I smirked more, he blushed more.

"I-I'm just making sure you eat your dinner, you jerk! I'm your baby sitter after all, I'm just doing my job!" He reasoned out but still red as a tomato.

If only he's not blushing like this, I'll probably going to believe what he said, but looking at him right now ...

I grinned,

"Is that so?"

"Ugh enough! Stop teasing me, okay? Just finish your dinner so I can go back to my room and take a rest," he pouted.

I laughed,

"Okay, okay, stop pouting like that or I'll kiss your lips."

"OH SHUT UP YOU PERVERT!"

End of Mew POV

Joong POV

Phi Nine keeps on glaring at me when I asked him to help me barrow some anime manga to Phi Bright.

"You know Phi Bright is busy today, right? Why did you decide to barrow those manga today?" He grunted while watching the Second Prince organizing the manga that I'm going to barrow.

We were currently at Phi Bright's room and base on the situation earlier, he was about to leave and go to their date.

The first plan, make Phi Bright late on his first date with Venus.

Checked!

I grinned to myself,

Sorry Phi Bright, I really like you, but I'm just doing my job.

"Phi Bright, I'm really sorry for intruding," I pouted my lips sadly.

He just smiled at me and said it's okay.

I smiled back at him,

A fact about the Second Prince is ... He can't say no to someone's request even though he has some important things to do first.

Just like today,

He keeps on glancing at his wristwatch while organizing the manga.

Half an hour later,

"Did you bring your car Joong?" He asked after he finished organizing the manga I 'borrowed'

"Yes, I did!" I chirped,

"Great, let me help you put them inside the car compartment," he suggested.

"Really? Thanks!" I smiled,

Phi Nine just rolled his eyes.

After another 15 minutes,

Phi Bright wiped the sweat trickling down his cheeks, he looks so tired.

"Thank you very much, Phi Bright!" I beamed hugging him.

"No worries, Nong," he smiled.

"Well then, we'll go ahead Phi, bye!"

"Take care you two,"

Phi Nine nodded at him.

Inside the car,

I immediately called Phi Mew to report what happened.

"Mission accomplished, Phi Mew!"

"Good job Joong! Now follow Bright's car, Venus is already here," he said from the other line.

"Wait, Venus is not leaving yet?"

"Not yet ... Let's just follow the plan, okay?"

"Copy Sir!"

End of call.

"What the hell did I just heard? So, you purposedly made Phi Bright late in his date?"

"It's Phi Mew's favor," I shrugged.

"You guys were really evil ..." He commented,

"And you're going to help us," I winked.

"What?! Why so? I don't want to ..." He immediately refused,

"Phi Mew asked you to ..." I lied,

He pursed his lips,

"Whatever ..." He grunted.

End of Joong POV

Bright POV

I'm late!

I bit my lip nervously while driving my car at high speed. I need to get there as soon as possible!

"I'm sorry, Gulf …"

After almost an hour of driving, I reached the place where Gulf and I decided to meet.

I immediately get out of my car after parking to find Gulf.

A lot of people scattering around the place and I can't find him!

"Please, please ... Be here Gulf," I prayed.

I'm hearing my heart beating faster inside my chest.

"Please, please, please!"

"Bright!"

That voice,

I immediately searched for the owner of the voice,

"Gulf!"

A smiling goddess waving his hand happily greeted me.

I felt relieved once I saw his beautiful face.

Oh God! Thank you so much he didn't leave me!

I want to cry with joy.

"Gulf, I'm really sorry I make you wait!" I apologized while huffing for air.

He shook his head,

"It's okay, don't worry."

I smiled at him but still, I felt guilty for making him wait.

Huhuhuhu … I thought I really messed up our first date before it even happened.

"It's already lunchtime, do you want to have lunch first?" I asked,

"Sure, let's go!"

We tried to find a good restaurant to take our lunch but all the restaurants that we entered were fully reserved.

I pouted,

Wow! I'm the luckiest unlucky person! My luck is so bad that if I bought a cemetery people would stop dying!

SHIA! WHY IS THIS HAPPENING TO OUR FIRST DATE?

Gulf looked at me worriedly,

"Bright, I can eat anywhere, don't worry too much," he smiled.

"O-okay …" I just nodded,

Huhuhu … Venus is really kind!

"Then ..."

I scanned my surroundings and a maid café caught my attention.

"Come, let's go to that maid café ..."

"Eh? Maid ... Café?"

End of Bright POV


	14. BrigthGulf Date Part 02

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M BACK! (｀・ω・´)”
> 
> I'm really sorry minna san, I really want to update but I lost my files so I have to write it all over again! What a shame! 😭
> 
> But, I'm planning to set a week where in I will be updating everyday. So I could finish this story immediately.
> 
> Though, I'm still working on it since it will consume a lot of my time. Hope I'll finish the chapters soon ☺
> 
> Anyway, here's the part two of BrightGulf date, enjoy reading everyone! ٩(๑•◡-๑)۶ⒽⓤⒼ❤

Gulf POV

SHIA! MAID CAFÉ?!

"You don't want to go?" Bright asked, sadness clouded his features. 

"A-n-no ... I ... I just ..."

It's not that 'I don't want to go' but that café ... THAT MAID CAFÉ IS WHERE I USED TO WORK BEFORE!!!

The people there were definitely--

I squeezed my both hands nervously.

"I'm sorry, I really want to bring you to a fancy restaurant but …"

"No Bright, it's just that … It's not your fault! A-uhmmm … I …"

THERE'S NO WAY OUT, I HAVE NO CHOICE!

"Okay, let's go! Let's go to that maid café," I smiled at him to cheer him up.

Wuhuhuhu I really want to cry right now. Why is this happening to our first date?!  
.  
.  
.  
Inside the maid café, 

"Gulf!?" My co-workers surprisingly shouted my name once they saw me entering the café.

"It's really you Gulf, wow!"

"We missed you here!"

Their eyes then averted to Bright who is standing beside me.

They all gasped,

"Woah! And who is this handsome guy with you?" They giggled and started circling Bright. 

Bright smiled at them and greeted the girls,

"Sawadee krub, I'm Vachirawit Chivaaree, nice to meet you, ladies.p" He introduced himself.

The maids screamed and started fangirling over him.

I sighed,

A Prince will always be a Prince wherever he goes.

I immediately went inside the circle and pulled Bright out.

"Sorry girls but please don't---"

"Nong Gulf!"

Someone suddenly shouted my name … AGAIN!

My eyes slowly widened when I saw Phi May walking towards us.

OKAY, NOW I'M FUCKED UP!

"Nong you're really here! We missed you so much, how are you?" She asked while patting my back gently.

I awkwardly smiled at her,

"Sawadee krub Phi May, I'm fine, how about you and everyone here?"

"Sawadee kha Nong, we'll all fine here, I'm happy you visited us," she beamed.

I suddenly felt guilty while looking at her smiling face.

"Uhmm … Phi May, I … I'm sorry if I suddenly resigned here a-"

"Oh no, don't worry Nong! Khun Mew explained to us your situation."

"Mew?" I frowned,

What does my evil boss say to her?

"Yes, yes … After you resigned he visited us here and apologized for your sudden resignation, he explained to us everything."

"Everything?"

OKAY, NOW I WANT TO KNOW WHAT THE FUCK THAT EVERYTHING MEANS?!

"He said that he knew you're my one and only butler here, and because of you, a lot of customers visiting us here so he really felt bad about it. That's why he decided to work here."

"H-he worked here?" My eyeballs almost dropped to the floor.

Phi May nodded,

"Being the only butler here, he attracts a lot of female customers because of his stunning, handsome face, girls went crazy over him! He worked here for a week and didn't ask for compensation. I tried to pay him but he refused."

Mew ... Did that?

FOR ME?

And wait, he attracts female customers? How the fuck I attracts male customers when I'm working here?!

UGH! LIFE IS SO UNFAIR!

But, I felt really guilty for getting mad at Mew when he wants me to quit my part-time job. 

Am I treating Mew badly? I think I need to apologize to hi--

"By the way Nong Gulf, I'm happy for you and Khun Mew, why didn't you tell us that you were already together?"

"A-pardon?"

"He's already your boyfriend, right?"

"What?!"

BOYFRIEND?!

"Khun Mew told us you guys living together."

"W-w-what?!"

SUPPASIT JONGCHEVEEVAT WHAT IS THIS AGAIN!?

"Yeah Gulf, why didn't you tell us you guys already dating? You know we have a crush on him!"

"Huhuhuh … You're so lucky Gulf, Khun Mew is really handsome~"

"He's damn hot!"

My face reddened,

I don't know if I should get mad or embarrassed at the same time.

UWAAAAAAH I REALLY HATE SUPPASIT JONGCHEVEEVAT SO MUCH!

"Wait, who's this another good looking guy with you, Nong?" Phi May suddenly asked,

My eyes suddenly widened when I realized Bright was here.

Shia, he heard everything!

I slowly turned my head to look at him. His expression was unreadable.

SHIIIIIAAAA!!!

I swallowed hard while watching Phi May approached him.

"You're Nong Gulf's friend, Bright?" Phi May asked after her employees introduced Bright to her.

Bright smiled at her and suddenly pulled me and intertwined our fingers,

I gasped and looked at him surprisingly.

"I'm actually his date today Ma'am," he replied, still smiling at Phi May.

Everyone jaws dropped.

"WHAT?!"  
.  
.  
.  
We ended up eating in a fast-food chain before going to Dream World. After Bright told everyone in the maid café that we're actually having our date today, he bowed his head to everyone and we take our leave.

Wuhuhuhuhu I really, really, really felt bad for Bright, he doesn't deserve this.

I want to explain myself but … How?

*Silence*

While walking to where Bright park his car,

He didn't say anything after what happened to the café.

I sighed,

I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO!

I fiddled my fingers while thinking of what to say when ...

"I'm sorry, Gulf ..."

"Huh?"

Why he suddenly apologizing again?

"F-for what Bright?"

"For telling your ex-co-workers that we're having our date today."

"But we really do! I-I'm the one who should apologize. I'm really sorry Bright, I didn't tell you that I worked at that maid café before … B-before we went there."

"No worries," he forced a smile.

*Silence*

Fuck this is so awkward! After what happened and what he heard there … Can we still …

"Gulf …" He suddenly called my name,

"A-yes?"

"So … You worked as a butler there?"

"I … Yes …"

"Do you have pictures while wearing your butler uniform?"

"Eh? Why?"

Why he suddenly asking about that?

"I ... Want to see them," he replied.

I blushed,

"I-I-I ... I ... Have ..."

His face unknowingly lit up,

"Really? Can I have them?"

I bit my bottom lip and slowly nodded,

I CAN'T SAY NO TO HIS REQUEST, WUHUHU!

"Thank you Gulf!" He beamed and hugged me tightly.

OH.MY.GOD!

Bright hugged me, FOR REAL!!!

UWAAAAAAAAAH!

I'm really h--

Eh? Wait …

My ... Heart ...

Why didn't my heart beating faster inside my chest just like when Mew hugged me before.

Why? Why? I can't understand, there's something wrong in my heart and I can't explain it.

I … Still love Bright, right?

End of Gulf POV

Kaownah POV

"Here's the money we promised Phi May, thank you for helping us," I smiled at the owner of the café.

Of course, everything that happened earlier was all included in our plan.

*Flashback*

"Khun Mew! It's nice to see you again, how is our Gulf regular customer doing now?" The owner of the café where Mew said Gulf previously working asked.

Mew smiled at her,

"I'm doing good Phi May, I'm actually here to ask you a favor," he flashed his professional convincing smile to the owner.

"What is it? Anything for you Khun Mew!" The owner beamed,

Hmmm ... They seems really close with each other. 

I saw how Mew's eyes glinted,

"Thank you, Phi May ..."

The next plan started,

Mew told Phi May about his favor including the staffs of the café. 

After the discussion I gave the scripts I prepared and give each of the casts their copy.

"Act well and I'm going to pay well," Mew smiled.

Everyone cheered in excitement.

*End of Flashback*

"That Bright ..." Mew gritted his teeth.

He gripped the glass of iced tea hard while raging with anger.

"How there he to hold my Venus hand like that! I'm the only one who can hold Venus like that!"

"Phi Mew, calm down," Nine worriedly looking at him.

"The customers already looking at us," Joong said.

I sighed,

Honestly, we really didn't expect Bright to do and say those words. 

Well, I think Gulf was also shookt!

"Let's just go for the next plan Mew," I said.

Mew only pouted but nodded eventually.

"Great!" I smiled,

But then, I realized the owner was still looking at me.

"Do you still need something, Phi May?" I asked her, kinda uncomfortable of her stare.

"Do you want to work in my café, Khun Kaownah?"

"Excuse me?"

"You'll definitely attract both male and female customers!"

"What?"

End of Kaownah POV

Mew POV

THIS IS RIDICULOUS!

Ugh! My blood pressure! I couldn't control my anger anymore when I saw Bright grabbed Gulf's hand just like that!

Argh FUCK!

Why do I need to feel this way? It's suffocating, this bitter feeling … I HATE IT!

Why? Am I still ... Playing around? Or I'm already falling for …

"Phi Mew, your butler Mister Yamamoto called and said they already done what you told them to do," Joong suddenly said.

I snapped on my train of thoughts and looked at him.

"Okay, let's continue following them," I commanded.

The three nodded in understanding.

I shook my head, I need to calm myself.

Okay Mew, right now, you need to focus on the plan.

PLEASE STOP THINKING TOO MUCH!

End of Mew POV

Bright POV

I closed my eyes while massaging my temple.

I let out a heavy stressful sigh,

"I'm sorry, Gulf ..." I muttered behind my breath.

I don't understand, why am I so unlucky today?

Just when it seems like life is getting good, something always has to come along and ruin it!

"It's okay Bright ... It's not your fault." Gulf said patting my back gently.

I sighed again while looking at the closed road sign that blocking our way to Dream World.

I REALLY CAN'T BELIEVE THIS IS HAPPENING!

We already went to all possible routes going to our destination but the roads were all closed or under construction.

I'M FUCKED UP!

"You know what, we can still go to other places, like ... Queen Sirikit Park! What do you think Bright?" Gulf asked trying his best to cheer me up.

I looked at him with full of despair, he just gave me his angelic smile.

Huhuhuhu … I really can't believe I will have this opportunity to be with this angel. Gulf is really kind that makes me want to give everything to him just to make him happy.

I always want to see him smiling, I want to … Protect him.

"Are you ... Okay with that?" I finally asked,

"Of course! I really don't mind as long as I'm with you."

"Huh?"

As long as … He's with me?

Wait, did I … Heard it right?

"I-I mean ... I ... It's not like that, I mean, well … Ugh!"

He suddenly covered his blushing face,

I laughed a little,

"You're really cute Gulf, thank you."

He then looked at me in surprise,

"What did I do?"

I smiled at him,

"Let's go to Queen Sirikit Park?"

"A-a-uhmm … Okay?"

End of Bright POV

Third Person POV

"I think they're giving up Mew," Kaownah said to the First Prince while looking at the car in front of them.

Joong who's driving Mew's car smirked,

"Finally!" He cheered,

Mew sitting in the front seat just nodded while looking sharply at Bright's car and Nine who's beside Kaownah at the back seat stay muted.

"But I think they still continue this date, follow Bright's car Joong."

"Ai, ai, Sir!"

Nine shook his head in disbelief as he sighed.

"This is ridiculous," he muttered.

At Queen Sirikit Park,

Mew's mouth twitched while looking at his surrounding's, couples were everywhere and flirting with each other!

"Seriously? In all the good places why here?" He growled in annoyance.

"Hey, there they are!" Joong pointed at Bright and Gulf, they're fixing their picnic mat on the ground.

"Wait, They will have a picnic here?" Kaownah said in amusement.

"Having a picnic here at Queen Sirikit Park is really popular," Nine explained.

Kaownah and Joong nodded,

"So, what are we going to do now, Mew?" The School Fairy asked to the now irritated First Prince.

"Let me think first, then follow my lead," he replied.

The three nodded.

On the other hand,

"They deliver food here?" Bright asked in surprise while looking at the flyers he's holding.

Gulf nodded at him and grinned.

"Wanna try?" He asked,

"Sure! Let's order ..."

Gulf took out his cellphone and dialled the number in the flyers.

"Hello? Oh! Yes hi ... Okay, let's see, I just want to order one Koa Pad Nam Prick Bla Yang Hur Nur Mai (Spicy Bamboo Rice Rolls), one order of Ka Prow Bla Hor Kai Yiew Ma (Basil & Fish Wrapped Century Egg), one order of Pan-Hom (Pork Omellete Bites), one order of Crunchy Spicy Tuna, one order of Ka Noom Pei Side Kai Kam Wan (Sweet Salty Egg Pie), and 2 bottles of coke and water. Yes, yes ... Okay, thank you!"

End of call.

"Now, all we have to do is wait, right?" Bright asked,

"Yep!" Venus smiled

After 15 minutes,

"Here's your order! one Koa Pad Nam Prick Bla Yang Hur Nur Mai, one order of Ka Prow Bla Hor Kai Yiew Ma, one order of Pan-Hom, one order of Crunchy Spicy Tuna, one order of Ka Noom Pei Side Kai Kam Wan, and 2 bottles of coke and water," the delivery man smiled at the two.

Gulf and Bright looked at each other as they grinned.

"That was faster than we thought!" Gulf chirped,

"Do you accept card?" Bright asked,

"Yes Sir, we do!"

"Really? Wow, here you go!"

The delivery man accepted the card and in a few seconds he gave it back to Bright.

"Thank you Sir, enjoy your date!" He winked,

"Thank you," Bright smiled.

The delivery man grinned at him and bowed his head before taking his leave.

Bright looked at Gulf who was now very confused,

"Gulf?" He called,

"How did he knew we're having our date?" Gulf asked back.

Bright laughed cutely,

"I think because he thought we're perfect for each other?"

"Eh?"

Gulf blushed looking away, Bright giggled.

"And I think he thought you're beautiful too, I saw him glancing at you many times," he added.

"I-I … Okay …"

Bright grinned at him,

Venus felt relieved when he saw Bright smiling again. He knew how the latter was so upset from all the things that happened today.

It's really refreshing to see him smiling and laughing again.

"I prefer more when you're smiling like that Bright," he suddenly blurted out.

Bright looked at him and a pink blush crept on his cheeks.

"A-uhmmm … You're ... Red ..."

"L-let's start eating?" He only said,

"A-okay ..."

And the two started eating while talking with each other.

"Gulf, do you want to play a game?"

"Game?"

"Yes, well it's not really a game but it's more like we getting to know each other. I'm going to ask you a question and you just have to answer it, then after you answered, it's your turn to ask."

"Sure! Sounds fun, you start!"

"Me? Okay, then, what's your favourite color?"

"Black and white ... It's my turn ... Uhmm ... Puppies or cats?"

"Cats!"

"Cats were really cute~" Gulf giggled,

"They were! Wanna visit a cat café in your free time, Gulf?"

"Yes, I would love to!"

"Pinky swear?"

"Pinky swear!" Gulf smiled, entwining their pinkies.

Bright smiled while looking at their pinkies.

"If you're lying, I'll make you drink a thousand needles. Pinky promised!" Bright chanted,

Gulf laughed,

"I don't want to drink thousand of needles."

"Then, let's make it come true …"

"Of course!"

The both of them giggled,

"Okay next, tell me some fun facts about you."

"Fun facts? Uhmm ... Well, I'm allergic to prawns. I'm not a ticklish person. My hobbies is playing football and playing online games, I loved all foods made from basil leaves. What else? Oh! And I don't like self-centered people and I don't like using perfumes."

"Self centered person, huh. Wait, you don't use perfume?" Bright asked in disbelief.

"Y-yes, why?"

"Nothing, it's just that … You smell sweet, so it's your own scent?"

"Eh?"

Gulf turned scarlet and slowly nodded.

The Second Prince looked at him with adoration and amusement. Gulf blushed more.

"T-t-then it's your turn Bright," he shyly said.

The latter smiled at him and nodded,

"Let's see, right now, I'm learning Mandarin, I love photography, I play guitar and drums, my favorite color is black, I love K-Pop, my favourite romantic movie is About Time, I prefer moon over sun, and I've visited many countries and historical landmarks."

"Woah, so you love K-Pop?

"Yes! Actually, I---"

"Kana?"

"Oh! What a surprise, you guys having your date here?"

Mew, Kaownah, Joong, and Nine suddenly appeared in front of the two.

"Mew?!" Gulf gasped in surprise.

End of Third Person POV


	15. Like Mother, Like Son Part 01

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New update yay! I didn't lost my file this time 😁
> 
> Today, I just want to say THANK YOU SO MUCH to those readers who keeps on commenting on this story. Your comment motivates me a lot to continue writing. I'm always looking forward to read the comment after posting a new chapter 😍
> 
> Anyway, please enjoy reading minna san ❤

Third Person POV

"Mew ... What?" Gulf scrunched up his face in confusion while looking at the tray of food on his bed.

The maids once again said,

"Young Master ordered us to make you breakfast on bed, My Lady."

But Gulf was still sleepy, his brain can't process properly what's the maids saying, his throat was dry since he just woke up. So, he stood up and ...

"W-where are you going My Lady?" One of the three maids asked.

"I'm going to get some w---"

"Water?" The maid with long brown hair and big chocolate brown eyes asked holding a glass and a pitcher of water.

Venus sleepy eyes slowly widened,

Wait, when and where this maid get the pitcher and the glass?

Gulf was confused,

"My Lady?"

"A-a-y-yeah!" He awkwardly replied and the maid immediately gave him a glass of water.

After drinking the water, he somehow felt better. The maids remained in his room and obediently waited for his next order.

He suddenly felt uneasy so he said,

"I-I'm okay now, you guys can go … I'm already good," he forced a smile to convince the maids.

The maids looked at each other, then to Venus.

"Okay My Lady, we're just outside, just ring the bell if you need anything," they said.

"Yes, okay ... I under--- wait, what? Where outside?"

"Outside your room My Lady," they answered in unison.

"What? No, you can go now! I mean, do your work, I also have to make breakfast for Mew and--"

"Young Master said you don't have to make breakfast for him today, My Lady."

"What? Why?"

The maids didn't answer and only stared at him,

"Okay, then ... I'll just clean his room first?"

"Young Master said you don't have to clean his room today, My Lady."

"Eh? So, I'll just do the laun---"

''Young Master said you don't have to wash his clothes today, My Lady."

"Are you serious guys? What am I going to do today?"

The maids once again muted, still looking at him.

Gulf sighed in defeat,

"I'm still going to get paid, right?" He asked the maids,

The maids nodded to him.

"Good! Just making sure,"

He laughed,

"So ... Uhmmm ... You guys really need to go outside, I'll just take a quick shower."

"We understand My Lady," the three answered, bowed their heads before taking their leave.

When Gulf finally alone, he let out a deep sigh ... Again,

"What's the deal of my Evil Boss this time?" He frowned.

*Flashback*

"Kana? What are you guys doing here? I thought you said you're going to Dream World?" Kaownah asked surprisingly while looking at Gulf and Bright.

Gulf whose mouth hung opened once he saw Mew and the rest coughed the awkwardness. He tried his very best to smile at his best friend.

"I ..." He was actually lost for words. He doesn't know how to explain to Kaownah all the misfortunes Bright and he went through.

"How about you guys, what are you doing here?" Bright immediately diverted the question to the four.

Gulf who's busy thinking for an explanation looked at Bright with wide eyes. The Second Prince only smiled at him, then averted his gaze to Mew.

Mew only stared back at him,

"I invited them to go here in Queen Sirikit Park, Phi Bright!" Joong grinned proudly,

"We didn't know you guys went here on your date," Nine dryly added.

*Awkward silence*

"But what are you doing here Kaownah? I didn't know you're also friends with the Princes?" Gulf curiously asked,

"Oh! Mew tagged me along," he grinned.

"Mew? When did you start getting clo--"

"Mew is really kind Kana ..."

Kaownah leaned closer to Gulf ear,

"And very handsome too," he giggled.

Venus doesn't know why but he suddenly blushed from what Kaownah said.

"Kaownah!"

Mew cleared his throat,

"Let's go guys," he suddenly said.

"We're leaving Phi Mew? But we just got here, and I really want to have a picnic with you guys!" Joong sadly pouted his lips.

"We can't ... Let's go to another place," he replied.

But Joong keeps on whining, he's like a hamster begging for more sunflower seeds.

"Poor Joong," Kaownah commented rubbing Joong's back gently.

Nine sighed, Mew tried to convince Joong more.

The two who are having their first date looked at each other. They felt guilty since it seems that it's just really a pure coincidence that they met each other here. From the first place, their destination was in Dream World and not here.

Bright smiled at Gulf and nodded, Gulf smiled back at him and stood up.

"Do you guys want to join us?" He smiled looking at the four.

"Really Venus? Wow you're really kind!" Joong happily jumped in excitement.

"Are you sure, Venus?" Mew suddenly asked him.

Gulf nodded to him and so they decided to get another picnic mat. They ordered more food and started having random conversation.

"So, how's your date so far?" Mew asked while drinking his can of sprite.

"Yeah, tell us everything Kana!" Kaownah excitedly beamed clapping his both hands.

"Well ..."

Gulf looked at the Second Prince, they stared at each other for a moment and suddenly laughed.

"It's a fun and depressing date," Gulf confessed but grinning.

"But ... It's all worth it," Bright smiled.

Joong and Kaownah gave an amusing 'Oh' 

They thought after all they've done to these two, there's no way they will find their date still enjoyable. But looking at their face right now, they know they're wrong.

Nine just smirked and Mew clicked his tongue in annoyance after hearing their answer.

"So, I think you know each other more now?" Joong curiously asked.

"Of course!" The two said and started telling everyone about the things they discovered to each other.

"Wait, you're not using perfume Venus?" Mew asked surprisingly.

Gulf nodded in confusion.

"Then what's that sweet scent coming from you?"

"Eh? A-a-uhmmm ..."

The school Venus then found himself blushing like a ripe strawberry again.

"It's his own scent," Bright replied to Mew.

"Really? Wow ..."

Gulf doesn't know why but his face is redder when Mew asked that. He's really embarrassed!

"Then, beside strawberry milk you loved foods made from basil leaves?" Mew asked again.

He only nodded,

"Basil leaves ... Huh ..."

And their first date ended just like that. Mew took him home after their picnic. Gulf knew he doesn't have the rights to protest since it was his Evil Boss after all.

He sighed and that night, he called Bright to apologize.

"Our first date is not really that bad, it's actually a unique one, don't you think Gulf?" Bright laughed,

Gulf smiled at himself,

"Yes, thank you Bright." 

"Ahah! It's thanks to you Gulf. You really makes me happy today, thank you!"

Bright's sweet and gentle voice while saying thank you to him makes Gulf's face blushed but he suddenly pouted when his heart didn't even react.

"Why you're not pounding fast Hearteu chan?"

"Huh? What did you just said Gulf? Sorry I couldn't hear you clearly."

Gulf jolted when he realized he just blurted out what's on his mind louder.

"N-n-nothing hahahah! A-anyway, I hope this is not our first and last date," he quickly changed the topic.

"Of course! There will be second, third, fourth and a lot more!" Bright happily replied,

"I'm looking forward to those dates then," Venus smiled.

They talk for more minutes until they decided to say goodbye to each other and take some rest.

After the call, Gulf unconsciously touched his left chest, he rubbed it gently and muttered,

"I'm really confused now, Hearteu chan ..."

"Who's Hearteu chan?"

A deep icy voice suddenly echoed inside his room that makes Gulf almost curse in surprise.

His face glower and glared at the owner of the voice who already made his way inside his room like it was his own.

"I think I'm the one who should ask that Mister Suppasit Jongcheveevat … What are YOU doing here inside MY room? It's almost midnight, you should be sleeping by now," Gulf lectured Mew who casually took his seat beside him on his bed.

"I can't sleep," he mumbled leaning on Gulf's shoulder.

An electrifying feeling spread all over Gulf's body once Mew head touched his shoulder.

"Are you okay?" The First Prince asked when he felt Gulf shuddered.

"Y-y-yeah ... Of course!"

Badump. Badump. Badump.

Once he felt his heart rate beating faster than its normal pace, he can't help but to panic.

He pushed Mew away from him and stood up. Mew's face screwed up and asked,

"What now?"

"A-a-a-uhmmm ...."

UWAAAAH!!! HE CAN'T TELL THAT HIS HEART IS BEATING FASTER INSIDE HIS CHEST NOW BECAUSE OF HIM!

Gulf felt like he's going crazy.

Please stop torturing me like this Hearteu chan, he begged his heart.

Mew sighed,

"Okay, I'll take my leave, I'm sorry for the sudden intrusion," he said standing up.

When Mew was about to walk out the door, Gulf immediately grabbed his hand and looked at him with crystal wide eyes.

"Venus?" He called when he felt Gulf's hands were shaking.

The school Venus only lowered his head while still holding Mew's hand tightly.

"Don't go ... Please stay," he whispered.

Gulf inner self: SHIA, WHAT DID I JUST SAID!? AM I REALLY GOING CRAZY?

Mew gave Gulf a warm smile and nodded to him. He went back to his spot earlier and leaned his head on Gulf's shoulder.

Even though Venus was really confused now and still refusing to accept the reality. He still found himself smiling when he heard Mew's soft snores.

"You're sleeping now …"

He stared at the handsome face infront of him, he chuckled.

"You're really good at lying Suppasit Jongcheveevat, you said you can't sleep but now it's only a minute past and you're already asleep. Liar ... You're really a big liar ... But I'm ... A big liar too ..."

*End of Flashback*

After Gulf showered and wore a plain black v neck shirt, fit denim jeans, and a pair of sneakers since there's no need for him to wear his maid uniform because Mew doesn't want him to do anything today. He went out to his room to get something to drink when ...

"My Lady, where are you going?" The three maids asked.

Gulf was startled when the maids were still outside his room and patiently waiting for him.

"Y-you guys ... Still here?"

They nodded, Gulf sighed,

"I'm just going to grab something to dr---"

He even didn't finish his own sentence when a two-door refrigerator suddenly pulled in front of him, the maids opened it and asked,

"What do you want to drink My Lady?"

His jaw almost dropped on the floor,

WHAT THE FUCK?! ARE THESE MAIDS FOR REAL? MAYBE THEY WERE MAGICIANS OR SORCERERS!

When the maids didn't hear any response to their Lady. They do the honor to get a strawberry milk for him and politely gave it to Gulf.

"T-t-thanks ..."

The maids smiled at him.

Okay, so honestly ... Gulf felt that these maids were kinda scary.

"Kana~"

Venus gasped and held his strawberry milk tightly when Madam Jongcheveevat threw herself to him.

"I'm glad you're already awake my Kana!" She chirped while rubbing her face to Gulf cheek.

"G-good morning Madam Victo-"

The Madam immediately glared at him,

"I mean, Mom!" Gulf gave her a nervous laugh.

She then nodded in satisfaction and smiled at him sweetly.

Venus sighed in relief. Sometimes, Madam Jongcheveevat scared him to death too.

"Kana, can you accompany me to the bakery shop today?" Madam Jongcheveevat suddenly asked.

"Of course! No problem Mom …" Gulf smiled,

"Great! Let's go!" She beamed and immediately pulled Gulf outside the mansion.

On the other hand, a certain Young Master was really pissed off when the Thai Basil beef he's making didn't turn out well.

"Are you really a chef?" He asked the poor chef who's fearing for his life while looking at Mew's interrogating eyes.

"I-I believe I am, Y-young Master," the chef replied with shaking voice.

Mew clicked his tongue,

"Yamamoto, get me another chef. I don't like this one!" He ordered to his butler.

"Understood, Young Master," Yamamoto san said bowing his head and immediately disappeared.

"And you ..."

His deep icy voice sent chill to the chef.

"Y-yes Young Master?"

"Get lost, now!" Mew shouted out in frustration.

The chef yelped and ran for his life.

Mew sighed while looking at the Thai Basil Beef he made.

"Shia …" He cursed,

It looks like a dog food, he thought.

"Wow~ Our son is working hard!"

A handsome tall man in his 40's entered the kitchen smiling brightly at the Young Master.

"Dad ..." Mew muttered,

His Dad grinned at him and gave him a tight hug, Mew hugged him back.

"Is that for ... Gulf?" Master Jongcheveevat asked once he pulled back from the hug.

Mew slowly nodded,

"I see, I think ... It didn't turn out well?"

"Yes Dad, I just want to cook his favorite food but I think ... I really can't."

Master Jongcheveevat let out a soft laugh to his son.

"I think your Mom was right, you really like Kanawut Traipipattanapong, huh? She keeps on telling me that you should date him because he really, really likes him hahahah! I haven't personally met him but looking at you right now, I think Gulf is an amazing person."

Mew doesn't know why, but a smile spread on his lips once he heard what his Dad said.

"Do you know how to cook Thai Basil Beef Dad?" He suddenly asked.

"Huh? Well ..."

His Dad scratched the back of his un-itchy head as he smiled sheepishly.

"Let's just wait for another professional chef Yamamoto bring here ..."

"You just don't know how to cook, right?" Mew sneered, his Dad only laughed.  
.  
.  
.  
When Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong heard Madam Jongcheveevat said bakery shop, he thought it's just the usual bakery shop where he bought some bread for breakfast before. But when they reached the 'bakery shop' where they were supposed to get the cake Madam Jongcheveevat ordered, Gulf was startled and looked up at the three-storey luxurious building in front of him.

"A-a-uhmmm ... Is the ... Bakery shop inside this ... Building?" Our innocent Venus asked,

Madam Jongcheveevat only laughed.

"What are you talking about Kana this is the whole bakery shop!" She answered,

"What!?"

THE WHOLE BUILDING IS THE BAKERY SHOP?!

"Carat Cake and Pastry ..." He read the name of the building that flashing proudly with different lights.

Carat? The name of this building sounds weird. Are the cakes here decorated with diamonds? Gulf asked himself.

"Come on Kana, let's go inside!" Madam Jongcheveevat quickly pulled him inside the building. Gulf doesn't have a choice but to follow her.

Once they entered the establishment, the employees wearing brown apron greeted them happily.

"Welcome to Carat Cake and Pastry!"

Madam Jongcheveevat smiled at them and so Venus.

It was indeed the biggest bakery shop he had ever seen in his entire life! Different cakes and pastries were there.

"They have a café on the third floor," Madam Jongcheveevat whispered.

Gulf nodded in amusement.

Suddenly, Madam Jongcheveevat cellphone rang.

"Oh! I have to take this call, can you get the cake for me Kana? Here's the card," she said and gave the card to Gulf.

"A-okay Mom,"

"I'll be right back!"

And Gulf left inside the bakery shop alone.

He looked at his surrounding's and saw a huge counter. He smiled and immediately went there.

"Hello, I'm here to get t--"

"Gulf?"

A beautiful long blond hair woman with doll-like eyes inside the counter suddenly called him.

Gulf looked at her surprisingly.

Wait, who is this woman? He asked himself.

He looked behind him, to his left, to his right, then back to the woman smiling brightly at him.

"Me?" He asked while pointing himself.

The beautiful woman nodded and continued to smile at him.

"Oh! I …"

"I didn't know you're really this beautiful!" She beamed,

"Huh?"

Venus was really flustered, he couldn't remember meeting another beautiful woman like Madam Jongcheveevat before. Then, how did this woman knew him?

"Uhmmm ..." He actually doesn't know how to respond.

The beautiful woman quickly went outside the counter and ...

"I'm happy I finally met you!" She said and held Gulf's both hands.

Venus started to panic, he really doesn't recognize her but the woman sounds like she knew him for a long time.

"I-I'm sorry Ma'am, b-but I don't remember meeting you before?"

"Oh! I'm really sorry," the woman immediately apologized.

"No Ma'am, it's okay, I'm just--"

"Kana sorry it took me s-"

Madam Jongcheveevat words cut off when she saw Gulf with ...

"Diana Chivaaree," she gritted her teeth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh! Just wanna asked, have you guys already watched The Untamed?


	16. Like Mother, Like Son Part 02

"Diana! I didn't know you're here," Madam Jongcheveevat forced a smile and quickly pulled Gulf away from her.

The woman whom she called Diana only smiled at her.

"Madam Jongcheveevat, it's nice to see you again *bow her head* I'm just actually here to help in my shop," Diana replied.

Her shop? Oh my God! So she's the owner of this luxurious bakery shop?

Gulf gasped,

Madam Jongcheveevat only nodded to her.

"So you met MY soon to be daughter in law," her next question startled both Diana and Gulf.

"Daughter ... In law?"

"Oh sorry! *laugh* I mean, son in law."

Diana strengthen up and tried her best to smile.

"Yes, my son Vachirawit always talks about Gulf ..."

Wait, Vachirawit? Whose Vachirawit? Vachirawit Chivaaree? No wait, he's not the only Vachirawit in Bangkok right? 

"I'm sorry, I'm just too excited earlier when I saw you Gulf that I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Diana Chivaaree, Bright's mother."

SHE'S REALLY BRIGHT'S MOTHER!!!

"I-I'm ... I ... It's a pleasure to meet you Madam Chivaaree ..."

Madam Chivaaree smiled at him fondly,

"It's also a pleasure to meet you too, Gulf."

The other Madam pouted,

"Kana!" Madam Jongcheveevat suddenly called him.

"Yes Mom?"

"Mom?" Diana then asked in confusion.

Gulf reddened when he realized what just he said.

Madam Jongcheveevat smirked,

"He will be my son in law anyway, so it's just right if he called me Mom, right Diana?" She sneered,

The other only smiled and nodded,

"I'll go get your cake," she said calmly.

"Sure!" Madam Jongcheveevat chirped.

Gulf shivered while looking at the two. Now he knew why Mew was so damn dominating and why Bright stay calm and only smiling.

They get it on their mother!

"They damn scary …"

A few minutes later,

Madam Chivaaree gave the cake to Madam Jongcheveevat, she once again looked at Gulf and said,

"If you have free time, come visit me here," she smiled.

"I will Madam, thank you!"

"No, you can also call me Mom."

"Huh?"

Madam Jongcheveevat who heard this immediately frowned.

"Why does he have to call you Mom, Diana?"

Madam Chivaaree only shrugged,

"Well, Gulf and Mew were not yet together right? I mean, my Bright and Gulf went on a date yesterday so..."

"WHAT?!" Victoria blurted out,

She looked at Gulf asking for confirmation. Gulf unconsciously took a step back and suddenly feared for his life while looking at Madam Jongcheveevat's unreadable expression.

He swallowed hard and collect all his courage to nod.

He heard Madam Jongcheveevat clicked her tongue.

"Let's go Kana!" She suddenly said pulling Gulf's hand.

"Huh? O-okay Mom."

Venus bowed his head to Madam Chivaaree while Madam Jongcheveevat dragging him out of the building.

Inside the car,

"Kana …"

"A-y-yes Mom?"

SHE WILL NOT GOING TO ASSASSINATE ME HERE RIGHT?

Sweat trickled down on Venus cheek,

"You're only for my Mew, okay?" Madam Jongcheveevat smiled at him while squeezing Gulf's hand hard telling him to agree or else you're dead.

Gulf swallowed hard and nodded furiously.

"Great! Ah~ Now I feel better,"

"I-I'm glad to hear that Mom."

"Yep! Let's go shopping then, I don't want to go home yet!"

"A-y-yes ... Mom ..."

"Aaaw~ Our Kana is really the best!"

Venus only smiled,

AS IF I HAVE A CHOICE! He cried.  
.  
.  
.  
"Wow Young Master! This is really delicious!" The second professional chef Yamamoto san recruited adored while clapping his hands together.

Looking at the chef impressed expression, Mew was really pleased. He also thinks he did a great job this time and the Thai Basil Beef he made looks delicious.

He nodded and grinned,

"Thanks for the help," he smiled at the chef.

"It's my pleasure Young Master, I told you ... You just have to put your heart to cook delicious food. It's really the best ingredient," he smiled back.

"Yes, I understand …"

"Your girlfriend is really lucky Young Master, you said she loved foods made from basil leaves, right?"

"Yes ..."

"I bet she's really beautiful since you're very handsome ..."

"He is ..."

"I thought s--- wait, he?"

Looking at the chef confused face, Mew chuckled.

"Yamamoto, give this amazing chef the reward he deserved," he ordered.

"Yes, Young Master," Yamamoto san bowed his head and told the chef to follow him.

After they left, Mew smiled,

"This is for you ..."  
.  
.  
.  
Gulf collapsed on his bed together with the 15 shopping bags he's holding. He sighed, Madam Jongcheveevat bought him a lot of clothes today.

He tried his best to refuse but well … He knew to himself he don't have a choice.

"I'm really tired!" He pouted while rolling on his bed.

He looked at the clock, its already 11 in the evening.

*Stomach growl*

He rubbed his tummy gently.

"I'm hungry again ja~"

He decided to stand up and eat something before going to bed. He walked straight to the kitchen and ...

His eyes suddenly fell to a certain handsome raven guy who's sleeping soundly on the table.

"Why is he sleeping here?" He frowned and walked towards Mew.

When he was about to wake him up and tell him to sleep in his room, he saw a plate of Thai Basil Beef on the table.

His eyes immediately sparkled,

"Uwaaah! I always want to eat Thai Basil Beef!" He cried,

He took the plate and decided to heat the food.

After that, without even asking if the Thai Basil Beef was for him, he started eating it with rice.

"It's really delicious! I wonder who made this?"

While happily eating, Mew suddenly woke up and saw Gulf humming while chewing his food. When he realized what's Venus eating, a smile spread onto his lips.

"Did you like it?"

Gulf jolted from his seat when he heard Mew's deep voice. He swallowed the food inside his mouth and laughed awkwardly.

"I ... I'm sorry I--"

"Don't worry, it's for you ..."

"Huh? Really?"

"Yep," Mew smiled.

Gulf felt his cheeks burning, Mew only looked at him fondly and gestured him to continue eating. He did what Mew asked him to do and ...

"Where did you bought this?" He suddenly asked,

"Bought?"

Mew lifted an eyebrow

Gulf nodded and grinned,

"It's really delicious ... I hope I can eat Thai Basil Beef like this again!"

The First Prince chuckled, he decided to not tell Gulf that he's the one who cooked the Thai Basil Beef.

"I'll buy it again if you want."

"Really? Yay! Thank you Mew!" Gulf beamed and unconsciously pulled Mew into a hug.

The latter was startled, and so was Gulf.

"I'm sorry!" He immediately apologized and pulled back.

Mew cleared his throat and said,

"No worries …"

Badump. Badump. Badump.

They both hearing their own heart beating faster inside their chest.

The two muted but decided to stay in the kitchen until Gulf finished his food.

"By the way Venus, where have you been today?" Mew curiously asked,

"Oh! I went to a bakery shop with Mom and ... We also went shopping," he replied.

"Did you have a good time?"

"Yeah, but I'm kinda tired too, hehehe …"

"I see, take some rest, I'll clean this up for you," Mew said getting the plate on the table.

"Oh no! I'll do it," Gulf immediately said pulling the plate from Mew.

But then he saw that Mew's fingers were full of band-aids.

He found himself frowning,

"What happened to your fingers?" He worriedly asked,

"Nothing ..." Mew only replied removing Gulf's hand to the plate and put the plate on the sink.

Gulf frowned more,

"What did you do all day?"

"Rest ..." Mew simply answered back while washing the plate and glass that Gulf used.

After he finished, he found Venus still glaring at him ...

"What?" He asked innocently,

Gulf let out a deep sighed.

"Nothing, I'll go to bed, good night,"

"Good night, Venus ..." Mew smiled.

The next day,

At the greenhouse,

"Uwaaah it's really delicious Phi Bright, this Thai Basil Chicken you cooked is really the best!" Win almost wanted to cry in happiness.

"This is indeed delicious," Nine commented.

"You're the best Phi Bright!" Joong gave him two thumbs up.

All the Princes agreed and happily eat their Thai Basil Chicken.

"I'm glad you love it guys," Bright smiled.

His eyes then averted to Mew who's looking at the paper bag he brought.

"It's for Gulf," The Second Prince said to him and grabbed the paper bag.

"I see ..." Mew only replied.

Then,

"Bright!" Gulf voice heard.

The Princes turned their heads to Venus and happily waved their hands.

"Gulf!" Bright smiled and immediately walked towards him.

Venus then greeted everyone, the Princes greeted him back.

"Phi Gulf, you should try Phi Bright's Thai Basil Chicken ... It's really delicious!" Saint said excitedly,

"Yeah, you should try it Khun Gulf," Kao grinned.

"Bright made it?" Gulf asked with amusement.

"Yep!" The Princes cheered,

"Gulf, here …" Bright then said giving him a plate of Thai Basil Chicken.

"Thank you ... Wow it really looks delicious!"

Bright smiled at him and watched Gulf started eating the food he made.

"So ...?"

"It's good!" Gulf chirped,

The Second Prince sighed in relief.

"I'm happy you like it!"

Venus smiled at him, but then he saw Mew staring at him and he felt suddenly embarrassed. His cheeks turned pink and he bit his bottom lip.

"Gulf?"

"A-huh? Sorry I ..."

"Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah, uhmmm ..."

Mew suddenly stood up and walked outside the greenhouse. When Gulf saw it, he placed the plate he's holding on top of the table and ...

"Where are you going?" Bright asked,

"Outside ..."

"Huh?"

"I ... I just have t-to buy drinks ... Yeah drinks!"

"Oh! Do you want t-"

"I can go on my own, thanks for the food Bright. It was delicious!" He smiled,

"O-okay ..."

"See you around!" Venus said and hurriedly ran outside.

"See you ... Around ..." Bright muttered and with suffocating feeling's he looked at the unfinished food that Gulf left.

He knew Gulf will follow Mew. He saw how Gulf's eyes sparkled whenever he looks at Mew. He knew how Gulf felt about Mew.

He knew he really can't beat Mew.

"But still, I want to try my best …"  
.  
.  
.  
"Mew!" Gulf called out.

The First Prince stopped and looked behind him.

"Gulf …"

"You walk too fast!" He whined while catching his breath.

"Why are you here?"

"Why? Can't I walk with you?"

Mew only looked at him,

"S-stop looking at me like that you jerk!"

Mew then chuckled,

"Why did you leave your Bright there?" He then asked,

"Huh?"

"He even made you Thai Basil Chicken, huh!" He said bitterly,

"But I like the Thai Basil Beef more last night," Gulf replied.

The First Prince eyes widened,

"R-really?"

"Yep!" Venus grinned,

"O-okay Venus,"

Gulf pouted,

"Hey Mew, I don't know why you're so stubborn and still calling me Venus but please could y--"

"Bii?"

"Huh?"

Badump. Badump. Badump.

"I call you Bii, you call me Boo, okay?"

This time Gulf's face blushed hard,

"Another pet name, seriously?" He said nervously,

"Why? It's cute though … BooBii!" Mew grinned,

"I-I … FINE!"

"Eh?"

"B-Boo …"

Mew plastered a smile on his face once he heard Gulf.

"Bii ..."

End of Third Person POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be a side story 😉


	17. My Knight And Shining Armor Part 01 (JoongNine)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello minna san~ ლ(╹◡╹ლ)
> 
> NEW UPDATE is here!
> 
> I present to you "The first side story of Welcome Home Master!" 😁
> 
> I don't know you guys, but I really love J9 so much. This ship should be recognize more and I love to see them in their own BL series. They have a lot of potential as an actor despite of their young age.
> 
> Well, anyway, enjoy reading minna san! ❤

Joong POV

Waiting for Phi Nine to love me is never been easy. Especially when he isn't aware that I'm waiting. 

"Phi Nine!" I excitedly called his name once I get in, inside their classroom.

He immediately blocked my face using his left hand when I was about to hug him.

I pouted,

"So mean~"

He gave me a cold look, he's currently reading a book.

"You didn't miss me?" I asked, flashing a sad puppy face to him.

"Yes, I didn't miss you ..." He brutally replied and went back reading his book.

A shattering glass heard in the background.

"Uwaah you're really mean!" I cried,

I turned to look at his female classmates.

"You didn't miss me?" I asked the same question, flashing the same sad puppy face to them.

The girls squealed and said,

"WE MISSED YOU NONG JOONG!"

I smiled at them and nodded.

Aaah~ If only Phi Nine was like them.

Sometimes, I feel like ... I'm waiting for something that's never gonna happen. 

I sighed, and looked at him again.

"Phi Nine ..."

He only ignored me,

"Phi Nine ..."

He is still ignoring me,

"Phi Nine ..."

He growled and glared at me.

"I'll hit you with this book if you don't stop bothering me!" He hissed,

Feeling invisible to the person you want to notice you the most. 

"I want orange juice," I pouted, totally ignoring the threatening words he just said.

"And so?" He lifted a brow.

"Vending ... Machine ..."

"Can't you go by yourself?"

"But I want you to come!"

He gave me a more annoyed look,

"Please?"

He then let out a heavy sigh and nodded.

"Yay! Let's go Phi Nine!" I chirped and immediately pulled him outside the classroom.

Even though Phi Nine looks so small and cute, he's really savage and could stab you using his sharp eyes.

But then, even though he looks like he hates everyone, always grumpy and doesn't want to talk to anyone at all. He's really a kind-hearted person who treasures his friends the most. 

I always loved to see when he wants you to know that he cares but he doesn't know how to show it. It's really cute especially when he's biting his lower lip and don't know what to do. His smiling face is the best that makes you fall in love with him over and over again.

Just like ...

What he did to me.

I fell in love with him ...

I … Love Phi Nine.

I want to protect him, dote him, shower him with love. I want to be not his Prince Charming but his Knight in Shining Armor.

But then, I realized that only HIM could do it.

Phi Nine will be happier if HE was the one who will do all of these things.

Protect him, dote him and ... Love him.

Phi Nine loved him ... And not me.

*Flashback*

"I love you!"

The bottled cola drink I'm holding fell on the floor when I heard that voice ... And those words.

"Phi … Nine?"

He was inside the classroom with someone.

My eyes turned to the guy in front of him.

"Phi Mew?" I mumbled,

My body started shaking when I realized that Phi Nine just confessed to Suppasit Jongcheveevat, the First Prince of Crown Academy.

I saw Phi Mew smile, and caressed Phi Nine's head gently.

I felt an unfamiliar feeling inside my chest ... I swallowed it bitterly.

"It's ... Hurt ..." I murmured,

Phi Mew then spoke.

"I'm happy to hear that you like me Nine ... Thank you."

What did … He just said?

Phi Nine face fell, but he still managed to give Phi Mew a smile then lowered his head.

Phi Mew smiled back and ruffled his hair.

"I'll go ahead, take care on your way home, okay?"

Phi Nine slowly nodded,

I immediately hide when Phi Mew turned his back to Phi Nine and walked out of the room.

When he's finally gone, I hurriedly went inside the classroom and ...

I saw my precious Phi Nine ... Kneeling down, his eyes flooded with tears. For the first time in my life, I saw Kornchid Boonsathitpakdee crying.

I pulled him into a tight hug while patting his back gently.

"Phi Nine, please stop crying. I'm always here for you …"

He choked from too much crying but he slowly nodded.

"Joong …" He called me behind his sob.

I hugged him tighter,

"I will never leave your side Phi Nine, I promise!"  
.  
.  
.  
Just like what I've said, I never leave Phi Nine's side. Usually, He will push me away when I was about to hug him. But now, he just let me hugged him, he plays with me, laughed with my jokes, he let me feeds him and we even sleep together on the same bed. He only looks at me, talks to me with a beautiful smile plastered on his cute face. And because of these ...

I started to develop a special feeling for him. Feeling that ... Makes me happy and scared at the same time. 

Days passed, and that certain feeling grows more, it hits to the point that it's really unbearable so one day, I decided to confess to him.

"Phi Nine, I love you!" I said, giving him the bouquet of red roses and basket of chocolates I bought.

Phi Nine only gave me a blank face, he didn't even say a word.

"Phi Nine?"

"I'm sorry," he then said, lowering his head and closed the door of his house.

And just like that ... Everything between us ... Fell apart in an instant.

My sweet little Phi Nine turned into an emotionless Phi Nine again.

He started pushing me away again just like before, shouting at me, he doesn't want to play with me anymore. His smiling face, whenever he talks to me, turned into a cold one. He doesn't want to visit our house again, and every time we accidentally make a skinship, he immediately gets mad at me.

And because of this, I found myself crying every night. It's really hurt, I want to stop! I'm already tired …

But I can't, I promised Phi Nine that I will never leave his side ... Never ...

*End of Flashback*

I wish he would smile when he heard my name, just like I smile when I hear his.

"You seem ... Thinking too much lately," I said to him while we're walking down the hallway.

He only hummed,

I sighed, who am I kidding, why am I even asked him? Talk to yourself Archen Aydin! As if Phi Nine will talk to you!

*Silence*

I don't know what to do anymore!

"Wait, Phi Mew, Venus?"

We met the two on our way,

I glanced at Phi Nine who stayed quiet.

So the usual, I ...

"Phi Mew, Venus!" I called out,

The two immediately looked at us.

"Where are you going, Phi?" I asked them cheerfully.

Venus pouted,

"This damn First Prince wants me to accompany him to the library," he replied totally annoyed.

"Hey! I asked you nicely Gulf!"

"Whatever!" Venus rolled his eyes.

I only laughed, these two always bickering with each other, but still managed to get along well.

I think, they're really match made in heaven.

"Let's go Joong …" Phi Nine suddenly pulled my hand.

I pursed my lips,

Does it hurt seeing them together, Phi Nine?

I know that feeling very well …

The feeling of wanting someone you can't have.

I shook my head,

"Phi Mew, Venus, we'll go ahead!" I smiled at them.

"Okay, see you later," Phi Mew said, Venus waved his hand.

I felt Phi Nine's hands were shaking, I chuckled.

Why am I … Not enough for you, Phi Nine?

End of Joong's POV

Nine POV

It's hard seeing the one you love, love someone else. It's killing you slowly inside.

I sighed while massaging my temple,

"I'm tired of this feeling … It's break my heart, but … It's more painful to know that Phi Mew will never be happy with me."

A flat weak smile formed on my lips.

"Shia! I want to move on!"

"Why don't you move on?" A smoky voice suddenly spoke.

I was alone in the greenhouse, so who is ...

My eyes slowly went wide.

"Venus?"

"You like Mew, right?"

His question made me anxious,

"What are you doing here?" I asked, ignoring his question.

My hands were shaking,

Am I afraid? Why am I shaking like this?

I clicked my tongue,

I hate this feeling, I don't know what to do, why he suddenly appeared out of nowhere?

He stayed quiet,

"You should move on," he said again.

"Excuse me?"

WHAT THE HECK THIS VENUS SAYING?

Who the hell he thinks he is to tell me this?

"I don't want to see you hurting …" He continued,

I can't help to chuckle,

"Aisat! Are you making fun of me?!"

"No, I care for you …"

"What?"

*Silence*

"Mew cares so much for you, he don't want to see you hurting."

"YOU! WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE TO SAY THOSE THINGS TO ME? IT'S MY DECISION TO LIKE HIM, I LOVE PHI MEW WITH ALL OF MY HEART! I MET HIM FIRST, I LOVE HIM FIRST, YOU JUST CAME INTO HIS LIFE, AND NOW YOU THINK YOU KNOW EVERYTHING? STOP MEDDLING WITH OTHERS BUSINESS, WILL YOU!?"

I don't know when, but tears slowly build up in my eyes.

Venus suddenly hugged me, I want to push him away but … I can't … My body's trembling so much and all I can do is … Cry …

"I'm sorry … I'm sorry, it's all my fault."

His … Fault?

Venus fault?

No, it's my fault … Venus didn't do anything wrong.

IT'S MY FAULT BECAUSE I LOVE PHI MEW!

I want to speak, but I just chokes up my words.

"Mew was afraid to lose his beautiful Nong, so he asked me to talk to you, Nine …"

End of Nine POV


	18. My Knight in Shining Armor Part 02 (JoongNine)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy 25th Birthday to me! (｡’▽’｡)♡
> 
> I can't even buy cake because of lockdown 😫 And I realized ... I'M FREAKIN GETTING OLD!
> 
> *Sigh*
> 
> I still don't know what to do in my life ... Still a shut in Otaku/Fujoshi lol!
> 
> Anyway, enjoy reading minna san~ ❤

Nine POV

"Thank you," I said, accepting the cup of chamomile tea that Venus offered.

He only smiled at me,

I sighed while looking myself in the mirror, my eyes swelled up from too much crying.

I pouted,

"You're still beautiful," he suddenly said.

I blushed, looking away.

"Are you feeling better now?"

I just nodded, he grinned at me.

"I'm really happy to talk to you like this."

"What are you saying?" I frowned,

"To be honest, I really want to be friends with you since the beginning."

I chuckled,

"You're really weird …"

He only laughed,

*Silence*

"V-Venus …"

"Yes?"

"I'm … Sorry …"

"Hmm? For what?"

"Huh?"

"It's not your fault to fall in love with that jerk."

My eyes widened,

"Not … My fault? But it's also not Venus fault!"

"Nine, may I know why you like Mew so much?"

I pursed my lips,

I … Like him because …

"Because he's special,"

"Special?"

I smiled, and decided to tell my story to Venus.

"I'm from Rayong, my Father is a farmer and my Mother is a plain housewife. Even though we're poor, my parents still try their best to send me to school. People ... Call me a genius since I was young because I always top in class. My teachers, my classmates, everyone was really amazed at me. This is why a very rich family decided to take me and sent me to an elite school here in Bangkok, they were ... The Jongcheveevat family."

"Mew's family?"

I nodded to him,

"They treat me very well, provides all the things I needed. They gave me a house, maids and even bodyguards. They even asked my parents in Rayong to come with me to Bangkok so they can watch over me but my parents humbly refused. They said, giving me a high education is enough for them, they don't want to be more burden to the Jongcheveevat. And so, at my young age, I started living alone. I really don't talk to anyone in school, it's not that ... I don't want to have friends but since I was an introvert, I have a hard time approaching others. To be honest, only Joong has the courage to talk to me, as if we had known each other for a long time. When the school director announced the new Third Prince, and introduced us to him. Joong just started talking to me about the one piece action figure he bought, like heck! We just met today and now he's saying we were friends. He started visiting me in my classroom, followed me anywhere I go. He loves to be with me and I don't have a choice but to accept him as a friend. Well, to be specific, Phi Mew asked me to …"

"Wow, Joong is really something."

"Yeah …"

"But Nine … How did you ..."

"Like Phi Mew? It was actually last year when I met him, the First Prince of Crown Academy. I found out that he was the only son of the Jongcheveevat. It's honestly the first time I met him and this is the reason why I took an interest in him at that time. I started admiring him when I saw how intelligence he was, smarter than me. But, my admiration grew more when I personally met him, he's a really kind person and looks like ... He can do everything. One day, he discovered that his family was the one helping me to study here. He told me that he's really glad about it and decided to take care of me more. He treats me ... Like a real brother, but once in a blue moon ... I decided to confess my feelings for him. I thought that time, the way he looks at me will change, even just a bit. But I'm wrong, he only smiled at me, patted my head and thanked me ... That time, I really felt hurt ... Really hurt ... But ... I didn't show it to him. When he left, Joong came in and ... He let me cry on him."

*Silence*

"Joong is like … Your Knight in shining armor."

"Maybe? But he's not strong ... He's just an idiot," I said.

We both laughed at each other again,

"Why don't you give him a chance?"

"Huh?"

"Joong is like a permanent glue sticking to you. May I know if ... Did he already confess to you?"

"A-ah?"

There's always gonna be that one person in your life that you can't walk away from. 

Venus gave me a hopeful look.

I pouted and with a blushing face, I nodded.

He squealed and asked,

"Did you say yes?"

"I ... Rejected him ..."

"WHAT?!"

"I really don't know how to react that time, I was surprised when he went to my house with a bouquet and basket of chocolates. It got me shookt and I ... Rejected him ..."

Venus was so shocked that he can't even talk.

"I know, I'm really an idiot ..."

"But ... Do you love him back?"

That question again,

Do I ... Love Joong?

I pursed my lips,

Venus let out a knowing smile.

"You don't have to answer that question now."

I only nodded to him and decided to finish my tea.

But that question ... Keep on repeating inside my head.

"Thank you, Venus."

End of Nine POV

Third Person POV

Mew suddenly called Gulf, so Nine left alone in the greenhouse again.

"Joong …"

He suddenly wanted to see him,

He decided to look for his puppy.

Half an hour later,

Nine still can't find Joong,

He pouted and decided to call Joong but ... His eyes caught someone inside the music room.

Someone who is really ... Familiar to him.

"Joong?"

A cellphone fell on the floor echoed in the hallway,

Nine's hands were trembling.

Joong was ... Kissing a girl.

The worst feeling in this world is being hurt by someone ... You love. 

His chest slowly tightened, this feeling ... This clenching feeling in him.

"Hurt …"

He swallowed the bitter feeling in his heart and tears filled his widening eyes.

Who would've thought that ... It's more painful than before. Maybe … This is ... What love feels like.

Joong's eyes landed to him, he immediately pushed the girl and ...

"Phi Nine …"

Nine took a step back and runaway.

"PHI NINE!"

Joong immediately ran and followed him. 

"PHI NINE! PLEASE WAIT!"

But Nine kept on running, Joong tried his best to catch him up and when he does … He immediately grabbed Nine's hand and pulled him into a tight hug.

"Phi Nine, please listen to me ..."

But Nine pushed him away.

"Please, Phi Nine d-"

"I hate you!"

Joong's eyes widened,

Those words ... Cut a deep wound in his heart.

He unconsciously let go of Nine's hand, eyes were glossy while looking at him. Nine gave him a hurt look, turned his back and ran again.

He wants to follow him, he wants to ... But ... His both feet were pinned on the ground, and a quiet sob escape from his quivering lips.

When you love someone more than they deserve, surely they will hurt you more than you deserve. 

Can you still continue, Joong? He thought to himself.

7:36 pm

At Nine's house,

Joong kept on shouting and begging Nine while banging the door hard.

"PHI NINE! PLEASE OPEN THE DOOR, LET'S TALK! Please ... I'm sorry ... I'm really ... Sorry!" Tears shimmered in his eyes while begging for forgiveness.

But in the end,

Nine didn't open the door.

He stayed inside his room, curl up in a ball while hugging a pillow.

You can hear his small sob while mourning for his broken heart.

Why did Joong hurt me like this?

Why did Archen let that girl kiss him?

Who's that girl? 

Is she special to him?

Why did Archen ... Makes me cry like this?

Is he already ... Tired of me?

"Archen ... You idiot!"  
.  
.  
.  
Gulf gasped once he saw who's knocking at the door.

"Joong!"

He's really messed up. His eyes were swollen from too much crying, his hair is like a birds nest and his whole body was shaking.

It's 11 in the evening and it's already cold outside.

Gulf immediately let him in and grabbed a towel, he wrapped it around Joong's shoulder and ran to the kitchen to make hot tea.

"Thank you …" Joong whispered and took the cup of tea that Gulf's offered.

Gulf's worriedly looking at him. He wanted to ask what happened but he decided to keep quiet and wait for Joong to feel better ... Somehow.

"Joong?" Mew surprisingly called out when he saw Joong sitting on the couch with Gulf.

Joong tried his best to smile and said,

"Sorry for intruding ..."

Mew shook his head and examined the young boy.

"Have you eaten?" He only asked.

Joong shook his head,

"Do you want t-"

"Phi Nine ... Is mad me ..." He started,

The smile on his face a while ago turned into an anguish one.

The two kept quiet.

Gulf started rubbing Joong's back when he felt he's about to cry.

And Joong does, he broke down in tears while trying to explain what happened.

"She just suddenly p-pulled me *sob* K-k-iss my lips *sob* A-and *sob* Phi Nine saw it!"

What a timing, right?

The two who are listening carefully to what Joong's saying can't help but pity him.

Honestly speaking, this situation always happened in every drama. Where a certain whore suddenly kissed the main hero character and then the heroine accidentally saw the kiss and BOOM, the anguish part started.

But seeing this situation in real life, who would've thought it's really painful like this?

Looking at Joong who looks like he cried for already 6 hours straight. The two knew they need to do something.

"I'll cook you something to eat," Gulf said softly.

Joong didn't say anything.

Mew then patted his shoulder and smiled,

"We'll try our best to help you,"

This time, Joong looked at him and asked,

"Really?"

The First Prince nodded at him and smiled.

"For now, eat your dinner, then get some rest."

Joong silently nodded to him.

"Good ..." Mew said, ruffling his hair.

Gulf smiled at the two and went to the kitchen to cook.

A few minutes later, Mew followed him.

"I'll make some for Nine too," Gulf said.

Mew smiled,

"I'll bring it to him."

"Okay ..." Venus returned the smile.  
.  
.  
.  
It's already a week past since that incident happened. Joong ... Who's dying to talk to Nine try his best to ignore the suffocating feeling he felt every time he sees him. Mew told him, Nine said he needs some space.

On the other hand, even though he tried his very best to ignore Joong's existence, he still can't avoid noticing the latter. He wants to continue getting mad at him but ... He can't. Especially when Mew explained to him what really happened that day. The guilty feeling succumbs him that night but thinking that ... That ... That girl was Joong's first kiss ... He can't just ignore it.

"I'm going to kill that girl," he mumbled murderously.

Lunchtime,

The students happily went out to their classrooms to buy lunch at the cafeteria.

The hallway is crowded with students.

Nine who's walking alone, going to their greenhouse, since he's not yet talking to Joong, sending deadly glares to everyone who tried to approach him.

He is too annoyed to fucking care about them.

When suddenly,

A familiar song ... Started playing on their school radio broadcast.

He froze,

"I love you … 3000 …"

*Flashback*

"Phi Nine …"

"Hmn?"

"What's your favorite song?"

"Why are you asking?" Nine frowned,

"I want to sing it for you," the younger grinned.

The older chuckled,

"I'm not in the mood to listen to your voice."

"Eeeeh … Please, please, please?"

He sighed,

"Fine, I love you 3000 …"

"Huh?"

"Do you know what's the meaning of I love you 3000?"

"Well, I've watched Avengers Endgame and …"

Nine smiled,

"For me …. I love you 3000 means … Infinity … And I want to say that to the person I will be with for the rest of my life."

"I … Love you … 3000, huh …"

*End of Flashback*

I see you standing there  
In your Hulk outerwear  
And all I can think  
Is where is the ring  
'Cause I know you wanna ask  
Scared the moment will pass  
I can see it in your eyes  
Just take me by surprise

And all my friends they tell me they see  
You planning to get on one knee  
But I want it to be out of the blue  
So make sure I have no clues  
When you ask~

The song continued to play,

Few students started recognizing the song, a number of them also sing along.

Nine lips curved into a smile.

"Joong ..."

Once he said that name, a familiar voice heard in the speakers.

The students started murmuring to each other when,

"Phi Nine, can you hear me?"

Their curious eyes darted to Nine.

His heart started pounding really fast inside his chest.

He gulped,

"Do you ... Remember this song?"

Nine unconsciously nodded while listening carefully.

"Remember when I told you I want to sing you a song? When you said you loved this song, I'm always listening to it before I sleep. I tried really hard to memorize the lyrics of this song and when I did, every time I started singing it, you follow. I can't help but smile ... Because I know you're there. I'm always watching you ... Phi Nine. I know you loved strawberries. You liked playing games on your cellphone. Your love for music is one of a kind. I know the things that you don't like, I know when you're starting to get frustrated and I know ... When you are genuinely happy. I want to see your smiling face again, your cute laugh ... I know I hurt you, it's my bad! I hurt my Phi Nine, I'm really sorry, I'm not asking you to forgive me. But, I want to continue taking care of you, you're so special to me ... Please let me treasure you ... Phi Nine, Chan Rak Ter."

People around Nine squealed from the last sentence. Their eyes were full of hopes while looking at him.

Joong ... Once again confessed to him.

Joong was the only idiot, who can confess in a live radio broadcast in their school.

A warm feeling spread all over Nine's body just by thinking about that certain idiot.

"Aisat ..."

"Rooftop ... He said he will wait for you there," Mew suddenly appeared in front of him.

Nine looked at him as he nodded.

"Thank you ..." He smiled and immediately ran to the rooftop.  
.  
.  
.  
Catching his breath, with his heart pounding faster inside his chest, he reached the rooftop.

And there,

He saw him ...

The guy he ...

"You came ..." Joong smiled,

Nine slowly nodded and a pink blush crept on his cheeks.

"Phi Ni--"

"Baby, take my hand, I want you to be my husband~"

Joong's eyes widened when he heard Nine start singing.

And automatically, he sang the next part.

"Cause you're my Iron Man, and I love you 3000~"

And they both sing the song together,

"Baby, take a chance, cause I want this to be something, straight out of a Hollywood movie~"

They both looked at each other and suddenly laughed.

"This song ..." Joong started,

"Connects us," Nine finished his sentence.

A beautiful smile crept on Joong's face.

"I … Love you 3000 …"

"Huh?"

The most awaited words that Joong wanted to hear ... Finally spoken. And our cute Joong's face blushed like a ripe tomato.

"C-come again?"

Nine pouted,

"AISAT! I SAID I LOVE YOU TOO!"

"Phi Nine~" He cried and pulled Nine into a tight hug.

The Fourth Prince only smiled and hugged him back.

My heart is and always will be yours. 

This beautiful scene is being watched by our two matchmakers. They looked at each other and smiled in satisfaction.

"Thank you for helping them Mew," Gulf said.

"You helped them too Gulf ... Thank you for working hard," Mew said patting his head gently.

End of Third Person POV


	19. Starting To Love You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update! Update! Update!
> 
> Wow~ were in chapter 19 already, I'm updating faster than I thought. I'm glad to know that! 😊
> 
> Minna san, thank you sooo much for liking the first side story of Welcome Home Master. 
> 
> Thank you for reading nah~ 😘
> 
> Well then, no more talk, enjoy reading! ❤

Third Person POV

"I think you starting to like Mew."

Choke. Cough. Cough. Cough.

"W-what are you talking about Kaownah!?" Gulf growled, rubbing his throat hard.

They're currently outside the school building, sitting on one of the benches there together with Fluke and Cooheart.

"What? I'm just saying that you guys always together lately. You even spend more time with him than us," Kaownah pointed out.

Venus sweatdropped,

True, he really does spending more time with Mew now more than his friends.

They walked to school together, eat lunch together with the Princes at the greenhouse. Then, they strolled inside the campus to kill time before the afternoon class starts. After class, they're going to buy some chips and bottled cola in the nearby seven eleven, then watch netflix back home. Mew also taught him how to play PS4, he really has a hard time controlling the gaming console at first, that's why Mew always beat his character to death. But now, he thinks he really improves a lot, or at least he can dodge Mew's deadly attack, somehow. Sad to say, he never wins even once. He's just an amateur to this game but his Master didn't give him some mercy.

Well, they always decided to have a bet, (or Mew always does) the loser will do whatever the winner said. That makes Mew super excited.

*Flashback*

"Again, again, one more time Bii!" Mew grinned,

Venus clicked his tongue, squeezing his sweaty palms. 

"B-Boo ... You're so handsome! Very, very good looking …" He said through clenched teeth.

"Aaaaw~ It's actually not a big deal Bii! Do you love my handsome face that much?" Mew teased,

"You forced me to say that, you jerk!"

"You should call me Boo, not a jerk. You lose in our game, better luck next time Bii!"

*Vein pop*

"You're enjoying this so much, aren't you Boo?" Gulf asked, gritting his teeth in frustration.

"Of course!"

*End of Flashback*

"Yeah, I agree with Kaownah … We even saw you guys at the café yesterday. It seems that you're enjoying the First Prince company now," Cooheart commented, eating a stick of pocky.

Fluke nodded furiously. Then, the three looked at Gulf with interrogating eyes.

"Stop looking at me like that, okay? You guys know I like Bright …"

"But Kana, are you sure you still like Bright?" Kaownah then asked.

Venus frowned, what is this ridiculous question? Of course, he still likes Bright! Or at least, he believes he still does.

"What do you mean Kaownah?" He decided to ask back.

"Because I really think you starting to ... You know, develop special feelings for Mew."

Gulf then sighed,

"Kaownah, I know you like Mew for me, but I think being in love with him is t---"

"Bii!"

Gulf jumped a little from his seat when he heard that voice. He turned his head like a robot and met Mew's beautiful eyes. He swallowed hard, what is this fucking sparkling effects surrounding Mew? He asked himself.

He cleared his throat and forced a smile,

"Boo …"

Venus friends were stunned,

"BiiBoo!?" They gasped.

Gulf eyes widened when he realized what just he said, he blushed.

"Shia!"

Mew only grinned at him and then greeted his friends.

"Hello!"

Fluke and Cooheart were star struck. In fact, they weren't ready to see Mew up close like this.

They immediately stood up, bowed their heads and ...

"H-H-Hi! Khun M-M-M--" They stuttered.

"Just call me Mew, I don't mind," The First Prince smiled.

They gasped, looked at each other, and grinned.

"Mew!"

They were totally Mew's fanboy, it's like a dream come true!

"I'm Katsamonnat Namwirote, Mew. But you can call me Cooheart ..." He happily introduced himself.

Mew smiled at him and said nice to meet you.

"And I'm Natouch Siripong--"

"Fluke, right?"

"Huh?"

"Ohm talks about you a lot."

"Eh?"

Fluke face flushed and immediately looked away, perhaps he's embarrassed. 

The First Prince asked if he can join the group, they immediately said yes.

"By the way, what are you guys talking about earlier?" Mew asked curiously.

The three looked at Gulf,

"W-w-what?" He decided to act innocently.

So,

"Actually, we were talking about Gulf starting to develop special feelings for y--"

Gulf, like an assassin, immediately covered Cooheart's mouth using his right hand as he laughed awkwardly.

"Hahahah! What are you talking about Cooheart? What? Are you hungry? Okay, I'll treat you later so please shut up your mouth!"

"Mmmm ... MMMMM!!!!!"

"Uhmm ... Gulf, I think Cooheart can't breathe, he's getting blue."

"Huh? *looks at Cooheart* Oh! *let go of him* Sorry ..."

Cooheart coughed, catching his breath.

"That was close Gulf!" He grunted angrily.

Mew let out a small laugh,

"I think Bii is hiding something from me," he said with a teasing tone.

Gulf face immediately blushed.

"I-I'm not you jerk! He lied,

"Hmmm?" Mew started leaning closer to him.

Gulf panicked and blushed more.

"W-what are you doing?" He asked, pushing Mew lightly.

But the First Prince didn't listen to him,

He continued leaning closer, closer, closer, until the gap between their lips was only an inch apart.

*Click*

They both looked at the sudden flashed of the camera.

"Oh! Sorry, I just found your position cute, so I took a photo. Don't mind me, you can continue now. And by the way Gulf, your face is red." Fluke pointed out, showing them the photo he just took.

"DELETE THAT PHOTO!!!" Venus immediately screamed in embarrassment once he saw the picture.

"Fluke, please send me the photo," Mew then requested after seeing the picture.

"My pleasure, Mew!" Fluke grinned.

"SHIA! LISTEN TO ME, I'M YOUR FRIEND!!!"  
.  
.  
.  
The first school field trip of Crown Academy this year was just announced. The students were all hyped when they found out that the field trip will be in Akita, Japan. They were really excited and started planning for the trip, except for one person.

Our main character, Kanawut Traipipattanapong.

He sighed while looking at the bill they were going to pay for the field trip. Of course, the students in this Academy were all excited because they're all damn rich. They can afford everything, especially this school field trip in Akita.

"I'm damn broke ... How can I pay this?" He cried.

Two days ago, his Mom called. She said his older sister was rushed to the hospital ER because of sudden shortness of breathing. His Mom said his sister started coughing pink, foamy mucus from her mouth.

Gulf panicked and without thinking twice, he sent all the money he had to his Mother. He also wanted to go there and be with his family but he knew he couldn't.

"I hope ... Phi Gift is okay now," he mumbled.

"Kana!" Kaownah suddenly hugged him from behind.

Venus smiled,

He doesn't want his best friend to know about his problem. He owes Kaownah a lot, he's always helping him every time he needs money. He knew how rich his best friend was, but he doesn't want to be a burden to him anymore. He doesn't want other people to think that he's taking advantage of his best friend's wealth.

"Let's go to the accounting office Kana!" Kaownah suddenly said.

"Huh? O-okay …"

*After visiting the accounting office and talked to the accounting head Ms. Saeli*

Gulf felt he just ...

"You're not expecting this ... Aren't you?" Kaownah asked, grinning at him.

He bit his bottom lip, 

"You don't have to worry now, I think he doesn't want to see you worry. I know you have a problem, you've been spacing out lately," Kaownah gently said, patting his back.

"S-sorry ..." Gulf whispered bowing his head.

"Sorry for what, silly?"

He gave Kaownah a gentle smile.

Gulf just discovered that Mew already paid his expenses for their upcoming Akita, Japan field trip.

He really doesn't know what to feel. He was shookt and felt blessed at the same time. His heart pounding really fast inside his chest doesn't help him at all.

"He cares for you more than you know, Kana."

Kaownah giggled when he saw how surprised Gulf was.

"Your flustered face screaming that y--"

"Stop teasing me Kaownah!"

"Woah! Okay, okay ... But you know what, I think Nine is not the only one who has a knight in shining armor now, don't you think?" He teased more.

"Kaownah~"

"Ahahahah! You're really cute when you're like that Kana!

12:37 am

Gulf was outside the mansion and waiting for Mew.

He blew his both hands to warm them up.

"It's cold …" He muttered,

He's been here since nine in the evening. He's really worried since Mew wasn't home yet. He doesn't know where the hell did his Master go since he can't contact his useless cellphone.

Earlier at school, the Princes told him that Mew already left. It's the first time Mew went home without him. So, he tried to call him but Mew's cellphone is out of reach. Gulf felt disappointed when he knew he's going home by himself.

But when he reached the Jongcheveevat mansion, he was fucking startled when the maids said Mew wasn't home yet. He started to panic and try to call Mew again, he tried, and tried, and tried but it was really out of coverage area.

He growled in frustration and decided to just wait for his Master to get home.

"Where did you go ... Mew?"

End of Third Person POV


	20. Follow Your Heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and supporting this fanfiction nah~ 😘😘😘 I love you all! 😁
> 
> As always, enjoy reading minna san ❤

Third Person POV

1:18 am

Gufl was freezing to death, but he continuously waited for Mew like an obedient puppy waiting for his owner to arrive.

A few minutes later, a black car stopped in front of him. The lights of the car blinding Gulf's eyes.

"Gulf?" A soft but manly voice called him.

He was already sitting on the ground near the huge mansion gate. He looked up and met Mew's worried eyes.

"Why are you outside? It's cold here," Mew said, pulling him up.

Gulf pouted,

"Where have you been?" He asked with pissing tone.

"Are you waiting for me?" Mew asked back, ignoring Gulf question.

"Isn't it obvious? You made me so wo---"

"Worried?" Mew finished his sentence and grinned.

"Aisat!"

Well, even if his body was cold, his beautiful face reddened when Mew said that.

Truth to be told, he really was fucking worried, but he's too shy to admit it because he knew that Mew will tease him to death.

The First Prince gave him a hearty laugh, pulled his freezing hands to him, and blew them gently to make them warm.

Badump. Badump. Badump.

In the cold starry night, while everyone was already asleep. Kanawut Traipipattanapong, once again found himself staring at his Master, with a flushing face, and confused pounding heart.  
.  
.  
.  
Mew remained quiet even though Gulf asked him many times where did he go last night. He doesn't care anymore if he looks like a nagging girlfriend to him, he just ... He really just wanted to know. Mew makes him really worried last night that he even stayed outside to make sure he was safe.

Seriously, what's the matter with him? Gulf doesn't know when did he acted like this towards Mew. It's really confusing and scary at the same time. The relief he felt when he finally saw Mew last night makes him really anxious.

Mew finally gave up, looked at him and asked,

"Do you want to visit your sister in the hospital?"

"I just want to know where did you go last night, it's not th--wait, what did you just said?" 

"Visit ... Your sister," Mew repeated.

"A-a-h-how did you ... Know my sister was in the hospital?" Venus asked in surprise.

Mew only smiled at him, pulled his hand and said,

"Let's go, Gulf …"

At the huge hospital in Bangkok, in one of the private room.

A young girl, lying on the bed with dextrose on her left hand, looked at her new visitors.

She looks so frail with her small, thin body and pale skin, her tired eyes look exactly like Gulf's eyes, and her pale lips were also the same as him. A young girl who's a perfect replica of the beautiful Venus, Kanawut Traipipattanapong.

"Phi … Gift …"

Gift gave his brother a weak smile.

"Gulf …" She called weakly.

Gulf was heartbroken when he saw his sister's condition. He swallowed the thick lump forming inside his throat, and tried his very best to give his sister a smile.

"How are you?" He asked gently, caressing his sister's hair lovingly.

"Good ..." She answered back.

Gift eyes then dropped to Mew who's beside his brother.

"You ... C-came again ... Khun Mew."

Mew nodded to her, and smiled.

Gulf looked at Mew in confusion, then back to his sister.

"How did you meet Mew, Phi Gift?"

"He saved me,"

"Huh?"

Gift weakly smiled,

"Khun Mew, the fairytale books ... Y-you bought were all good."

"I heard you love fairytale books, that's why I bought them for you. I'm glad you loved them."

Gift smiled widely,

"Thank you for ... Bringing m-my brother here. I missed him so ... M-m-much," despite having a hard time talking, you can see how happy Gift was.

"Your welcome ..." The First Prince smiled.

Gulf was confused, Gulf was startled, Gulf was shookt, Gulf was ...

He stared at Mew liked he just murdered someone.

"Last night ... Did you--"

"Gulf!" His Mom suddenly entered the room, and happily called her son.

Venus averted his gaze to his Mother, and immediately plastered a smile.

"Mom ..."

Mrs. Traipipattanapong ran to him and hugged her beautiful son tightly.

"I missed you so much my Gulf!" His mother cried.

Gulf can't help to smile, he buried his face to his Mom's shoulder.

"I missed you too, Mom." He said, patting his Mom's back gently.

Once they pulled back, Mrs. Traipipattanapong suddenly gasped when his eyes dropped to the handsome young man beside her daughter.

"Y-young Master!"

Mew smiled at her, and bowed a little.

Gulf's Mother bowed his head,

"Thank you very much for all the help, Young Master ... We owe you a lot."

"No worries, Mrs. Traipipattanapong."

Gulf found himself speechless once again, while blinking his eyes in confusion.

"Can I talk to my son for a moment, Young Master?" Mrs. Traipipattanapon then asked, when she saw her son having a lot of questions written all over his face.

"Go ahead," Mew just smiled.

Mrs. Traipipattanapong smiled back, then immediately pulled Gulf outside the room.

"M-Mom?"

"Shuush! I know you have a lot of questions Gulf. But first, I just want you to know that your Young Master is a really kind-hearted person."

"A-yes … But Mom, how did y--"

"The day I called you ... Before that, an old man wearing a butler suit helps us to go to this hospital."

"Butler? Wait, don't tell me it's Yamamoto san?"

Mrs. Traipipattanapong smiled, nodding to her son.

"I panicked when Gift suddenly can't breathe and she coughs up pink, foamy mucus from her mouth. She whispered in pain, my chest hurt Mom. That time, I was so scared that I picked her up, ran outside, and cried for help. A black car then stopped in front of us … Mister Yamamoto came out, took Gift from me and carried her inside the car, he drove us to this hospital. When Gift rushed to the ER, I called you since I don't know what to do. I ... I was fired in my job that day, I was really problematic. I don't want to bother you son because I know you're working, and you need to focus on your study. You already send us money, and I know how expensive your expenses at your school. I know you're already burdened. But, I don't have any choice that time.

"No, why are you thinking like that Mom? You've never been a burden to me," Venus said gently.

"I'm sorry my Gulf."

His Mom apologized once again, Gulf shook his head.

"Phi Gift is more important than money …"

His Mother smiled genuinely,

"The butler … Never leaves us alone, Gulf. He makes sure Gift was okay. He even gave us a private room in the hospital. I told him I don't have money to pay the hospital bill, but he just said that the hospital was owned by his Young Master. I was confused about why he's helping us, the doctor treating Gift was not only one but five. The medicines, food, everything ... Mister Yamamoto said it's all for free, and I can't help to wonder, who is this Young Master? And yesterday, a good looking young man, the same age as you ... Visited us."

"M-Mew?"

His Mom nodded,

"Gift was still unconscious that time, he placed a bouquet of pink roses, and a basket of fruits. He then smiled at me and introduced himself, he said his name is Suppasit Jongcheveevat, the only son of the Jongcheveevat Family. He said you're his personal maid, and you're really a hardworking employee. He talks a lot about you while smiling fondly, I think ... He really likes you ... Gulf."

"A-n-no! H-he's not Mom …" Venus blushed, immediately denying what his Mother said.

"And you like him too ... Don't you?" His Mother asked.

Gulf blushed more, his Mom let out a hearty laugh.

"You're too obvious Gulf~ Well, he's a fine young man. He waited for Gift to wake up before he went home last night."

"Last ... Night ..."

"He talks to Gift for a bit, he stayed beside her until she fell asleep again. Not every guy was like him, you're lucky to have him, Gulf."

Gulf pursed his lips, his gaze went to Mew who's talking to his sister.

His face burned more,

"Follow your heart ..." His Mother smiled.

"A-huh?"

"Your mind is probably confused, but just follow what your heart says. It will work, like magic."

"Follow ... My heart ... Work like ... Magic?"  
.  
.  
.  
Mew woke up and saw handmade paper flowers in a white vase beside him.

He curiously examined it, and saw a white card sticking on the vase. He picked it up and read the letter.

I heard you loved dark blue colour, I hope you also like flowers. I made them last night, these flowers don't wither.

PS: Thank you for everything you've done for me. I owe you.

-Gulf

He smiled in amusement while holding the card.

"Flowers ... Huh ..."

Then, a knock at the door interrupted him.

"Come in ..."

Gulf came in with a tray of food.

"I'm glad you're awake," he smiled.

"Breakfast in bed?"

"What? You don't want to?"

"No, I'm just surprised ..."

"Aisat ..." Venus murmured, placing the tray on Mew's bed.

"Strawberries ..."

"Well, you stock a lot of strawberries inside the fridge, so I used them."

"It's because I know you love them."

Gulf face turned pink,

"This jerk ..."

Mew smiled at him,

"Can you come closer?"

"Huh?"

Venus confusedly leaned forward and ...

*Chu*

Mew gave him a quick peck ... On the lips.

He froze, blinked his eyes a few times.

It is like thousands of butterflies were inside his mind instead of his stomach. He was all blushing up, but ... Why does he felt extremely happy? He feels like he just won a bloody oscar award from that peck, SHIA!

"That's enough token of appreciation, I guess? And my morning kiss of course," Mew winked.

"Y-you!"

Mew only grinned at the beautiful, flushing Venus in front of him.

"Do you want to join me eating breakfast?" He asked, Gulf only pouted.

"You're really quick changing the topic Master."

"I do ... My Venus ..."

End of Third Person POV


	21. Now, I Love You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DarkOtaku signing in! (∩˃o˂∩)♡
> 
> Where in chapter 21 nah~ 😍 I hope minna san enjoying this story so far.
> 
> Enjoy reading! ❤

Third Person POV

You could cut the air with a knife because of the intense atmosphere at the greenhouse.

The First Prince is holding the school Venus hand tightly while looking at the Second Prince and Sixth Prince sharply.

"Gulf, I said let's go," Mew repeated in a more commanding tone.

But Venus didn't make any move, his feet were both pinned to the ground. Mew felt Gulf's hand started shaking, he's too stunned from what he heard.

"Let us hear Gulf first, Mew!" Bright desperately said, pulling Gulf's other hand gently.

Mew jaw tightened,

"Mew, please ..." Off licked his now dry lips.

The other Princes watching the sudden drama scene kept their mouth shut. They're too startled that they don't know how to react. Their gaze then slowly went to Venus.

"D-did ... Phi Bright and Phi Off just confessed to Phi Gulf?" Joong asked.

The Princes (except Joong) honestly knew that these two has special feelings for Gulf. The way Bright and Off talked to Gulf had this imaginary cherry blossom effect background. The way their eyes sparkled while looking at Venus, and the way they smile brightly when they knew Gulf will come to their greenhouse. Seriously, only blind and damn people could not see these obvious facts.

"Shuush ... Quiet Joong," Nine glared at him.

Joong only pouted and continued watching the drama.

*Flashback*

Crown Academy greenhouse,

"I don't want to play Tekken anymore, you keep on winning!" Gulf whined to Mew.

"It's your fault that you're loosing," Mew only shrugged.

"You're just too good in any game! How could I even win?!"

"Nobody beats Phi Mew in that game Phi Gulf!" Saint chuckled, putting some chips inside his mouth.

Gulf clicked his tongue, Mew laughed at him.

"Stop laughing you jerk!" Gulf scorned,

"You're just too cute~" He playfully grinned,

When suddenly,

"Gulf, can we talk?" Bright asked,

Venus looked at him and smiled.

"Sure!"

But,

"Talk to him here, Bright," Mew alerted, pulling Gulf to him.

Bright pressed his lips together, he knew this will going to happen.

He let out a sigh as he observed the situation.

He's been tolerating a lot lately because he knew he'll need to deal with Mew if he makes any move to Gulf. But he also thought, how can Gulf know he loves him if he's not doing anything? Is he going to be their forever third wheel?

Third wheeling your best friend, and your first love was not really good for the heart. This is why ...

"No backing off Bright," he whispered to himself.

He glanced at the beautiful Venus in front of him. He wondered ... Is he becoming more and more beautiful each day?

Aaaah~ Everything about Venus is beautiful, fascinating and enchanting. Everyone was mesmerized by his beautiful face, but if you're going to know him well, you'll definitely fall deeply in love with him. No doubt about that.

"Gulf ... I like you …"

And he just blurted it out, like that.

He looked at Gulf sincerely, hoping to hear his answer.

"Huh?" Venus only said, blinking his eyes.

He thought he was just hallucinating because he just heard Bright confessed to him. Like seriously, why do even Bright confessed to him?

Then suddenly, the korean like Student Council Vice President cleared his throat as he stood up from his seat and ...

"I like you too, Gulf!" He shouted out of nowhere, looking at Gulf straight in the eyes, full of courage.

The Princes gasped in surprise, and Gun immediately looked away, clenching his fists tightly.

Mew clicked his tongue, also stand up then pulled Gulf.

"Let's go Gulf!"

*End of Flashback*

"Let go of him Bright!" Mew firmly said out of frustration.

He knew Bright likes Gulf, but also Off? Is this a joke? He didn't even see this coming.

"Please let us hear Gulf first, Mew. It's only reasonable to let him speak, and hear his thoughts isn't it?" Bright pleaded, his grip on Gulf wrist becoming tighter while his eyes were desperately looking at Venus.

According to Gulf situation, the Second Prince and Sixth Prince just confessed to him, and now Mew was pissed.

He swallowed hard while eyeing the three of them.

He's dead, he's definitely dead!

What the hell did he do to deserve this?

But wait, 

He should be happy right now, erm right? He should be jumping in happiness now because his crush for a long time finally confessed to him. He should be happy, right ... His heart should be ...

"Mew, why don't you let Gulf to decide? Why? Do you like him too?" Off's next question earned some more gasped to the Princes.

The heads immediately turned to Mew.

While Gulf, after hearing Off's question felt his heart rapidly pounded really fast inside his chest.

This feeling ... I only feel it for … Mew.

He dared to look at Mew who kept his mouth shut. He also wanted to know Mew's reply.

But unfortunately, Mew didn't answer. He only looked at everyone with his unemotional eyes.

Gulf face fell, he felt disappointed and ... Hurt at the same time.

He lowered his head and smiled bitterly.

Aaaah~ Now I know, I really do ... Like Mew.

No, I love him … I love Suppasit Jongcheveevat.

He bit his lip,

Shia! He wanted to cry. 

Why Mew doing this to me? At least answer the question you damn bastard! This silent treatment makes me think that ... You're still playing around.

He squeezed his eyes shut, trying his best to stop his irritating tears to fall on his cheeks.

SHIA!

He tried to pull his hand away from Mew, but the First Prince gripped his hand tighter.

Gulf immediately shut a glare to him but …

His emotionless eyes a while ago, turned into ... Worried?

Now, Mew is worriedly looking at him.

When he was about to open his mouth to ask, Mew suddenly said.

"What if I am? Do the two of you dared to be my rival?" He evilly smirked.

Gulf eyes widened, he looked at Bright, then to Off, and back to Mew whose character suddenly changed into a villain protagonist again. Seriously, Mew loves to play the villain role in this story.

Bright slowly let go of Gulf's hand, he let out a hearty laughed and replied.

"I do *look at Mew with his usual smiling face* Do you want to know who's better for Gulf among the three of us? Then, let's do it! So ... *his bright eyes suddenly darkened* I hope you're ready Mew. Because I will make sure Gulf will fall in love with me, and only me," Bright smirked.

Seeing the Second Prince like this, the Princes were amused and scared at the same time. They didn't expect the gentle Bright Vachirawit Chivaaree, who can't even kill a damn fly saying those words.

"Then ..."

Off started walking to the three.

He kneels down on one leg to Gulf, held his free hand, and gave it a quick kiss.

"I'm not also going to hold back. You're going to fall for me, Kanawut Traipipattanapong," he winked.

Gulf face blushed from what these two just said.

NOOOO!!! I CAN'T TAKE THESE DAMN CHESSY LINES ANYMORE!!!! Kami sama I'm already full!

Besides, I can't even remember entering a HAREM WORLD for goodness sake! 

Mew laughed out loud,

"Fine, let's see who's going to win!"

And this is how our Kanawut Traipipattanapong, single since birth, need to choose between these three stunning, gorgeous, handsome men that everyone dreamed of.

Gulf: Yeah author nim, this is so easy! Can you even pick between these three? You're really mean *pout*

Author nim: *Evil laugh* You can do it! Fighting!

Gulf: ARE YOU SERIOUS?!

Author nim: *Giggled*

Gulf: *Sigh*  
.  
.  
.  
"WHAT?! WHEN DID OFF LIKES YOU?!" Kaownah shouted out surprisingly.

Their classmates immediately glared at them.

"Shuuush! Keep quiet, they're going to murder me here," Venus cried.

"S-sorry, I'm just ... I really didn't see this coming."

"Me too~ *cry more* Wait, why you only reacted to Off's confession?"

"What do you mean?" Kaownah asked in confusion.

"I said Bright also confessed to me!"

"Oh! It's not surprising, it's too obvious that he likes you."

"WHAT?!" Now Gulf was the one who shouted in surprise.

Their classmates glared at them again.

Gulf immediately apologized, then looked back at his best friend.

"Why didn't you tell me? You're really mean!" He pouted.

"How do I know you're that slow to not realized," Kaownah answered back.

Gulf sighed,

"What will I'm going to do now? They said they going to make me fall for them."

"Isn't that great? You can choose the right one!"

"But ... I already know who's my heart ... Belongs to ..."

Kaownah eyes glinted when he heard what his best friend said.

"Mew?" He tried to guess, and hope his guess was right.

Gulf slowly nodded,

Kaownah let out a high pitch squealed and hugged his best friend tightly.

"I told you!" He excitedly said.

Gulf only smiled,

"I ... Didn't know when did I fell in love with him, but ... Every time I'm with Mew, my heartbeat won't stop beating fast inside my chest. I'm so happy and feel safe when he's around ... But ..."

"But what?" Kaownah frowned.

"But I don't know if ... He will reciprocate my feelings for him."

"What the hell! You just said that he answered Off's question with what if I am, right? Then it means he likes you too silly!"

"But he really didn't say he likes me. And ... The way he looks at me before he says that makes me wonder how he really feels about me. I just ... Don't want to have false hope because I'm really deeply in love with him now."

Kaownah shuddered,

"Bruuuh ... God Kana! you gave me goosebumps from all the things you said! Remember the time when you told me that you really hate Mew, and now you're telling me you love him so much," he laughed.

"Wow~ Thank you for reminding me that Kaownah!" He gave his best friend a flat face.

Kaownah laughed more,

"Sorry, I-I ... *giggle* Okay, okay ... *try to relax, clear his throat* I'm just happy for the both of you."

He smiled,

"You were meant for each other, trust me Kana!"

"You're really team Mew since the beginning, aren't you?" Gulf chuckled.

"Of course, I like him for you from the start!" He grinned.  
.  
.  
.  
Gulf sweat dropped when everyone whom they passed by sending deadly glares to him. The only thing he can do is lowered his head, and pray for his safety. Well, why not? He was surrounded by the First Prince, Second Prince, and Sixth Princes.

This situation full fill every girl dreams and fantasies.

Now, he was not only the Crown Academy Venus, but the Crown Academy number 1 most hated student. Wow~ What a life-changing role!

"A-a-uhmm ..."

He tried to convince these three that he can go to the faculty room by himself since their homeroom teacher wants to talk to him. But the Princes still didn't let him go alone.

Since these three were the famous Crown Academy Princes, they attracting a lot of students. Especially when Off, the Sixth Prince was holding Gulf's bag, Bright, the Second Prince was holding his books, and Mew, the First Prince was holding his hand.

He blushed, he doesn't know if he's embarrassed, or happy because Mew was holding his hand.

Badump. Badump. Badump.

Uwaaaah! My heart is pounding crazily again!!! He cried inside.

At the faculty room,

The teachers eyes widened when they saw the four together. Gulf, who's lowering his head immediately made his way to their homeroom teacher Mrs. Bunmi.

"Gu …*startled from the three Princes appearance* Gulf ... A-uhmm ..."

Gulf tried to smile to his homeroom teacher.

"Good afternoon Professor Bunmi."

"G-good afternoon, *force a smile* Uhmm ... *look at the Princes* Well, *clear her throat* We really have a huge problem here Gulf," she started.

"What is it, Professor Bunmi?" Gulf asked worriedly.

"You see, you scored a little bit lower in your English subject from our last exam. I don't know what happened to you, but this will definitely affect your scholarship here. But, don't worry ..." Mrs. Bunmi immediately said when she saw Gulf became more worried about her news.

The Princes also listening to her carefully, it makes the teacher flustered, and slowly tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

She continued,

"I already talked to the head teacher, and asked permission to allow you to take another English exam. But Gulf, this is your last chance, okay? The test will be more difficult than the other, but ... I know if you study well, you can pass," she smiled.

Gulf sighed in relief, he's really glad he can still save his scholarship. But honestly, he really didn't study that much lately because he's too busy dealing with his own love life for the past days.

Ugh! Love and study were hard to work on at the same time.

But Professor Bunmi said that the exam will be more difficult. If he failed the other one ... Then, there will be 80% chance that he will also fail this one.

UWAAAH! WHAT TO DO NOW?!

"I can help you to study Gulf," Bright smiled at him.

"Really?" Gulf eyes suddenly sparkled while looking at the Second Prince.

"Me too, just let me know how can I help you Gulf," Off also said, smiling at him.

"Thank you Bright, Off!" He cried, he wanted to hug these two for wanting to help him to study.

These two were a real-life guardian angel wuhuhu! They were not only Princes, but also top students. They can really help Gulf to study.

But,

Mew chuckled,

"I think my Bii don't need your help at all. I can teach him well, I can even make him passed a board exam of any college course he wanted."

"Eh?" Gulf was dumbfounded.

The atmosphere in the faculty room tensed up.

The three Princes were now glaring at each other.

"Heeeh~ Really Mew? I know you're really smart but ... Do you think we can let you teach Gulf alone?" Off smirked.

"Don't be so full of yourself Mew, this is a rivalry fight, remember?" Bright smiled, but anyone who's looking at him can tell that behind that smile, millions of knives were secretly hiding, ready to kill someone.

"Of course, I remember …" Mew smirked darkly.

Gulf gulped ... He almost forgot about his harem situation.

Now he really becomes more worried about his exam if these three were involved.

NOOOO MY SCHOLARSHIP!!!!  
.  
.  
.  
"You're still awake?" Madam Jongcheveevat asked her son who's sitting on the couch in the living room while looking up the ceiling blankly.

Mew's eyes looked at his Mother.

"Yeah ..." He only said, looking back at the ceiling.

"Kana was not there, Mew. Why you keep on looking up the ceiling?" His Mother asked teasingly.

Mew pouted and finally left his gazed to the ceiling, and looked at his Mother.

"How about you? You still have a flight later, you should be resting now, Mom."

"Aaaw~ My Mew is worried about his Mother. Don't worry sweetie, I'm fine!" She smiled, sitting beside her son.

She caressed her son's hair with full of affection.

"Don't worry too much, Kana will definitely choose you." She suddenly said.

Mew's eyes widened,

"How did you--"

Madam Jongcheveevat giggled,

"I told you I knew everything."

The First Prince sighed,

"It's not what I'm worried about …"

Madam Jongcheveevat frowned,

"Then what?"

"I think ... I'm really falling for Gulf," he confessed.

He tried to deny it many times, he tried to convince himself that this was still a game. He wants to believe the feelings he felt for Gulf was not that special. But ... Every day, while spending time with Venus, learning more about him. He knew that he wanted to spend his whole life ... With this person ... With Kanawut Traipipattanapong.

His Mother eyes twinkled once she heard what her son said. She happily hugged him tightly.

"You don't know how happy I am, hearing that from you!" His Mom cried, rubbing her face to her son's cheek.

"L-let go Mom!" Mew grunted, removing his Mother's hands around his neck.

"Stop worrying my son, you should be happy!"

The Young Master sighed,

"I'm just afraid he'll leave me ... Just like what he did to me ..."

Madam Jongcheveevat knew how her son mourned for his broken heart for a long time. She knew how hurt he was back then. She knew everything ... And it's more hurt to her part ... Seeing her precious son suffered like that.

"I won't let that happen again, trust me ..." Madam Jongcheveevat gave his son a reassuring smile.

Mew only looked at his Mother, slowly ... He shook his head as he chuckled.

"I want Gulf to fall for me, not because you force him to, but because he really loves me. I know what you're doing Mom ..."

Madam Jongcheveevat laughed,

"You really is my son ..."

But like what Madam Jongcheveevat said, she really doesn't let her son suffered again.

If Mew wants Kanawut Traipipattanapong, then she will give Kanawut Traipipattanapong to him.

End of Third Person POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos were highly appreciated! 😘


	22. To Protect Venus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sawadee kha~ 😁
> 
> Hey minna I'm back! Uwah! I'm really busy these days because I'm doing some edits on my other stories.
> 
> It's really tiring hahaha! 😅 Anyway, I'll try to reply to all the comments now. 
> 
> I'm really thankful since minna san still enjoying this story so far. Love you all guys! 😘
> 
> Enjoy reading! ❤

Third Person POV

Chivaaree Residence, 

"Oh my! My handsome son is very busy," Madam Chivaaree commented when she saw her son to his study table, working on something with concentration. 

Bright glanced at his Mother, he gave her a wide smile.

"Gulf has an exam tomorrow, I'm making him a reviewer."

"I knew it! It's for Gulf …" Madam Chivaaree exclaimed.

Bright smile started fading.

"I know Mew might already give him a reviewer or even tutor him. But still ... I want to do something for Gulf ..."

"My Bright …" Madam Chivaaree caressed her son's head gently, trying to tell him that everything will gonna be alright.

"Mom, I already confessed to Gulf," Bright suddenly said.

Madam Chivaaree eyes widened.

"Really? W-what did he say?"

The Second Prince shook his head, and gave his Mother a weak smile.

"Nothing ... But ..."

"But?"

"I knew he likes Mew."

"Huh?" Madam Chivaaree thought she misheard what her son just said.

"I'm just an idiot who's still hoping that somehow ... He will notice me, my feelings for him. That someday ... He will learn how to love me."

Madam Chivaaree kept quiet while listening to her son. She felt her heart ache for her Bright, her one, and only precious son.

Bright realized what he said, and now his Mother was worriedly looking at him. So, he immediately gave her a reassuring smile and said.

"But don't worry Mom! I won't give up my feelings for Gulf that easy. I'm going to fight for him ... I'll do everything to win his heart. I will protect Gulf, I don't want to see him crying, especially when ... He finally meets him." He's voice faded from the last sentence he said.

The Madam actually didn't understand what her son was saying.

"Aaaah~ If only Gulf would see how capable you are."

Bright only laughed,

"I actually told him I will make him fall in love with me. So, just trust me, okay?" He grinned to her.

His Mom chuckled,

"You sounds exactly like your Dad when he tried to pursue me."

"Really?" Bright giggled.

"Yes ..." Madam Chivaaree laughed along with her son, and started telling him how his Dad tries his best to win her heart.  
.  
.  
.  
Student Council room,

"You slept late last night," Gun pointed out to Off, who kept on yawning while reading the files on his table.

"Gulf has an exam today, I made him a reviewer," he replied.

"Gulf … Again," Gun mumbled.

*Silence*

"You know that Mew may have taught Gulf for his exam, right?"

Off only laughed heartily,

"Don't worry, I already thought about that. And I know Mew is way better than me. But ... *weak smile* I just want to do something for Gulf ... At least ..."

Gun just nodded, and decided to keep his mouth shut.

Honestly, he really didn't expect Off to just confess like that to Venus. He knew Off had feelings for Gulf since the start but ... Hearing those words ... 

It's ...

"Gun ... Atthaphan Phunsawat!"

Gun snapped to his train of thoughts, and looked at Off with his emotionless eyes.

"I'm asking you if you want to buy something at the cafeteria before going to our class? I'm kinda hungry now. Will you accompany me?" Off smiled, scratching the back of his head.

"Okay ..." Gun dryly replied.

"Great!" Off chirped.  
.  
.  
.  
"Wow! Thank you very much! I really appreciate your hard work, I promise to do well in my exam!" Gulf gave Bright and Off his angelic smile when the two visited him in their classroom, giving him the reviewers they made.

"You're welcome Gulf!" The two grinned.

The girls watching the three biting their lips full of envy.

HOW DID GULF MANAGE TO CAPTURE THREE PRINCES HEART ALL TOGETHER?

HE'S TOO DAMN LUCKY! 

"Oh I know, have you heard about the limited edition unicorn frappuccino Starbucks offering these days? Do you guys want to try i---"

"You want that drink Gulf?" The two asked.

"Huh? Oh yeah, that's why I w---"

"Why didn't you tell us immediately!"

"Eh?"

"Wait for us here, we're going to buy you that drink."

"EEEEEEEH? W-w-wait I was trying to tell you guys that ..."

Gulf was still talking when the two Princes quickly run off.

He let out a sigh,

"I want to buy that drink for the both of you as a token of appreciation, it's not for me though ..." He pouted.  
.  
.  
.  
"Bright, Off, I passed the exam!" Gulf happily shouted, waving his test paper while running to the two who are waiting for him in the school benches.

The two stood up, smile wide at him while clapping their hands together.

"Congratulations Gulf!"

"Thank you for all your help, I owe you two a lot!"

But Bright, and Off knew that Mew was the one who helped Venus a lot, that's why he passed his English examination. But Gulf was still showing them that they really helped him to pass. The hard work they poured to make the reviewer was all worth it.

Aaaah~ What an angel he is.

"By the way Gulf, about the unicorn frappuccino you mentioned earlier? I'm really sorry, we didn't buy anything, the drink was already sold out," Off apologized.

Bright then followed, apologizing to Gulf too.

"No, it's okay I really want to buy y---"

"Here ..."

The three eyes widened when Mew suddenly handed Gulf the Starbucks limited edition unicorn frappuccino.

Wait, when did Mew came here? They didn't even feel his presence.

Gulf unconsciously took the unicorn frappuccino from Mew's hand. But he still looking at him with surprise.

"I heard from these two that you want to try this drink, you should've told me earlier, so I can get you one ..."

"Oh! A-uhmmm ... T-thanks?" Gulf blushed.

"Good job for passing your exam, Bii!" Mew smiled at Venus, patting his head gently.

Gulf blushed hard, you can see imaginary steam coming out from his head.

"T-t-thank you ..." He shyly muttered.

"Oh! I also bought some for you guys." Mew averted his gaze to the two.

"Thank you Mew," Off forced a smile, when Mew handed them the drinks.

"How did you manage to buy these drinks Mew? The crew said the limited edition unicorn drinks were immediately sold out," Bright curiously asked.

"We owned that Starbucks," Mew simply replied.

"Aaaaaaaaah~"

They almost forgot that Jongcheveevat family owned almost everything here in Thailand, including that Starbucks of course.

"Want to go to the karaoke? Gulf's treat!" Mew winked.

Gulf blushed, Mew easily read what's on his mind. Honestly, he was trying to do something for the Princes as a token of appreciation, since the unicorn drinks he wanted to buy for them failed.

Bright and Off looked at Gulf.

"Are you sure you want to treat us Gulf? I mean, we can actually pay f--"

Venus shook his head and smiled to Off, then to Bright.

"I want to thank you guys for helping me, so it's my treat!"

"O-okay …" The two answered back and smiled at him.

End of Third Person POV

Gulf POV

Kaownah told me that ... Or rather he insisted that I need to do some research about Off, Bright, and Mew. Who just announced that they are going to make me fall in love with them.

It sounds crazy, right?

Well, I still I agreed with my best friend. As if I can say no, lol!

So, since I already knew something about Bright, and since I'm living with Mew, I discovered a lot of things about him. It means, from the three Princes, I need to get to know Off more.

Come to think of it, I'm not really spending time with Off just like what I did to the other Princes, whenever I visited in their greenhouse. He's always busy doing his student council work. I wonder when did he realize he liked me? Mmmmm ...

"Uwaaah! Khun Off is very handsome today!" A girl behind me suddenly squealed to her friends.

"What are you talking about, he's always handsome, silly!" The other one giggled.

"I agree!"

I immediately turned my head and saw Off walking down the hallway, alone. He successfully grabbed all the attention of the students he passed by. He politely greeting everyone who greets him, and gives them a warm smile. No wonder he gets the majority of the votes from the last Student Council election. He's smart, responsible, reliable, and always hard working, plus the fact that he's very handsome. He also makes sure that everything was organized especially when we're having some school events, a perfect role model of every student. Jumpol Adulkittiporn is an … Ideal type of boyfriend.

"Gulf!"

Aaaaaand he saw me.

"Off!" I smiled at him, pretending that I just saw him.

He walked towards me still wearing a beautiful smile on his face.

*Blinding sparkling effect*

Uwaaah! This sparkling lights effect behind the Princes were really hurt my eyes.

"Are you heading to the library Gulf?" He asked.

"Yes ... I---"

*Sweatdrop*

I felt sharp glares behind my back.

"A-a-uhmmm .... Heheheheh! I think I should g-"

"I'm also heading there, let's go together!" He smiled more.

K.O

Deeeeemn ... How can I say no to that cute cheeky smile!

"O-o-okay ..." I smiled nervously.  
.  
.  
.  
"You really loves books, don't you Off?" I suddenly found myself asking, while watching him carrying a total of ten books now since we entered the library.

"Yeah, good books can make your life better. Sometimes, it's also a good escape from reality when I'm starting to get tired."

"Escape from ... Reality ..."

Off nodded,

"This is why Gun is always reading books," he added and smiled fondly.

"Huh?"

"Are you not going to pick any book Gulf?"

"Eh? Oh! Hahaha … Yeah, well, a-uhmmm ... I think someone already took the book that I wanted to read," I replied, giving him a nervous laugh.

"I see, so you just accompany me here?"

"Y-y-yeah ..."

He only nodded,

"Uhmmm … Off?"

"Yes?"

"Can you tell me more about yourself?"

He looked at me, and blinked his eyes a few times.

Then suddenly he smiled and said.

"Sure! Uhmm … How do I start?"

"Just tell me some basic information about you. Like, your favorite food, color, anything! Sorry, I just really want to know more about you. I feels like ... I barely know you, and I have to learn more about you. All I know is that you like a books, you're the Student Council Vice President, but other than that ...I ..."

Off let out a cute muffled laugh.

"You don't have to explain yourself Gulf. It's my fault, we were not really spending time together, and I just confessed my feelings for you."

I blushed,

"I-i-it's not like that ..." I mumbled.

"To be honest, my life only focus on taking care of Gun. He was … The most important person in my life right now."

"Gun Atthaphan …"

"When I first met Gun, I feel like, I have to take of him, I have to protect him. He was too fragile that I want to hug him tight to make sure he was okay."

Off gave me a beautiful smile while talking about Gun. His eyes were twinkling brightly.

"Off ..."

"Hmm?"

"Are you sure … You like me?"

"Huh?"

"Because I think … You're in love with Gun than me."

The Sixth Prince only laughed,

"Actually, I don't know."

"Huh?"

"If I know why I like you ... Then, it's not love at all."

"A-huh?"

TOO DEEP OFF! TOO DEEP!

"How about you Gulf, do you know why you like Mew?"

*Choke*

My face immediately reddened.

"P-p-pardon?!?"

"I know you're in love with Mew."

EEEEEEEEEEEH?!

"T-t-then, why you still ..."

"Trying to win your heart?"

I slowly nodded,

"To protect you …"

"Protect ... Me?" I suddenly frowned in confusion.

He shook his head,

"I think I got all the books I wanted." He changed the topic immediately as he gave me his usual smile.

"B-but ... O-okay," I decided to give up.

Maybe Off has his own reason why he said that ...

To protect me, huh.  
.  
.  
.  
"Kana, you okay?" Kaownah asked worriedly.

"Huh? Y-yes ..." I stuttered.

He frowned,

"You look not! You're spacing out."

''D-did I?" I stuttered more.

Kaownah nodded,

"Sorry, I just can't understand why Off said that to me."

"To protect you?"

"Yes ..."

"I can't blame him ..." Kaownah's expression suddenly gets serious.

"Huh? Why?"

"Nothing!" He then grinned.

"Do you kn--"

"Our next class will start soon, let's go Kana!" He smiled, holding my hand, and pulled me inside the classroom.

Why do I feel like Kaownah is also hiding something from me?  
.  
.  
.  
There was this room in Jongcheveevat mansion beside Mew's room, that gives mysterious vibes every time I passed it by. The room was always locked up, and the maids said it was off-limits for everyone, including for Madam Jongcheveevat, and Master Jongcheveevat. Only Mew could enter that mysterious room.

My curiosity grow more when one day, I saw Mew went out of that room. His eyes were kinda red and swollen. What happened to him, did he cry?

Or ...

*Gasp*

Don't tell me he murdered someone, and he's hiding that person corpse there!? Or ... Maybe he's actually a drug addict, and he's secretly hiding some marijuana inside? Or it's cocaine? Wait, wait, wait! Don't tell me he's a real life secret agent? A mafia boss?

Okay, my imagination is too wild now, Mew was too damn hot to be a killer nor a drug addict. But, I think being a mafia boss suits him well.

Nod. Nod. Nod.

*Sigh*

I think I really need to find out what's inside of that room. I'm not really a curious type of person just like Kaownah, but ... Thinking about Mew and what is that 'Thing' inside that room.

I can't help but to get curious.

"I need the key ..." I muttered to myself.

And this is why, I'm in front of this room right now, unlocking the white door using the key I found inside Mew's drawer while cleaning a while ago.

My hands are shaking, and my heartbeat raising faster inside my chest when I heard the cracking sound, telling me that the door was finally unlocked.

I swallowed hard,

Now, let's see what's inside of this.

"Eh?"

Another ... bedroom?

I looked around, it was indeed another bedroom.

I hesitantly walked inside, the room was neat and cleaned, everything was organized. 

"But ... Why Mew doesn't want others to enter this room if it is just another bedroom? Come to think of it *look around* If I'm not mistaken, this is a girl's bedroom, right?"

A girl?

My eyes then dropped to a photo frame on top of a mini white drawer.

I slowly took the photo frame,

My eyes widened.

"Who is this ... Guy?"

Mew was back hugging a guy while wearing a very genuine smile on his face. They both have matching couple shirts while happily posing for the camera.

"This ..."

My hand holding the photo frame started trembling, I felt my heart ache while staring at the photo.

"Mew ..."

My cellphone suddenly rang.

I jolted out, and my eyes rounded again when I realized my eyes stung a little.

With shaking hands, I answered the call.

"Bii, where are you?" Mew gentle yet manly voice asked from the other line.

"Why?" My voice cracked a little.

"Are you okay? Is there something wrong?" He then asked worriedly.

"Nothing ... I'm just ... *swallow the thick lump forming inside my throat* Why did you call?"

"Come to the garden ..."

"Huh? O-okay ..."

I didn't even ask why I had to go to the garden because I really felt hurt right now.

When the call ended, I immediately put back the photo frame on its original position. But another thing caught my eyes, it's a pink box lying down on a wooden white chair. I curiously took the box and decided to open it.

Inside, I found a bunch of letters. The letters were for ...

"Art … Pakpoom Juanchainat."

End of Gulf POV

Third Person POV

"What took you so long Bii?" Mew pouted while holding two mini baskets on his right hand.

Gulf smiled at him and said.

"I'm cleaning your messy room Master."

"I told you to come here, you should've come immediately!" Mew protested like a little child.

Venus laughed a little,

"Okay, I'm sorry, I'm sorry! Well, what are we doing here?" He curiously asked.

Mew suddenly grinned,

"Remember the time when you told me you want to pick some strawberries?''

"Uhmmm ... Yes?"

"Let's do it now!" He said giving Gulf one of the mini baskets he's holding.

"Eh? Where?"

Mew grinned more, pulled Gulf's hand. They started walking …

A few meters away from the mansion's garden. 

Gulf eyes widened when a strawberry farm welcomed him.

"T-t-this ..."

"Now you can have as many strawberries as you want!" Mew smiled brightly.

"BOO!!!!" Gulf cried, hugged Mew tight.

The First Prince was a little taken aback from Gulf sudden action, but seeing how happy Venus was ... All the effort and time he poured to grow these strawberries paid off.

"Thank you, Mew!" Gulf smiled sweetly, his eyes were twinkling in excitement.

"Your Welcome, Gulf."  
.  
.  
.  
The Waldorf Astoria Bangkok.

Madam Jongcheveevat meets Madam Chivaaree on a birthday party in a luxurious hotel they both attended.

The two greeted each other,

Honestly, they're both friends just like their son. But, they also can be enemy in terms of giving their son's happiness.

"I heard Bright confessed to our Kana," Madam Jongcheveevat started, holding a glass of wine elegantly on her right hand.

"Yes, he is Madam Jongcheveevat ..." Madam Chivaaree replied.

She then remembered what her son said about Gulf liking Mew. She thinks she knew where this conversation heading to.

"My Mew also likes Kana," Madam Jongcheveevat smiled to her.

"I see ..."

"So, please take care of your son because I won't let him have Kana ..." Her smiling face becomes dark.

Madam Jongcheveevat still knew that Gulf was in love with Bright, and now that Mew confessed to her that he starting to love Gulf. She decided to erase all the threats for her son's happiness.

"What a coincidence Madam Jongcheveevat, I also decided to not let Mew have Gulf," Madam Chivaaree smirked.

"We'll see about that, Diana ..." She chuckled.

End of Third Person POV


	23. Chapter 23 The Happy Ending In Fairytale Part 01 (OhmFluke)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sawadee kha~ 😍
> 
> Did I mentioned that it will be an OhmFluke chapter? No? Okay ...
> 
> SURPRISE! IT'S AN OHMFLUKE CHAPTER MINNA SAN! 😁
> 
> Before I continue MewGulf chapter, I decided to post the other side story of Welcome Home Master.
> 
> I loved UWMA so much, like really it's one of my favorite BL series. And so the actors.
> 
> Well then, enjoy reading! ❤

Fluke POV

I was born into this world believing that fairy tales are true. My Mother read to me about Prince Charming and Snow White before I even learn to walk. I hear about how he only had to see her asleep in the crystal casket to fall in love with her forever. I learn about Sleeping Beauty and her Prince too, Belle and the Beast. The enchanting, magical world of fairy tales that makes me believe that happily ever after, did exist.

Will I meet a real Prince, Princess, Fairy Godmother, in the 21st century?  
.  
.  
.  
At the market place near the apartment building, I'm renting.

"Good morning Fluke! Heading to your school now?"

"Good morning Auntie … Yes, I am!" I said cheerfully to the fruit vendor lady who is always giving me fresh tangerines every morning.

"Here's a freshly picked tangerine for our always energetic Fluke," she smiled softly, giving me the tangerine.

"Ah~ Thank you very much!" I smiled back to her, bowing my head.

"Oh Fluke, good morning!" The fish vendor man greeted me.

"Good morning to you Uncle!" I grinned at him.

"You're cheerful as ever Fluke chan, take care on your way to school, okay?" The Japanese man who owned the ramen shop where I always eat my dinner smiled.

"I will Mister Togashi, thank you!"

After greeting everyone which ended up to be my daily routine every morning, I continue walking to our school.

I've been friends with the people at the market place since I moved in here in Bangkok. They treating me well, and also giving me food when I'm broke. They're all nice people.

At Crown Academy,

A bunch of girls was fangirling over a certain person near the school gate.

I looked at my wristwatch, 15 minutes before our morning class starts.

"I need to hurry up!"

But then,

"Fluke!"

"Eek Ohm!?"

It turns out the certain guy is the Student Council President, and Fifth Prince, Thitiwat Ritprasert!

The girls surrounding him immediately glared at me.

"Okay, this is not good." I sighed in defeat.

Ohm fangirls hates me a lot. Like, they really hates me so much.

Ohm happily walked towards me.

I swallowed hard,

Huhuhu … He is really handsome!

"O-Ohm! W-w-what are you doing here?" I asked nervously while dodging all the deadly glares sending to me by his fangirls.

"I'm waiting for you Fluke," he only smiled at me.

"O-oh ..."

More deadly glares coming,

I laughed at him awkwardly.

""L-let's go?" I asked, we need to hurry up, and get out of here before these girls decided to murder me.

"Sure!" He beamed.

I gave him a smile.

Aaah~ The Fifth Prince is really handsome, cool and popular. A lot of students admired him.

But ...

I really don't know why he's really fond of me. Honestly speaking, this Prince always follow me where ever I go. He makes sure I eat well, he talks to me a lot more than anyone else. And ... Almost every day ... EVERY DAY HE ALWAYS SAYS HE LIKES ME!

*Sigh*

This is why Cooheart is always teasing me that Ohm actually loves me.

I pursed my lips,

Ohm ... Is in love with me?

Hah, impossible!

But then, deep inside me, I really hope that ... Ohm really loves me.

*Flashback*

Opening Ceremony in Crown Academy,

"Look at him, God he's so damn hot and handsome." The girl in front of me squealed.

""He looks like an actor don't you think?"

"Yes, yes!"

An actor?

I curiously averted my eyes to the guy these girls talking about.

In my surprise, I stumbled and almost fell to the floor.

"Fluke, are you okay?" Cooheart asked beside me.

"Y-yes ..." I stuttered.

Badump. Badump. Badump. Badump.

E-eh? M-m-my heart ... Wait, w-why is my heart acting like this?

I once again stole a glimpse to the handsome guy.

"He's really handsome ... Like a Prince!"

A Prince from a fairy tale book.

I stayed like that, staring at him dreamily. But then, he suddenly looked back and our eyes met.

Badump. Badump. Badump. Badump.

My face heated up,

He smiled at me and I ...

Sorry, I didn't know what happened next because I passed out.

"A-FLUKE!"

*End of Flashback*

Since the first time I laid my eyes on him in the opening ceremony, I know ... My heart belongs to him.

I secretly watched him from afar. Ohm is ... Always perfect, so high ... Out of reach from a normal person like me.

"Fluke, I bought some tangerines for you," Ohm smiled at me.

"Eh? W-why?"

"What do you mean why? I thought you loved tangerines because I'm always seeing you eating one every morning."

I blushed, so Ohm ... He's also secretly watching me from afar?

Okay, no ...

WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING NATOUCH SIRIPONGTHON!!!?

"I-I-I ..."

"Fluke ..."

"Y-yes?"

"You're really beautiful."

"Wh--"

He suddenly pulled me, and closed the gap between our lips.

My eyes widened when a pair of plump lips gently pressed onto mine.

Lips? Kiss? WHAT!?

When Ohm pulled back, 

I ...

"Fluke?"

Passed out again.

"FLUKE!"  
.  
.  
.  
I was born in an average family in Lamphun. I have a younger brother, my Father, and my ever supportive Mother. She taught me, to follow my dreams and make it happen. This is why I decided to study in Bangkok. Luckily, I passed the entrance examination in one of the famous schools here, the Crown Academy. Just like Gulf, I'm one of the scholars in our school. I also do part-time jobs just like him to support myself and my school expenses.

I want to work hard to give my family the life that they deserve.

I woke up and realized I was in the school clinic, lying on the bed.

"Ack! My head hurts," I groaned in pain while rubbing my head.

But then,

My eyes dropped to the sleeping Prince beside me.

"Ohm?" I gasped.

Eh? Why ... Wait ... What happened?

Finally remembered the kiss earlier.

My face flushed immediately when I remembered the kiss.

WHAT THE HELL!? DID O-OHM REALLY KISS ME? FOR REAL?

I slapped my face, left and right.

"Ouch! Okay, why did I even slapped my face?"

"Fluke?" Ohm called while rubbing his sleepy eyes.

I jolted,

"O-O-Ohm ..." I stuttered.

"What are you doing? Why are y--"

"NOTHING! I-I'm just ... Uhmm ..."

He only gave me a tender smile.

"Are you feeling well now?"

"Eh?"

I blushed hard,

"Y-yes …" I nodded bowing my head.

"I'm glad to hear that," he caressed my hair fondly.

Badump. Badump. Badump.

Wuhuhu please Ohm! My heart won't stop beating faster inside my chest, why do you have to do this?

"Fluke!" Cooheart like a bullet suddenly opened the sliding door wide, and entered inside.

His wide eyes looked at me, then to Ohm.

"Ah! Did I ruined a romantic scene just now?" He smirked.

"COOHEART!" I pouted looking at his teasing smile.

He laughed,

"Fine, fine! I won't tell anyone about your relationship. And I think you're very much okay now, Fluke. So, hurry up! We still have classes to attend."

"What are you saying you kid!" I growled.

Seriously, Cooheart loves to tease me so much.

"Well then, I should thank you for keeping our relationship a low profile," Ohm grinned.

"Of course!"

"Ohm ... What are you saying?" I cried.  
.  
.  
.  
"Volleyball?" Off lifts a brow.

Him, Ohm, Cooheart and I were currently having our lunch at the cafeteria.

I nodded at him with enthusiasm.

"Recently, I've been watching our volleyball team playing. And I'm really fascinated by how they're good at playing volleyball. I always wanted to try this sport, sooo I decided to pass my application form later."

"Oooh! So our Fluke loves volleyball, that's cool!" Ohm beamed in amusement.

"You think so?"

"Yup! Everything Fluke does is cool!" He grinned.

"Eh?" I stared at him in surprise.

"Hmmm … I think I will always pay a visit to the volleyball gym now," he suddenly said.

"W-why?" I asked in confusion.

"Because you're there," Ohm simply answered.

"A-uhmm ..."

HOW CAN I EVEN REACT TO THAT!?

Cooheart and Off looked at each other, and started laughing.

"Oh my! Your face is really red Fluke!" Off laughed out loud.

"You're too obvious Fluke Natouch!" Cooheart laughed his ass off.

"S-S-SHUT UP YOU TWO!" I shouted out of embarrassment.   
.  
.  
.  
"Do you even know how to play?" The volleyball team captain asked while looking at my application form.

"No, but I'll try my best to learn!" I said, full of hopes and courage.

"I-I see well ..." She paused.

I really want to play volleyball now, I'm really excited!

Suddenly, a girl wearing the team uniform whispered something to the captain.

The captain face darkened as she nodded.

"So, you're the Crown Academy Angel. The leech who's always sticking to our Prince Ohm. Sorry for not recognizing you immediately."

"Eh? Pardon?"

In a few seconds, the team surrounded me.

I was taken aback,

Then, the captain grabbed my arm, and gripped it tightly.

I winced, it's hurt.

"P-please let go," I pleaded.

But she gripped my arm tighter.

I bit my lip, stopping myself from shouting out in pain.

"You're looking yourself so high and mighty, right? Why? Do you think he will fall in love with you just because you're the Crown Academy Angel?"

She chuckled,

"I don't even know why the school gave you that title since to be honest? Everyone hates you for being a big flirt to the Student Council President. You're not even an Angel, you're more of a bitch! You were really disgusting ... Stop flirting with our Prince, just die already!"

My eyes widened in fear as I swallowed hard.

Why, why is everyone hated me so much?

I'm always doing my best to be good to them. I'm trying to help the students as much as I can.

I'm still biting my bottom lip really hard, really hard that I've tasted blood coming out from my own lips.

I was fighting back my tears, no ... Don't cry Fluke ... Don't cry ... They just going to bully you more if you cry ... Don't ... C---

"What are you doing to him!?"

A voice shouted out, echoing inside the volleyball gym.

The team eyes widened, the captain immediately let go of my arm.

"K-Khun Ohm!" I heard the captain said in fear.

Ohm angrily walked towards us, he pulled my hand.

"I-i-it's not what you think Khun Ohm!" The captain tried to explain.

"So, this is what you do to your new member?" He asked, you can see how pissed he was.

This is the first time, I saw Ohm getting angry like this.

"Ohm ... It's okay, I'm okay," I said trying to calm him down.

He looked at me worriedly, then glared at the volleyball team.

"No one has the rights to lay a finger to my Fluke!" He shouted out again, gripping my hand tight.

My face flushed from what he said.

WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU SAYING OHM!? I cried.

The team is now looking at me angrily, huhuhuhuh!

"Let's go, Fluke," he said, pulling me out of the gym.

But before we could reach the exit.

"Do you like Natouch Siripongthon that much, Khun Ohm!?" The captain yelled, clenching her both fists tightly.

Ohm turned his head, and looked at her with his bored eyes.

"Yes, do you have problem with that?" He replied dryly.

They all gasped and the captain bit her lip angrily, she wanted to cry.

And me?

Well, I almost lost my soul after hearing that.

Did Ohm ... Really likes me?

IMPOSSIBLE. IMPOSSIBLE. IMPOSSIBLE!!!

End of Fluke POV

Ohm POV

Chiring! Chiring!

I annoying turned off my alarm clock.

"It's morning already?" I growled.

I forced myself to get off my bed, I still have class today.

I took a quick shower, wearing my uniform, and went to the kitchen to cook my breakfast.

It's been four months now since I started living alone in this condo unit my parents bought for me.

This condo is too big for one person, I wish someone could accompany me here. Someone who's always cheerful and high spirited. Someone who's always making me laugh, and taking care of me .... Someone like ... Natouch Siripongthon.

I really like him ... No, I love him.

Everything about him makes my heart flutter, he's really cute and always smiling. I hope he knew ... How blessed I am, to stay by his side, and to adore his beautiful face.

"Oh! It's already time, I need to hurry up."

7:13 am

I have the habit of waiting for Fluke at the school gate, near the fountain, or at the café near our school every morning. I don't know yet where he lives, so I'm always waiting for him, so we could walk together going to our classroom.

Right now, I was in front of the café.

A few minutes later, I finally spotted him.

I immediately found myself smiling while looking at him.

While watching him walking to the other side of the road. Fluke saw an old lady carrying a paper bag of groceries. Without hesitation, he helped the old lady and carried the paper bag for her. He also helped her to cross the road, and waited for her to get a taxi.

I chuckled,

Now tell me, how to unlike this person? Because for me, he's really amazing.

Fluke is really kind, a good son to his parents, and a good brother. I still remember the time when he told me that he wants to finish his study at Crown Academy, go to a good university, and get a professional job to give his mother an extravagant birthday party.

I can't help but smile, his dream is too simple and innocent at the same time. He's working hard, study hard to give his Mom an extravagant birthday party. Such a sweet son he is, his Mom was probably really proud of him.

"Fluke!" I called when the old lady finally entered the taxi.

"Oh Ohm, good morning!" He smiled and happily walked towards me.

"Good morning Fluke! " I grinned.

*Stomach growl*

I looked at him,

"You hungry?" I asked.

"Huh? Eh? A-n-no, I-I'm not!" He immediately denied with a blushing face.

I chuckled, he's always cute.

"Come, let's order something inside."

"H-here? N-no ... I ..."

"Breakfast is important, you shouldn't skip your meal."

"B-but ... The food in this café was too expensive," he muttered.

"Huh?" I frowned in confusion.

"I can't even afford even a cup of coffee here!" He blurted out.

"Oh ..."

I found myself laughing,

"Don't worry, it's my treat ... Come on!" I said, pulling his hand as we entered the café.  
.  
.  
.  
"My Fluke is really cute~" I smiled to myself while looking at my cellphone gallery full of Fluke's stolen shot pictures.

Other pictures were blurred, but who cares! Its Fluke so I'm still saving them.

"That's too many …" Mew suddenly commented.

"Mew!" I called, grinning at him.

"You really like Fluke, aren't you, Ohm?" He said to me.

"Yes, I am!" I replied without hesitation.

"Did you confessed your feelings for him?"

"Uhmm ... Well, I'm always telling him that I liked him ... But, he's not taking it seriously."

"What do you mean?"

"He always thought I'm only joking."

"Oh ... I see ..."

"Mew, what do I need to do to make him believe that I really like him?"

"Uhmmm ... Let's see."

End of Ohm POV

Fluke POV

"I heard about what happened to the volleyball gym yesterday," Cooheart suddenly said.

My face immediately turned pink as I tried to ignore him.

"Why don't you just admit it that you also like Ohm? Oh come on Fluke, he said it many times to you that he likes you!"

"We still don't know if he likes me as a friend or someone special, right? I-I ... I just don't want to assume that ... The Fifth Prince is really in love with me."

Cooheart sighed,

"I don't get you, seriously."

"I just don't want others to say something bad about him just because of me."

My best friend sighed,

"I think you're thinking too much."

"You think so?" I laughed.  
.  
.  
.  
Outside our school,

"Look at that girl, she's really beautiful."

"Wow~ She looks like a model ..."

"A Goddess …" 

I curiously looked at the girl who seems to be waiting for someone from our school. She's looking at her cellphone.

Wow~ She's indeed beautiful …

"Baifern?"

I looked at Ohm who's beside me, looking at the same girl.

Wait, did he just called her name?

The girl then saw us, and immediately walked towards us.

"Ohm! Gosh I've been waiting for you here, like forever!" She pouted.

Ohm gave her a hearty laugh,

"Sorry for making you wait, Baifern."

"You should be sorry, now treat me something sweet!" She demanded.

"Okay, okay, I will ..."

They ... Look like a perfect match made from heaven.

They both sparkling, both beautiful.

I lowered my head,

I felt a suffocating feeling inside my chest.

Aaah~ I wish I was like her ... So, I can also be a perfect match for Ohm.

"Oh! Who is this guy with you?" The girl named Baifern suddenly asked.

"He's Fluke!" Ohm beamed.

"N-nice to meet you, I'm Fluke Natouch," I awkwardly introduced myself.

"Ah! You're Ohm's princess!"

"Eh?"

"Ohm talks a lot about you. Also, he said you're his princess!"

"P-p-princess!?"

She nodded to me and smiled.

"I'm Pimchanok Luevisadpaibul, Ohm's childhood friend. You're really cute Fluke!"

I blushed,

"T-thank you …"

She gave me a beautiful smile once more, then turned to Ohm.

"Ohm, I want black forest frappé, buy me now."

"Sure, let's go! A-Fluke come with us, okay?"

"Huh? Oh sorry, I can't ... I have a part-time job."

"You're working? Where?" Baifern curiously asked.

"At a family restaurant in Pathum Wan district."

"Baifern, let's go to that restaurant."

"Eeeeeeh?"

End of Fluke POV

Ohm POV

"You've been staring at Fluke for an hour now," Baifern commented while happily eating her giant parfait.

"I can watch him working all day without getting tired, Baifern." I replied, watching my Fluke cheerfully jotting down the orders of the customers.

Baifern chuckled,

"You're really madly in love with him."

"I do ..." I smiled, sipping my chocolate shake.

"Why don't you just tell him you like him?"

"Believe me or not, I confessed to him many times, but he just thought I'm playing around."

"Seriously?"

I nodded, then sighed.

"But I think he likes you too."

I immediately averted my eyes to her.

"You think so?"

"Well yeah, the way he always blushed every time you talked to him, or when you get near him ... It's too obvious!"

My eyes twinkled,

"Then ... Do you think if I confessed to him again just like what Mew told me to do, he will say yes?"

"Huh? What the heck are you saying?"

"Nothing! Thank you sooo much Baifern!"

"You're really a weirdo! Sometimes, I'm thinking why are we even became friends."

"Oh come on! Don't be like that, I know you liked me since we were young."

"What th-- *blush* stupid Ohm!" She pouted, and started hitting me.

I laughed,

"Okay, okay, sorry ... I'm just kidding!"  
.  
.  
.  
"Y-you're still here?" Fluke asked, surprised.

"Of course! Now that I know you're going home this late, I can't just let you walk by yourself," I exclaimed.

"But ... I'm always going home like ... Uhmm ... This late?"

"Then, not now!"

"What?"

I took his bag and pulled his hand.

"I'll take you home, Fluke."

End of Ohm POV

Fluke POV

Badump. Badump. Badump. Badump. Badump. Badump.

HOW DID I END UP STAYING IN OHM'S CONDO UNIT AT THIS HOUR!?

It's raining cats and dogs outside.

Wuhuhuhu who would've thought it's going to rain like this after my duty.

"Sorry Fluke, my shirt is kinda big for you." He said after handed me a blue shirt, a pair of jogging pants, and new underwear.

"T-thank you," I shyly replied.

We were both completely drenched by the rain.

"You go shower first, I'm going to prepare hot chocolates."

"Eh? But ... Y-you might catch a cold if you're not going to take a shower immediately."

"Hmm? Are you telling me you want to take a shower together?" He smirked.

"Huh? *blush* N-no! I mean, I-I-I ... 5 minutes, just give me 5 minutes!" I said, and hurriedly ran inside the bathroom.

*5 minutes passed*

"Oh! You're really done after 5 minutes," he laughed.

"G-go take a shower now …" I murmured.

He smiled at me, and handed me a warm cup of hot chocolate.

"I'll be right back," he said.

I slowly nodded to him.

When he finally entered the bathroom.

I let out a heavy sigh,

My hearteu, my hearteu won't stop beating faster inside my chest!

"I never imagine the time will come that I'm going to visit Ohm's condo unit!"

Inhale. Exhale.

OHM SMELL IS EVERYWHERE!!!

I can smell his scent ... It's makes me calm.

"Ohm …"

End of Fluke POV


	24. The Happy Ending In Fairytale Part 02 (OhmFluke)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to update because why not?
> 
> I received positive feedbacks for this side story 😊
> 
> Enjoy reading! ❤

Third Person POV

After Ohm takes a quick shower, his mouth curved into a smile when he found Fluke sleeping peacefully on the sofa.

He carefully sat down beside him, and watched the sleeping face.

"My princess ..."

He caressed his hair lovingly while still staring at Fluke calm, sleeping face.

Suddenly, little by little ... He leaned forward, and placed a quick peck on Fluke's forehead as he whispered.

"I love you, Natouch Siripongthon."  
.  
.  
.  
Fluke felt something heavy was lying on his stomach when he wakes up.

"Hea ... vy ..."

He rubbed his sleepy eyes.

When did my bed become this soft, and comfortable? He suddenly asked himself.

It's still dark, he can't see anything.

When,

"Fluke …" Someone mumbled.

His eyes shut opened,

SHIA!

He forgot he was in Ohm's condo unit!

He immediately reached the lamb shade, and turned on the light.

His eyes widened more,

HE REALLY SLEPT ON OHM'S BED, WITH ... WITH OHM ITSELF!!!

UWAAAAAAH! What have you done Fluke!? This is too upgraded from my own imagination!!! I'm not ready for this!!!  
.  
.  
.  
Chiring! Chiring!

Ohm wacked his alarm clock annoyingly to turn it off.

"It's already morning."

Suddenly, his eyes rounded.

"Fluke!"

He looked around, Fluke was already ... Gone?

"Where is he?"

He immediately stood up, and went out of his bedroom.

"Fluke! Fluke!" He called, shouting his name.

But Fluke was nowhere to be found. He was gone.

Ohm's face fell miserably, he thought he would see his princess face the first thing in the morning.

"Fluke ..."

His eyes then dropped to the breakfast, perfectly set on his dining table.

"Breakfast?"

A note was sticking on the side, he picked it up, and read it.

Good morning! Thank you for letting me stay in your place, sorry I need to go before you wake up. I made you breakfast, hope you'll like it! (^.^)

His face unknowingly brightens up like the always energetic Spongebob.

"Aaah~ What a beautiful morning to start my day!"  
.  
.  
.  
"Fluke! Are you busy lately? You rarely hang out with us." Gulf pouted, they were currently eating breakfast in the cafeteria, the two of them.

"Sorry, I'm really kinda busy these days."

"Is your part-time job giving you a hard time?" Venus asked worriedly.

Fluke shook his head, and gave his friend a smile.

"Gulf, can I asked you something?"

"Of course! What is it?"

"How will you know, if a person ... Really likes you?"

"Huh?"

"You know ... Uhmmm ... Just like how the First Prince, Second Prince, and Third Prince like you."

Venus face immediately reddened.

"W-w-well *stutter* A-uhmmm ... Honestly, I don't know ..."

"Eh?"

"Well, if that certain someone willing to do everything for you without even asking in return, isn't he really likes you?"

"Do ... Everything?"

Fluke suddenly chuckled,

"Is that how Mew pursuing you?" The little one teasingly asked.

"WHAT!? WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU SAYING FLUKE!?"  
.  
.  
.  
"O-O-Ohm!" Fluke called out, his clenching his both fists tightly while blushing.

"Yes?" The Fifth Prince immediately gave him a smile.

A-uhmm ... I-I don't have p-p-part time job today. So ... I'm just wondering if ... D-do you want to go to the mall?"

"Are you asking me out on a date, Fluke?" Ohm eyes suddenly lit up.

"Eh? A-d-date? I-i-it's not like t--"

"Then I would love too, let's go!" The taller one excitedly exclaimed, pulling the other's hand.

"EEEEEEEEH!?"  
.  
.  
.  
"You like crêpe?" The Fifth Prince asked in amusement while watching his princess happily eating his crêpe.

They were currently sitting on one of the park benches scattering around. They decided to take a rest after visited random shops earlier.

"I do!" Fluke beamed.

"Uhmmm ... Fluke, thanks for this keychain." Ohm smiled while holding a cute We Bare Bears keychain, Fluke bought for him.

The Crown Academy Angel blushed.

"Y-you bought a lot of stuff for me *look at the five shopping bags beside him* And ... You gave me this cute Mickey Mouse stuff toy."

He hugs the stuff toy tightly.

"You also took me in a very expensive restaurant. And now, you bought me this crêpe. You shouldn't really have to do all of this Ohm."

"But I want to ..."

"Eh?"

"I told you, I like you."

Fluke blushed more,

"Y-you're always saying that."

"Because it's true, you just don't want to believe me ..."

"It's just that ... It's really hard to believe."

Ohm frowned,

"Why?"

Fluke gave him a weak smile,

"Do you believe in fairytales when you're young, Ohm?"

"Fairytales?"

He nodded,

"Because I do, I believe in ... Happily ever after. So, filled with that hope, I go into this world believing that I'm a character in a story of my own. How silly is that? *chuckle* When I was in elementary, my classmates saw a fairytale book inside my bag, as you can see ... I'm the type of student who always gets bully by others. They took my fairytale book while mocking me, saying that fairytales were not true. There is no real princess, prince, and fairy godmother, they're all just an illusion. After hearing that ... I cried and when I got home, I immediately told my Mother about it. She only smiled at me, pat my head and said, every person's life is a fairytale, written by God's fingers. That time, I really don't understand what she meant. It's too deep for me ... But ..."

Fluke gave Ohm a tender smile.

"When I met you, I started to realize that ... I found the real Prince in the 21st century that I'm looking for."

Ohm's eyes widened,

"Honestly, my other reason why I choose our school is because I heard about the legendary Ten Princes of Crown Academy. So, I thought ... I could really meet a real Prince, and Princess here, and I'm right! Among the others, you stand out the most. You have that Prince vibes that others don't have. You're really handsome and cool."

This time, Ohm was the one who blushed.

"I'm ... Happy to hear that from you Fluke." He smiled, genuinely happy from what he heard.  
.  
.  
.  
"It's creepy that you're smiling like that, Ohm." Baifern said while baking some cookies in Ohm's huge kitchen.

She decided to pay a visit to her best friend in his condo unit.

"Fluke said I'm cool and handsome!" Ohm grinned, sipping his fragrant tea.

"A lot of people saying that to you."

"But Fluke was the one who said it this time, so I'm really happy!"

Baifern shook her head,

"You're helpless ..."

"Just in love ..." Ohm replied dreamily.

The young woman looked at her best friend in disgust.

"But ... Ohm ..."

"Hmm?"

"You should protect him."

Ohm smiling face turned into a serious one in an instant.

"I know ... I know ..."

Saturday morning,

Fluke gasped once he opened the door.

"Good morning Fluke!" Ohm happily greeted him, holding two paper bags of McDonald's.

"O-Ohm?!"

"I bought some breakfast!"

"A-yeah .... H-how did you know where I lived?"

"Cooheart told me!"

"Cooheart? That brat ..." Fluke hissed.

"Can I come in?" The Fifth Prince asked.

"Huh? A-s-sure ..."

Inside Fluke apartment,

"Oooh ... So, this is where Fluke is living!" Ohm beamed, looking around with awed.

"It's four times smaller than your condo unit but ... I still love this place." He smiled, preparing their breakfast that Ohm brought.

"The people outside know you all, are you close with all of them?"

"I'm just too friendly, I guess?" Fluke laughed.

The Fifth Prince smiled at him.

Let's eat?"

"Okay!"

After eating breakfast, Fluke told Ohm that he needs to buy fish and vegetables in the market place. Ohm only nodded to him, and told him he'll accompany him.

At the market place,

Everyone is looking at Fluke then to Ohm with wide eyes.

The Fifth Prince is still wearing his usual smile, while Fluke trying his best to hide.

HE'S TOO EMBARRASSED FROM ALL THE ATTENTION THEY GET!!!

"F-Fluke, hello ..." The fruit vendor lady greeted him, but her eyes were locked on Ohm existence.

"Hi Auntie ..." He greeted back.

Ohm followed greeting the lady.

"This young guy with you is very handsome."

"Thank you Auntie!" Ohm smiled.

"Oh? Who is this handsome young man with you, Fluke?" The fish vendor man curiously asked.

"What a fine young man he is, Fluke!" The vegetable vendor old lady commented.

"Wait, who are you, and why are you with our Fluke chan?" Mister Togashi suddenly went out of his Ramen shop, and asked.

"I'm Thitiwat Ritprasert Sir, I'm Fluke's schoolmate." He politely introduced himself, and bowed his head.

Everyone seems very pleased with Ohm.

So, you're his schoolmate, I see ... Well then, take care of our Fluke chan, okay?" Mister Togashi said, patting Ohm's shoulder.

"I will, Sir!" Ohm smiled.

And the rest of the market vendors started surrounding the two.  
.  
.  
.  
It's a normal Monday morning for everyone. The students started entering their classroom, except.

"Cooheart, did you see Fluke?" Ohm asked worriedly.

It's the first time Fluke was late for their first period morning class.

"Huh? Aren't you with him? You're always together every morning." Cooheart replied.

"I didn't see him coming to my usual waiting spot. That's why I thought he already came here," Ohm started to panic.

"What? It's really rare for Fluke to be absent. Usually, he lets me know when he's sick or have an emergency. Wait, have you called him?"

"I tried, but his cellphone is off."

"Shia! Okay ... Let's just not p--"

Cooheart words cut off when Off suddenly entered their classroom, and shouted.

"FLUKE NEEDS OUR HELP!"

Ohm eyes widened and like the Flash, he immediately ran to where Fluke is.

At the volleyball gym,

Ohm heart torn into pieces when he saw his princess, lying down on the floor, unable to move, spit of blood were everywhere.

The students and volleyball team members inside were only looking at him, and didn't even bothered to help him.

"F-Fluke ..." Ohm's voice cracked.

Fluke was ... Beaten up to death. Fresh blood still oozing from his head, his uniform was ripped off, revealing big bruises all over his body.

The Fifth Prince started shaking, he's really gone mad.

He removed his long sleeves uniform, and covered Fluke's body. He picked him up carefully.

"I'll take you to the clinic, Fluke." He whispered softly while fighting back his tears.

Then,

His eyes suddenly darkened,

"I'll come back here!" He said deadly while an imaginary dark aura coming out behind him.

Everyone gulped in fear while watching him leaving the volleyball gym with the almost dead Fluke Natouch.  
.  
.  
.  
"Ohm! How's Fluke?" Gulf asked worriedly once he reached the clinic.

Ohm gave him a weak smile and said.

"The doctor said he'll be fine now. Luckily, his head injury is not that worse. She said that ... She thinks someone hits Fluke's head with a baseball bat."

"Baseball bat? B-but ... Who will ..."

"I think I knew who is she ..."

"She?"

Ohm gave him a weak smile again.

"Gulf, can you stay here and watch Fluke for me?"

"W-where are you going, Ohm?"

"It's payback time." The Fifth Prince whispered venomously.  
.  
.  
.  
Ohm went back to the volleyball gym like what he said.

"Can I talk to your captain?" He asked, trying to calm himself.

He was shaking too much right now.

The team immediately called their volleyball captain.

"Khun Ohm, what a surprise! What have I done to deserve a visit from the Fifth Prince?" She smiled sweetly.

Ohm smirked,

"I think you knew why I'm here. What did you do to Fluke?"

"Oh! That bitch? I didn't do anything wrong with him, right guys?" She asked everyone inside the gym.

They all nodded in agreement.

"So, are you telling me that Fluke was the one who done that to himself!?" Ohm shouted out angrily.

The team jolted out in fear, but the captain stay still.

"Yes, that Natouch Siripongthon was really out of his mind! He's literally crazy ... You know, he came here and started shouting like a madman! Then, he just started hitting himself using a baseball bat."

She chuckled,

"Are you sure you really loved that kind of person?" The captain mockingly asked.

"MY FLUKE WAS NOTHING LIKE THAT YOU FUCKING SHIT!!!"

"Are you really sure about that Khun Oh--"

The team captain words cut off when Ohm started choking her to death, using his bare hands.

"CAPTAIN!"

The team panicked and shouted out for help.

"A-a-ack!" The captain tried to remove Ohm's hands from her neck, but Ohm was too strong.

"I will kill you!" He smirked darkly, totally out of control of himself because of too much anger.

"Help! Help! Somebody help our captain!" The members cried.

"Ohm, that's enough ..." Mew suddenly appeared behind Ohm, removing his hands from the captain's neck.

The captain coughed hard, she thought she will die now.

"M-Mew …" Ohm's eyes widened.

"It's okay ... I'll take it from here." Mew smiled at him.

Droplets of tears started rolling down on Ohm's cheeks.

"I ... I ... I failed to protect him ..." He cried his heart out.

He failed, he let Fluke get hurt. He's a failure, he can't even protect the one he loved the most.

The First Prince pat his shoulder,

"Don't worry, we'll fix this, okay?"

"I think I can't, I don't want to see him getting hurt once more."  
.  
.  
.  
Fluke woke up with an extreme headache.

"It's ... Hurt ..." He winced.

He felt a bandage around his head.

Then, his eyes averted to the sleeping person beside him.

"Gulf?" He called weakly.

Venus slowly opened his eyes.

"F-Fluke! Oh my God, you're already awake!" He exclaimed, wiping out his mouth.

"Where's ... Ohm?"

"Oh! Him ..."

*Flashback*

Gulf immediately called Mew when Ohm left the clinic.

"Mew, can you go to the volleyball gym? Ohm is acting weird, please go and follow him. He might kill someone there!" Gulf said worriedly from the other line.

"I will, thanks for informing me."

*End of Flashback*

Gulf gave Fluke a motherly tender smile, the Crown Academy Angel was worried, he sees it through his eyes.

"He'll be here soon ... Ohm will be happy to see you," Venus said, patting his head.

Fluke sighed in relief,

"I also want to see him!"

I'm sorry Fluke, I need to lie to you for your own sake.

Outside the clinic,

"Are you sure you don't want to go inside? You heard him, he wants to see you," Mew asked.

Ohm bitterly smile,

"I'm happy he's fine now, *relief sigh* I-I just don't want to see him getting hurt again."  
.  
.  
.  
One week passed after the incident.

Fluke didn't know why Ohm kept on avoiding him. He tried to talk to him, but the Fifth Prince always pretending that he didn't hear him, or he has something to do.

For Fluke who just finally decided to embrace his feelings for Ohm, he felt heartbroken and lonely.

"Why is Ohm acting like this? Like ... He didn't see me ... Like ... I'm not even existing in his life?"

He's really depressed now.

Lunchtime, at the hallway.

"Ohm!" Fluke shouted out his name.

The students turned their heads to the two.

"Ohm ... P-please talk to me," Fluke swallowed hard, trying to reach Ohm's hand.

But ...

"Sorry, I'm busy …" The Fifth Prince answered back, looking at Fluke with his bored eyes.

Fluke stepped back, he didn't see that coming.

"I-I ... I ... Just ... Just want ... I WANT TO TELL YOU THAT I LOVE YOU!" He can't help but to cry, and confessed what's inside of his heart.

Ohm was stunned from Fluke sudden confession, his wide eyes looking straight at his princess eyes.

"I-I ..."

He wants to hug Fluke tightly, tell him that he loves him more than he knew, and cried because of too much joy.

But then,

"I'm sorry ..." He answered as he turned back, and walked away.

Fluke didn't have a choice but to silently watch his Prince back, walking away from him.

"It's hurt ..." He bitterly smiled.  
.  
.  
.  
"They said Fluke confessed to Ohm, but he rejected him ..." Gulf gloomy sighed while pouring a cup of tea for his Master.

"For Ohm, who loves Fluke more than his life, felt that avoiding him was the best choice he made to avoid Fluke to get hurt again."

"But ... Isn't it unfair Mew?"

*Flashback*

"Why did you still go there Fluke? You really make me worried! Cooheart told me what happened to you, and to the volleyball team captain the other day. You should be avoiding her, you know that!"

"I-I'm sorry, Gulf ... Honestly, they were the one who called me to the volleyball gym. You know how much I want to join the volleyball team, right? They said the captain finally approved my application. I was really happy, and followed them. When we reached the gym, it was dark inside, when I looked back, the people behind me were all gone. Then suddenly, I heard footsteps coming behind me, and the next thing I knew, something hit my head, and suddenly ... I passed out."

"Are you ... Afraid that time?"

Fluke shook his head,

"No ... Because I know Ohm will come and save me."

*End of Flashback*

Mew stared at Gulf with interest.

"The Prince ... Supposed to be protecting his Princess, right? He shouldn't be avoiding his Princess ... Because if he did, they will both get hurt."

Mew laughed,

"What's funny?" Venus pouted, started to feel embarrassed from what he said.

"Nothing …"

He paused,

"Gulf?"

"Yes?"

"What if ... I started avoiding you ... What will you do?"

Gulf only stared at him, then looked away.

"If you do ... As I said ... We'll both get hurt in the end."

"Right ... *weak smile*"

Mew cleared his throat,

"I'll call Ohm, let's stick to the plan."

"What? I don't like your plan!"

"This is for Ohm and Fluke happily ever after, are you sure you don't want to help?"

"Argh! YOU JERK!"  
.  
.  
.  
Fluke sighed,

So, Ohm really didn't like him. Wow! What an idiot he is to believe that a Prince will actually fall in love with him. Truth hurt isn't it?

"Ohm ..."

"FLUKE!"

He jumped in surprise from his seat when Cooheart suddenly called his name at the classrom door.

"Ohm ... OHM IS!" Cooheart catching his breath.

Fluke was stunned looking at him.

"HE'S HURT!" He shouted out.

"What!?"

The school Angel immediately stood up.

"Where is he?" He panicked.

"At the greenhouse."

Without any more question, Fluke sprinted, going to the Ten Princes greenhouse.

After running like forever, since their school is so big. He finally reached the greenhouse.

With trembling hands, Fluke opened the glass door and ...

"OHM!"

A banquet full of different varieties of royal food welcomed him.

He blinked his eyes in surprise and confusion.

"Eh? Where is ... Ohm?"

Suddenly, Gulf, wearing a Snow White costume appeared.

He smiled at the startled angel in front of him, and handed Fluke a basket of apples. 

"G-Gulf?"

"Don't tell anyone that I wore a Snow White costume, okay?" Venus winked.

Fluke nodded furiously,

Then, one, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, and ten dazzling Princes wearing a Prince costume appeared in front of him. They smiled at him widely, and started walking towards him.

They were all handsome, sparkling, and stunning to the eyes of a normal person like Fluke.

He gulped, he doesn't know what to do.

The Princes started giving Fluke red roses one by one, he was so pleased, and emotional while receiving the red roses.

Until,

An enchanted red rose in a glass dome handed to him.

He looked at the Prince who gave it to him.

"Fluke ..." Ohm smiled at him.

His mouth slightly opened,

"Ohm …"

"I'm sorry, my princess."

Thousand of unexplainable feelings burst inside Fluke chest.

Tears started rolling down his now rosy cheeks while looking at his own Prince.

The Fifth Prince gently swept the tears away on his princess cheek.

He gently said,

"My princess, Natouch Siripongthon, I love you, please believe me this time."

"Ohm *sob* I-I ... I love you too."

Ohm smiled at his beautiful princess. Finally! After confessing to him multiple times. He finally heard those words from Fluke's own mouth.

"Aaaah~ What a sweet ending," Mew commented.

"I'm really happy for them!" Gulf smiled.

"I'm also happy with your Snow White costume right now, Bii!" The First Prince grinned, started taking some pictures of Snow White Gulf in his cellphone.

"Shia! I said no taking pictures you jerk!" Venus face immediately blushed.

"But you're so damn gorgeous in that costume, maybe we should buy the other Disney Princess costumes, what do you think?"

"OH SHUT UP YOU BASTARD SUPPASIT JONGCHEVEEVAT!"

"My Phi Nine is really cute~" Joong hyped, rubbing his cheek to Nine's face.

"S-stop that Joong!" Nine pouted.

"You look great in that Prince costume Gun," Off smiled.

"You too ..." Gun replied.

"Phi Bright! Am I handsome in this costume?" Win asked Bright, who's looking at Gulf and Mew.

"A-y-yeah ..." Bright forced a smile to his dongsaeng.

I don't believe in fairytales at first, but you make me believe that the happily ever after in fairytales did exist - Ohm

A person who believes in fairytale sees miracle because he has a heart ... Now, I found my miracle - Fluke

End of Third Person POV


	25. The Goddess, The Prince, And Those Orphans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Few more chapters to go, before the ending 😊
> 
> I hope minna san still enjoying the story somehow. I'm trying to finish the story as soon as possible. Hope you're not bored 🙏
> 
> Thank you sooo much for all the Kudos and comments. ❤
> 
> Enjoy reading! 😍

Third Person POV

"Thank you for coming, please come again!" The employees of the toy store where Gulf and Mew went in, happily bowed their heads, and smiled to the two.

Venus smiled back at them, Mew didn't care, and immediately walked outside the establishment, holding a total of 5 big paper bags. Gulf followed him.

When they finally get inside the car.

"Mew …"

"Hmn?”

"Where are we heading to?" Gulf finally decided to ask.

Earlier, they went to the supermarket, and bought cake ingredients. After that, they visit a book store and Mew bought a lot of different books. And now, they just went inside a toy store.

"You'll find out later," he simply replied, and smiled to him.

Gulf pouted,

"Fine," he muttered, sighing.  
.  
.  
.  
Venus tilted his head in confusion once they get off the car, and now standing in front of a huge mahogany door.

He looks at Mew who's holding the stuff they bought earlier.

"Mew, where are w--"

Gulf words cut off when the door suddenly opened wide.

"Young Master!!!" A bunch of kids excitedly shouted out, throwing themselves to Mew.

The First Prince happily stretched his arms, and hugged them.

"We missed you very, very, very much, Young Master!" The 5-year-old little girl with short, straight, black hair said, holding onto Mew's neck tightly.

"We thought you already forget about us, Young Master!" The 7-year-old Japanese twin brothers, who were now climbing up on Mew's back pouted.

"Young Master, come to my room, I want you to see the lego castle I build!" A 6-year-old little boy with glasses grinned, pulling Mew's hand.

"No, no, no! Young Master will play with me!" The 4-year-old little girl with long, black, ponytailed hair cried, pulling Mew's other hand.

Gulf was shookt and taken aback when he witnessed the current scene.

Who are these kids!?

He gasped,

Wait, did Mew secretly married, and these kids were actually his ...

"Young Master, welcome home!” A 15-year-old Korean girl on a wheelchair, with beautiful long, curly brown hair, came greeting Mew with a beautiful smile plastered on her face.

"I'm home, Younghee." The Young Master smiled back.

"Young Master is that for us?” The twin asked, looking at the paper bags Mew managed to hold despite being attack by the kids.

"They were," Mew replied, smiling at the two.

The kids started cheering, and excitedly waited for the First Prince to distribute their gifts.

The twin received a limited edition Gundam robot.

"Wow!!!” The twin gasped in amusement once they opened the paper bag.

While the 4-year-old little girl received a big My Little Pony Pinkie Pie stuff toy. The other 5-year-old little girl received a 2020 limited edition Barbie doll, and the 6-year-old little boy received a new Lego set.

"Thank you very much, Young Master!" They all happily said while hugging their new toys.”

"You're all welcome," Mew smiled.

He then looked at Venus,

"Gulf come here, introduce yourself to them."

"Eh?"

The kids then including Younghee turned their heads to Venus.

Gulf gulped and suddenly felt nervous. He's just too surprised that he doesn't know what to do.

"I-I-I ... I ..." He stuttered.

*Silence*

"Phi, you're beautiful!" The 5-year-old little girl looked at Gulf with her sparkling big eyes.

"Woah! Young Master, is he your boyfriend?"

"Your boyfriend is beautiful Young Master!"

"Let's greet him!"

And the kids left Mew, and excitedly ran to Gulf. They form a straight horizontal line, and looked at Venus, admiring his beauty.

"Onii chan!!!” The twin called.

Gulf jolted,

"Y-yes?”

"I'm Daisuke!”

"And I'm Kei!”

"Onii chan, we were happy to meet you!" They grinned.

"M-my name is Mina,” the 4-year-old little girl shyly introduced herself.

"My name is Jun, nice to meet you Phi!" The 6-year-old little boy smiled.

"Oh! Oh! and I'm Flower, you're really pretty Phi!" The 5-year-old little girl grinned.

Gulf awkwardly smiled at them. But first of all, HE IS NOT MEW'S BOYFRIEND!!! At least, not yet? 

Wait, what? WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING GULF KANAWUT!?

Venus tried his best to loosen up a bit. These kids were actually pretty nice, and always happy. They were all cute and small. Why does he have to be nervous, right? 

So, with a bright smile, he finally introduced himself to the kids.

"I'm Phi Gulf, nice to meet you all," he bowed his head.

"Phi Gulf!”

"You're really beautiful!"

"A-Uhmmm ... Heheheh … T-thanks?"

"You look like a beautiful princess!" Flower chirped.

"Yes, yes, indeed Phi Gulf is perfect for our Young Master. He was a Prince in their school, remember?”

"Oh yeah, you're right Jun!” The twin nodded.

"A princess ..." Mina's eyes widened, and looked at Gulf with admiration.

"Uhmmm ...."

Venus eyes dropped to Mew who's trying his best to stop himself from laughing out loud.

"This jerk,” he bit his bottom lip.

"Okay kids, that's enough,” Mew finally decided to help the poor Crown Academy Venus.

The kids watched him as he went behind Gulf, and put his both hands on his shoulders.

"Actually, he's a goddess." He explained, smiling to them.

*Vein pop*

WHAT!? DON'T MAKE THE SITUATION MORE COMPLICATED YOU JERK!!!

The kids gave Mew a long "Aaaah~" and nodded to him in understanding, Gulf sighed, giving up.

"If you're a goddess then ... Maybe you're the one Phi Chimon looking for." Daisuke said, looking at his twin brother, Kei nodded at him.

"Chimon?” Gulf felt the name is too familiar to him.

"By the way, where is he now?” Mew then asked.

"At his room, Young Master," Younghee answered.

She looked at Gulf and smiled at him, Venus smiled back.

"Bring Chimon to me,” Mew ordered.

"Yes, Young Master!"  
.  
.  
.  
"Venus! The 8-year-old young boy hugged Gulf's waist once he saw him.

Gulf eyes widened,

"Chimon? Chimon!" He immediately hugged the kid tightly.

"Finally, I found you my Venus!" Chimon cried.

The older patted his back gently,

"Where have you been? I'm so worried about you!"

"I---"

Mew smiled looking at the two,

"That brat is really hard to handle,” he commented.

"I'm not a brat, you kidnapper!” Chimon shouted, pouting his lips.

"Kidnapper?”

The young boy looked at Venus with his big round puppy eyes.

"Yes Venus, this jerk kidnapped me~”

Mew hit his head hard,

"Ouch! See Venus, he's even hurting m--”

Chimon words cut off when Mew pulled Gulf away from him. The kid growled in frustration while watching the First Prince snaking his arms around Venus waist.

"I'm sorry, but the Venus you're calling is mine." He smirked.

Chimon pouted more, he was about to cry.

"M-Mew, that's just a kid," Gulf stated but blushing like a red tomato.

"I really hate you, you kidnapper!”

"I think someone also told me that he hates me too, but now he really likes me!" Mew chuckled, looking at Gulf.

"What!? Who the hell said I like you now?”

"Aren't you?”

"I---I---” He blushed more.

"You don't hate me anymore, right? So it means, you like me,” the Young Master grinned.

Gulf kept his mouth shut, his heart started pounding really fast inside his chest.

But then, they heard Chimon sobbed.

"My Mom said ... She said ... If I met a real goddess ... I'll be happy ... So ... So ....”

"Huh? What are you saying, you brat?”

"Young Master, Chimon told us about wanting to meet a goddess," Younghee said.

Mew looked at her, and signalled her to continue.

"When his mother died, she told him not to be sad because a goddess will always be by his side, protects him, and makes him happy. That's why when he meets Phi Gulf, he believes he finally found his goddess."

Hearing that, Gulf felt guilty, he walked to Chimon and ...

"Chimon, did you thought I left you when I asked Kaownah to take care of you temporarily? You know, I was really worried when he called me and said you run away.”

"I just *sob* j-just thought you left me ... I ...*sob* I *sob* I tried to find you. But I *sob* can't ... Can't find you ... I'm just ... A-afraid ... T-that ...*sob* I will also lose you just like my mother!”

And at that point, Chimon burst in tears, holding on Gulf tightly with trembling hands.

*Flashback*

There was a small boy lying on his back on the sidewalk. People walked around him send him pity stares, but paid him no direct attention. He can't move, his both legs were swollen and purple from too much hitting. He has a lot of bruises from his face down to his legs, his other wounds were still fresh, his arm was dislocated and his eyes were red, and also swollen.

But despite his condition, no one dared to help the poor little guy. No one ... No one ... Actually ... Help h---

"Uhmm ... Hello?”

The boy's body jolted a little when he heard a soft voice.

His eyes slowly turned to the person in front of him.

In his surprise, he saw a ...

Goddess, the boy thought.

He has a beautiful face, and beautiful worried eyes.

Worrying eyes?

It's the first time, someone actually looked at him with worries, and not those who just pity him.

He tried to open his mouth, but no voice comes out.

"I'll bring you to the hospital." The goddess then said, and the next thing the boy knew, his little body lifted up.

At the hospital,

"Finally, you're awake! How do you feel now? Oh! I cooked you some porridge, eat this so you quickly regain your strength."

Once he opened his eyes, the sweet voice of the goddess who saved him greeted him.

The boy's eyes welled up, the beautiful goddess gasped.

"H-hey! Why are you crying? Did I say something wrong?"

He shook his head,

"It's ... Warm ....”

"Huh?" The goddess was now looking at him in confusion.

"You're ... Warm," the boy smiled while tears freely falling from his eyes down to his pale cheeks.

The goddess then sighed in relief.

"What's your name? I'm Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong ... I'm happy to meet you!" Venus smiled to the little boy, holding his hand.

"C-Chimon Wachirawit Ruangwiwat," he weakly answered back.

Gulf nodded and smiled,

"You're a goddess, right?"

"Eh? Uhmmm ... Well, in our school, they call me Venus, but I'm not really a goddess--”

"Then I'm right! You're a goddess!” Chimon chirped.

Gulf wants to tell the kid that he's not actually like that, but seeing how beautiful Chimon smile is ... He just decided to give up.

"Do you want me to feed you?”

"Eh? *blush* I-I can eat b-by myself," Chimon bit his bottom lip.

"It's okay, I'll just feed you,” Venus smiled.

"O-okay, thank you!"

.  
.  
.

"I'm really sorry Kana, the nurse just told me to sign some papers and after that, Chimon was gone! He removed his dextrose all by himself. And now, I don't know where he is!” Kaownah explained in panic from the other line.

Gulf chewed his bottom lip worriedly.

"He's still recovering. Did he tell you something before he left?"

"I remember when he wakes up, he panicked when he didn't see you beside him. I told him the situation, but he said he will find you. But heck! I thought he was just joking since he was still weak. I didn't know he really went out to find you, I'm sorry Kana."

"It's okay Kaownah, I'll try to find him. Thank you for telling me asap.”

"Yes, I'm sorry again.”

When the call ended,

Gulf massaged his temple.

Why did you left suddenly? He asked himself.

This is really bad, Chimon is still recovering.

He let out a stressful sigh,

"Where are you, Chimon?"

"Is something happened, Gulf?" Mew asked once he entered Venus room.

He looked at Mew with watery eyes,

"Chimon ran away," he answers, biting his lip.

"The kid you said you found and brings to the hospital?”

Gulf slowly nodded,

"I-I need to find him Mew!" He pleaded.

*End of Flashback*

"So, you found him? Why you didn't tell me immediately!? Shia, I can't even sleep for about two days now," Gulf pouted, while Chimon was beside him, still holding onto him tightly.

"I want to surprise you, of course! But seriously, I've received reports from the security here that, that brat tried to escape from here like 20 times since I found him.”

"You kidnapped me, so I want to escape!”

"I told you I'm not! *sigh* Why are you so hard headed? You almost gets kidnapped when I found you, you were unconscious and tied up. If I haven't found you, your kidney and other organs were probably being sold at the black market now.”

Chimon little body frozen, he swallowed hard, and terror overtook his face.

"That's why you should be thanking me, you brat!"

Chimon lowered his head,

He honestly didn't know that the guy who brings him inside this huge mansion was actually saved him.

"T-thank you,” he mumbled.

Mew smiled, ruffling the young boy's hair fondly.

"You're welcome, Chimon.”  
.  
.  
.  
"Young Master, here, here ... I'll bring you the eggs!”

"Wait, no ... I c--”

Mina dropped the tray of eggs on the marble floor since it's too heavy for her to carry them.

"Ooops!”

"We can still fix those eggs!" The twin yelled, sliding on the messy floor.

Mew let out a heavy sigh,

They were actually baking, but since these kids were not really helping him at all, the cake was harder to bake.

"Young Master, can we add strawberries on the cake?" Flower asked in excitement.

"We can," Mew smiled at her softly.

"Look, I made small balls using this flour!" Jun proudly said.

"Wait, is that the flour we're going to use for the cake?”

"Yes!” Jun grinned.

"Uhmmm ..." The First Prince lost his words.

Gulf and Younghee who were watching the current chaotic scene inside the kitchen can't help but laugh.

A helpless Mew Suppasit is really cute after all.

And finally, Chimon was already sleeping in his room. He didn't release his gripped to Gulf until he fell asleep.

"Phi Gulf ...” Younghee suddenly called.

"Yes, Younghee?”

The young girl paused, then smiled brightly.

"Thank you,”

"Huh? For what?” Venus asked quizzically.

"For bringing our Young Master beautiful smile again.”

"Eh?”

*Silence*

Younghee bowed her head a little,

"Are you not ... Disgusted to us?”

The next question of Younghee makes Gulf more confused.

"Why would I?” Venus asked back.

Younghee laughed a little,

"Because we were actually good for nothing, homeless orphans.”

"Orphans?”

"So, Young Master didn't tell you about us?” Younghee looks at Gulf straight in the eyes.

"To be honest, he just dragged me here knowing nothing. But, I'm not complaining at all since he always does what he wanted to do." He shrugged.

"Yeah, *giggle* He does ..."

A long paused,

"Phi Gulf …"

"Yes?"

"Do you ... Want me to tell you a story about us?"

"Sure, I don't mind," Venus smiled.

Younghee smiled back, she cleared her throat.

"We were ... All orphans and victims of abusive people."

End of Third Person POV


	26. I Hope He Was Like You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello minna san! 🥰
> 
> New update!
> 
> Oh! And for the next update, I'll try to post longer chapter 😊
> 
> Enjoy reading ❤

Third Person POV

Younghee started,

"The words, you shouldn't have been born into this world is a common phrase to us, other people were disgusted when they see us, and it seems like ... The world renounced us. This big mansion was actually an orphanage. But Young Master said to us that it wasn't, it's our home from now on. He even asked us to just call him Phi but we refused. The kids said, calling him Young Master is cool."

"Home ..." Gulf felt something stirred inside him.

His eyes showed different kinds of emotion while looking at the girl in front of him. Younghee gave him a small smile.

"I was born disabled, as you can see, my legs were crippled. But still, I was doing household chores, and even selling roses at the park so, I can have money to buy food for my family. Jun was ... My little brother. Our parents don't have a permanent job, that's why every time they're at home, they beating us hard, Jun was only 3-year-old that time. But then, our parents died in a shooting incident near our place, so we ended up losing our Mother and Father at once. We cried, despite always beaten up by them, they were still our parents. I don't know what to do that time, Jun was still young, and I don't know if I can really take care of him. But time won't stop for us, and I know we have to live. So, I continued to sell roses, and Jun stay by my side. But then again, we lost our house, it was demolished by the government since they going to build new infrastructures in where our house was built. That time, we're orphans, and homeless at the same time. The only thing I have is Jun. We ended up living at the street, the flowers that we sell gets withered, and the Auntie who owned the flower shop who let me sell her roses gets angry, and shooed us away. Until one rainy day, Young Master found us at the playground, sheltering ourselves in a big tree. After all the hardship we went through ... A person reached his hand to us ... Helping us, and gives us new life."

Younghee looks at Gulf as she continued,

"The twin, Daisuke, and Kei were thugs, they lived stealing foods from random stores and market places. They said they were orphans too, and ran away to the place where they originally lived since their Uncle is always beating them up when he gets drunk. Young Master found them in the police station when an angry bakery shop owner brings them there. Young Master ended up paying the angry bakery shop owner, and took the twin with him. While Flower, in her young age, experienced sexual assault from his own Father, her Mother died in an unknown deceased, and she was left with her Father's care. Young Master said that he found Flower running away from his Father. She accidentally bumped into him, and immediately begged for help. She told him that her Father tried to kill her by slitting her throat. Young Master indeed helped Flower, and even went to their house to confront her Father, but Flower's Father already took his own life, slitting his own throat. Later on, they found out that after Flower's mother died, his Father has been depressed, and started taking drugs that ruined his own mind."

Gulf swallowed hard,

"And lastly, Mina, the youngest to us, Young Master found him in a small box, dirty, naked, and malnourished. She has bruises all over her small body, and a yellow thick rope tied around her neck like a dog, she was holding a piece of paper saying Please Adopt Me. So, Young Master took her, and brought her here. Mina tells us that her relatives tried to sell her, but no one wants to buy her since she's too skinny. So, they ended up throwing her away. When we asked her where her parents were, she only shook her head and said none."

Venus pressed his stomach hard, he felt like he wanted to throw up. Why? How could those parents do these horrible things to their own children? How could they even watch their own children suffering like this?

He felt the blood rushing to his head, he's mad, really mad to these kids parents. But also pitied them for offering their lives to Satan.

"Phi Gulf, I hope ... The smile on the Young Master's face will stay forever. He changed our life ... Or rather, he gave us life. He lets us experienced the things that our parents can't even afford to give us. That's why we also want him to be happy. Phi, please don't leave Young Master no matter what happened."

Gulf gave her a half-smile,

"As long as Mew want me to stay by his side, I promise that ... I'll stay with him."

"Thank you, Phi Gulf!"  
.  
.  
.  
"Surprise! Welcome home Chimon!” Everyone smiled, popping the party poppers they're holding.

Chimon was stunned while looking at his surroundings.

The kids happily pulled his hands going to the long table where a lot of different kinds of food were prepared. In the middle, you can see a 2 layered strawberry cake that Mew baked earlier.

"You see that cake Phi Chimon? We baked that cake!" Flower proudly said.

"Yeah, we worked hard to make this welcome party!" The twin high five.

"Hope you'll like it Phi," Jun smiled.

Chimon widened eyes started tearing up.

"You're home now, Chimon," Gulf smiled to him, patting his head gently.

Chimon hugged Venus tightly, and let out a muffled cry.

The pain that the kid hiding for a long time finally came out.

Earlier, Mew told Gulf about Chimon. He discovered that the kid was also a victim of child abuse, his Father left them when he was three, and his Mother died of cancer causing him to turn over to his abusive relatives. Chimon ran away, and decided to find his goddess that his mother talking about.

"Thank you, thank you ... I'm really happy!" Chimon cried more.

"I'm glad, I want you to only feel happiness now." Mew smiled, patting the head of the little child.  
.  
.  
.  
After playing with the kids until 9 in the evening, the two finally reached Jongcheveevat mansion at 10.

"Gulf, thank you for today," Mew smiled before Venus enters his room.

"I should be the one who's thanking you. I didn't know you have this good side," Gulf chuckled.

"What do you mean?" He frowned.

"You're a superhero to those kids. I thought you're just an asshole jerk but ... You're actually a kind-hearted person."

The First Prince chuckled,

"I'm actually happy you liked them."

"Why not? They were all cute, lovely, and energetic kids, and Younghee was a really matured girl despite her young age."

"Yes, *weak smile* I hope he also likes them before," Mew whispered.

But Gulf didn't actually hear what he said.

"Did you said something?"

"Nothing, go and take a rest, we have class tomorrow. Good night, Gulf."

"Good night, Mew."

The First Prince smiled at him once more, and finally went to his own room. Gulf with blushing face hurriedly entered his room.

"Uwaaah!!! Hearteu chan, you're seriously pounding really fast!" He cried clenching his chest tight.

He pursed his lips,

"I think, I'm falling in love with him over and over again."

Inside Mew's room,

"What are you doing here, Mom?" Mew raised a brow when he saw his Mother inside his room, standing in front of the big windows, holding a glass of wine, and a certain familiar key.

Mew eyes widened,

"That ..."

"Did you and Gulf enjoy visiting the kids today?" Madam Jongcheveevat asked.

"We do," Mew replied walking towards his Mother, snatching the key to her hand.

Madam Jongcheveevat only smiled,

"I heard you still going to that room."

The Young Master kept quiet,

"Mew, my son, you said you already fall for Gulf, right?"

"Yes," Mew quickly replied.

"Then, why you still keeping that key?"

"Memories were hard to throw away. Including my feelings for him."

"So you mean, you still love that guy?"

"Mom, I want to take a rest now," The First Prince said, and started changing his clothes.

Madam Jongcheveevat sighed,

"Okay dear, good night."  
.  
.  
.  
"So, Phi Bright, let's hang out later after class at your house, okay?" Win grinned to his favorite Phi.

But Bright didn't speak and stay quiet.

"Uhmmm ... Phi? Are you listening?"

"A-huh? Come again?" Bright asked finally snapped to his train of thoughts.

Win pouted,

"You're spacing out again, Phi Bright!"

"Eh? Did I? *laugh a little* I'm sorry Nong, I'm just---"

Bright's cellphone suddenly rings.

"Excuse me," he said, answering the call.

Win only nodded,

"Hello, Mom?”

"Hey there sweetie! I just want to tell you that I invited Gulf to a dinner in our house."

"Eh? Gulf?"

Win immediately turned his head to his Phi once he heard Gulf's name.

"Yes, I just happened to cook a lot for our dinner so, why don't we invite Gulf, right? I also want to know more about him."

"I understand Mom, I'll bring Gulf then."

"Okay, see you guys later, I love you!” Madam Chivaaree beamed.

"Okay Mom, I love you too."

He hung up,

"So, I guess we can't hang out later," Win bitterly smiled.

"Huh? Oh! Uhmm ... Do you still want t-"

"No ... I mean, we can hang out next time Phi."

"I-I'm sorry Win …"

*Silence*

"Phi Bright …"

"Yes?"

"You know Phi Gulf likes Phi Mew, right?"

"I do," The Second Prince smiled.

"Then, why are you still ..."

"Nong ..."

"Y-yes?"

"Can I ask you a favor?"

"What is it, Phi Gulf?"

"No matter what happens, let's protect Gulf."

"Are you still worried he might show up to Phi Mew's life again?" Win asked.

"Yes," Bright simple replied.

"But ... Is it that more convenient in your part, Phi?"

The Second Prince shook his head,

"I want Gulf happiness more than mine," he weakly smiled.

And I want you to notice my feelings too, Win wanted to say, but he knows he has no rights to tell those words to his beloved Phi. 

"I understand, Phi Bright."  
.  
.  
.  
"Madam Jongcheveevat, Juanchainat corporation asking for another 700 million dollars for their company," Akira Toudou, Madam Jongcheveevat secretary in their telemarketing company in Japan said from the other line.

Madam Jongcheveevat sighed,

"Give him what he wants, Akira."

"But Madam Jongcheveevat! This is the second time they asked for a huge amount of money this month, are you sure you still want t-"

"Yes Akira, please do."

"You know this will affect our own sales here in Japan, right Madam?"

"I do, just please tell him to not let his son go here in Bangkok."

Now, Akira was the one who let out a heavy sigh.

"As you wish, Madam Jongcheveevat."

End of Third Person POV


	27. I Want To Stay By Your Side No Matter What Happens

Third Person POV

"Gulf! I'm happy you made it, welcome to our humble home!" Madam Chivaaree excitedly welcomed Gulf, giving him a big warm hug.

Venus hugged her back and after that, bowed his head, and smiled at the smiling woman in front of him.

"Thank you for inviting me here Madam Chivaaree."

"Oh no, no, no, no, I told you to call me Mom!"

"A-yeah ... Mom," he awkwardly smiled.

Bright looked at the two in confusion.

"Mom? What are y--"

Madam Chivaaree only gave her son a sweet smile, pulling Gulf's hand.

"Come Gulf, I already prepared our dinner." She beamed.

"A-yes!"  
.  
.  
.  
"Wow~ Your dinner table is too ... White and fancy," Gulf amused.

Bright laughed a little, pulling a chair for him.

"T-thank you," Venus then shyly blushed.

"Here you go!"

Madam Chivaaree placed a plate of Thai basil chicken in front of the two.

"I heard from my son that you loved food made of basil so, I decided to cook Thai basil chicken for our special guest," Diana winked.

"T-thank you Madam, I-I mean Mom."

The Madam smiled fondly at Gulf.

"Try it!" 

"O-okay," Venus smiled.

"My Mom's cooking is the best Gulf," Bright grinned.

"I agree," he praised.

"Oh! I also made some strawberry tarts, try them too."

"Yes! Gladly," Gulf chirped once he heard the word strawberry.

And so, they started their dinner having a conversation about Bright's mother occupation, and it ended up with Madam Chivaaree telling Gulf about Bright when he was little.

Venus realized how Madam Chivaaree loved Bright very much. And how much she's willing to do everything for her only son.

8:34 pm

At Bright's room,

"I can help Bright to wash the dishes, Mom." Gulf offered, feeling bad for the Second Prince who's washing the dishes alone in the kitchen.

Apparently, the mansion was as big as the Jongcheveevat mansion, but they have no maids nor butlers or driver inside. All the household chores were done by themselves.

"Oh no sweetie, it's okay! My Bright can handle it," Diana confirmed.

"O-okay ..."

Gulf looked around, it's the first time he entered in Bright's room, and somehow he felt nervous.

"My son loves anime a lot," Madam Chivaaree laughed, pointing at all Bright's manga collections, and anime action figures, plus the anime posters hanging on the walls.

"Yes, *smile* I happened to watch anime too."

"Oh really? It's nice to hear that you both have the same interest."

Gulf nodded, smiling at Diana. He then decided to sit down on Bright's bed and when he did, he heard something fell on the floor.

"Oh! Sorry I will---"

He suddenly froze,

When he was about to pick the thing that fell, his eyes widened in disbelief.

Random pictures of him and some folded papers were scattered on the floor.

"I think he forgot to hide that one," Madam Chivaaree chuckled, picking up the blue box on the floor were the pictures and letters were kept.

"I-I'm sorry, I'll pick them up!" Venus immediately said, kneeling down. He hurriedly picked up the pictures and letters on the floor.

Madam Chivaaree only smiled, patting Gulf's head that makes the latter more startled.

"My son likes you ever since he first saw you," she suddenly confessed.

"A-eh?"

Gulf found himself unable to move and dumbfounded again.

"When he first saw you, he told me it was love at first sight. I asked him who's the lucky girl, but he said you're a guy. At first of course, I felt worried for him since I wasn't expecting that my son was into guys. But when I saw how in love he was with you, I can't help but to accept what he wanted. As a mother, I told him I'll support him to whatever he wants. I'm happy when I see him happy."

She paused,

"It's … The first time I saw my son being in love and smiling genuinely. And I thought, aaah~ I want him to be like this forever. But ... There's a saying that when you're too much happy, something bad will happen, right? And so one day, I found him crying in a corner of his room, I immediately ran to him, and asked him what happened. But the usual, he refused to talk. I tried, and tried, and tried to ask him, but he never talks. So, I ended up calling Win, and asked him what happened. He said he also doesn't have any idea. But then, I heard someone from his back talking about you confessing to the First Prince. That's how I realized, the reason why my son acting like that."

"I ... I ... I'm sorry," Gulf mumbled lowering his head.

He felt ashamed, and unfair for Bright at the same time.

"It's all my fault, I'm sorry!"

"No, don't apologize Gulf, it's not your f---"

"But, I have a crush on Bright the first time we met too."

"Huh?" Diana's eyes widened.

"I really like Bright, I really do! I'm always watching him from afar. Planning on how will I able to confess to him one day. That love letter ... It was for him, but then, out of my clumsiness, I ended up giving it to Mew, and the misunderstanding started. But still, I tried to confess to him again but ... A lot of things happened, and now I ... I ..."

"You're in love with Mew."

Gulf bit his bottom lip hard, and he slowly nodded.

He felt a suffocating feeling inside him that makes him want to cry it out.

But Madam Chivaaree only gave him a tender smile, caressing his hair fondly which makes the young man jumped a little from the sudden affection.

"I understand Gulf, it's okay. You can't teach your heart whom you want to fall in love with. A lot of unexpected things will happen. So, be strong, be brave to face it, my son will always be with you, no matter what happens."

Now, Venus lifts his head, and slowly looked at Madam Chivaaree with wide eyes.

"I'm not going to force you to love my son again, now that I know how you really feel for him, I felt relieved. I know my son will get more hurt, but he already knew that. And he said he's ready to get hurt as long as your happy. So, Gulf ... Be happy ... For my son's happiness."

Those words, those kind words ...

Aaaah~ What did I do to deserve to hear those words from these people? Am I too blessed? Honestly right now, I'm really happy.  
.  
.  
.  
"Bright!" Gulf called when he saw the Second Prince at the balcony enjoying the beautiful night view.

Bright immediately gave him a gentle smile.

"Do you want to go home now? Come, I---"

But the Second Prince words cut off when Venus suddenly hugged him. His eyes rounded when he felt the warm hug from the person who captured his heart for a long time.

"Thank you ..." Gulf whispered, squeezing him gently.

Bright closed his eyes, hugging back the second most important person in his life right now, caressing his hair fondly.

"You're welcome," he replied.

"Bright ..."

"Hmn?"

"I'm really thankful that I met you."

The Second Prince shook his head a little, opening his eyes, and said.

"I'm the one who should be thankful, you don't know how happy I am ... To meet someone like you."

Gulf smiled, 

"Can we live happily ... Forever?"

Once Bright heard Gulf question, he gently squeezed him a little.

"Don't worry, you'll be happy forever ... I promise."  
.  
.  
.  
"You're still awake? What are you doing?" The First Prince curiously asked once he enters the kitchen to get a glass of water, but he saw Gulf decorating two trays of cupcakes that Mew assumed he just baked.

Venus was still concentrating on what he's doing when he answered.

"I'm almost done here."

"And to whom will you going to give those cupcakes?" Mew asked again, walking beside him.

"To Bright and Off," Gulf answered back while carefully putting the pink icing on top of the cupcakes one by one.

The Young Master pouted,

"Where's mine?"

Venus stopped what he's doing, and stared at Mew blankly.

"I'm always cooking and baking for you."

The First Prince pouted more, but when he realized something, he ...

"Wait, how was your dinner with the Chivaaree?"

"It was great! I had a lot of fun," Gulf chirped.

"I'm glad to hear that. You're lucky Mom was not here, if she found out you went to the Chivaaree's, she'll definitely freak out."

"Y-yeah ... I know ..."

Mew laughed,

"How about you?" Gulf then asked.

"Hmn?"

"It was ... Kinda weird that you let me go to Bright's house and be with him."

"I just don't want to be unfair to him," he only answered.

"I-I see ..."

*Silence*

"M-Mew ..."

"Hmn?"

"Do you really ... Like me?"

"Yes ..." Mew immediately answered back without hesitation.

Gulf bit his bottom lip, stopping himself from smiling like an idiot after hearing that 'Yes' from the First Prince.

UWAAAAH HEARTEU CHAN HE REALLY LIKES ME!!!

WHAT SHOULD I DO?

"How about you? Do you still like Bright?"

"Eh?"

Bright? Wait, wait, wait, when did I tell him I like Bright before? Gulf thought to himself.

Mew remained silent and still looking at him.

"I-I ..."

"Go to bed after you're done here," he suddenly said and walked out.

"Wait, what? Hey Mew! We're not done talking yet you jerk!"  
.  
.  
.  
Inside the student council office,

"Oh wow! Thank you Gulf!" Off smiled cheerfully when Gulf gave him a box of cupcakes that he baked last night.

"I baked them, hope you like cupcakes," Gulf smiled back.

"Of course I do! Gun, look ... Cupcakes from Gulf," Off grinned, showing the box of cupcakes to the Seventh Prince.

The little one only nodded and asked,

"Do you want some tea while eating those cupcakes?"

"Yes, sure!" The Vice President replied.

"I'll make some tea then, excuse me," he bowed his head a little, taking his leave.

When Gun left and went to the tiny kitchen inside the student council office.

"Gun really likes you," Gulf suddenly commented.

Off looked at him, confused. Venus laughed awkwardly.

"Uhmm ... Off ... Do you really see me as your special someone?"

"Yes," Off immediately replied.

A weak smile slowly crept on his lips.

"I'm sorry Gulf, despite knowing what you really feel for Mew still ... I confessed to you. Plus, I also said I'll make you fall in love with me."

"I-it's okay …"

The Sixth Prince smiled, staring at Gulf fondly.

"Gulf …"

"Yes?"

"I hope you still let me be with you. I want to stay by your side when you need someone to hold onto."

Venus tenderly smiled at him,

"Of course you can! Thank you, Off Jumpol."  
.  
.  
.  
"Akita! Akita! Yay!"

Thirteen boys were happily cheering inside the bus, heading to Route-Inn Gurantia Akita Spa Resort where they will be staying for a week.

Since the Ten Princes riding another bus, away from the other students, to avoid any commotion. They told the School Director or rather Off asked the permission of the School Director to let Fluke, Cooheart, and Gulf ride the same bus with them.

And this is how the thirteen boys riding the same bus.

The best thing about Hotel Gurantia Akita is that within the hotel, there is an on-site onsen hot spring for both visitors and hotel guests to enjoy. The onsen itself is beautifully decorated, and it gives off the vibe that you are in a mountain retreat, with all the wooden fences wound up around you. There are special minerals infused into the water, so whenever you soak yourself into the hot spring, you do not get alarmed if the water has a deep red hue to it.

"I'm really excited to see the hotel!" Fluke chirped beside his boyfriend.

"Let's soak together at their hot spring, my blue," Ohm winked.

"Eh?" Fluke blushed.

"Then, we're joining you guys!" Joong grinned, pulling Nine to him.

"I'm not going with you, pervert!" The Fourth Prince immediately growled, pushing Joong away from him.

"Noooo~ Please Phi Nine!" His boyfriend pleaded.

"Oh shut up Archen Aydin!"

"Gun look, look, we're going to visit Kakunodate!"

"The former castle town and samurai stronghold," Gun mutters.

"Yes, yes! Kakunodate is famous for its samurai architecture, and its hundreds of weeping cherry trees. Though ... Unfortunately, the castle no longer exists but the town has pretty much remained unchanged since it was founded in 1620." 

Gun nodded in understanding,

"Let's go together, Gun!" Off widely smiled, holding Gun's hand.

The Seventh Prince stared at his and Off's hand, then looked away.

"As you wish," he mumbled.

"I want to ski but it's still fall. Uhmm ... I think fall foliage viewing in Kakunodate is awesome!" Kao said looking at Cooheart.

"What?" Cooheart asked.

"The sight of the fall foliage in Kakunodate was intoxicated with the elegant mix of reds and blacks featured by fall leaves and black walls. I want to see it ... With you," Kao winked, cuddling at Cooheart.

These two were actually friends since high school.

"Oh really ..." Cooheart raised a brow.

"Of course!"

"Then don't flirt with girls when you're with me, understood?" He then pouted, glaring at Kao.

"Heheheh okay," the Eight Prince laughed, scratching the back of his head.

"Phi Bright, I think you look brighter today," Win commented while observing his Phi who was looking outside the window.

Bright turned his head to him and smiled.

"You think so?" He asked, leaning his head on top of Win's shoulder.

The Tenth Prince suddenly tensed up, a pink blush crept on his cheeks.

"P-Phi?" He called with trembling voice.

"Sorry, I suddenly felt tired, can I take a nap for a moment?"

"Huh? Y-yes of course!"

And our two main characters were at the backseats. They decided to take a nap while still holding each others hands.

While Saint is ... Well ... He was talking to the bus driver since all of his friends were lovey-dovey in front of his salad.

"It's really hard when you're single," he sighed.  
.  
.  
.  
Fall is one of the most beautiful times of year to visit Japan.

In addition to pleasant temperatures, if you’re lucky enough to catch the leaves as they change you’ll be rewarded with some of the most beautiful autumn foliage to be found anywhere in the world.

And our boys were really happy and contented with their tour in different places in Akita, Japan.

They enjoyed the beautiful fall foliage in Kakunodate, the people around were all kind and humbled. And most of all, the food in Akita were really delicious!

Lunchtime,

The students were given a chance to choose the restaurant where they want to eat their lunch.

Currently, Crown Academy students were inside a huge shopping mall building called Atorion.

This is a very modern building with an infinity pool facing on its second floor facing the lotus pond at Shenshu park. The bright and sunny day created a view to die for when looking out towards Shenshu park from this floor.

The building interior is just as modern with mirrors, escalators and modern sculptures filling the atrium. A big lotus flower clock with musical instruments as time markers is hung on one of the walls. Aside from the concert hall, the mall has few souvenir shops and restaurants.

"Where do you guys want to eat?" Fluke asked, observing his surroundings, beside him was his boyfriend Ohm who's holding his hand tightly.

The boys started looking around, looking for a good restaurant to take their lunch.

When suddenly,

"Let's go, we need to get out of here."

"What?" Joong looked at his Phi Nine who suddenly panic.

The Fourth Prince went to Gulf who's beside Mew, and pulled him.

"I want to go back to the hotel, now!" He demanded.

Everyone was all confused from Nine's action.

"Uhmmm ... Are you not hungry Nine?" Gulf asked him.

Nine shook his head furiously, and started dragging Venus outside the mall. The rest didn't have a choice but to follow them, still clueless on why the Fourth Prince is suddenly acting strange.  
.  
.  
.  
"Mew, how's Nine?" Gulf immediately asked when the First Prince gave him a can of coke.

"He was with Joong at their room now," Mew replied, opening his can of coke.

*Silence*

"Autumn here in Japan is actually great." The Young Master suddenly said, drinking his coke.

"Yeah, I agree ..." Venus nodded.

"Are you having a great day with me, Gulf?"

Venus frowned,

"Of course, why did you suddenly asked?"

Mew smiled weakly,

"I just thought you want to spend more of your time here with Bright."

"Bright?"

"You know, you can be with Bright or Off if you want to ... I'm sorry if sometimes, I'm being childish. I know I'm being unfair with them, especially to Bright. Truth is, I already knew you liked him since you accidentally gave me that love letter."

"Y-you did?" Gulf gasped.

Mew let out a small laugh,

"Yes ... Your reaction that time was priceless."

"Y-you jerk!"

The First Prince grinned at the now pouting Venus.

"I just want to play around that time since I also know Bright likes you too. Though, it was a really pure coincidence when my Mom found you, and became my personal maid. I think its destiny ... Oh! by the way since I'm already telling you this, remember the time when you're having your first ever dream date with Bright?"

"Y-yes ... Why?"

"I honestly planned all the unfortunate bad luck happened to the two of you that time."

"What!?" Gulf shouted in surprise, glaring at the First Prince more.

Mew only shrugged,

"Don't worry, I planned it with Kaownah, I asked for his help."

"That traitor! Now I know why he always wants me to update him that time."

"He was just helping his cousin ..." Mew smirked.

"No, he really likes you for me from the start."

"Oh really? I should give him a big hug when I see him again."

"Seriously, you two were really cousins, you guys were evil."

Mew laughed,

"But …"

His face turned serious.

"I didn't know that ... I will fall in love with you this much."

Badump. Badump. Badump.

Gulf face immediately reddened, hearteu chan once again betrayed him, when he felt his heart almost jumped off his chest from too much joy.

"Gulf?"

"A-you ... A-n-no ... A-I---mean ..."

"Are you okay?" Mew looked at him worriedly.

"Yes! Yes ... Of course *nervous laugh* I-I'm fine!"

"Then, why are you ... All red? Are you sick?"

"What!?"

Venus put his both hands to his face,

Mew then chuckled, ruffling his hair lovingly.

"Idiot ..." He smiled, looking at Gulf with full of affection.

Badump. Badump. Badump.

NOOOOOO STOP POUNDING LIKE THAT HEARTEU CHAN! I. CAN'T. EVEN. THINK. PROPERLY!!!

He cried inside.

When suddenly,

Mew cellphone rings.

He immediately picked it up since it was from his Mother.

"Yes, Mom?"

"Where are you?" His Mother asked.

"Akita Japan," Mew replied with no emotion at all.

"Come back here in Thailand, now!" Madam Jongcheveevat then ordered in a more commanding tone.

The First Prince frowned,

"What are you saying Mom? We're having our school field trip here."

"You didn't tell me you're having a field trip in Japan!"

"Because I know you'll be like that. Why are you so paranoid every time I'll go to Japan?"

"Just go home ..."

"No ..."

"Please son, don't be so stubborn, just come back here in Thailand."

"No …"

"Then, I'll go there and pick the both of you! Tell Gulf to not leave your side no matter what."

"I'll hang up." Mew said ending the call.

He let out a heavy sigh massaging his temple.

"Mew?" Gulf worriedly called.

The First Prince gave him a small smile.

"I'm okay …"

He held Venus hand tightly,

"Let's take a walk outside?"

"Huh? A-sure ..."  
.  
.  
.  
"You mean he's here?" Joong eyes slowly widened while looking at his Phi Nine.

"Yes, I saw him at the mall, inside the restaurant where Phi Fluke said he wants to eat."

"Why you didn't tell us earlier?"

"I'm too surprised Joong, that my body immediately went to Venus, and pulled him out of the place! I don't want him to see that guy."

Joong sighed,

"Let's tell the others Phi Nine. If Phi Art was really here, we can't let him meet Phi Mew, or else, everything between him and Phi Gulf will … Fall apart. You know how in love Phi Mew to that guy, right? He might do something that will make our Venus hurt."

"I know Joong, I know ..."

Nine paused,

"But ... Venus already knew about him."

"Huh?"

*Flashback*

"Nine …

"Hmn?"

"Do you know a guy named ... Art Pakpoom Juanchainat."

Nine choked, coughing on his iced americano.

"W-where did you heard that name, Venus?" He finally managed to ask, wiping his mouth using his handkerchief.

Gulf gave him a weak smile,

"There was this room … Inside Jongcheveevat mansion, that Mew's always visiting. He always makes sure it was all locked up when he went out. No one, no one actually can enter that room beside him. So, out of curiosity, I decided to steal the key to open that room. And I was surprised to see the room inside. It was … A room for a guy named Art. I saw a picture of him and Mew."

Nine pressed his lips together,

"That guy was … Phi Mew's ex." He finally confessed.

He looked at Gulf who stayed quiet, unfazed from what he said. It seems that Venus was already expecting that.

He cleared his throat and decided continued.

"Phi Mew loved that guy so much, more than his own life. He gave anything, and everything that guy wanted. But despite Phi Mew's effort, the guy still broke up with him."

"I see ..." Gulf only nodded.

"I'm sorry Venus, but that's all I could tell you right now. I don't want to tell you other things that will make your relationship with Phi Mew more complicated."

Venus shook his head, smiling at the Fourth Prince.

"It's okay, I understand, thank you Nine."

*End of Flashback*

"But ... It seems he was fine. I mean, Venus is still acting the same."

"I know ... But we really didn't know what he's really thinking right now."

Nine bit his lip,

"Come ... We need to tell everyone about this." Joong said, pulling Nine off the bed.

"Okay ..."  
.  
.  
.  
"Did you see them?" Bright asked in panic, looking at everyone.

"Not yet ..." Ohm replied, breathing heavily from too much running.

"Guys, listen! The employees of the hotel told me that they saw Phi Mew and Phi Gulf went out a while ago!" Cooheart shouted.

"Let's go!" Off hurriedly went out of the hotel building.

After running and looking around the area, the boys finally.

"I found them!" Saint yelled, and the boys immediately ran to where the Ninth Prince was.

But,

"Too late ..." Nine whispered.

End of Third Person POV

Gulf POV

My both hands felt cold and empty.

What is this ... Painful feeling inside me?

The time Mew dropped my hand, and ran to the guy in front of us.

I knew, I had lost him.

I felt thousands of knives painfully stabbing me inside.

"Art!" I heard Mew cried, hugging the guy tightly.

I smiled to myself bitterly,

See? I told you it's hurt Gulf.

But still,

I want to stay by his side ... No matter what.

Aaah~ I'm happy that Mew loved me. I'm really happy that somehow, his feelings for me were true, and not because he only sees that guy in me.

*Flashback*

"Your smile was exactly the same as him ..." Madam Chivaaree said when I told her about Art.

"Is it the reason why Mew took an interest in me?" I asked, feeling depressed from what I heard.

"I'm possibly wrong ... But I think it's a yes. Mew, Art, and my son Bright were actually childhood friends. They were always together like true siblings. I don't know when, but in their middle school year, Mew and Art suddenly announced that they were started dating. They're still young that time, but since their parents saw how in love they were with each other, they decided to approve their relationship. But time passed, and when they entered high school, Art broke up with Mew and suddenly continued his study abroad."

Madam Chivaaree holds both of my hands tightly.

"Gulf, you're really a good person, you might going to get hurt, you'll feel betray and unfair. But still, I hope you won't lose hope. My son Bright, will always be with you."

"Yes, thank you, Mom ..." I smiled at her, but my smile immediately dropped as I bit my lip hard.

I don't know what will happen if Mew suddenly met that guy again. But I hope, I hope he still remembered that once in his life ... He loved a person named Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong.

*End of Flashback*

I swallowed the irritating thick lump forming inside my throat, *weak smile* the happy hearteu chan earlier is now bleeding, and crying from too much pain.

What am I even doing?

"Mew ..."

Tears started rolling down my cheeks while looking at the two.

Now that I realized, Mew was not really ... Meant for me.

I want to run, Gulf ... You should stop torturing yourself, please … I know it's hurt.

No more,

But ... My both feet were pinned to the ground. My body was trembling, is it because of too much pain?

Who would've thought that you're just genuinely happy earlier and now ... You're crying like there's no tomorrow?

Shia! I'm really ugly when I'm crying, you shouldn't be crying Gulf. Mew will never look at you if you're already ugly.

"Hurt ..."

Suddenly, someone covered my eyes. He turned me around to face him, and he hugged me tightly.

"Gulf, let's go ... Okay?" I heard Bright's voice, whispered into my ears.

I nodded, sobbing,

"I'm here, remember? I told you I'll protect you," he gently said.

Bright slowly removed his hands that covering my eyes, and there ... I saw the boys, looking at me worriedly.

I made everyone worried,

Off ran beside me,

"Don't look back and just continue walking with us, Gulf," he whispered rubbing my back.

"Yes, I will ..."

End of Gulf POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angst part official started!
> 
> Please send me your thoughts for motivation to finish this story. Thank you minna san! ❤


	28. Don't Forget Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think it's the longest chapter I made.
> 
> Two more chapters to go before the ending 😊
> 
> Enjoy reading! ❤

Third Person POV

"Sawadee krub, I'm Pakpoom Juanchainat, nice to meet you all." He bowed his head and plastered a smile on his pretty face.

Students passing by sending curious glares to the group. But no one, no one dared to ask what's happening because the air around them was dead.

The boys didn't speak and just looked at Art blankly.

Who cares if this guy is beautiful? Who cares if he was Mew's ex? Who fucking cares about him? The only person the Princes care right now is their Venus.

Art's smile suddenly faded, and sadness overtook his angelic face.

"I'm sorry ..." He started, pressing his palms together.

The boys were still muted, 

"I-I know most of you already knew me."

He wet his lips,

"And ... I also know that you guys were angry from what have I done before, but!"

His facial expression shows how sorry he was.

"Please believe me! I really, really don't want to leave Mew that time!"

Gulf lowered his head, smiling bitterly. He suddenly felt hopeless.

"Mew," he mumbled.

Bright who saw this small action of Venus immediately gripped his hand. And Art who saw Bright held Gulf's hand can't help but to glare.

When he realized the boys still looking at him with those annoying, interrogating eyes, he immediately gets back to his façade little act.

He then clung onto Mew's arm, but still looking at the two.

Who is this guy with Bright? His boyfriend? Bright have a boyfriend already? Is this a joke? Art was now really pissed.

"Uhmm … Bright, who's that guy with you?" He finally asked out of curiosity.

Well, he can't take it anymore, seeing Bright with another guy makes his heart ache.

Gulf's body tensed up when he looked up, and met the innocent looking young man eyes. He was clinging onto the First Prince tightly.

"Why don't you let him introduce himself, Art?" Bright said with a controlled smile.

Venus immediately looked at him, the Second Prince nodded, patting his shoulder.

He pursed his lips, swallowing hard. 

With a forced nod, he decided to introduce himself to Art.

"My name is Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong, nice to meet you, Khun Art," he bowed his head.

Art suddenly chuckled,

"You have a pretty face, Khun Gulf."

"Of course he's pretty! He's our Venus! Phi Mew actually likes h--"

The boys hurriedly covered Joong's big mouth.

"Shut up, you idiot!" Nine hissed.

"The situation here is too sensitive, can't you see?" Saint sighed.

Joong gritted his teeth, while Art's eyes immediately flickered at the First Prince.

"Mew, what does Nong Joong means?" He pouted his lips cutely, showing his puppy eyes to Mew to get the answer that he wanted to hear.

Mew looked at Gulf, then to Art.

"Nothing ..." He answered in a dry tone.

The boys gasped, Art smirked, and Gulf bit his bottom lip hard.

"Please excuse us, we still have other things to do," Off forced a smile, pulling Gulf away from Mew and Art.

This is enough, he can't watch this drama anymore.

The boys bowed their heads, and followed Off and Gulf, leaving the two alone.

Art glared at the back of the boys.

"Aisat …" He cursed.

He sighed, he's really angry, he already hates the pretty guy with Bright earlier.

But,

He decided to calm himself to give Mew another fake smile. He caressed the First Prince face gently and said.

"Mew ... I'm here again, I'll never leave you alone, I promise. So, promise me too ... You're only mine, okay?"

"Art ..." Mew called and nodded, kissing the crown of his head.

Art giggled,

"I really missed you, my Mew~"  
.  
.  
.  
"Ugh! Seriously, how could that guy make someone blood boil like this? Did you guys see how fake his smile earlier?" Cooheart grunted, massaging his nape.

Fluke nodded furiously,

"That guy is annoying ..." He commented, pouting his lips.

"Sorry for not telling you about him earlier, Phi." Saint apologized to the two.

"Oh no! It's okay Saint, we understand. It's just that ... We were too shook from what happened. Also, why is Mew acting so different?" Fluke asked in confusion.

"Does he really love that Art so much that he had forgotten Gulf?" Cooheart also decided to ask, eyeing everyone.

The Princes only lowered their heads.

"Lol! This is crazy!" He angrily chewed his bottom lip.

"Earth, stop biting your lips like that." Kao worriedly said.

"No! This is so unfair, I know how much Mew loves Gulf. He can't just ignore our Venus like that, he can't!" Cooheart started sobbing.

"See, I told you, please calm down a little," The Eight Prince hugged his best friend.

"Phi Gulf, we were really sorry, please forgive us!" Nine kneeled down, bowing his head.

The Princes also did what Nine did.

"Get up ... It's not your fault, you guys just wanted to protect me."

Venus smiled weakly,

"I told you Nine, I already knew about him. I'm just ... I'm just really a hard-headed person, and still continued to make myself fall in love with Mew despite knowing that ... That Khun Art might return to his life."

"Venus~" They all cried.

"I know I'm just a replacement of him, and now that he's already here ... I'm no longer needed."

"Stop thinking like that Gulf!" Bright suddenly shouted, looking at Venus with mixed of emotions.

"Yes, Bright was right, you shouldn't be thinking like that Gulf. We're still here, you still have us! We were nothing like Mew but ... But we were always here for you." Off pulled his both hands, kissing them softly.

Gulf weakly nods his head.

"Thank you ..."  
.  
.  
.  
Like Madam Jongcheveevat said, she immediately called her secretary to prepare their private chopper to pick her stubborn son and her beloved Gulf to Japan.

She prayed and hope that they didn't meet that guy yet.

At Jongcheveevat mansion,

"Diana, what a surprise!" Madam Jongcheveevat said once she entered inside, and saw Madam Chivaaree sitting comfortably on the big white sofa in their huge living room, sipping a cup of Da Hong Pao tea, one of the most expensive tea in the world. It cost $1,400 per gram, and Jongcheveevat family serving it to their guest.

Madam Chivaaree smiled at her, greeting her before putting down her cup.

"I'm waiting for you, Madam Jongcheveevat."

"Speak ... Why you here?" She hurriedly asked. She needs to go to Japan as soon as possible.

Diana chuckled,

"Can't I just visit my best friend?" She playfully asked.

"You can, but right now, I think you wouldn't bother to visit me here if it's nothing important, am I right?"

Madam Chivaaree hummed,

"Well, I just want you to know that our kids were at Akita right now."

"Yes, I know ..."

"Oh you do? Then you already know that your son met Art earlier."

"What!?"

Victoria's eyes widened,

Madam Chivaaree nodded, sighing.

"Honestly, I don't want to do this, so my son can have Gulf but ... That kid is too kind and precious. Also, his love for your son Mew is not a joke."

"W-wait, what are you talking about? Gulf likes my son and not Bright?"

"You thought he still liked my son?"

"Yes ..."

Diana can't help but to laugh.

"You're really something, Madam Jongcheveevat, *chuckle* but you heard it right. Gulf loves your son so much, he admitted it to me when he visited our house."

"Visited ... Your house?" Victoria then frowned.

"Yes, I think Mew didn't tell you."

"He didn't! Ugh! That kid, seriously ..."

"Well, nothing to worry about, we only talked ... And he confessed to me that he liked my Bright before, but now he fell in love with your Mew. And as I said earlier, his love for your son is not a joke despite knowing about Art."

"He knew about him?"

"He said he saw Art's room inside your mansion. I don't even know why you still let Mew kept that room, you should've disposed it when they broke up."

"I can't ... Mew is ..."

"Oh come on Madam Jongcheveevat! You're the reason why they broke up."

The Madam face fell,

"Now that they met again, I'm sure Art told Mew the reason why he decided to break up with him."

"That guy ..."

Madam Jongcheveevat gripped her both fists tightly while gritting her teeth.

"I discovered that he really didn't love my son, and just dating him because his Father told him to do so, they can dig into our wealth." She suddenly sighed.

She's really done with this guy and his family.

"Since they only after our wealth, I decided to give what they want, saved their dying company, but in return, they need to send their son away from my Mew.

"But you didn't expect Mew to get hurt that much, right?"

"I didn't ... I really ... Didn't ..."

Tears rolled down Madam Jongcheveevat's cheeks while her body was trembling in fear when she remembered that …

"That time, when he doesn't want to eat anything, looking blankly at nowhere, he didn't even want to speak. I'm really worried but still, I convinced myself that it's just normal, I mean, he needs time to move on, right? But, when he almost took his own life, I'm really scared that I immediately decided to bring Art back to his life, but ... My husband stopped me, he said that I will just make our son suffered more. So I, I just ... Silently watched him as he mourned for his broken heart. I talked to a lot of psychiatrists, asking them for help. But, Mew refused to cooperate with them, throwing random objects when someone tried to enter his room. Those pain in his eyes tearing me apart, it was hurt seeing my son like that. I cried, I didn't know what to do anymore. Years passed, even though, he was back to his normal self, and going out with his friends. I know, deep inside him, he was still hurting. And one day, I met Gulf, the first time I laid my eyes on him, he reminded me of ... Him. His beautiful, bright smile was the same as him. Gulf was a very kind-hearted person, full of love for his family, and this is why I decided to take him with me. But, it ended up that my son and he were already acquainted with each other. I saw the way how my son smiled at Gulf, it's a real one. And that moment, I felt relieved. Finally, after those painful years, I saw my son genuinely smiling again. Those smiles were so real ... And I thought, aaah~ Gulf is the key for my son's happiness."

Diana sighed,

"It's really ridiculous that you see Gulf as a replacement for that guy. Honestly, he was nothing like Gulf. I witnessed how Art grew up, and he was a really spoiled brat, especially to Mew. But, he loved his father so much that he's willing to give up everything to make his father happy and proud."

"I know ..."

"So, your plan is?"

"I'll try to fix this mess, I'm just worried to Gulf."

"Don't worry, my son was with him."

"I see … Thank you, Diana."

A week later, our boys went back to Thailand. 

Mew brings Art with him, they went home while Mew pulling their luggages, and Art was clinging to his arm. Kanawut silently following them from behind.

Bright tried to convince Gulf to go home with him, and stay at their place temporarily. But Venus refused, saying he was still Mew's personal maid, and he just can't ... He can't leave Mew like that. So, the Second Prince don't have a choice but to nod.

Gulf was in the kitchen drinking a glass of water, when …

"Kana!" Madam Jongcheveevat happily called out, hugging him tightly.

Venus immediately smiled, hugging her back.

"I'm happy to see you again, I really missed you Kana!" She cried.

"Me too, Mom ..."

Victoria then looked around,

"Where's my Mew?" She asked.

Gulf gave her a small, weak smile, sadness written through his eyes.

"At that room ..." He replied.

"Huh?"

"With Khun Art."

"Art!?"

"Mom!"

Victoria's eyes went round when she heard that high pitched voice from a certain annoying young man she hated the most.

"Mom, how are you?" Art asked, excitedly running towards the Madam.

He pushed Gulf a little harsh away from Madam Jongcheveevat, and hugged her tightly. But the Madam quickly pushed Art away, totally annoyed.

"Ouch! What's wrong Mom?" He cried.

Okay, he's overreacting as usual, Madam Jongcheveevat rolled her eyes.

"What are you doing here?" She asked coldly.

"What are you saying Mom?" Art innocently asked back.

Her jaw tightened,

"Where's Mew? Mew! Mew!''

The First Prince came in with a blank expression, looking at his own Mother.

Art immediately ran beside him.

"Mew! Your Mother is being mean to me, she hurts me!" He suddenly cried, accusing the Madam.

"Is that true Mom?" Mew's face was unreadable.

Madam Jongcheveevat seriously wants to fucking kill this bitch in front of her. But she tried to control her temper for her son's sake.

But Art continued,

"I just ... I just want to ..." He cried more, sobbing on Mew's broad chest.

"Mom, you're still like this? After all that happened, you're still like this? Are you even for real?!" Mew's harsh tone of voice makes his Mother taken aback.

Gulf stayed quiet while looking at Mew. He thought ... This is not the man that I have loved before.

"Art told me everything."

His Mother pressed her lips together, clenching her trembling hands.

"I honestly don't know why you managed to see your own son suffering like that!? Mom, is money that important to you?"

"W-what are you saying, my son?" Madam Jongcheveevat finally asked with trembling voice.

What did this guy said to Mew?

Her son is really angry at her now.

"Uncle Edward only asking for our help, we usually helped people, right? So why? Why do you have to refuse to help them? And the worst is …"

Mew became angrier.

"You even gets mad at them, and decided to break us apart, sending Art away from me!"

Victoria's eyes rounded,

"M-Mew ... I can explain … Please my son, listen to me." She started begging, trying to reach her son's hand, but Mew glared at her.

"I-I know you really don't like me from the start Mom. I'm not that stupid! Whenever Mew was not with me, YOU'RE THREATENING ME!"

"What? No! Mew please listen to me, he's lying!"

"I'M NOT! I WILL NEVER LIE TO MEW!" Art dramatically cried more, gripping Mew's shirt.

The First Prince face hardened,

"My Mew ... Please ... I ..."

"Enough!" He shouted out.

Both Gulf and Madam Jongcheveevat were startled.

"Art, let's go back to your room, this conversation is over."

He weakly nodded, Art looked at the two, and smirked in victory.

When they finally left,

Madam Jongcheveevat almost collapsed on the marble floor. Luckily Gulf catched her immediately.

"Mom!"

Victoria's whole body was shaking.

"I didn't ... I didn't do that, Kana." She whispered, pearl of tears started falling down her rosy cheeks.

"I know, I believe you, Mom."

Gulf pursed his lips, clenching his chest.

Indeed, Mew is like a different person now.  
.  
.  
.  
"I heard about what happened, are you sure you're still okay there, Kana?" Kaownah asked worriedly from the other line.

"Yes, I'm still alive though." Gulf chuckled.

"Idiot! I'm serious here you know."

"Yeah, that's why it's not like you, lol!"

"I'm worried that's why ..."

*Silence* 

"Kana …"

"Hmn?"

"I'm sorry, I'm really sorry."

"It's okay,"

"No, it's not! I know you're not okay. if only I had told you about him earlier. I-I failed to give you, your happiness."

There was a long paused,

Kaownah heard Gulf laughed.

"Silly, it's not your fault, it's not anyone's fault."

"But!"

"Kaownah … It's my choice staying by Mew's side. It's the only thing I can do right now for him.

"No, Kana …" Kaownah started crying.

"Hey, stop crying," he giggled.

"No … You're too precious, too kind … I just can't …"

"You're overreacting Kaownah---"

Venus suddenly stopped when Art suddenly went in inside his room without even knocking at the door.

"Gulf!" He smiled.

"Khun Art," Venus mumbled.

He quickly pressed the end button, ending the call. He didn't want his best friend to hear what this guy had to say. He was too sure that Kaownah will rush here and slit this guy's throat if he will hear any bullshit.

"How can I help you?" Gulf asked.

Art looked at him from head to toe.

"I'm just curious what is your relationship with my Mew." He started.

Venus jolted upon hearing Mew's name, he swallowed hard.

"So, I asked him directly …"

He smirked,

"Do you know what he said?"

Gulf didn't answer, his hands started shaking.

"HE SAID YOU'RE JUST HIS PERSONAL MAID!" Art laughed hard.

So, now that Art was here, Gulf was just Mew's personal maid now.

"I'm thinking too much, right? I mean, you're not someone important to him."

He sighed,

"I'm glad I'm still the one he loved," he chuckled.

Venus only nodded,

It's true, he was JUST a personal maid.

"Well then, starting tomorrow, start cleaning my room too." Art suddenly ordered.

"Pardon?"

"Oh! I didn't know you're deaf! I said clean my room, and start washing my clothes too."

"B-but ... I'm Mew's personal maid, Mom told me th--"

Art immediately frowned,

"Do you want me to tell Mew that you're refusing my order? Oh yeah! You also calling his Mother, Mom. I also heard the maids here calling you My Lady."

He suddenly grabbed Venus wrist, gripping it tightly.

"Listen, you thick-skinned gold digger! You're just a maid here and I'm Mew's boyfriend, I'm the only My Lady here, understand?"

"I-I …"

"Understand!?"

"Y-yes ..." Gulf bit his bottom lip, lowering his head.

"Good!"  
.  
.  
.  
"Gulf!" Bright called out, waving his hand to Venus who carefully holding two garbage bags on his both hands. 

Gulf immediately smiled at him, 

"Bright!"

The Second Prince hurriedly walked towards him.

"Let me help you carrying those bags." He offered, taking the garbage bags to Gulf.

"Thank you," Venus smiled.

Bright stared at Venus for a moment.

"You look ... Exhausted Gulf, are you okay?" He asked worriedly.

"Huh? A-y-yes ... I'm fine."

"Are you s--"

"Gulf! Where the hell are you? I told you to just throw the garbage you fucking j--"

Art eyes widened when he saw Gulf with Bright.

"Bright!" He excitedly called out, pushing Venus away from the Second Prince, and snaked his arms around Bright's neck which makes the young man dropped the garbage bags he was holding.

"Gulf!"

But Bright pushed him away, and worriedly ran to Venus.

Art annoyingly glared at them.

"What are you doing, Bright?" He asked.

"I'm the one who should asking that, Art. What are you doing to Gulf!?" The Second Prince asked angrily.

Art chuckled,

"What? He's just a maid here!"

"He's not for me, so don't treat him like this."

"What do you mean? Wait, don't fucking tell me you like that garbage, Bright?"

"Yes, I actually love him." Bright corrected.

Art's eyes flared,

"Are you serious? That guy is just a copycat of me!"

"But he's nothing like you," the Second Prince replied.

"Oh really!? You rejected me and fell in love with that guy? Hah! How pathetic you are, Bright!"

"Rejected?" Gulf looked at Bright with wide eyes.

The Second Prince only smiled at him, patting his head which earned a long hissed from Art.

"I'll tell you later, okay?"

"O-okay ..."  
.  
.  
.  
"You should take a break, Gulf." Bright pointed out while making a glass of iced tea for Venus.

"I'm okay, you're worrying too much," the beautiful young man smiled at him.

"Of course, I'm worried. Wait Gulf, have you talk to Mew about this?"

Venus shook his head,

"Khun Art didn't let me talk to him."

"I see ..."

*Silence*

"Uhmm … Bright, about earlier."

Bright smiled,

"Are you curious?"

Venus nodded,

Bright handed him the glass of iced tea.

He stared at the glass for a minute, and sighed.

"It happened when we were in middle school."

The Second Prince started,

"The three of us were childhood friends, and treating each other like true siblings. Among us, Art was fragile, so Mew and I decided to protect him, and always be with him all the time."

Gulf nodded, pressing his palms together.

"Art's family is one of the business partners of the Jongcheveevat. But an unexplainable tragedy leads their company to fall down. And one day, when I visited Art in their mansion, I heard something I should not hear."

"W-what is it?"

"His father, Edward Juanchainat, told him to date the only son of Jongcheveevat, he wants to use Mew and Art to ask a huge amount of money to the Jongcheveevat."

"Money …"

"I know Art, and I know how much he loved his father."

"But … That was wrong."

Bright weakly smiled,

"I know, but when I heard that he agreed, I didn't blame him. When he went out of his Father's office, his eyes rounded when he saw me standing in front of the door. He immediately asked if I heard their conversation, but of course, I lied and said no. Art smiled at me and nodded."

He paused,

"Then he … Suddenly confessed to me. He tried to kiss me, but I immediately pushed him away. I told him I can't reciprocate his feelings for me because we're brothers. He gets mad at me, and we didn't talk for like a month. I felt bad about it, but I think that's the good decision to make that time."

Gulf felt his heart beat started beating faster inside his chest.

"He never … Loved Mew," he pressed his lips together.

Bright only nodded,

"And the next thing I knew, Art and Mew were already dating. I know that my best friend likes Art from the start. And when I saw how happy he was to finally be with him, I decided to keep my mouth shut. They continued their relationship, I gave them my full support. But ... Years passed, I saw how their relationship became toxic. The guilt inside me was already suffocating me, and I can't take it anymore, knowing that those memories of them were all ... Lies. I want true happiness for Mew. So I ... Told Madam Jongcheveevat everything."

*Silence*

Gulf felt that painful feeling again.

Why does he suddenly felt worried for Mew?

"Gulf? You're ... Crying," the Second Prince gently said, wiping his tears away.

Venus blinked his eyes, looking down.

"Bright ... Mew might get hurt again."

"Are you not the one who's hurting now, Gulf?"

He slowly shook his head,

"I don't want Mew to get hurt."  
.  
.  
.  
"Gulf!" Art shouted out, walking to Gulf who was washing the dishes which he ordered him to do after Venus finished the laundry.

"Yes, My Lady?" Gulf stopped, and asked.

"Tell me, what did you do to make Bright fall for you?" Art asked desperately, clenching his teeth.

"I don't know, My Lady ..." Venus simply replied.

"What!?" Art was ready to slap his face, but he stopped.

He suddenly laughed like devil.

"I know you like my Mew, Gulf. So, what if I'll make him hate you?" He suddenly said.

Gulf eyes widened in horror when Art grabbed the knife in the sink and started ripping his shirt. He also injured his self.

"M-My Lady!"

"Don't touch me you disgusting shit!" He shouted out.

The blood started dripping to the floor.

"I hate you, Kanawut Traipipattanapong," he smirked, throwing the knife to Gulf.

Art then started yelling and crying for help.

A few minutes later, Mew came in and …

"Art!"

He immediately dashed to him,

"Mew help me!"

His hands were trembling in fear. Mew started to panic when he saw the blood in Art's hands.

"Help me please!" He cried more.

"What happened here?"

"THAT GULF, HE ATTACKED ME!"

"N-no ..." The only word escape from Gulf's mouth, looking at the two.

"I-I know, I know I shouldn't be here! But why do you hate me Gulf? I just wanted to be with Mew!"

Mew looked at Venus coldly, those eyes that looking at him with full of affection before were now ... 

"Kanawut Traipipattanapong," his icy voice echoed inside the kitchen.

"I-I ... I ..."

"Why did you do this to Art?"

"N-no ..."

"ANSWER ME!" Mew shouted at him.

Gulf flinched, he was shaking in fear.

"I ... I ... I'm sorry ..." He whispered, holding back his tears.

Angry Mew is really scary, Gulf thought.

"Leave ..." The First Prince suddenly ordered.

"A-huh?"

"I SAID LEAVE!"

Venus looked down and those tears that he tried to hold back finally fell from his trembling eyes down to his paled cheeks.

"Y-yes ... Young Master," he replied with trembling voice.

Gulf caught a glimpsed of Art's smirking face.

He only bit his bottom lip and left with broken heart.  
.  
.  
.  
"Madam Jongcheveevat! I didn't know you still have my number ..." The person on the other line beamed.

"Edward Juanchainat," Madam Jongcheveevat called, trying to control her anger.

"Yes? My beautiful Madam?"

"I thought our deal was clear enough, right?"

Edward only hummed,

"Why did you let your son meet Mew?"

Edward Juanchainat then started laughing like a villain in a Thai drama.

"I think you also forgetting something, Madam Jongcheveevat. I asked for a seven hundred million dollars, but your secretary refused to give the money to me."

"What? Akira didn't ..."

"Yes, and here's the result. Congratulations Madam Jongcheveevat, your precious son really hates you now."

"You ... You fucking scamming asshole!"

"Oh no! Don't say that Madam, you know how I play my game, right? I can even sell my own son for the sake of money so ... Want to have a deal again?"

"Forget it ..."

"What!?"

"I know my son will eventually open his eyes, and discover the truth behind these lies."

Edward chuckled,

"You know how your son was head over heels to my Art, right?"

"Not now Edward, not now."

And the call ended,

"Hello? Hello Madam Jongcheveevat? Hello? FUCK!"

He threw his cellphone to the floor, that makes his secretary beside him startled.

"Book me a flight to Bangkok, Jessica. And call Mike and White, I have work for them."

"Noted, President Juanchainat."  
.  
.  
.  
Gulf tears keeps flowing from his eyes while walking alone the sidewalk, pulling his luggage with him.

He really, really didn't expect Mew to ask him to leave.

He smiled bitterly,

"Now, where am I going?"

Suddenly, his cellphone rings,

He looked at the caller's id.

"Bright ..." He mumbled.

He decided to reject the call and turned off his cellphone. Bright already done a lot of things for him. He can't bother him anymore.

"Thank you Bright, but that's enough."

He looked up the sky,

"The stars ... Were twinkling brightly above the sky."

Mew, you went through so much. I want to hold you tight, who lacked? I don't know but ... I really hope for your happiness.

12:17am

"Gulf! Gulf!" Bright keeps calling Venus inside the mansion.

"Bright?"

When Art saw him, he hurriedly ran towards him.

"It's already late, what are you doing here? Wait, are you here to visit me because you felt sorry from what happened earlier? Aaaw~ You're really sweet, Bright!" He beamed, clinging onto Bright.

"Where's Gulf?" He suddenly asked.

Art immediately frowned,

"What do you want from him?"

"I can't reach his cellphone, I'm really worried to him."

The young man clicked his tongue, totally annoyed.

"So you came here, at this hour ... To just check on him because he's not picking up his cellphone?" He grunted.

"Yes ..." Bright replied, pushing him lightly.

Art started chewing his bottom lip while glaring at Bright who kept on calling Gulf's name.

"He's not here," he finally said.

The Second Prince looked at him with wide eyes.

"Where is he?"

Art smirked,

"Why don't you asked Mew?"

"What did you do to him!?" Bright suddenly yelled, gripping Art's shoulders.

"Bright, you're hurting me!"

"If something bad happened to him, I swear to God, I'll make you all pay!" Bright venomously threatened.

Art was terrified, he swallowed hard, he was too surprised to see this side of Bright. The person who always calm and smiling.

He gritted his teeth,

"Why it has to be him?!" He suddenly shouted.

Bright only stared at him blankly,

"I have loved you from the start! I didn't leave your side, I've done everything for you Bright! Then why? Why you have to fall in love to someone who doesn't love you at all?!" Art asked, breaking down in tears.

Bright remained silent,

"I love you Bright, I love you so much ... Why, why ... I love you!"

"I didn't love you, Art, even once." The Second Prince replied coldly, turned his back and went straight to Mew's room, leaving Art crying.

When he reached Mew's room, he angrily kicked the door hard to open.

"Bright?"

He walked towards the First Prince and grabbed his collar.

"Where is Gulf?" He asked, glaring at his best friend.

"I told him to leave," Mew simply replied.

Bright started trembling from too much anger.

"WHAT DID YOU SAID SUPPASIT JONGCHEVEEVAT?!" He shouted out and landed a strong punch acrossed Mew's face.

The Young Master's eyes widened,

"FUCK YOU BASTARD!"

Bright punched Mew again causing the corner of his lips to bleed.

"What are you ... What are you doing Mew?" Bright eyes started to sting, but he blinked the irritating tears away.

*Silence*

"Why are you like this? Why? WHY DID YOU ABANDONED GULF!?"

The Second Prince wiped his tears away, he continued.

"If something bad happened to him, I swear, I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU!  
.  
.  
.  
Bright called the boys one by one, asking if Gulf went to their place, but they all answered the same,

Gulf was not with them.

The Second Prince was now panicking and didn't know what to do. His heart pounding really fast inside his chest from too much worrying.

"Gulf, where are you?"

It's already two in the morning, and he's still roaming around the street looking for Venus.

"God, please let me find him." He prayed.

His legs were already tired, but he refused to take a break, and still continued searching.

Until after another hour,

He spotted a beautiful goddess, sitting alone in one of the park benches. He's looking up the dark sky.

"Gulf?"

Bright immediately ran to Venus,

"Gulf!" He happily called out in tears.

Venus eyes went round when he saw the Second Prince running towards him.

"Bright?" He gasped.

Bright was huffing for air when he reached Venus.

"I found you ..." He smiled.

"H-how did you--"

"I told you, I'll be by your side, remember?"

Gulf covered his mouth while tears shimmered in his beautiful eyes.

"Bright!" He hugged him tightly.

They stayed hugging each other for a while,

Until ...

"Aaaw~ What a beautiful view!"

Two young men, one is wearing a black sunglass suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

The Second Prince quickly shielded Venus.

"Who are you?" He asked, glaring at the two men, protecting Gulf behind him.

The two shrugged and started laughing.

"You don't have to know handsome since you're going to die anyway."

"What do you ..."

Suddenly, a gunshot echoed in the silent starry night.

"BRIGHT!"

End of Third Person POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't hate Mew in this story 🙏
> 
> Comments and Kudos were highly appreciated, thank you for reading and supporting this fanfiction! 🥰


	29. I Will Protect You Until The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I carefully read all the suggestions, and I came up with this idea. I don't know if you guys will like it or not though 😅
> 
> Anyway, please enjoy reading first!

Third Person POV

*Flashback*

"Mom and Dad are busy again." The 7-year-old Mew sadly pouted his lips while looking at his two best friends.

Art and Bright, the same age as him, looked at each other. They nodded and gave Mew a big grin.

"Don't be sad Mew, you still have us!" Art reached for him, hugging his brother tightly.

"Yeah Mew, cheer up! Oh I know, come, come, let's play!" Bright beamed, pulling Mew's hand to get off the couch.

Mew smiled at the two, even though his parents were always busy, and definitely no time to take care of him, at least ... He still has his two best friends.

"Mew, Bright, look! Dad gave me a new toy, I'm really happy! He rarely gives me a present so, I'll make sure to keep Brave Heart!" Art chirped, hugging his new care bear stuffed toy.

The two boys smiled at their cute brother, giving him a pat on the head.

"We're happy for you Art!" Mew grinned.

"Now, you need to study hard to make your Dad proud," Bright then said.

Suddenly, sadness clouded Art's features.

"What's wrong?" Little Mew immediately asked him, worried.

"I ... Don't want to go to that school again."

"Why?" The two asked in confusion.

Art hugged Brave Heart tighter.

"Because my classmates don't like me," he confessed.

Mew and Bright's eyes widened.

"They bully you!?" Mew asked, raising his voice immediately totally pissed off.

Bright caressed Art's hair gently.

"Don't worry, everything will be alright." He smiled, comforting him.

Little Art stared at his best friends, and nodded weakly.

"Yes, you'll be alright. I'll tell my Mom to transfer you to another school," Mew uttered.

"Eh? Y-you will do that Mew?" He asked in disbelief.

"Of course! Anything for you Art." The little Young Master assured.

"Oh thank you Mew, you're the best!" Art hugged him tight.

Bright sighed,

"Mew, you're spoiling him again."

Mew only gave Bright a look.

"Yeah, yeah Dad!"

He giggled,

"You know what Bright, you'll get older quickly if you keep talking like a grown-up man. Remember that we're only seven years old. Besides, our Art is not safe there anymore."

Bright sighed more,

"Fine, do what you want," he finally gave up.

Art and Mew cheered,

"Bright!" They jumped on him, hugging their brother.  
.  
.  
.  
"Young Master, what can I do for you?" Yamamoto san asked, bowing his head to his little Master in front of him.

"I want you to burn Art's school, now!" Mew firmly ordered.

He clenched his little fists tight,

"I already talked to my Mom to transfer him to another school. Now, I don't want Art to see that school again."

"Understood, Young Master."

"I won't let him to feel sad, I want him to always smile."

"That's why I told you, you're spoiling him a lot." Bright suddenly entered inside the room.

"Bright sama," Yamamoto san bowed his head.

Bright smiled to the butler and bowed his head a little.

"You're still here?" Mew asked, startled.

"Well, why not? You don't want me to stay here?" His best friend replied, smirking at him.

"I-It's not like that ..."

Bright chuckled,

"Don't burn that school Yamamoto san, it's not necessarily."

"But ... But Bright!" The Young Master roared.

"No buts Mew ... Besides, you don't have to go this far just to protect Art, it's too much."

Mew rolled his eyes, he wants to argue more, but he knew he couldn't win to his brother, so ...

"F-fine, Yamamoto ... I ... I ..."

"Don't burn the school, Yamamoto san." Bright repeated, smiling to the butler.

Yamamoto san looked at his little Master.

Even though Mew doesn't want to, he still nodded and so the butler dismissed himself.

"Don't look at me like that Suppasit Jongcheveevat."

Mew pouted,

"Those who make Art sad should pay! I ... I want him to smile always."

"We can still make him happy Mew." Bright grinned, putting his arm on Mew's shoulder.

"You guys ... Won't leave me, right?" He suddenly asked, looking at his best friend with full of worries.

"Of course we don't, we'll always be together ... Forever!"

Middle school, first grade.

"Mew, I like you!" Art suddenly confessed, while the three of them were having lunch at the rooftop.

They need to hide to other students since they're always being chased by girls.

Mew's jaw almost dropped to the floor while Bright stayed quiet eating his box of lunch.

"M-Mew? I---I just ... C-confessed to you so ... I hope, I just hope to ..."

Mew cleared his throat,

"A-ye-yeah ... I---I like you too," Young Master shyly admitted, scratching the back of his head.

Art's face brighten up,

"Really? Oh my God, Mew!"

He happily hugged him tightly, Mew smiled, hugging him back.

"Thank you, Art ..."  
.  
.  
.  
"Bright? Why are you so quiet?"

"N-nothing ..." His best friend simply replied, lying down on Mew's bed.

He pouted,

"Are you not ... Happy for us?"

Now, Bright crack a smile.

"I'm happy of course! I just don't want you to spoil him so much, okay?"

"I can't promise you that, you know I can't say no to Art. I ... I love him so much." He bashfully admitted.

"I already know that, that's why I'm happy for you."

"Then ..." He stared at Bright, searching for an answer.

"I'm sorry Mew, I'm just worried."

He then grinned,

"Aaaw~ Don't worry too much Bright! We already know Art since we were young."

"Yeah, that's right," Bright looked away.

"At least now, I'll have someone to stay by my side. Even though Mom and Dad were not around, I know Art is with me."

"I see, I understand Mew."  
.  
.  
.  
"Mew bought all of these?!" Bright eyes went round once he saw Art's room almost filled with different kinds of gifts.

Art nodded, grinning proudly at the young boy.

"I'm also going to move in to Mew's house tomorrow."

Bright immediately frowned,

"Are you not asking too much, Art? He's been spoiling you since we were kids, you just confessed to him to be his boyfriend. And now, he spoiled you more."

Art only looked at him innocently.

Bright sighed, seriously this is too much but ... He can't do anything. So, he just let Art boast the gifts Mew bought for him.

Middle school, third grade,

"You know, Bright ..."

"Hmm?"

"I think ... I can't leave without Art anymore."

"Huh?"

"I'm already, fell deeply in love with him."

Bright pursed his lips,

"I hope … Our relationship will last forever," Mew genuinely smiled at his best friend. 

"Yes Mew, I also hope that," Bright smiled back giving Mew a pat on the head.

First-year in high school, 

"I'm sorry ..."

"W-what are you saying A-Art?" Mew's voice cracked.

"Let's break up."

"Break ... Up?"

Mew's world shattered into pieces, his eyes were widely opened while trembling in fear. He immediately reached for Art, hugging him tightly.

"Art, Art! What are you saying? Huh? Please don't joke like this! ART THIS IS NOT FUNNY!" Mew shouted, still denying reality.

But Art pushed him a little, freeing himself from his tight hug.

"I'm sorry, we can't be together anymore."

*End of Flashback*

End of Third Person POV

Mew POV

Breaking up sucks. I never thought it would hurt as much as it did because when you break up with someone, it’s because you’re not in love anymore, right?

So, he doesn't love me anymore? Or ... Did he even love me at all? I don't know, I'm blind in terms of love.

I thought I was dating the perfect guy for me. He was kind, sweet, funny, beautiful, and I've been with him since we were little. For the first couple of years, we were constantly laughing, cuddling, playing video games, and tangling up the sheets. We had a total blast. I always want him to smile, so even though Bright was always telling me to not spoil him, I still did.

I had planning our future together, both in my head and out in the open. It sounds ridiculous, but it certainly didn’t feel like it at the time. I guess that’s love, right?

I thought ... He's the one, until one day, it hits me ... It wasn’t just a hiccup. It feels like I got shot in the gut, I was confused, and I don’t know what to do.

End of Mew POV

Third Person POV

An hour later after Bright left Jongcheveevat mansion to find Gulf.

"Yamamoto san, is Mew here?" Off, who was still out of breath from running, asked the Jongcheveevat butler who was outside the mansion. 

It seems a bit odd that Yamamoto san was still outside, I mean it's already passed 12 midnight.

Yamamoto san who's currently removing his gloves looked at Off's panicking face.

"Young Master is inside his room, Off sama." He simply replied.

The uniform of the butler was kinda ripped off and blood stains were visible on his clothes.

But Off didn't bother to ask and immediately sprinted inside the mansion, leaving the butler outside.

He went straight to Mew's room.

"Mew!" He shouted once he opened the door.

He saw the First Prince standing like a statue, the same spot where Bright left him.

He was staring blankly at nowhere, just ... Standing there.

Off walked towards him,

"Mew, we need your help! Bright said Gulf was missing. The boys were already on their way t--"

"I told him to leave ..." Mew cut him off.

"A-what?"

Off's face paled, he looks like he just saw a ghost. His mouth slightly opened and trembling like he wants to say something but can't find the words.

"Y-y-you ..."

Right now, Off doesn't know what to feel anymore.

He was angry, shocked and at the same time, confused. He wanted to punch this person in front of him. But he knew he couldn't, he don't have the position to do so.

Especially when Mew was still ...

"Boss ..." He suddenly called.

The First Prince eyes glinted, averting his gaze to the Sixth Prince.

Off stays still, looking at their leader straight in the eyes, showing different emotions in his eyes.

"I know you don't want us, Red Hana to call you Boss anymore our Hades. But, you're not acting like the same person! I know, I don't have the rights to tell you this but ... Aren't you going too far? Gulf ... GULF LOVES YOU MORE THAN YOU KNOW!"

Off tried to hold back the seething avalanche of tears that sometimes flow easily.

"Past is past, Gulf is your present now, and the only Persephone we acknowledge. So please ... *kneel down* WAKE UP AND FIND GULF!"

At this moment, Mew snapped, it's like ... Something was slapped to his face hard causing him to realize what he did.

"Gulf ... Loves me?"

"He does, our Hades. He always does."

"But I ... Don't know."

"Everyone already knows. So please, let's find Gulf, I'm begging you!"  
.  
.  
.  
Gulf saw how Bright's body fell on the ground.

"BRIGHT!" He shouted out.

He moved his trembling legs closer, kneeling down.

"B-Bright …"

No one can quite comprehend the shock and horror in Gulf's face. He couldn’t believe that Earth itself could turn against him at any moment.

Bright started coughing blood, and like a leaky faucet, the blood on where he was shot, dripped down from his wound on his left chest.

"No, no, Bright! BRIGHT!" Gulf continued calling his name, shaking his body gently.

But the Second Prince, didn't speak. Gulf breath hitched.

"No! Bright, Bright wake up! Please ... Wake up! Wake up! Please … I'm begging you …"

Bright managed to open his eyes a little, he weakly reached for Gulf's crying face and with trembling smile he whispered.

"I'm sorry, I ... Did not ... Protect ... Y--"

The Second Prince didn't even finish what he's saying when his eyes slowly closed.

"BRIGHT! BRIGHT!"

His grief poured out in a flood of uncontrollable tears.

"Please don't leave me, Bright. Please I'm begging you!"

"Okay that's enough ..." The guy who shot Bright then said, pulling Gulf away from the lifeless body.

"No! Let me go! Let me go!" Venus struggled, shouting hysterically.

"Oh stop being stubborn, before I also shoot you! Our Boss wants to see you alive, you know." The guy hissed.

"I don't care you fucking jerk! Just let me go! Bright needs me!"

"Bright needs me, pfft! As if we care," they laughed.

"You bastards!" Gulf clenching his teeth, glaring at the two.

He looks like a wolf ready to kill them.

The guy with black sunglasses sighed.

"I really hate people like you," he said and covered Gulf's nose and mouth using a handkerchief with chloroform causing the struggling boy to immediately passed out.

"I already called Boss," the other guy said.

"Good, let's go."  
.  
.  
.  
"How about the other Red Hana?"

"They're already at their assignment given to them Boss, except for Win. They can't wake him up, you know how hard to wake up that kid." Off reported while driving Mew's car.

"It's fine, eight people were enough."

"Yes, Boss."

Mew sighed,

"You still can't reach Gulf, Boss?"

"Yes, he turned off his cellphone."

"Then we need to hurry up."

The First Prince nodded,

"Off ..."

"Yes, Boss?"

"Do you think ... Gulf will still forgive me?"

"Hmm?"

"As Bright said, I ... Abandoned him."

Off only smiled at their leader.

"Don't worry Boss, if he's mad at you, pursue him, if he pushed you away, hug him tight, if he cursed at you, just tell him how you really feel. Do what you always do and eventually I know, our Persephone will forgive you."

"You ... Think so?"

"Of course! But to be honest, I think Gulf isn't mad at you."

"Huh?"

"Because he loves you too much that he's willing to get hurt to stay by your side even if it means torturing himself while looking at you with another guy."

*Silence*

"Let's find Gulf."  
.  
.  
.  
Win running down the hallway of the hospital.

"Phi Bright! Phi Bright!"

Saint and Kao went to his house three in the morning and told him that Bright was shot and rushed to the hospital.

His whole body started shaking, he felt someone just snatched the most precious person in his life. He didn't even bother to dress and still wearing his pajama when he runs to his friend's car, and asked them to quickly drive him to the hospital where Bright admitted.

He found the Second Prince's Mom standing in front of the operating room, waiting for the doctors to come out. While Joong, Nine, Gun, and Ohm were silently sitting on the white chairs.

"Win ..." Nine called when he saw him.

"Phi--Bright?"

"The doctors still removing the bullet inside his chest."

Win's heart wanted to explode and shattered into tiny pieces after hearing the news.

"He will be ... Fine, right Nine?" He asked with a shaking voice.

But Nine suddenly muted,

"ANSWER ME!" He shouted desperately.

"His pulse is weak, he was already ... Dying when Phi Mew and Phi Off found him. The doctors said Phi Bright already lost a lot of blood."

"No ... No, no, no! Phi Bright is not dying. He's a fighter, he won't die, we all know that ... He won't die!"

"Win, please ..." Nine was now looking at him worriedly.

The Tenth Prince broke down in tears.

"I ... I haven't ... haven't ... Confessed my feelings for him," he cried.

Madam Chivaaree patted his shoulder gently and whispered.

"Don't worry, you'll right, my son will survive," she smiled, even though she, herself was also shaking inside.

She's really afraid, really afraid that she might lose her one and only beloved son.

But,

"He's my Vachirawit Chivaaree, my son. And I know he will survive."

End of Third Person POV

Mew POV

I looked myself in the mirror, my stomach already hurt from too much vomiting.

Blood stains on my clothes, my hands still shaking and covered with blood, the blood of my own ... Best friend ...

"Fuck ..."

*Flashback*

"Boss ... Boss are y--"

I almost collapsed on the ground while looking at Off.

His eyes slowly widened when he saw the lifeless Bright, lying on the ground, bathing in his own blood.

"BRIGHT!!!"

He immediately ran towards us.

"He was shot!" The Sixth Prince panicked.

"Let's go to the hospital," I said, slowly carrying Bright and rushed him to the nearest hospital.

How, why, when, who?

How did you end up like this, Bright?

*End of Flashback*

I leaned on the wall, supporting myself from collapsing to the floor.

I swallowed bitterly, I still want to throw up.

"What have I done? WHAT HAVE YOU DONE MEW!?" I shouted punching the wall.

This is the worst, the worst! My best friend was dying ... And it's all my fault.

Suddenly, my eyes fell to the paper roses that Gulf gave to me.

I kneel down, crying.

"Gulf, Bright ... I'm sorry ..."

End of Mew POV

Third Person POV

"Boss ... Boss, Boss!" Off is continuously knocking at the door calling Mew.

He was still trembling in fear when they found Bright, but ... If Bright ended up like that then, Gulf is in danger.

"Boss, Gulf … WE NEED TO SAVE GULF!"

After saying that, the door opened a little.

"Boss ..."

"We're going, I'll just need to take a quick shower."

"Yes, understood Boss."

A few minutes later,

"Where are you two going?" Art asked, he just came out of his room.

His eyes were swollen, it looks like he just stopped crying after talking to Bright earlier.

Mew and Off didn't answer,

"Mew?"

"I'm sorry ... Art," The First Prince suddenly apologized.

Art frowned, walking towards him.

"What do you mean, Mew?"

"I need to find Gulf."

Art's jaw tightened when he heard that name.

"Him again," he raged, clenching his both fists.

"Art ..."

"Don't go Mew, please! Don't leave me alone here!" Art suddenly pleaded, gripping Mew's arm.

But the Young Master slowly removed his gripped.

"Art, please understand me."

"Why? Why?! Do you also love him?!" He furious, getting mad more.

Mew kept his mouth shut, he saw how Art's eyes shimmered on tears.

"Mew, please ... Don't go ..." The young man muttered.

The First Prince swallowed hard, the boy that he always wants to smile is now crying in front of him. And it's all because of ... Him.

Off looked at Mew in silent, he watched how the First Prince expression changed.

His eyes show, that he was hurt.

But,

"Art, I'm happy you came back. I'm really glad to see you again. I do, but ... A lot of things changed when you left me ... And now ..."

He smiled at him weakly,

"My heart belongs to Gulf Kanawut."

"No! No Mew, no ... Please, please, don't do this to me. Mew I'm the one you loved, remember?" Art begged more, kneeling down to Mew.

"I'm sorry, Art."

"No! No! No!"

"We'll go ahead, let's go Off," Mew ordered, walking away.

Off just gave Art a smirk and followed his Boss.

Art cried, shouting Mew's name but Mew, didn't come back. The Mew who always by his side, never came back to pat his head, to calm him down.

And it's all because of ...

"You'll pay for this, Gulf Kanawut ..."  
.  
.  
.  
Gulf woke up to a massive headache. His body felt heavy, he tried to move his head to look around even if his neck hurt so bad.

His lips quivered a little when he realized that he was tied inside a huge, cold, isolated, abandoned ...

"Building ..." He whispered.

He then recognized two young men who were smoking cigarettes while talking to each other.

When they saw him finally awake, the two immediately approached him.

"Hey! You're awake, finally!" The two cheerfully smiled at him.

"L-let me, go ..." Gulf weakly muttered, trying to free his hands.

"Oh no princess, we can't do that, we're already paid. Besides, our Boss said you worth three billion dollars, baby!" White laughed in excitement.

"What are you ... S---"

"Good job boys!" A man in his 40's wearing a black, business attire suit suddenly came in, and the two kidnappers greeted him.

"Boss! Look, we got our money!" One of them beamed.

"Yes, and now we can blackmail Madam Jongcheveevat more." An evil laugh heard.

He stared at Gulf from head to toe.

"Hmn ... I think you're too beautiful to be a guy." Edward suddenly commented, observing Gulf's face more.

He suddenly nodded to himself.

"Yup, I think I can also sell you in an auction if Madam Jongcheveevat refused to give the money, a lot of rich people will definitely take interest in you."

Venus breath hitched when he heard what's the man said,

"M-Mew …"

End of Third Person POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before writing this fanfiction, I read a mafia au fanfiction. I'm really fascinated about it and I want to try writing one but it's kinda complicated. So yeah, while thinking of a good plot. I suddenly remembered about it now and BOOM!
> 
> I included it on my story 😂 I don't know if it turns out well though 😅


	30. My Happiness Is You - End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sawadee kha minna san~
> 
> This is my last Hi to you guys in this story ☹️ Okay, I'm not dying yet 😅 It's just that ... I'm emotional too just like my other readers because I'm posting the last chapter today.
> 
> Before we start crying, let's just please enjoy this chapter first. ❤
> 
> Warning: This chapter contains blood, violence, blood, torture, blood, characters death, and yeah ... Lots of blood. I already warned you. 😅

The Princes scattering around the area where Mew and Off found Bright's body early in the morning.

They all trying to find clues that can lead them to where their Venus was.

Fluke, Cooheart and Kaownah were also helping. But, among the Ten Princes, Win was not with them, he decided to stay at Bright's side.

Luckily, the bullet was safely removed inside the Second Prince chest but, the worst part is ... He was in a coma.

"Guys, I think this badge will help us." Nine said, showing the boys a creepy clown badge that he found few meters away from the crime scene. 

It has a few scratches and also blood stains.

"Bozo ..." Kao hissed after seeing the badge.

"Bozo? Bozo the clowns?" Joong asked in confusion.

"Yes, but those two were real killer clowns."

"Huh?"

"Remember the rumours about two clowns roaming at night, killing random people they saw walking alone in the street? Those two were professional killers, and they do dirty jobs for rich people." Kao explained.

"So you mean ..."

The boys looked at each other,

"They were our enemy," Off's eyes glinted.

"So, back to our normal work …" Ohm hummed.

"Aaah ... I thought we were on hiatus because Persephone can't find out?" Saint pouted.

"We need to save our Persephone, Saint." Kao gave him a pat.

"I know, I just want to take a break from killing."

Cooheart and Fluke have taken aback, looking at Saint with wide eyes.

"I mean, not killing!" He awkwardly laughed.

"Nine, you know what to do." Mew suddenly said.

"Yes Boss, noted that!" The Fourth Prince replied, taking out his laptop.

"Let's try to find more clues, everyone, continue searching!" Mew commanded.

"Copy that Boss!"

Cooheart and Fluke were now looking at the Princes in both horror and confusion written on their face.

Kaownah gave them a smile,

"It's okay, you don't have to worry now."

"A-yeah ... A-actually I don't understand what they were saying but ... Well, we really need to save Gulf." Cooheart said.

Fluke nodded,

"Yes, we must ..."  
.  
.  
.  
"I'm itching to kill, White!" Mike groaned, pulling his hair off like a madman.

"Calm down, we can't go outside to hunt victims. Boss said we need to guard him." White said, lightning another cigarette.

Mike killing eyes flickered to Gulf.

"Stop whatever you're thinking idiot, we can't lay a finger to him."

The madman rolled his eyes, clicking his tongue.

"Are we still not done with this job?" He frowned.

"Boss said he was already talking to that Madam Jongcheveevat to settle the payments."

"Really? Now that's a bit of good news! Wait, do you think they're done talking now?"

Now, White was the one who frowned.

"What do you mean?"

"Call him ..." Mike grinned.

"My cellphone was dead, Mike."

"It's okay, here!" He threw a smartphone to his friend.

"Where did you get this smartphone?"

"Stop asking and just call Boss so, we can get out of here!" He yelled.

"You're seriously impatient."  
.  
.  
.  
"Wait, Phi Gulf's cellphone GPS just opened!" Nine suddenly announced while working on his laptop.

"Track his location, now," Mew ordered.

"Yes, leave it to me Boss."  
.  
.  
.

"Shia! You opened the GPS!"

"What!?" White immediately turned off the cellphone.

"What have you done!?"

"The fuck Mike, you know I hate complicated touchscreen phone. I really don't have any idea how I fucking opened the GPS!"

"Oh shut up White, fine! Let's just wait for Boss to finish his business then." He hissed.

"I'm fucking telling you that a while ago idiot! You're not listening at all!"

"What are you two idiot clowns yelling at?" Art suddenly appeared, walking to the two.

"Oh! Hey Boss son!"

"Boss son, what's up?"

The two greeted him,

Art rolled his eyes,

"It's Young Master, you two." He corrected.

Mike and White looked at each other and shrugged.

"Young Master ..." They both bowed their heads.

Art's eyes flickered to the tied, unmoving Gulf, he immediately frowned.

"You guys didn't torture him?" He asked, totally pissed off.

"What?" The two asked in confusion.

"What the hell are you two doing? Do your job, torture that bastard!"

"Sorry Young Master, but your Dad told us to do not touch our hostage until he came back."

"I don't care! Torture him till he died!" Art ordered, staring at Gulf with a dark smile crept on his lips.

Mike immediately grinned, White shook his head.

"As you wish, Young Master ..."  
.  
.  
.  
"We're here ..." Nine announced, pointing at the abandoned building in front of them.

"G-G-Gulf was inside?" Cooheart gulped, looking at the scary abandoned building.

Time check, 10:10 in the evening, it was already dark when they reached the place.

Ohm, Joong, Off, Gun, Saint, Kao, and Mew get off the car, each of them was holding a gun.

"Joong ..." Nine called.

The Third Prince looked at him,

"Come back here, safe."

"Of course, for you!" Joong grinned.

"My Blue, I'll go ahead," Ohm kissed Fluke on his forehead.

"T-take care ..." Fluke worriedly said, holding Ohm's hand tight.

"I'll be right back, don't worry." He smiled.

"We'll go ahead," Off then said.

Suddenly, a loud scream heard from the building.

Everyone eyes widened,

"Gulf ..." Mew immediately sprinted inside.

The rest followed him.

Fluke was still looking at the Princes until they disappeared in the dark. Kaownah pat his shoulder gently.

"As Ohm said, you don't have to worry. Those Princes were skilled enough to rescue our Gulf, and defeat those clowns." He explained.

"Y-yes ..." Fluke replied, lowering his head.

"But honestly, they look cool while holding a gun, they look like professional killers." Cooheart commented.

Kaownah and Nine gave him a look.

"What? I'm just saying," he shrugged.  
.  
.  
.  
As per Mew's order, the Princes immediately scattered inside the building to find Gulf.

Mew, Gun, and Off - third floor.

Joong and Ohm - second floor.

Kao and Saint - first floor.

Every step and gesture they make are calculated. They can't make any noise if the enemies were around. They don't know if suddenly, someone stabbed them from behind.

"But honestly, we were not really needed here, don't you think Phi Ohm?" Joong murmured.

Ohm only shrugged,

"Let's just finished this quickly, I don't want My Blue to worry." Ohm whispered back.

The Third Prince nodded,

"Me too, I don't want My Phi Nine to worry."  
.  
.  
.  
Gulf coughed another good amount of blood after Mike hit his stomach hard using the steel pipe he's holding.

"More, more, more!" Mike villainous laugh.

Right now, Venus was badly beaten up.

The huge cut on his head makes him dizzier, his sight was already blurry, and his throat was dry as the Sahara desert. He's been tied to the chair since he was kidnapped, they didn't even bother to give him even a small drop of water.

Art was silently watching the torture scene. He did not want to rush things. He wanted to enjoy Gulf's pain for now. It would be easy just to kill him but, he wanted to hear his painful screams more.

He smirked,

"You deserve it, Gulf Kanawut."

"W-water ..." Venus managed to say with a trembling voice.

"Water? *smirk* Hey White, the kid said he wants water!" Mike yells out.

"Okay!" White yelled back.

A few minutes later, the clown came back with a bucket of water.

"Here you go!" He happily chirped.

Mike then pulled Gulf's hair, drowning him inside the bucket of water.

Venus couldn’t breathe, the lack of air started to make him struggle violently.

Hah! It’s so painful, am I ... Going to die here? He thought.

He immediately gasped for air once Mike pulled his head up, out of the water.

"Now, you still want water?" He asked innocently.

Gulf helplessly stays quite, a small sob escaped from his lips.

"Oh no princess! Don't cry, are you already tired? We still have a lot of things to do. Your body can still handle it, right?"

Mike devil like laugh echoed inside the building.

I can't ... Take it ... Anymore ... Mom, Phi Gift, to my friends, to those kids, Madam Jongcheveevat, Madam Chivaaree, Off, Bright, Mew ... I'm sorry, I'm already … Tired.

Just when Gulf felt finally giving up, he heard the sound of a metal door being kicked open.

He tried to open his eyes but the blood keeps blocking his blurry sight.

"GULF!"

Badump. Badump. Badump.

That voice, that voice ... That voice is ...

"M-Mew …"

"Shia!" The two clowns cursed.

Off and Gun started firing, when the rest heard the gunshots, they immediately went to where the gunshots came from.

Art hides immediately, terrified from the sudden appearance of the Princes ... And their guns.

Mew immediately runs to Gulf, freeing him.

"Gulf! Gulf, can you hear me?" He slightly shook Venus body.

Gulf wanted to speak but no voice comes out. 

Mew came, he came, he's here for him! After all that happened ... Mew was still care for him.

Droplets of tears started rolling down his pale cheeks.

"Gulf, I'm here now, okay? So please, be strong. I'm really sorry for abandoning you." The First Prince apologized, hugging Gulf's body gently.

"I ... F-for--gi--ve you," Venus finally managed to reply.

Mew eyes rounded, tears shone in his eyes.

"Boss!" Off suddenly shouted out.

Mew saw a shadow behind them, and he immediately dodged the dagger that almost stabbed him from behind while carrying Gulf.

He saw how Gulf's body flinched from his sudden action.

"Gulf ..." He worriedly looked at the fragile body in his arms.

"Boss, Go! Save Gulf, we can handle them!" Off shouted more when Joong, Ohm, Kao, and Saint finally came in.

"No ..."

He glared at the two clowns.

"Save Gulf, I'll handle them." He said.

"What? No Boss!" Off grunted.

But Joong, like the Flash, was already beside the First Prince and now carrying Gulf's body.

Off was startled,

"GO, NOW!" Mew commanded.

Mike started attacking Mew, pushing the blade into his neck, but Mew managed to grab his wrist.

"Boss!" The Princes shouted. 

White started firing,

"Shia ..."

"GO, SAVE GULF! GO!"

The Princes didn't want to leave their Boss alone as he wanted. but Gulf breathe started to weaken, Ohm checked his pulse, he cursed.

"We need to bring him to the hospital!" He panicked.

"Let's go, Boss said he could handle those two, we need to make sure Gulf is safe." Gun said.

The Princes looked at their leader once again. They were fucking worried, but since they knew they have no other choice, they decided to leave the building with their Persephone.

White tried to follow them but, Mew immediately shoot his leg causing him to fall down and screamed in pain.

"You fucker!" Mike shouted when he saw his ally being shot.

"You'll pay for making my Persephone suffered!" Mew venomously hissed as he gripped the blade of the dagger that Mike's holding, and forcefully removed it from his hand.

Mike was terrified when Mew's hand started to bleed but his face remains emotionless.

He gulped,

"Let's end this, jerk." Mew said, throwing the dagger randomly to the floor. Blood is freely oozing from his hand but, he doesn't even care as he pointed the gun on Mike's forehead.

The clown frozen and didn't know what to do. White who was now lying on the floor, shouting and telling his friend to run. But, his feet were already pinned on the ground while terror overtook his face.

And in a split second, a gunshot was heard and Mike's body fell on the floor.

"Mike!" White shouted, trying his best to stand up to help his friend but his leg don't want to move.

"One down, one more ..." Mew dark smile.

White face burn in anger,

"Y-you, I'm going to kill you!"

"Oh really?" The First Prince eyes glinted, laughing like the God of Underworld.

He walks towards him,

White swallowed hard.

Mew stopped in front of him, a creepy smile crept on his lips as he mercilessly pressed his shoe onto the clown's wound which earned a loud scream from the man.

"Tell me, did you enjoy torturing my Persephone?" He asked, pressing his shoe harder on the wound.

"ARGH!!!" Agonizing screams heard.

The First Prince took the dagger beside White.

"What if, I take off your eyeballs from your eye sockets? I think it would be fun hearing your painful screams too, don't you think?" Mew murderously laughs, pointing the blade of the dagger to White eye.

"P-p---please ... Have ... Have mercy ... Have mercy on me!" He pleaded with trembling voice.

"I'm sorry ... But it's no way out."

Mew remorseless pressed the dagger on White eye, and forcefully took off his eyeball. Blood sprayed on his face as the man screamed painfully, and asked for mercy but the First Prince continued torturing him.

Until ...

Mew sighed, looking at the man with boredom.

"Your eyeball is not pretty at all." He commented, observing the eyeball in his hand.

He sighed again,

"Sorry, I'm already bored," he coldly announced, pointing his gun to White.

The clown was dying, his pulse is already weak.

"Say hello to Lucifer for me, Nawat Phumphothingam."

Bang!

The sound of the gunshot,

Mew stared coldly at the now motionless corpse.

"Done ..."

He suddenly laughed like a psychopath.

"They all dead!" He continued laughing.

When suddenly, he heard a small sob.

His sharp eyes immediately went to where the sound came from.

"Who's there?" He asked.

The sob continued,

He started walking in the direction of the sobbing sound and ...

In a corner, he found …

"Art?"

His eyes slowly widened while staring at Art's trembling body, and now looking at him with fear.

The gun he's holding fell to the floor as he kneeled down.

"I ... I ... I'm sorry if you saw this side of me." Mew cold face earlier be gone showing some emotions.

He tried to touch Art but the young man jolted, shaking more, he was traumatized.

"Are you ... Behind all of this?" He gently asked.

Art didn't speak,

*Silence*

"You know, I have loved you for a very, very long time. I've been a fool, blinding myself that you actually loved me and not Bright. I already know from the start, that you're in love with him. But since I really love you, I kept lying to myself. But now, I found my happiness, it's not a lie anymore. He loves me unconditionally and I ... I'm such a jerk to not realize his feelings for me sooner. So, *dark smile* If you try to harm him again, I won't have a second thought to also kill you, understand?"

Art pressed his lips together, he weakly nodded.

"Good, very well then." Mew smiled at him, giving a hand to help him to stand up.

Mew then grabbed his cellphone,

"I'm done here, how's Gulf?"

"We're already at the hospital, Boss." Nine said from the other line.

"I'll be right there," the First Prince said, ending the call.

He looked at Art once more,

"I think you also need to go, your Dad is waiting for you at the police station."

"W-what?" Art's jaw dropped.

Mew just smiled,

"I'll go ahead, Gulf needs me, see you around, Art."  
.  
.  
.  
"Gulf, you're awake!" Mew immediately dashed to Venus after seeing him finally awake.

Reassurance was written all over his face 

"I'm happy you're okay now."

"Mew ..."

He held Gulf's hand tight,

"I'm really afraid, I thought I'm going to lose you ... I'm really sorry Gulf." Mew's voice wavers.

He looked down, his eyes were full of guilt and fear, fear that ... Gulf might leave him after all that happened.

But,

Venus only caressed his hair gently, a tender smile crept on his beautiful carved lips.

"You're really a jerk," he snickered.

The First Prince looked at him with wide eyes.

"I-I'm really sorry," he atoned.

"But ... I'm not mad at you," Gulf added.

"Huh?"

"Because I love you ..." He confessed.

Mew was lost for words, he only stared at Venus unable to speak.

"Even though, I know what's coming, I still never prepared for how it feels. It is both a blessing and a curse to feel everything so very deeply. I am actually hurting ... But I love you, and I can't ... Live without you."

Gulf weakly smile, as he continued.

"The time I saw you with Art, my head screaming for me to run away but ... My legs won't move, my heart still want to stay with you. So, I accepted everything, because you were there, that's why ... I was able to try hard, even though, it's stabbing me inside. I just tried to close my eyes, to the things I don't want to see but ... I can't close my heart to the things I don't want to feel, Mew …"

"Y-yes?"

"You know, I love the way your eyes light up when you're looking at me, those eyes ... Were full of love and affection that I know is reserved for me. Your efforts, your smile, your laugh, your annoying bratty attitude, your kindness, and your heart ... You gave me, a new reason to live. You're my happiness ... Even though, you get my hopes up and even though you gave me pain. I'm still in love with you, and I fall over again every single day." Venus smiled at him even more.

Mew bit his lower lip hard, now ... He really felt guilty that he wants to hang himself, ready to commit suicide. Gulf was hurt, he was actually crying now, he knows ... It's all his fault.

But, he can't see the depression in his eyes, because ... Gulf just smiles.

"I know, I don't deserve you." He started.

Tears freely rolling down his cheeks.

"Aaaah~ what a jerk I am, *weak smile* If I were you, I just ... Push him away. But you didn't, and now, I hate myself. After hearing what you said, now I realized that *laugh a little* I am indeed a jerk. But, I'm also thankful, that after those painful years, after those painful lies. Finally, God gave me you, showing me, what's the real happiness is."

"Welcome back, Mew Suppasit …"

The First Prince smiles at his beautiful Venus, genuinely happy.

"I'm back, Gulf."  
.  
.  
.  
Madam Jongcheveevat sighed in relief when she finally received a call from his son that he was fine.

After Kaownah calls her and assured that Gulf was finally saved and treated to the hospital. She immediately called the police to capture Edward Juanchainat who's blackmailing her to get the three billion dollars ransom money for Gulf.

After all the hardship, finally ... It's over.

"My son, you finally be happy."

A month passed after the incident,

Bright was finally recovered, Win who never leaves his side once confessed his feelings for his Phi when he finally wakes up, after two weeks in a coma. The Second Prince was still not giving his answer to his Nong sudden confession but, the Princes knew that somehow, Bright felt something special for Win.

Off found out that Gun had feelings for him for a long time. And realized that he also reciprocated that certain feeling for his childhood friend. So, he decided to confess to him, Gun immediately accepted his confession.

Kao and Cooheart finally in a relationship status after the Eight Prince confessed to the Crown Academy Cutie. Cooheart said that Kao needs to stop being a womanizer now that they in a relationship, and just be contented to him.

While Nine and Joong were still the same, Ohm and Fluke remains lovey-dovey with each other, and Saint? Well, he's still single, but two gorgeous men were trying to win his heart. Guess who? 

Kaownah met a guy named Turbo when he was invited to a fashion modeling event for the Jongcheveevat fashion line. He started dating the guy but, their relationship was not yet official.

And lastly, our main character of this story,

Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong and Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat,

"Gulf, you should stop crying over that stupid movie ..." Mew rolled his eyes, staring at Venus.

They just came out of the movie theater, and now walking to a restaurant to grab a quick lunch.

"But *sob* the movie was too good *sob* and heartwarming."

"I don't know ..."

Gulf glared at him, clicking his tongue.

"Of course you don't know! How will you know? You don't even have a heart!" He growled.

The First Prince shrugged,

"At least, I know I love you ..." He grinned.

The usual red tint crept on Gulf's cheeks.

"W-what the hell Suppasit Jongcheveevat!"

Mew grinned more, pecking a quick kiss on Gulf's lips.

When he pulled back, the First Prince entwined their fingers, and with his usual gummy smile, he asked.

Let's go?"

"I-idiot ..." Venus blushed more.

UWAAAAH THIS IS REALLY EMBARRASSING!!! He cried inside.

It was their first date after finally confessing their own feelings for each other.

Gulf felt he just woke up to his nightmare and now, his dream finally came true.

To be with the man ... He always loved.

"Gulf look, a photo booth, let's go inside!"

"Huh? Are you serious?"

"Of course! It's our first date, we need a remembrance." Mew beamed, pulling Gulf's hand.

"W-wait!"

"Why?"

"Uhmm ... I ..." Venus licked his now dry lips.

"Hmm? Are you sick?"

"No! I ... I---mean, I just-just want t-to tell you that I'm really thankful you choose me. And I ... I love you, I really love you Suppasit Jongcheveevat!" His face reddened.

"Gulf~"

The First Prince hugged him tightly.

"You don't know how happy I am right now. I'm the one who should be thankful that despite those ugly things happened to you because of me, you still choose me. I will always love you, Kanawut Traipipattanapong. Let's stay forever, okay?"

Gulf sweetly smiles at his boyfriend as he nodded.

"Forever ... Till death do as part."

End of Third Person POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once and for all, 
> 
> I just want to thank every each of you who supported this story from the beginning until the end. I finished this story as quickly as I can because you guys gave me inspiration to do so. Those comments were really means a lot to me because I know I'm doing well.
> 
> To be honest, when I started posting my works in the internet, I've received lots of negative comments because I'm not an English speaker. That's why I always leaves warning everytime I write a new one. But, since many who read my works says that they loved it because it's fun and interesting to read. I decided to continue writing and posting my works online. I'm just thankful to everyone who appreciates my hardwork so, I'm happy when I received reviews that they like it. 😊
> 
> Oh! If any of you thinking that this story should have a part 2. I'm still considering about it. But let's see in the future. 😉
> 
> Also, if any of you wondering if will I be posting new story. I do, I'm already writing one, but it's an anime fanfiction. I'm still considering the characters but, will be posting it soon. Anime is my original fandom from the first place.
> 
> If you guys want to check my other works here in AO3, here's the link.
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/10770093/chapters/23885670
> 
> Attack On Titan (Completed) - EreRi is my most favorite ship in anime. This is also the most popular ship in Attack On Titan fandom. But I fell in love with this ship because of the fan arts of the artists and those doujinshi. ❤
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/13369794/chapters/30617154
> 
> Yuri On Ice (On Going) - OtaYuri ship, if you stumbled to sports anime, you probably heard about this popular anime. If you haven't, I highly recommend this anime. It was really good! 
> 
> Again, thank you sooo much and I hope to see you in my future fanfiction! Love lots! 🥰
> 
> DarkOtaku signing off.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Don't forget to Bookmark or Subscribe to the story for new update. Kudos were highly appreciated! ❤
> 
> Please do comment for motivation, see you next chapter!
> 
> PS: UPDATE WILL BE TWICE A WEEK!


End file.
